Unperfect Princess
by blossomkimp
Summary: [ENDING] "Setidaknya takdir yang membawamu kembali kepadaku,"—Kyungsoo. "Hanya dua kemungkinan, kau mencariku atau takdir yang membawaku kepadamu,"—Kai. Kaisoo/Chansoo/Warn!GS!/Bad Summary/
1. Prolog

**Unperfect Princess**

 _©blossomkimp_

 **.**

 **Kaisoo**

 **.**

 _ **GS! Don't like, Don't read!**_

* * *

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jalanan yang tengah dilewatinya. Menatap lekat dibalik kaca mobilnya melihat sibuknya jalanan kota New York yang hanya hitungan hari ini akan segera ia tinggalkan. Memikirkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas kecil. Baginya, telah tinggal hampir 20 tahun di kota ini sudah bagaikan rumahnya sendiri. Ia tinggal, tumbuh dan besar di New York, bahkan ia mengambil sekolah lokal dan bukan sekolah Internasional layaknya orang asing lainnya. Ia telah terlalu nyaman disini sehingga ketika Ayahnya mengajak untuk kembali tinggal di Korea Selatan dimana disana adalah tempat kelahirannya sendiri membuatnya begitu sangat berat hati meninggalkan kota yang telah membuatnya hidup tanpa seorang ibu.

Bukan karena ia tak suka pergi, melainkan ia tak yakin akankah dia bisa beradaptasi dan bersosialisasi disana. Kendala bahasa, Kyungsoo tak mengkhawatirkan hal itu karena ia cukup baik dan mahir menggunakan bahasa yang sejak kecil telah ia pelajari dari ayahnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan budaya? Kyungsoo tak yakin jika ia tinggal disana, _mereka_ akan merasa asing dengan gaya hidup _kebaratan_ Kyungsoo yang bertolak belakang dengan budaya _ketimuran_ di kota kelahirannya. Satu hal yang ia tak suka adalah kemungkinan ia harus belajar kembali untuk memulai hidupnya dari awal di Korea.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali kesana sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya pernah tinggal di Seoul sejak ia lahir hingga umur 3 tahun. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak yakin bahwa ia memiliki teman disana. Mungkin ada, karena sesekali kadang Kyungsoo berkunjung pada hari-hari tertentu saja untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga besar Ayahnya atau menemani kunjungan bisnis ayahnya. Tapi apa mungkin mereka masih mengenalnya? Sepertinya tidak.

Secara keseluruhan tak ada yang aneh dari Kyungsoo, ia cantik, berkulit putih dengan mata yang biru jernih, seperti ibunya yang merupakan asli warga Amerika. Sedangkan dari Ayahnya hanya menurunkan wajah bulat dan rambut Coklat gelap. Satu-satunya yang sangat terlihat Asia dan kontras dengan wanita-wanita New York yang pada umumnya berambut pirang seperti ibunya. Namun, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan gadis Asia. Ia benar-benar tumbuh layaknya wanita New York pada umumnya yang modis dan cantik. Urusan bahagia—tak sepenuhnya—itu adalah hal yang harus digaris bawahi tentang kehidupan sempurna Kyungsoo.

" _Sorry, are you alright_?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kegundahannya.

Kyungsoo melirik kedepan dan mendapati Freed—sopirnya tengah menatapnya khawatir dibalik kaca spion depan. Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Setelah sopirnya—Freed—memastikan bahwa Nona mudanya baik-baik saja. Dengan laju yang terbilang tenang, ia kembali fokus menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo menuju kampusnya—Juilliard. Kyungsoo menuntut ilmu disana dan mengambil jurusan Seni musik untuk mendalami musik klasik yang disukainya, satu-satunya kebahagian dan kebebasan yang ia miliki dari Ayahnya. Setidaknya ia tahu masa depannya ada disini dan bukan terjerumus kedalam urusan bisnis, saham ataupun hal-hal lainnya yang menyangkut perusahaan. Kyungsoo membencinya.

Ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya tengah berhenti di lampu merah. Suara ketukan cepat dapat Kyungsoo dengar hingga akhirnya mau tak mau ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang tengah berdiri setengah gusar disamping mobilnya.

Meski pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman, pada akhirnya ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap dalam diam pria yang telah berani-beraninya mengetuk kaca mobilnya dengan cara seperti itu. Ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka seluruhnya, Kyungsoo mendapati seorang pria—oh, orang Asia seperti dirinya dan mungkin orang Jepang. Kyungsoo tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana ciri pria yang kini tersenyum kepadanya namun satu hal yang dapat ia lihat adalah, berantakan.

" _Sorry, can you help me? Please.."_ Ucapnya memohon.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap bingung pria yang ada dihadapannya. Dari bagaimana ia bicara, Bahasa Inggrisnya memang tak terlalu baik namun beruntung Kyungsoo masih bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Kyungsoo hendak membuka suaranya ketika pria itu telah membuka matanya lebar dan menatap Kyungsoo bagaikan sesuatu yang telah lama sekali hilang dan kembali ditemukan. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berbinar membuat Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya rapat.

" _Oh, I know you._ Gadis opera itu!" Ucapnya penuh dengan kesenangan dengan mata yang menutup ketika ia tersenyum. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku ada tes hari ini." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo masih menggeleng bingung. Entah apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan tapi bagaimana bisa pria ini mengenalnya? Apalagi dengan sebutan _Gadis Opera._ Itu terdengar aneh bagi Kyungsoo, dia bukan seorang pemain teater.

Seperti sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini, pria itu kembali membuka suaranya dan mengulurkan tangannya masuk melewati kaca mobil untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku, Kai. Kita satu kampus. Aku berasal dari Juilliard juga!" Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam menatap senyuman yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu namun kemudian pandangannya turun memperhatikan tangan yang telah menggantung didepannya untuk berjabat tangan. Ia bingung, karena tidak biasanya ada orang yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan seperti ini selain acara resmi pada umumnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertegun mendapatkan perlakuan hangat seperti ini.

"Maaf kami tidak—"

"Tidak apa-apa Freed, biarkan dia masuk," Ucap Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Freed yang hendak melarang pria asing diluar untuk ikut masuk kedalam mobil. " _He's_ _my friend_." Ucap Kyungsoo lebih meyakinkan Freed untuk mengizinkannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya ia mengizinkan pria bernama Kai ini masuk, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk semobil dengannya termasuk temannya sendiri.

Dengan satu tombol otomatis, Kyungsoo membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. " _Come on_." Ajaknya tenang.

Kai langsung menarik tangannya yang sempat menggantung di hadapan Kyungsoo, terlalu senang ketika dengan murah hati gadis ini membukakan pintu mobil ini untuknya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak membalas jabatan tangannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini, pendidikannya terselamatkan dan ia bisa semobil dengan gadis yang telah lama dikaguminya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kai membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang yang bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Thanks_." Ucapnya singkat dengan penuh senyum yang tergambar diwajahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kikuk.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan pria yang ada disampingnya ini. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan tak tertata rapi, kemeja abu-abunya yang sedikit kusut bahkan kini ia mengeluarkan sepatunya dari dalam tas dan tengah memakainya. Bahkan Kyungsoo baru menyadari terdapat bau alkohol ketika pria ini masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia bisa saja protes namun Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya melakukan hal itu, terserahlah lagipula ia tak akan mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi ketika nanti mereka telah sampai dikampus.

'sssrrttttttttt'

Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya semakin tersudut ke sisi lain mobil ketika Kai menyemprotkan parfum beraroma coklat diseluruh tubuhnya. Pria ini benar-benar, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menahan aroma pekat yang kini telah memenuhi mobilnya. Ia menahan nafasnya dan sedikit menepuk dadanya pelan berusaha untuk tak batuk ataupun tersedak oleh aroma parfum khas pria ini. Baginya ini terlalu banyak bukannya beraroma maskulin ataupun sexy seperti pria biasa memakainya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..!" Kyungsoo terbatuk kecil karena tak bisa lagi menahan aroma pekat yang kini membuat kepalanya sedikit pening.

Dan Kyungsoo rasa Freed juga merasakan ketidak nyamanan yang sama. Bahkan Freed ikut terbatuk sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei.. Kau, bisakah kau berlaku sopan disini?" Komentar Freed tajam.

Namun Kai hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman bodoh. "Maafkan aku, aku belum sempat pulang dan membersihkan diriku jadi aku harus memakai parfumku banyak." Jawabnya blak-balakan.

"Nona!" Desah Freed meminta pembelaan Kyungsoo sebagai bosnya karena telah mengijinkan pria menjijikan ini masuk kedalam mobil. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berkomentar. Ia malah menyuruh Freed untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu dengan jawaban Kai tadi. Pikirnya, mungkin pria ini telah menghabiskan waktu semalamaman di Pub dengan alkohol-alkohol yang telah membuatnya mabuk sehingga ia tak bisa pulang. Ah sudahlah, kehidupan pemuda-pemudi disini memang begitu. Dunia malam adalah surga kehidupan di dunia bagi mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju kampus, sesekali Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang pria ini lakukan. Kadang ia menggeser Kakinya, menghentakan sedikit tubuhnya bahkan sedikit menyenandungkan lagu dibibirnya. Bahkan pria yang tak dikenalnya ini telah benar-benar larut dalam dunianya sendiri melupakan dimana dan dengan siapa ia berada sekarang. Sepertinya Kai tengah melakukan sebuah koreografi atau mungkin tarian. Kyungsoo tak tahu tapi yang jelas itu cukup menghiburnya ketika wajah serius itu berubah meringis seolah ia telah melupakan sesuatu atau kesalahan dalam gerakan yang dilatihnya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah tiba diwilayah Juilliard. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan Kai ketika pria itu membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia telah tiba dikampusnya.

" _Stop! Stop! Stop!"_ Teriaknya terburu-buru membuat Freed langsung berhenti saat itu juga, dan melirik kesal kearah Kai yang kembali menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya. "Aku turun disini!" Ucapnya yang langsung memakai ranselnya dan membuka pintu mobil yang telah ditumpanginya.

"Terima kasih dengan tumpangannya, nona." Ucap Kai penuh senyuman saat sedikit menengok dibalik pintu sebelum menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

Kyungsoo masih tak bereaksi bahkan ketika pria itu berjalan mundur dengan memberikan _Kiss bye_ dengan tangannya berulang kali dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh senyuman kebahagian. Setelah dirasa cukup, tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, pria itu berbalik dan berlari cepat menuju pintu sebelah timur yang mengarah langsung ke gedung jurusan Dance.

"Dasar pria aneh!" Komentar Freed tak suka.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar komentar Freed, dan ketika mobilnya kembali melaju untuk menuju gedung utama Juilliard. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya membayangkan bagaimana tingkah pria yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru dikenalnya. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah gila. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang telah membuatnya tertawa seperti ini.

* * *

Halo.. selamat malam~

Oke bukannya lanjutan chap akhir Wanted, malah munculin prolog Kaisoo baru. Duh … meski sering bilang _writingblock_ MITOS. Tapi tetep aja sih ya, mitos sih mitos tapi ya itu, muncul muncul juga.. lagi unmood. Hehe tapi pasti di update secepetnya kok.

Dan tentang fanfic ini. Jujur, ini ide udah lama banget Cuma gak bisa lanjutin, baru sekarang-sekarang aja rajin lanjutin lagi, makanya berani diupdate. Dan yah, ini GS. Udah dapet inspirasi fanfic Kaisoo Yaoi tapi masih belum sreg sama alurnya. Jadi kapan-kapan diupdate.

Gimana? Berminat untuk baca ini? Mohon reviewnya ya.. semoga bisa update cepet lagi selesaian fanfic kemarin dan update lanjutan secepetnya ff baru ini.

Salam blossom~


	2. Chapter 1 : Princess Perfect

Title : **Unperfect Princess**

Author : blossomkimp

Maincast : Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, and other caracter members.

Genre : Romantic, comedy, Sad and fluf

Rate : Semi T-M

Summary : Kyungsoo seorang gadis sempurna dari keluarga pengusaha Asia kaya yang tinggal di New York. Ia menempuh studynya di Juilliard. Ia populer dengan sebutan Princess Perfect Of Asia karena bakat, kecantikan dan kekayaannya yang cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa Juilliard. Kyungsoo tak merasa sempurna, sebaliknya ia merasa bahwa ia bukanlah gadis yang bahagia. Semua kehidupannya telah diatur dan menyanyi adalah satu-satunya cara ia masih bisa menikmati kehidupannya yang monoton. Hingga akhirnya sosok Kai merubah segalanya, ia pengagum berat Kyungsoo sejak ia masuk Juilliard. Mereka tidak saling mengenal tapi dalam sebuah kebetulan akhirnya mereka saling mengenal dekat satu sama lain termasuk dengan ketertarikan. Dan semuanya berlanjut ketika ia kembali di Korea Selatan. Bertemu kembali dan perasaan Kyungsoo semakin berubah menginginkan Pria itu ada dalam kehidupa sebenarnya yang nyata.

Desclaimer : This my real story. Asli hasil pemikiran saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh sebagai pemeran pendukung dalam cerita. Jika ada kesamaan nama cerita dan tokoh itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tidak ada plagiat!

Warning : **GS! Don't like Dont read!**

* * *

 **Unperfect Princess**

* * *

"Kyungsoo Do _, you're the next_."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang telah menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menatap pelatihnya yang sudah tersenyum menatapnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menghilangkan rasa kegugupannya.

Ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Miss Anna, dosen yang paling disayanginya.

" _Doing you're the best_!"

" _I hink soo_." Balasnya penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan senyum kesiapan ia naik keatas panggung sesungguhnya. Langkah kakinya seolah melemas ketika mendapati banyaknya orang yang berada didalam aula konservatorium untuk menilai, belajar atau mungkin sekedar menonton saja. Meski kebanyakan dari mereka adalah mahasiswa, sama sepertinya. Namun Kyungsoo menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus menunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya kali ini dan mendapatkan nilai tinggi untuk membayar 4 tahun pendidikannya di Juilliard.

Ia sudah berdiri dengan sangat siap di tengah panggung. Ia menghela nafas sesaat, menutup matanya mencari konsentrasi penuh untuk menghayati lagunya. Dan ketika ia mendengar nada pertama yang dilantunkan piano yang mengiringinya, ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap penuh keyakinan penonton yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mulai bernyanyi, menunjukkan suara indahnya dengan lagu _All I ask of You_ dari _Sarah Brightman_ , penyanyi favoritnya.

Aula gedung semuanya terdiam. Menikmati merdunya suara si gadis Asia yang cukup dikenal banyak orang di Juilliard. Sebagai gadis korea satu-satunya dan mungkin hanya seperkian kecil murid Asia yang bersekolah disini, ialah yang paling menonjol diantara yang lainnya bahkan teman seangkatannya sendiri. Dan selama pertunjukkan, Kyungsoo tak pernah gagal menunjukkan kemampuan luar biasanya dalam _vocal soprano_ nya.

Kyungsoo semakin berdiri tegap penuh percaya diri melantunkan lagu yang dibawanya, kepalanya mendongak dengan dada yang membusung untuk bersiap menunjukkan satu hal istimewa yang dimiliknya. Senatural mungkin Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan nada-nada tinggi tanpa terlihat raut kesulitan diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar tenang dan mendalami lagu yang tengah dinyanyikannya. Nada-nadanya mengalir dengan leluasa, begitu tenang hingga lirik terakhir.

Ketika Kyungsoo menyelesaikan lagunya, begitu juga dengan musik orkestra yang mengiringinya. Saat itu gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton langsung riuh memuja dan mengagumi si gadis Asia yang telah menggetarkan hati mereka dengan lagu yang dibawakannya. Bahkan kelima dosen penilainya memberikan _standing uplause_ khusus untuknya. Hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama ia menjalani pendidikannya disini.

Diantara riuhnya tepuk tangan, hanya satu yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo ditengah senyum kebanggaannya sendiri. Sebuah siulan keras yang asing baginya—tidak—Kyungsoo pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya namun ia tak begitu jelas kapan itu terjadi. Keanehan itu lagi-lagi menyeruak didalam hatinya. Biasanya dalam pertunjukkan musik klasik—yang hanya ditonton oleh segelitir pecinta musik klasik atau kalangan atas—hanya menunjukkan rasa kekagumannya oleh tepuk tangan saja. Dan siulan adalah bentuk perbuatan tidak sopan, itu yang pernah dipelajarinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasakan keanehan penonton yang ikut mencari asal suara siulan asing itu sama seperti dirinya. Namun, Kyungsoo tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang penting dirinya telah berhasil melakukan tugas terakhirnya yang terbaik, lulus, dan benar-benar memulai kembali rajutan mimpinya untuk membuatnya lebih besar lagi. Menjadi seorang penyanyi Klasik professional, seperti mendiang ibunya.

* * *

"Ah, _Dad_.. ayo kita bertemu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang terus mengukir indah diwajahnya. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama, kini wajahnya digantikan dengan wajah menekuk penuh kesedihan. "Tidak bisa ya, hmm.. baiklah." Ucapnya parau.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan malas dan hanya berdehem kecil ketika ayahnya menjelaskan semua rencana masa depannya yang telah sangat apik diatur oleh Ayahnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa saja mematikan panggilan yang hanya berisi celotehan Ayahnya yang tidak masuk akal tentang kehidupannya namun Kyungsoo tak sejahat itu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya yang telah membesarkannya seorang diri selama 20 tahun.

Kyungsoo sedikit terperanjat ketika pria paruh baya diujung telpon sana terus memanggilnya khawatir karena tak menjawab semua penuturannya. Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumannya meski ia tahu Ayahnya tak akan pernah melihatnya.

" _I'm fine_ , Dad." Ucapnya mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja meski pada kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. " _Yeah, I know_. Chanyeol telah menghubungiku, dia telah mengajakku makan siang bersama." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sedikit menjeda ucapannya. "Namun kutolak." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengarkan suara keras ayahnya yang kini tengah mengomelinya tentang status keluarga Chanyeol dan segala hal apapun yang menurut ayahnya sempurna tentang tunangannya itu. Oh, Tuhan, Kyungsoo adalah tunangannya tapi kenapa ayahnya begitu banyak menuntutnya. Bahkan hubungan cinta—terpaksa—ini masih dicampur tangani ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Dad, aku sedang malas saat ini. Aku akan pulang saja." Desahnya yang langsung mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak meski pada akhirnya ia akan mendapat celotehan baru tentang kesopanan dan berperilaku baik ketika setibanya dirumah. Ya sudahlah, siapa yang peduli. _Toh_ , ia yang menanggungnya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat agar segera bisa meninggalkan kampusnya ini. Ia sekarang benar-benar ingin pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya. Melupakan nasib seorang putri tunggal keluarga sukses dan terpandang yang dimana masa depannya telah tertata sangat apik dari A sampai Z oleh tangan ayahnya.

Kebanyakan orang memandang Kyungsoo penuh keirian. Ia cantik, kaya, populer, berbakat, dan hidup sempurna. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, betapa menderitanya menjadi seorang Kyungsoo yang tak pernah diberi pilihan. Dan satu-satunya yang melenceng dari daftar A sampai Z jalan hidupnya itu adalah ia yang masuk Juilliard. Mungkin ayahnya akan menolaknya mentah-mentah untuk ia jatuh kedalam lingkungan seni, setidaknya Kyungsoo masih beruntung. Mendiang ibunya telah memberikan sebuah amanat yang benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tak mati bosan karena hidup secara monoton didunia.

' _Jangan paksa Kyungsoo untuk bergelut dengan perusahaan, biarkan dia sepertiku yang mencintai seni dan musik. Putriku harus bahagia.'_

Kyungsoo bersukur bahkan surat wasiat itu masih tersimpan rapi bersamanya. Mungkin karena rasa cinta Ayahnya yang besar kepada mendiang ibunya membuat hatinya luluh ketika Kyungsoo memohon untuk bisa masuk ke Juilliard. Karena dengan satu hal itu Kyungsoo bisa hidup seperti sekarang, mencintai seni dan musik sama seperti ibunya.

Dibalik sikap Ayahnya yang begitu keras telah menyusun semua rancangan masa depannya, Kyungsoo tetap mencintai Ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Ayahnya adalah pria terhebat bagi Kyungsoo. 20 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang ayah tunggal membesarkan seorang anak kecil yang polos hingga menjadi seorang gadis yang terus tumbuh hingga beranjak dewasa. Oh, Kyungsoo jadi ingat bagaimana paniknya sang ayah ketika ia menangis karena _Mentruasi_ pertamanya—yang tak pernah Ayahnya pahami dulu.

Sebenci apapun Kyungsoo dengan sikap ayahnya, faktanya, sekecil apapun masalah yang Kyungsoo buat ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa ataupun sedih. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo selalu menunjukkan sisi sempurnanya dihadapan sang Ayah bahwa ia adalah gadis yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

Dan soal tunangannya. Oh, ia lupa bahwa pria pilihan ayahnya itu masih memaksanya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Ia benar-benar tipe pria yang egois, selalu memaksanya dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Ya, tidak beda jauh seperti ayahnya, namun tentu ada perbedaan mencolok. Tuan Do adalah ayah kandungnya, jadi Kyungsoo mewajarkan bila ayahnya telah mengatur hidupnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Siapa dia? Sekedar pria asing yang tiba-tiba saja terikat status pertunangan dengannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa pria itu benar-benar mencintainya seperti apa yang sering dikatakannya agar Kyungsoo mau membalas cintanya. _Uh, sorry. I'm not a Bitch Girl._

Kyungsoo kini telah berdiri didepan gedung kampusnya. Berharap Freed datang lebih cepat menjemputnya daripada si Tuan Park _Bitch_ Chanyeol yang selalu diagung-agungkan ayahnya karena telah berhasil membangun perusahaan kontruksi diusia muda. Uh, apa artinya sang arsitek muda dan kaya bila Kyungsoo saja tak bisa tertarik olehnya. Dua tahun hubungannya hanya berjalan terpaksa dan penuh keinginan untuk saling memuaskan saja. Tak ada cinta, benar-benar tak ada cinta.

Namun harapan Kyungsoo buyar ketika Mercedes hitam mewah kini berhenti tepat didepannya. Tanpa menebak pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa dia, dan ah.. haruskah ia menyapanya juga?

Pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi nan tegapnya turun dari dalam mobilnya. Melangkah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dan penuh marah Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia tak peduli bahkan ia benar-benar tak ingin memiliki masalah sepele hanya karena ia tak ingin menemani pria sibuk ini untuk makan siang. Hanya itu.

"Masuk!" Ucapnya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Kau sedang tak sibuk? Oh, aku hanya takut menganggumu." Ejek Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau.." Chanyeol mendekat dan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya malas ketika pria itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat jarak antara wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. "Aku datang sejauh ini bukan hanya untuk bekerja, aku kesini sengaja untuk bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau tak menghargai waktuku? Betapa sulitnya aku meluangkan waktuku demi makan siang bersamamu!"

"Oh iya, aku ingat kau adalah orang tersibuk didunia ini."

"Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku!" Geramnya tersinggung.

"Ah.. kau tersinggung? Maafkan aku. _But sorry baby, I'm being tired now_!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras yang cukup membuat harga dirinya dijatuhkan oleh seorang pria yang dibencinya. Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya, ia dapat merasakan panas dan perih disana—bukan—bahkan dihatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak dihargai ditangan seorang pria yang menyandang status tunangannya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berkomentar apapun. Ia tak menatap bahkan untuk bersuarapun begitu sangat tak sudi ia lakukan. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar langkah kaki itu menjauh dan saat itu juga mobil mewah yang dikendarainya melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri dengan tatapan-tatapan bingung dan menyelidik orang-orang disekitarnya.

Oke, ini sudah lebih dari menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Chanyeol telah benar-benar menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya. Ia ingin sekali memutuskan ikatan pertunangan sialan ini dengan alasan sikap pria itu yang temperamental. Namun ia tahu, ayahnya akan ada dibarisan pertama untuk menentangnya. Ya, karena wajah tampan itu mampu menipu orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kyungsoo sebisa mugkin menahan tangisnya ketika ia masih merasakan tatapan-tatapan mengintimidasi dari orang-orang asing disekitarnya. Oh sudahlah cukup untuk penderitaanya hari ini, ia tak ingin dikenal sebagai _Princess 'Perfect' of Asia_ yang mahkotanya telah jatuh karena seorang pria yang menamparnya. Dan beruntung, sesaat ketika mobil Chanyeol melesat jauh pergi meninggalkannya, Freed datang dengan mobilnya untuk menjemputnya.

Tampa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kini air matanya benar-benar jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Freed yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Sepertinya ia tahu kejadian yang baru menimpanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimanapun Freed telah mengetahui bagaimana dirinya begitupun dengan kehidupannya hampir selama 15 tahun.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku lelah." Desah Kyungsoo yang langsung menyandarkan punggungnya malas dikursi mobil mewahnya.

Freed mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya, Freed telah dengan siap memberikan beberapa lembaran tisu kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tertegun dan menerimanya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

" _Thankyou freed, you're the one who know me better._ " Puji Kyungsoo, Freed benar-benar orang yang palik baik hati dan tulus untuk mengerti keadaanya. Dan pria yang hampir beumur 50 tahun itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman menghangatkan.

Oh, selepas ia tinggal di Korea, Kyungsoo pasti akan merindukan Freed yang selalu setia menemaninya kemanapun ia inginkan dan kapanpun ia butuhkan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali membawa Freed kenegara kelahirannya. Pria ini telah bagaikan keluarga terbaik untuknya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap beberapa tiket dan dokumen kepindahannya yang telah diurus oleh ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Entahlah, pikiran untuk meninggalkan New York begitu sangat berat baginya. Ia benar-benar takut jika ia tak terbiasa tinggal di Korea, meski kenyataanya itu adalah Negara kelahirannya.

Bukan hanya hal itu saja, ketakutannya semakin bertambah dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan semakin sering bertemu dengan si sialan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia merasa beruntung bahwa Chanyeol menetap di Seoul bukan New York, sehingga ia tak terlalu mengambil pusing bahwa pria yang berstatus tunangannya ini akan menguntit kehidupannya disini. Namun lambat laun keberuntungan itu akan hilang.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Buka pintumu!" Teriak tegas seseorang diluar sana.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, siapa lagi yang berani berteriak memanggil namanya seperti itu kalau bukan ayahnya. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo bangun dari tempatnya berbaring dan melemparkan dokumen-dokumen kepindahannya yang sempat ia pegang ke atas kasur dengan santai. Ia berjalan malas dan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk ayahnya.

" _Yeah Dad, what happened now_?" Tanya Kyungsoo seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

Ayahnya menggeram menatap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkan Chanyeol?"

Oh, ternyata benar Chanyeol menipu ayahnya lagi, _dasar pria pengadu._ Batinnya.

"Aku lelah Dad, aku sedang ingin istirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo parau dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah dipintu kamarnya sendiri yang terbuka. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin makan siang berdua saja dengan Daddy dan membahas tugas akhirku, tapi Chanyeol telah mengacaukan semua rencanaku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat tatapan mata ayahnya berubah melembut. "Aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Daddy, aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Sayang.. Daddy tak memiliki waktu untuk mendengar cerita membosankan ini 'kan?" Lanjutnya kecewa.

"Kyungsoo maafkan Daddy. Daddy benar-benar tak tahu, jika aku tahu aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu." Ungkapnya penuh rasa bersalah ketika ia bisa melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. " _It's okay, Dad. Ah.. I'll be rest now. Goodnight Dad_." Ucapnya yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, tak lupa Kyungsoo juga menguncinya. Hari ini ia tak ingin diganggu meski itu oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang luasnya. Membiarkan Ayahnya yang masih mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya untuk bicara. Kyungsoo tahu ini perbuatan yang tidak baik. Namun untuk kali ini, ia ingin mencoba melupakan kekecewaanya hingga akhirnya ia bangun besok pagi dan melupakan segalanya—seperti biasanya.

* * *

Jum'at pagi. Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi meninggalakan rumahnya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Ia tak memperdulikan ajakan Park Chanyeol yang masih mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Oh, semudah itukah pria itu mengajaknya bertemu padahal kemarin dengan terang-terangan pria itu telah menamparnya didepan umum. Benar-benar tak punya hati, tak berperasaan, tak punya rasa malu. Dan dalam hati Kyungsoo terus memaki Chanyeol yang telah menyakitinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan menatap nama ayahnya yang tengah memanggilnya. Kalau bukan menanyakan keberadaanya, pasti dia akan bertanya tentang sikapnya yang masih mengacuhkan Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Melemparkan ponselnya ke kursi lain membiarkannya terus berdering yang membuat berisik seisi mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Freed. Ia merasakan akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo selalu terlihat gundah membuatnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya ini.

" _I'm fine_ ," bisiknya namun masih bisa didengar cukup jelas oleh Freed sesaat setelah ponsel milik Kyungsoo berhenti berdering. Kyungsoo menatap keluar dan kini tanpa sadar ia sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia menatap kesebuah tempat yang tiba-tiba saja membuat dirinya tertarik. "Aku ingin ketaman kota."

"Ya?" Freed belum mengerti jelas permintaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Turunkan aku didepan. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di Central Park." Ucap Kyungsoo mengulang permintaannya dengan lebih jelas.

Freed mengangguk mengerti dan langsung memarkirkan mobil yang dikendarianya di tepi jalan yang terdapat tanda parkir disana.

"Akan kutunggu nona disini." Ucap Freed ketika Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

"Tidak usah, bila aku sudah selesai, aku akan menghubungimu kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo, "Bila Daddy bertanya dimana keberadaanku, katakan saja aku sedang ada dikampus." Lanjutnya yang langsung keluar dari dalam mobil.

Freed Hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat langkah kaki nona mudanya menjauh pergi masuk kedalam Central Park. Meski sebersit ada rasa khawatir di hatinya, Freed yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Bila ia seperti ini, ia tahu Kyungsoo hanya sedang membutuhkan waktunya untuk sendirian dan merenungkan kehidupannya. Ia sudah cukup mengenal bagaimana majikannya.

Freed baru saja kembali menjalankan mobilnya, ketika suara dering telpon yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali berdering cukup keras didalam mobil. Freed menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan ponsel Kyungsoo tergeletak begitu saja disana. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dengan sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya. Jadi, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menghubunginya bila dia saja tak membawa ponselnya ini. Ia menggeleng memaklumi, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menghilangkan dirinya sendiri untuk seharian ini—persis seperti biasa ia lakukan ketika tengah bersedih. Dibalik itu semua, Freed juga harus mulai berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal jika Tuan Do benar-benar menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan pelan menikmati suasana musim panas di Central Park. Kyungsoo sebenarnya jarang memasuki wilayah ini, namun dorongan kuat didalam hatinya membuat ia ingin sekali untuk menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya di Kota New York disini sebelum ia kembali ke Korea selatan.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo berputar-putar mengitari taman ini. Bukan, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menikmati suasana penuh kekeluargaan disini. Melainkan pikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan hal-hal yang telah terjadi selama sepanjang hidupnya.

Kyungsoo merasa beruntung dilahirkan menjadi seorang Putri yang sempurna namun dilain sisi hatinya, ia merasa ini terlalu menyiksanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan 20 tahunnya disini yang pada kenyataanya begitu sangat monoton. Mungkin jika ibunya masih hidup, hidupnya tidak akan pernah semembosankan ini.

Kyungsoo bahkan pernah berpikir untuk melarikan diri meninggalkan kehidupan sempurnanya. Namun ketika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa sayang dan perjuangan Ayah untuk membesarkannya. Hati Kyungsoo seolah selalu tersayat untuk tidak menyakiti ayahnya. Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai ayahnya, ayahnya adalah satu-satunya pria didunia ini yang mencintainya dengan tulus, meski Kyungsoo tau cara ayahnya untuk mencintainya sangatlah salah. Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya, cukup Ayahnya kehilangan cinta istrinya, Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat ia kehilangan cinta putrinya juga.

Ia langsung terdiam, tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh ketika mengingat ayahnya. Kyungsoo langsung memilih duduk dibangku yang kosong. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya. Selalu seperti ini, ketika ia tengah lelah dengan sikap Ayahnya, ia akan selalu teringat bagaimana rasa sayang ayahnya kepadanya. Oh, Tuhan. Kyungsoo benar-benar dilema. Umurnya telah menginjak 23 tahun dan hidupnya masih diatur layaknya seorang anak berusia 8 tahun. Ia ingin sekali menekankan bahwa ia kini adalah seorang gadis dewasa, tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan kalimat itu oleh tenggorokannya sendiri.

Samar-samar suasana Taman disekitar yang tadinya ramai oleh tawa anak kecil yang tengah bermain kini berganti oleh suara musik. Kyungsoo tahu lagu ini, _Hot Mess_. Uh, siapa yang telah memutar lagu seksi milik Cobra Starship ditengah taman seperti ini? Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo tertarik mencari asal suara lagu itu dan tatapannya berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria yang cukup jauh didepannya tengah menari di samping kolam air mancur.

Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan Pria bersweater merah dengan topi yang dipakainya. Setiap gerakan, setiap putaran bahkan hentakan tubuhnya terlihat sangat seksi bagi Kyungsoo. Tatapannya benar-benar terpaku menatap takjub penuh kekaguman melihat bagaimana pria jalanan itu tengah menari untuk sekedar mencari uang dengan pertunjukan jalanan yang tengah ia lakukan.

Oh, bahkan Kyungsoo benar-benar lupa untuk bernafas ketika dengan gerakan _slow motion_ nya, pria itu menari dengan tangan yang menangkup sekitar area selangkangannya menghentak dan mengalun sempurna dengan gerakan lain sesuai irama musik itu yang selalu menghentak-hentak ala musik disko yang ada di club-club malam. Ditambah dengan lirik yang menurut Kyungsoo _Erotis_ , Kyungsoo yakin siapapun akan melayang-layang melihat aksinya agar bisa mencari tempat yang lebih panas dibandingkan taman kota disini, sama seperti Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuhnya memanas seketika.

Gerakan pria itu memutar dan saat itulah topi yang tadi tengah digunakannya terlepas dan terjatuh kebawah, menampakan wajah tampan dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Ia mengusak rambutnya kebelakang dengan wajah yang menengadah, mata terpejam dan mulutnya yang terbuka menghela nafas yang tersenggal.

Oh, Tuhan.. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah ia tak pernah merasakan sebergairah ini hanya karena melihat pria asing yang menari dijalanan. Dan sialnya, sosok pria yang tengah dipandanginya saat ini membalas tatapannya. Sorot matanya sangat tajam menusuk, Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan pasokan udara diparu-parunya. Bahkan ketika pria itu menunjukan seringaiannya, Kyungsoo merasa ia akan terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga.

Tanpa sadar, pria itu kini melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Tunggu? Pria itu benar-benar melihatnya. Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari sesuatu hal. Senyuman bodoh itu, senyuman yang baru kemarin ia lihat. Pria itu adalah Kai. Sial, kenapa Kyungsoo baru menyadari pria berantakan dan berbaru alkohol yang telah menumpang kedalam mobilnya bisa menari dengan seseksi itu.

Entah kenapa kini tangan Kyungsoo ikut terangkat membalas lambaian tangan itu. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bisa mendapati seringaian itu kembali terukir sangat tampan diwajahnya. Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya langsung menarik kembali tangannya, menggenggam tasnya erat-erat berusaha untuk tak bersikap konyol lagi. Namun sialnya setelah ia menghentikan aksi tarian jalannya, pria itu kini malah berjalan mendekat dengan sekotak uang receh yang kini dikantonginya kedalam saku jeansnya. _Goshh._. dia benar-benar seperti dewa. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyung.. oh.. sadarlah._

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi!" Sapanya.

 _Uh.. suaranya.._ Kyungsoo baru menyadari bagaimana suaranya bisa semenakjubkan itu? Bagaimana suara dia jika sudah mendesah? Oke, sekarang pikiran liar Kyungsoo mulai meracuni otaknya yang selalu terawat bersih.

"Ahh.. aku tak pernah berpikir kita akan bertemu disini." Ucapnya lagi yang kini duduk merentangkan kedua tangannya di bahu kursi kayu yang tengah didudukinya. Jarak yang terbilang dekat dengan Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri.

Ditambah dengan aroma tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan.. Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang pernah tersedak oleh aroma parfum yang pria ini kenakan. Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda, Aromanya luar biasa maskulin, antara campuran keringat dan _cologne_. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo melirik pria yang disebelahnya. Kini ia bisa melihat bagaimana jelasnya wajah tampan seorang Kai yang baru ia sadari hari ini. Matanya yang hitam kelam, hidungnya, bibirnya yang tebal dan berisi, rahangnya yang tegas, kulitnya yang coklat eksotis. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo—sempat—mengagumi ketampanan seorang Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo yakini dia bukanlah manusia. Namun kini ia duduk berdampingan dengan makhluk yang tampan nan seeksi seperti Kai, Kyungsoo kini meyakini bahwa pria ini adalah seorang Dewa Yunani yang berenkarnasi di dunia modern.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan tersadar dari pikiran kotornya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan." Sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau masih mengingatku?" Tanyanya menatap dengan lekat memastikan.

"Ya, Kai.. namamu Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis disampingnya yang menunjukkan sikap pemalunya. "Kupikir kau melupakanku." Ucapnya yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain dan kembali memakai topinya yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

"Tarianmu bagus." Puji Kyungsoo tanpa menatap sosok yang tengah dipujinya. "Aku tak pernah melihat tarian sehebat itu." Lanjutnya.

Kai hanya membalas dengan sebuah kekehan kecil lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus kearah kolam. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan aku suka dengan tekhnik tarianmu." _Sangat bergairah dan sangat sexy._ Puji Kyungsoo membatin.

"Aku juga suka dengan nyanyianmu kemarin, sangat indah dan menyentuh." Balas Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan melirik pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, ditambah senyuman tipisnya yang tak hilang dari wajah itu. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo langsung memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya menjaga jarak, hanya berjaga-jaga agar Kyungsoo menjaga harga dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir tebal dan seksi itu.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku selalu melihat pertunjukanmu, bila aku ada waktu." Balas Kai. "Aku selalu terpesona setiap kali kau berada diatas panggung." Tutur Kai membuat Kyungsoo terdiam tertegun. Tidak ada yang pernah menyampaikan sesuatu seindah ini kepadanya, tidak ada. Bahkan ayahnya tidak pernah memuji bagaimana penampilannya diatas panggung selain mengatakan semoga beruntung.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Kai tertawa seolah pertanyaan Kyungsoo adalah pertanyaan terlucu baginya. "Semua mahasiswa mengenalmu, _Princess Perfect of Asia_."

"Tidak, maksudku sejak kapan kau mengenalku?"

"Sejak pengenalan kampus, aku melihat penampilanmu di Opera _L'elisir D'amore_." Ucapnya dengan logat bahasa perancis yang membuat Kyungsoo terkikik mendengarnya. Tawa pertama yang Kyungsoo tunjukan dihadapan Kai—pria yang baru dikenalnya.

"Maksudmu _Elixir of Love_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan judul opera yang pernah dimainkannya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Yah.. _Elixir of Love_ , aku hanya mengikuti bagaimana cara Mr. Philip menyampaikan judul dengan logat perancisnya yang terdengar 'bak penyair terkenal." Canda Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ya, Kyungsoo mengenal Mr. Philip, pria penuh keromantisan dan benar-benar pengagum Negara Perancis. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merupakan tipe wanita yang sedikit kaku dengan orang Asing. Namun dengan Kai, ia merasa telah mengenalnya lama.

"Jadi, apa yang kau kagumi dariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo kini mulai bisa ikut mencairkan suasana yang tadinya sedikit canggung.

"Aku mengagumi bagaimana kau mendalami peranmu menjadi Adina. Apalagi saat kau bernyanyi untuk Nemorino yang sedang dikelilingi banyak wanita. Kau seperti wanita perkasa yang harus mendapatkan Nemorino, satu-satunya yang harus dicintai. Meski kenyataannya kau hanya mengejar harta warisannya. Uh.. aku membenci kenyataan yang satu itu." Kai mengerang mengingat adegan-adegan yang masih sangat melekat erat didalam memori otaknya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa. "Banyak yang mengatakan aku sangat tidak cocok menjadi Adina. Mereka mengatakan penampilanku jelek." Decihnya. "Kau hanya ingin menyenangkanku saja 'kan?"

Kai membulatkan matanya. " _Oh God_ , kau yang terbaik! Mungkin mereka iri karena kau mendapatkan peran utama, mereka tak memiliki obsesi mendapatkan harta warisan yang kuat sepertimu." Bisiknya dengan mata menyipit.

Kyungsoo tergelak dan tertawa mendengar pernyataan konyol Kai kepadanya. Oh, ia lupa bagaimana cara pria ini yang telah menggodanya dengan tarian erotisnya dan kini Kyungsoo malah bisa berbicara dan tertawa dengan pria yang baru sehari dikenalnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pujiannya." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. "Jadi, sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau menjadi penari jalanan hum?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tangan menyila.

"Apa itu salah?" Kai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit aneh saja. Kau berasal dari Juilliard, menari dengan sangat memukau, seharusnya kau tampil dipanggung besar bukan dijalanan."

Kai tertawa kecil mengalihkan pandangannya lalu memutar kepalanya malas hingga kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman yang tengah didudukinya.

"Aku harus memenuhi kebutuhanku yang lain."

" _What_?" Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti.

Kai membalas tatapannya lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya langsung menepuk pelan beberapa kali perutnya memberi tanda bahwa kebutuhannya adalah apa yang bisa dimakannya.

"Aku lapar," Jawab Kai ketika Kyungsoo mengerti maksud dari kebutuhan yang sebelumnya Kai katakan. Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar ungkapan itu sebelum tangannya ditarik dengan halus oleh Kai untuk berdiri. "Ayo kita berbagi makan Burger, aku yang teraktir." Jawab Kai dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Kini ia telah mengikuti langkah Kai yang meninggalkan area taman. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus memikirkan apalagi. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang pria. Kai begitu hangat dan sangat ramah. Bahkan ia mampu mencairkan sosok dingin Kyungsoo yang jarang sekali bergaul dengan siapapun yang baru dikenalnya. Sebersit perasaan didalam hatinya yang tak bisa ia artikan, namun Kyungsoo mengerti. Kyungsoo nyaman bersamanya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

oke selesai dengan Wanted saya muncul dengan fanfic yang belum jelas tujuannya mau kemana ini. Hehe.. nggak kok ini baru awalannya aja dan peran Kai emang belum bisa keliatan disini. So, yang masih tetap menikmati fanfic saya boleh deh baca-baca ini. Siapa tau suka. Hehe..

Terima kasih untuk yang review di prolog kemarin. Ini udah di update ya, dan maaf belum bisa bales reviewannya. Yang udah follow dan fav juga. So, mind to RnR?

Salam Blossom~


	3. Chapter 2 : First Sight

_**p.s**_ _: Hanya menyampaikan satu pesan. Di fanfic ini, gak selamanya yang terlihat baik bisa terus menjadi baik. Gak selamanya yang terlihat buruk bisa terus menjadi buruk. Dan gak selamanya yang terlihat sempurna bisa terus menjadi sempurna. Jadi siap untuk membaca fanfic ini? If you don't like, don't read. Happy reading~_

* * *

 **Unperfect Princess**

* * *

 _Kai hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Mr. Philip—Guru pembinanya untuk pengenalan kampus—mengajak rombongannya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah konservatorium di Gedung teater. Dengan malas Kai hanya berjalan mengikuti arahan Mr. Philip di barisan paling belakang._

 _Kai berpikir hari pertamanya akan menyenangkan, memulai belajar dan latihan menari. Namun kenyataannya berakhir membosankan seperti ini. Ditambah Mr. Philip terus berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya. Kai tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini bahwa masuk Juilliard sama saja ia harus pandai berbahasa Asing. Ditambah dalam kelasnya ia sama sekali tak memiliki teman sebangsa—berasal dari Korea Selatan—tidak ada. Sepertinya dia adalah pria Asia satu-satunya di dalam kelasnya. Oh, meski ada seorang gadis. Dari wajahnya yang oriental dia pasti keturunan Cina, namun dia sangat jauh berbeda dengannya. Pandai bergaul dan berbahasa Asing. Sedangkan Kai, ah.. sudahlah. Kali ini Kai hanya bisa menyesali masa lalunya yang selalu membolos pelajaran bahasa inggris saat duduk di bangku sekolah di Seoul._

 _Kai hanya diam, membiarkan beberapa teman barunya lebih dulu masuk kedalam konservatorium. Ia sendiri berdiri dan menuntun tas ranselnya malas. Bila ini sekolahnya dulu, mungkin saat ini Kai lebih memilih membolos dan pergi bermain Video Game._

" _Ehhemm, Kim.. Kau tidak mau masuk?"_

 _Kai mendongakkan wajahnya ketika seseorang memanggil marganya. Siapa lagi yang akan memanggil ia dengan sebutan Kim kalau bukan Mr. Philip. Namun bukannya menjawab, Kai hanya bisa melongo bingung tepatnya ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Dosen pembimbingnya._

 _Mengerti dengan ketidak tahuan anak didiknya. Dengan sabar Mr. Philip menunjuk pintu yang tadinya penuh oleh mahasiswa yang berdesakan masuk kini telah kosong kepadanya, mengartikan bahwa Kai harus segera masuk. Dengan bahasa isyarat seperti itu, tentu Kai mengerti. Ia langsung melewati dengan sopan Mr. Philip yang tengah menatapnya dan masuk kedalam konservatorium. Oh, ia harus memulai terbiasa untuk berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Asing karena terus menggunakan bahasa Isyarat ternyata cukup ambigu._

 _Kai duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ia memangku tas ranselnya saat duduk, dan pada saat itu Mr. Philip langsung berdiri disisi lain dan berbicara panjang lebar yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat Kai mengerti selain mengikuti ucapan mahasiswa lainnya yang mengatakan 'Yes, Sir'._

" _...L'elisir D'amor…"_

 _Hanya kata itu saja yang bisa Kai tangkap, entah bahasa apa dan mengandung arti apa namun sepertinya terdengar hebat ketika dengan wajah yang sumringah dan gerakan tangan merentang, Mr. Philip sangat antusias dengan apa yang tengah diucapkannya. Meskipun Kai tak tahu dengan betul dengan apa yang tengah diucapkan Mr. Philip. Satu yang ia tahu bahwa mereka kini diharuskan menonton sebuah penampilan Opera. Ini pasti berakhir membosankan juga, Kai hanya bisa membatin. Jangan salahkan ia bila pada akhirnya ia akan tertidur seperti kebiasaannya bila tengah bosan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung._

 _Lampu utama dipadamkan, itu berarti pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai. Kai tak terlalu antusias dengan pertunjukkan ini seperti yang lainnya. Sebaliknya Kai malah menampakkan wajah mengantuknya, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan jatuh kealam mimpinya. Kai menangkup dagunya dan menahan kepalanya, bertumpu disiku tangannya pada lengan kursi. Sesekali menguap ketika melihat beberapa orang bernyanyi dengan nada-nada tinggi seperti acara-acara opera pada umumnya._

 _Kai hampir saja menutup matanya ketika sebuah suara yang sangat indah, mengalun dengan halus ditelinganya membuat Kai kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia membuka matanya lebar ketika mendengar suara lembut itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak diketahuinya. Seolah tertarik, Kai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan matanya langsung mencari si pemilik suara yang telah menarik perhatiannya._

 _Dapat._

 _Pemilik suara indah itu memakai gaun gaya eropa dengan setelan rok selutut. Rambutnya di ikat dan digulung tinggi-tinggi, meski ada beberapa helai rambut yang tidak dalam ikatannya namun itu terlihat sangat anggun baginya. Kai terpaku ketika memperhatikan wajahnya._

 _Dia cantik._

 _Dia manis._

 _Dia memiliki suara yang indah._

 _Dia gadis Asia._

 _Dan saat itulah Kai melupakan rasa kantuk dan bosannya. Kini telah ada seorang gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya dengan suara malaikat miliknya. Kai tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan kepada seorang gadis selain dari kecantikannya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dengan mendengar suaranya, saat itulah Kai merasakan Jatuh cinta._

* * *

Kai berjalan dengan santai menaiki anak tangga dari dalam kampusnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menyapa teman-temannya yang ia kenal. Tiga tahun, kini Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana di Juilliard begitupun tinggal di New York.

Jika dulu ia sama sekali tak memiliki teman, tak bisa berbahasa inggris, dan sedikit penyendiri. Kini Kai telah cukup terbiasa untuk bergaul. Lagipula Kai menyadari sifatnya yang tak bisa hidup berindividual, meski banyak sekali perbedaan dan hampir 99% temannya adalah orang asing. Tapi Kai bisa melewati masa sulit itu. Buktinya Kai bisa hidup mandiri di New York meski jauh dari keluarga tercintanya di Suncheon, Korea Selatan.

Dengan Earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, Kai sedikit bersenandung menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Meski ia tak memiliki suara yang bagus, tapi Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan hobinya yang lain selain menari, yaitu bernyanyi.

Setelah tiba di gedung jurusan musik. Kai kembali melirik jam tangan yang tengah dipakainya. Jarum jamnya telah hampir menunjukkan pukul 03.00 PM, ia telah memiliki janji dengan kekasihnya dan seharusnya kekasihnya—Elena—telah menyelesaikan latihannya tapi gadis itu sama sekali belum keluar dari kelasnya.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kai memilih duduk menunggu disalah satu anak tangga yang tadi digunakannya. Ia tau betul bagaimana sikap kekasihnya bila ia tak mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya, oh bisa-bisa gadis itu akan membanting barang-barang yang ada didalam kamarnya. Gadis Kanada—kekasihnya—itu sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah. Namun ini resikonya, bagaimanapun Kai juga pria biasa yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk memperhatikannya, yaitu kekasih.

Kai tengah menikmati lagunya ketika matanya langsung teralih kepada sosok seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada dilantai 3 ini. Kai langsung tersenyum ketika melihat siapa dia, tentu dia adalah Kyungsoo. Gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya.

Matanya terus mengekor kemana perginya si pemilik tubuh mungil itu. Ia berpikir gadis itu akan langsung pergi meninggalkan lantai ini, ternyata tidak. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo berjalan lurus kearah tempat duduk yang menghadap langsung ke kaca jendela gedung yang terhitung sangat besar hingga mencapai langit-langit. Ia duduk dengan tatapan kosong yang tak pernah bisa Kai artikan.

Ya, selama ini Kai selalu memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo di Juilliard. Bila ia tengah bernyanyi ataupun berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Wajahnya bersinar cerah dan penuh kebahagian. Apalagi ia mendengar cerita dari banyak orang bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang cukup banyak dikenal di Juilliard. Maka dari itu meskipun dia gadis Asia, ia sangat banyak mendapatkan perhatian karena status keluarganya yang bisa dibilang sangat kaya bagi ukuran pengusaha Asia di New York, juga karena bakatnya yang luar biasa hebat. Namun hidup dengan penuh kesempurnaan itu tak pernah bisa Kai dapati dari wajahnya. Entahlah, itu terlihat sangat kosong dimatanya, apalagi jika Kyungsoo tengah sendirian. Ia seperti seorang mayat hidup.

Kai ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika secara tak sengaja Kai mendapati gadis itu diluar gedung utama Juilliard bersama seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sedikit menguras emosinya, Ia melihat bagaimana dengan kasarnya Kyungsoo ditampar didepan umum oleh pria itu. Sungguh sangat keterlaluan.

Wajah cantiknya yang beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat sangat bersinar diatas panggung tiba-tiba memudar dan digantikan dengan rasa kesakitan yang secara tak langsung bisa Kai rasakan. Entahlah, perasaannya teramat sangat sakit ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung dibiarkan begitu saja oleh pria sialan yang telah menamparnya dan ditinggalkan sendirian. Kai ingin sekali menenangkannya, namun itu terlambat ketika mobil jemputannya seperti biasa datang dan membawanya pergi. Seperti biasa Kai hanya akan tetap berada disisi paling jauh yang tidak dapat menyentuh gadis yang sangat dikaguminya.

Entah dorongan darimana, Kai langsung bangkit dan melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih diam dalam duduknya.

" _Hello_.." Sapa Kai dengan penuh keceriaan. Kai sedikit terkikik ketika mendapati bagaimana Kyungsoo berekpresi karena rasa keterkejutannya. Kai langsung duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti hari kemarin saat mereka di taman Kota.

"Kau terlihat sedang sedih?" Tanpa basa-basi Kai langsung bertanya menanyakan rasa penasarannya yang selama bertahun-tahun ini tak pernah ia sampaikan.

Kyungsoo hanya berdehem dan menatap Kai. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Kini Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya yang Kai tahu itu hanyalah sebuah senyum yang hambar.

"Ya.. kalau aku boleh jujur, kau seperti mayat hidup." Balas Kai dengan mata menyipit.

Untuk beberapa menit Kai dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas diwajah Kyungsoo. Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, entah apa yang lucu.

"Kau pikir aku Zombie?" Dengus Kyungsoo yang langsung memalingkan pandangannya untuk menatap lurus kedepan.

Kai ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Lalu menggantikan posisi duduknya, menyamping dan menaruh kepalanya di tangannya yang menyandar di punggung kursi. "Sayang sekali, kau akan segera lulus." Desah Kai kecewa.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Ya, hitungan hari kau akan lulus dari Juilliard. Itu berarti aku tak bisa melihat penampilanmu lagi disini. Menyedihkan." Ucap Kai penuh kesedihan. "Ah.. senior kesayanganku akan segera meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya dengan ucapan yang dibuat-buat, dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas untuk kesekian kalinya karena sikap konyol Kai.

" _You're so funny_." Ucap Kyungsoo ditengah tawanya namun Kai hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. Sangat bahagia melihatnya tertawa dibandingkan wajah masamnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _So, what's your planning_?" Tanya Kai.

" _Hmm.. I will go back to South Korea_." Kyungsoo melirik Kai dengan wajah sedih. "Itu lebih menyedihkan bukan?"

Kai hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengarkan penuturan Kyungsoo yang akan kembali ke Korea, itu berarti Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi menetap di Amerika. Selain meninggalkan Juilliard ia juga akan meninggalkan New York.

"Kupikir kau akan berkarir disini?" Tanya Kai serius.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Aku ingin begitu, namun Daddy mengajakku untuk kembali pulang dan menetap di Seoul." Kyungsoo langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah di punggung kursi. "Seharusnya aku bahagia karena aku akan kembali ke kota kelahiranku. Tapi, aku tak merasa seperti itu." Ungkapnya.

"Kenapa?" Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Kyungsoo melirik dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku tak yakin bahwa aku akan terbiasa tinggal disana. Bagaimanapun aku telah menghabiskan hampir seumur hidupku di New York."

Kai sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba kembali menekuk sedih lagi. "Apa itu karena kendala bahasa?"

"Tidak-tidak seperti itu." Desah Kyungsoo. "Aku terbiasa, tapi—"

"Annyeong haseyo," Sapa Kai secara sengaja dengan tubuh yang masih tetap diam ditempatnya. Kyungsoo langsung melirik dan membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah tak percaya. Dan Kai yang melihat ekspresi itu hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. "Annyeong, naneun Kai imnida." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan sengaja menggunakan bahasa Korea yang belum pernah ia ucapkan kepada siapapun sejak ia tinggal di New York, termasuk kepada Kyungsoo sendiri.

" _You.. uh w-what you say_?" Kyungsoo masih menatap tak percaya.

"Wae?" Kai kini mulai menggunakan bahasa Koreanya untuk berkomunikasi. "Kenapa kau terkejut ketika aku berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea?"

"Tidak, tidak.. maksudku, kupikir kau tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Tidak, uhh.. kupikir kau berasal dari—"

"Jepang?" Kai langsung menebak dengan cepat apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Dan saat itu juga Kai langsung tertawa, _seperti dugaanya_. "Oh, kau adalah satu dari ribuan orang di New York yang menganggapku berasal dari Jepang."

Kyungsoo langsung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menatap tak percaya bahwa dia masih memiliki teman sebangsa dan senegaranya di Juilliard. _Andai ia tahu sejak lama.._

"Ya Tuhan .. benarkah kau berasal dari Korea?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Aku benar-benar berpikir kau adalah orang Jepang. Dan ditambah namamu itu, ah… aku sama sekali tak pernah menduganya!" Ungkap Kyungsoo antusias. Kyungsoo tak pernah berbicara sekeras ini sebelumnya, namun dengan Kai ia merasa sangat lepas untuk berbicara.

Kai hanya tertawa mewajarkan, "Sudahlah, lupakan pembahasan orang-orang yang menganggapku adalah orang Jepang. Aku lahir di Suncheon. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Kim Jongin, namun itu terdengar cukup aneh di New York. Ya.. dengan inisiatifku sendiri aku mengubah namaku menjadi Kai, dan teman-temanku terbiasa dengan nama itu dibandingkan nama asliku yang terlalu membelit lidah mereka." Ungkapnya jujur membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa tak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Kai adalah warga Asli Korea selatan, sama sepertinya meski Kai tidak memiliki darah campuran.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Oh, Tuhan.." Ucapnya ditengah tawanya yang kini mulai mengikuti Kai dengan mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Baik, jadi bagaimana? Mudah bukan untuk terbiasa dengan negara kelahiranmu sendiri?" Tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan anggukan setuju oleh Kyungsoo. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hei.. bisa kau membantuku untuk lebih terbiasa dengan budaya Korea, bagaimanapun aku harus mulai belajar dengan kebiasaan mereka sekarang. Jujur, aku takut jika aku tidak memiliki teman disana. Ya lebih baik, jika aku menetap disana aku tidak terlalu kaget degan kebiasaan mereka nantinya."

"Maksudmu belajar menyesuaikan diri hum?" Tanya Kai menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Kai tersenyum. "Itu mudah, tapi kau mau membayarku berapa untuk pekerjaan ini?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang kini beralih menyila di depan dada.

Kyungsoo sedikit memutar matanya berpikir lalu kembali menatap Kai. "Kau sendiri? Kau ingin dibayar berapa? Aku akan membayar sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Bahkan aku bisa memberikan ribuan dollar untukmu."

Kai langsung memicingkan matanya dan meneggakkan tubuhnya menolak. "Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak ingin uang."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung.

Kai sedikit berpikir namun ia tidak bisa menemukan bayaran yang tepat sebagai imbalannya. "Aku pikirkan nanti saja, yang penting kita mulai kesepakatan saja. Berapa hari kau membutuhkanku untuk membuatmu untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri?"

"Euhhmm .. mungkin 2 hari, sebelum aku berangkat tentunya."

"Baik.." Kai langsung merentangkan tangannya. "2 hari, mulai besok aku tunggu di Central Park."

Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan itu tampa ragu membalasnya dan berjabat tangan dengan erat. "Setuju." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Kai langsung tersenyum, dan saat itu juga pintu ruangan yang tengah ditunggunya sejak tadi mulai terbuka. Kai baru menyadari tujuan sebenarnya ia berada disini, ia memiliki janji dengan Elena. Kai langsung berdiri setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi." Kai melampirkan tas ranselnya di punggung bagian kirinya. "Kekasihku selalu marah jika aku terlambat menemuinya." Ucap Kai mengakui meski sejujurnya ia sedikit malu mengungkapkan bahwa ia sebenarnya telah memiliki kekasih.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan mata membulat.

"Elena? Kau kenal dia? Dia berasal dari jurusan musik juga." Kai menunjukkan tangannya kearah wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang tengah menunggunya didepan pintu kelasnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjukan Kai dan melihat si gadis asing yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan wajah masam saat dia—Elena—membalas tatapannya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman tipis.

Kai langsung berlari mundur seperi biasanya saat ia pamit untuk pergi dari Kyungsoo. "Aku tunggu besok ya!" Teriak Kai dengan bahasa koreanya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang mungkin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya begitupun dengan kekasihnya sendiri yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

Kai berbalik, langsung tersenyum menyapa kekasihnya dan menggandeng tangannya untuk pergi. Meninggalkan tatapan Kyungsoo yang menyayu saat itu juga.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja tiba dirumahnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia lebih memilih langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya membuat niatan itu menghilang begitu saja. Chanyeol, pria yang sangat dibencinya kini tengah ada didalam kamarnya. Duduk diatas sofa dengan Koran yang tengah dalam genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding samping pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini balas menatap dirinya dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Ia mendengus dan melipat Koran yang tadi sempat dibacanya.

"Karena menjemputmu atau mengajakmu untuk bertemu tidak akan pernah berhasil." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam. "Kau sudah melihatku, jadi, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku perlu tidurku saat ini."

Chanyeol menyimpan korannya di nakas meja dan berdiri, berjalan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri masih diam tak bergeming dengan tatapan tajam pria yang telah menamparnya tempo hari. Oh, ia masih merasa sakit hati dengan tamparan itu.

'Klek'

Dengan pelan Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo, meninggalkan mereka berdua didalamnya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkurung, hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Namun, Kyungsoo masih stabil. Sikapnya masih tetap tenang dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Malam ini aku kembali ke Seoul, mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari terakhirku tanpa menemui tunanganku." Bisiknya pelan tepat diwajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ketika Chanyeol hampir mencium bibirnya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin melakukan hal apapun kali ini dengan pria ini meski Chanyeol berstatus tunangannya.

Chanyeol yang secara terang-terangan mendapatkan penolakan langsung mendengus dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhkan tubuhnya menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak ingin merasakan perasaan rinduku ini huh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berdecih. "Kenapa aku harus merindukan seseorang yang telah menamparku?"

Chanyeol langsung mendengus dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Kau, ternyata kau masih mengingat kejadian itu? Bodoh sekali."

Kyungsoo menggeram. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. "Sialan! Aku bukan wanita bodoh! Keluarlah dari kamarku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu saat ini." Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tak ingin melihat Chanyeol yang kini menyeringai kearahnya. Oh masa bodo dengan pria ini, Kyungsoo tak ingin memperdulikannya.

Kyungsoo tengah merapikan meja yang entah sejak kapan telah berantakan. Siapalagi kalau bukan Chanyeol pelakunya, lagi-lagi pria ini mengacak-acak barangnya. Ditengah kegiatannya untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang kini telah memeluk erat perutnya dari belakang.

"Baiklah aku mengalah, maafkan aku. Jika kau tak ingin melihatku, kau boleh mengacuhkanku, tapi.." Chanyeol mengecup pelan telinga Kyungsoo membuat si pemilik bergidik kecil karena sentuhan itu. "Jangan pernah melarangku untuk melihatmu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeram ketika Chanyeol mulai mengecupi tengkuknya. Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan sesuatu atas kehendaknya sendiri.

* * *

Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Tentu saja, sikapnya yang kaku dan kisah kehidupan sempurnanya yang entah sejak kapan menyebar di Juilliard membuat beberapa orang segan untuk menyapanya. Ditambah sikap Kyungsoo yang juga cukup dingin. Mungkin mereka terlalu takut untuk mengenalnya. Dan teman, mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang menganggap tidak ada teman di Juilliard. Semuanya sama—seperti teman untuk berkompetisi—bersaing menjadi yang terbaik untuk berada diposisi-posisi teratas, dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang ada di urutan teratas itu.

Kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigiti kukunya sendiri, entah sejak kapan kebiasaan baru ini ia lakukan. Namun kebiasaan ini muncul ketika ia tengah berpikir. Seperti sekarang, ia tengah memikirkan Kai. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu sangat dekat bersama seseorang yang baru beberapa hari ini dikenalnya. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah gila meminta bantuan konyol dan tak masuk akal kepada Kai. Bahkan kini ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Central Park. Dan sekali lagi, ia tak pernah mengikuti ajakan orang lain selain ia yang mengajaknya.

Ketika mobil yang digunakannya telah tiba di Central Park. Freed langsung turun dan membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Kyungsoo keluar dan membalas senyuman Freed kepadanya, seperti biasa.

"Oh, nona.. Tuan Chanyeol berpesan agar kau tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar hingga keberangkatanmu ke Seoul." Ucap Freed ragu.

Kyungsoo langsung mendengus. "Dia berani mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu? Lalu apalagi?"

"Dia menyuruhku agar aku tak membiarkan Nona berpergian dengan orang Asing." Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkannya dengan ragu dan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Chanyeol sialan." Geram Kyungsoo kesal lalu menatap Freed yang menunduk. "Sudahlah, dia bukan Daddy. Oh God, aku igin membunuhnya." Kyungsoo langsung berjalan masuk ke area Central Park mengabaikan panggilan Freed yang menanyakan kapan ia harus datang untuk menjemput. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Mendengar nama Chanyeol seketika membuat Moodnya memburuk.

Ia masih mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam sebelum keberangkatan Chanyeol. Uh, kalau bukan karena dia tunangannya, Kyungsoo pasti telah membunuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan tubuhnya bukan cintanya, atau mungkin kekayaannya. _Handsome as Fuck!_ Chanyeol terlalu menguasai dirinya dan pikiran Ayahnya.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman. Ia mencoba melupakan semua kejadian yang telah dilewatinya semalam dan kembali terfokus dengan tujuannya disini untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya. Jam yang sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu disini, namun pria itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan keberadaannya. Apa mungkin pria itu berbohong?

Ayolah kenapa Kyungsoo mengikuti ajakan pria itu? Apa sulitnya untuk membiasakan diri, ia bisa melakukannya sendiri dan yah.. meski itu sulit Kyungsoo yakin ia bisa melewatinya.

Entah keberapa kalinya ia melirik jam tangannya. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang terbiasa menunggu, apalagi seperti saat ini. Ia harus menunggu seseorang yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya. Entah kenapa semua ini kini terasa tidak masuk akal. Oh, Kyungsoo membenci ini dan ia sudah terlalu bosan.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan berpikir bahwa yang tengah dilakukannya ini sia-sia saja. Bukannya mengembalikan moodnya dalam keadaan baik, sebaliknya, ia malah semakin merasa bosan. Sebaiknya ia pergi ketempat lain, tentunya menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya di kota New York sebelum akhirnya menetap di Seoul.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Ia merasakan tas selempang yang tengah dipakainya seolah ditarik seseorang dari belakang. Merasa tengah dalam bahaya, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan secara refleks menendang keras si pelaku penarikan hingga jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Kyungsoo menarik tasnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat namun ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah menarik tasnya tadi, sontak matanya membulat terkejut dan buru-buru mendekat dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Maafkan aku." Desah Kyungsoo penuh rasa penyesalan.

Sedangkan si pria yang nyatanya adalah Kai, ia hanya bisa diam terkejut meskipun ia sesekali meringis karena bagaimanapun, tendangan Kyungsoo sangat keras karena tepat mengenai perpotongan kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini diam terduduk dihadapan Kai.

Kai kembali meringis. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga punya keahlian bela diri."

Kyungsoo langsung memurungkan wajahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Meskipun ia menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Kai dengan tidak baik, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya karena harus menunggu pria yang dihadapannya ini sangat lama.

Sadar dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang kini berubah masam kepadanya. Kai langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya di tanah yang sedikit berbatu dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Kenapa?"

" _What do you think?"_

"Huh?"

Kai malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyungsoo kini berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih terduduk ditanah. Hei, ada apa dengannya? Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai ikut bangkit dan berlari untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Kyungsoo, yang jujur saja langkah kakinya seperti orang yang setengah berlari, padahal ia memakai _High heels._

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kai namun bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah berjalan lebih cepat darinya. Seolah mencoba menjauhinya. "Kyungsoo—"

" _Itsn't good idea_ Kai, sebaiknya aku fokus untuk hari wisudaku lusa dan berhenti bermain-main seperti ini." Terdengar sebuah desahan lelah darinya. "Ini membuang waktuku."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kai memotong langkah gadis itu dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya membuat gadis itu terdiam dan menatapnya tak terima.

"Apa yang kau maksud membuang waktumu?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan kembali. "Aku sedang lelah. Oke, aku mulai melantur sekarang." Kini gadis itu mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Kai semakin mengernyit bingung, kenapa dengan gadis ini? Sikapnya benar-benar terlihat sangat aneh. Apa mungkin sifat ia sebenarnya adalah seperti ini, seorang gadis yang mudah panik dan mudah sekali untuk marah. Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya yang ia lihat selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Tapi sadarlah Kai, kau mengenalnya dari kejauhan, tidak sedekat ini seperti sekarang. Tentu pasti terdapat perbedaan yang mencolok mengartikan bahwa kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui sikap gadis ini sebenarnya.

Kai kembali memperhatikan gadis yang ada didepannya, kini ia tengah mondar-mandir didepannya dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Bahkan sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya bersamaan dengan ringisan yang ia buat. Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini malah semakin membuat Kai gemas sendiri melihat tingkahnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan percaya, Kyungsoo yang biasa ia lihat tampil _perfectionis_ bisa sepanik ini karena hal yang bahkan tidak diketahui Kai. Tapi dia sangat lucu.

"Kupikir kau tengah lapar." Ucap Kai datar membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang kelaparan?" Bentaknya pelan.

Bukannya tersinggung, Kai malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tanpa menghentikan kekehan kecilnya. Kai menggandeng bahu kecil Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Oke, kau benar-benar kelaparan. Kita akan pergi kerestoran terenak di kota New York." Ajak Kai.

"Hey.. hey.. aku tidak lapar. Bukan ini maksudku!"

"Diamlah, pelajaran kita dimulai dari hari ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh senyum kebahagaiaan sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberenggut kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kemana langkah pria itu pergi, berjalan meninggalkan Central Park dengan tangan Kai yang menggandeng tubuhnya. Dan bodohnya, Kyungsoo baru menyadari rengkuhan tangan Kai di bahunya yang terasa hangat. Bukankah ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menyangkal perasaanya bahwa ini terasa sangat nyaman. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang teman. Oh, bahkan Kyungsoo tak sadar telah menganggap Kai sebagai temannya. Yang jelas ia merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini. Melupakan rasa marahnya tadi karena harus menunggu lama Kai, melupakan ia telah memiliki tunangan dan tentunya melupakan Kai yang juga memiliki seorang kekasih. Tunggu?

"Hey, kekasihmu akan menghabisiku bila melihat kekasihnya bergandengan dengan wanita lain." Ejek Kyungsoo tapi ia tak mencoba untuk menjauh dari sisi Kai, ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

"Elena bukan gadis yang seperti itu." komentarnya singkat dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat untuk membahas Elena—kekasih Kai—lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap makanan yang sejujurnya sangat asing baginya. Meskipun dari penampilan dan aromanya tercium sangat menggiurkan, namun Kyungsoo masih mematung dan menatap tidak percaya bahwa bisa-bisanya Kai membawanya ke restoran makanan Korea. Ya, bukan karena Kyungsoo tak suka tetapi selama 20 tahun hidupnya di New York, entah memang karena Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa pergi berjalan-jalan sendiri atau ia terlalu terpenjara dirumahnya, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ternyata ada kedai masakan khas Korea yang berada di sudut-sudut kecil kota New York. _Hell, dimana saja ia hidup selama ini?_

"Dan sudah bisa kutebak, kau tidak pernah memakan masakan negara kelahiranmu sendiri."

Tepat.

Apa yang dikatakan Kai benar-benar menyindirnya. "Ya, bukannya tidak pernah tapi jarang." Ucap Kyungsoo membela diri. Ia kembali menatap makanan yang kebanyakan berupa sup dan daging bakar dengan bumbu yang harum menggiurkan. Namun Kyungsoo masih merasa asing untuk mencobanya dan kembali menatap Kai lekat. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa ada restoran Korea disini. Ya, maksudku aku terbiasa menemukannya dihotel-hotel besar." Ucap Kyungsoo mengakui, meski ia sendiri sedikit merasa malu harus jujur tentang hal bodoh ini.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sendok di samping sup hangat yang telah tersedia. "Itu wajar bagi orang-orang kelasmu." Ucapnya seraya mengaduk supnya. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus malu untuk mencari ataupun mencoba makan di kedai kecil seperti ini." Kini tatapannya beralih dari supnya dan menatap lekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Benarkah? Bahkan ia tidak pernah berani untuk berjalan-jalan seorang diri di jalanan padat New York hingga sudut-dudut terkecilnya hanya demi menemukan makanan Korea yang merupakan makanan Negara kelahirannya. Ayahnya pun tak pernah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk terus makan masakan khas Korea yang penuh dengan bumbu dan rempah-rempah, atau makanan yang pedas. Dan sejujurnya, ia membenci Kimchi.

"Kau mungkin akan menertawakanku, aku terbiasa dengan makanan barat dan aku sangat membenci Kimchi." Kini Kyungsoo mulai menyuapi sup yang telah lama disediakan dihadapannya dan menikmatnya perlahan, lumayan.

Kai terkekeh dan itu mampu membuat perhatian Kyungsoo beralih kembali kepadanya. "Sudah kubilang itu wajar. Tapi ya.. kau juga harus terbiasa. Mungkin, teman-temanmu akan mengajakmu untuk berkumpul bersama disebuah kedai dan kau tak bisa menolak akan ajakan itu. Setidaknya kau harus menghargai ajakan teman-temanmu meskipun kau tidak menyukai makanannya dan beralasan Aku tidak terbiasa dengan makanan timur. Kau akan menyinggung mereka." Jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dan diluar dugaannya Kai merupakan sosok yang hangat dan dewasa. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyebutnya sebuah keberuntungan karena telah mengenalnya tapi kebersamaan ini terlalu singkat mengingat ia akan segera pergi. Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo hanya diam tertegun dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kai menyadari bahwa tatapan Kyungsoo begitu lekat menatapnya. Sial, ia menjadi merasa sangat gugup.

"Tapi, aku penasaran. Apakah orang timur membenci satu kebiasaan buruk ini?"

Merasa tertarik, Kai menyimpan sumpit dan sendoknya dan memfokuskan tatapannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa itu?"

"Me—nung—gu." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan disetiap ucapannya. Kai mengernyit dan menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti. "Oh, Tuhan.. aku membenci itu. Aku hampir mati karena harus menunggumu tadi." Ungkap Kyungsoo jujur.

Dan penuturan itu langsung dibalas sebuah kekehan dari Kai. "Oh, jadi kau marah padaku karena harus menunggu lama?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingin menatap Kai, mendengar tawanya saja sudah ingin membuatnya menendangnya kembali jauh-jauh.

"Maafkan aku.. aku harus mengantar Elena." Alasannya dengan tawa yang masih belum hilang.

"Aku mengerti itu." _Kekasih memang lebih penting_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. Dan kini Kyungsoo malah semakin lahap memakan supnya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa laparnya bertambah besar seperti rasa kemarahannya tadi.

"Sudahlah.. maafkan aku, aku berjanji selama dua hari ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Kau pasti akan bahagia bersamaku."

"Oh aku menunggu itu." Ejek Kyungsoo.

"Kau pantas menungguku." Dengan tawa yang semakin keras dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ingatkan ia bila Kai telah berani mengecewakannya seperti tadi, ia akan menendang kaki itu lebih keras lagi hingga pria itu tak bisa berjalan sebulan.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Terimakasih atas respon dari fanfic ini. Dari mulai prolog hingga chapter perdana kemaren. Saya gak tau harus nulis apa lagi tapi makasih banyak kepada yang udah follow, fav dan review ini. Soal Chanyeol yang ternistakan.. hehe.. maaf maaf, gak selamanya dia digituin terus kok, masih banyak karakter disini yang belum ternistakan, _*Loh?_ Ada momen-momen yang— _ssttt.. masih rahasia antara hubungan Kai Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol_. Jadi yang minat dengan fanfic ini silahkan baca dan yang gak suka silahkan close tab :)

 **Thanks for reviewer. Maaf belum bisa saya balas satu-satu :**

 **Kyung1225, prettyace, MissPark92, raryberry, kim fany, fikaa194, daebaektaeluv, viaerlyta, kaisoonim, hnana, Lovesoo, Nadhefuji, riskhafadila, aranyyrski, DKSlovePCY, Fishy1398, kysmpppprt, laasaaaassss, unniechan1, jisun jung, lisaaeri, Chansoo, joonwu, chankaiya, fitri22exo, YuRhachan.**

Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan tulisan dalam ejaan ataupun typo lainnya. Masih terima kritik dan saran yang membangun, jadi mohon bantuannya^^

Salam blossom~


	4. Chapter 3 : Reflection

**Unperfect Princess**

* * *

Kai benar-benar memberikan dunia yang baru bagi Kyungsoo. Perjalanan yang belum pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya di New York. Dari sekedar masuk ke kedai-kedai atau restoran masakan khas Korea, membawanya ke acara-acara festival budaya yang kebetulan tengah diadakan di New York hingga bertemu sebuah perkumpulan dimana banyak warga Korea Selatan yang tinggal di New York saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Dan disanalah Kyungsoo bisa memiliki banyak teman baru untuk bergaul dan bercerita tentang berbagai hal.

Kai telah membawanya untuk bersosialisasi dengan cara yang sangat menyenangkan. Bertemu, berbincang, bercanda bahkan hingga bermain bersama, Kyungsoo menikmati itu semua dengan sangat baik. Bahkan ia merasa benar-benar telah tinggal di Korea Selatan padahal mereka masih berada di New York. Tiga hari yang menganggumkan baginya. Meski singkat, Kyungsoo bisa menikmati kehidupan baru yang ditunjukkan Kai kepadanya sehingga membuat ia lupa dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Kehidupan yang monoton dengan kegiatan dan orang-orang yang sama.

Kyungsoo masih ingat betul bagaimana orang-orang yang pada umumnya belum mengenalnya secara baik telah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka saat ia bergabung kedalam perkumpulan itu. Kai benar-benar mengenalkanya dengan sangat baik sehingga orang-orang yang kebanyakan mahasiswa sepertinya bisa membawanya bergaul dan bercengkrama. Kyungsoo ingat betapa sedikitnya orang-orang di Juilliard yang menyapa atau mengobrol dengannya, menatapnya saja bagaikan seorang pesaing meski sejujurnya kepopuleran Kyungsoo tidak bisa disingkirkan. Tetapi disini, mereka menatap kagum kepada Kyungsoo. Benar-benar dengan tatapan yang tulus. Bahkan ia mengenal salah seorang gadis bernama Hyejin yang memiliki kesamaan sepertinya—menyukai musik klasik dan pandai bernyanyi—saling berbagi dan bercerita tentang berkembangnya musik klasik di Negara Korea Selatan saat ini. Sesuatu yang belum Kyungsoo ketahui dan Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih akan hal itu. Karena berkat Hyejin kini ia tahu jalan untuk memulai karirnya disana. Gadis itu memiliki rencana yang sama seperti dirinya, namun dibandingkan sebagai seorang saingan, Hyejin menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman. Benar-benar membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Hal lain yang masih membuat Kyungsoo menemukan hal baru dalam hidupnya adalah makanan. Ia masih mengingat betapa lucunya Kai yang terus menggodanya agar bisa mencicipi Kimchi. Kyungsoo membenci makanan itu, seberapa kerasnya Kai membujuknya ia akan menolak hingga pada akhirnya semangkuk besar kimchi yang dipesannya itu dengan terpaksa dimakan oleh dirinya sendiri karena Kyungsoo tak ingin memakannya.

Satu bagian yang baru Kyungsoo ketahui dari seorang Kai dari tiga hari ini. Kai sangat menyukai _Ramyun._ Oh, bagi Kyungsoo makanan instant adalah hal terburuk bagi tubuhnya apalagi itu adalah mie. Dan Kai, adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengubah pemikirannya tentang hal itu. Berkatnya, kini Kyungsoo penggemar berat Ramyun sama seperti Kai. Oh, kebiasaan ini merupakan kenikmatan baru bagi Kyungso. _Kai sialan._

Itu adalah sebagian kecil yang Kai beri kepadanya. Namun satu yang tak habis pikir adalah betapa cerianya Kai. Sungguh, kebanyakan orang akan membenci gadis yang pemarah tapi Kai, ia malah membalas semua kemarahan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah tawa bodoh. Selama tiga hari ini, sungguh, ia tidak pernah menunjukan sisi kemarahannya kepada Kyungsoo meski Kyungsoo telah bersikap menyebalkan kepadanya. Oh, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa marah kepada pria seperti ini?

Ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Sesuai perjanjian 3 hari untuk membuat Kyungsoo belajar menyesuaikan diri kini Kyungsoo merasa telah siap untuk pergi dan menetap di Negara kelahirannya. Ternyata menyesuaikan diri tak sesulit dengan apa yang ditakutkannya. Begitu sangat mudah asalakan ia harus lebih banyak tersenyum; seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya.

Besok adalah hari wisudanya dan malamnya, ia akan segera pulang meninggalkan New York dan tinggal di Seoul. Memulai hidup barunya kembali di Negara kelahirannya. Terasa begitu sangat cepat mengingat ia baru merasakan kenyamanannya bersama Kai. Entahlah, perasaan itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Perasaan tidak ingin meninggalkan datang begitu saja di benaknya. Perasaan bodoh. Kyungsoo mencoba menyangkalnya dan menatap pria yang selama tiga hari ini telah membuat hidupnya berubah.

Kai. Seperti biasa, ia akan melakukan tarian jalanan demi mengumpulkan uang agar ia bisa makan—itu yang dikatakannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu menanyakan alasan kenapa pria itu masih menari di jalanan untuk mengumpulkan uang, tetapi ia tak pernah menjawab alasannya selain untuk mencari makan. Namun setiap Kyungsoo memperhatikan tariannya, pria itu menari seolah tak memiliki beban apakah ia bisa makan hari ini atau tidak. Ia menari dengan sepenuh hati dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Kai menatapnya sekilas dan dia menunjukkan senyumannya lagi kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung dan membalas senyumannya kaku, darahnya berdesir pelan dengan jantung yang berdebar. Perasaan apalagi ini? Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya dan kini ia malah semakin terpaku dengan tarian Kai yang mulai beralih ke tempo cepat. Sialan, ia semakin seksi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Kai menari dan kini ia telah kembali duduk berdampingan bersama Kyungsoo di bangku taman. Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah tepukan tangan pelan kepada Kai atas tariannya yang memukau membuat si pria hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan meminum air mineral yang telah tersedia sebelumnya.

"Kau keren, sangat keren." Puji Kyungsoo, "Aku akan bertepuk tangan paling keras ketika kau berada di atas panggung."

Kai menoleh setelah menyelesaikan minumnya dan tersenyum kecil ketika Kyungsoo mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tepat diwajahnya.

"Apakah aku bisa naik keatas panggung?"

"Apa maksudmu, tentu kau pasti bisa. Tarianmu sangat hebat." Pujinya lagi.

Kai hanya terkekeh dan membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih lalu kembali meminum minumannya. " _Well_ , bila kau yang berada diatas panggung, aku akan paling keras bersiul untukmu." Balas Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. _Siulan? Benarkah, apa mungkin?_ Entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat pada penampilan terakhirnya, ketika ia telah menyelesaikan lagunya ia mendengar sebuah siulan keras yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Dan itu bukan sekali tapi berkali-kali disetiap penampilannya. Dan Kai saat pertunjukkan kemarin, bukankah ia berada disana. Mungkinkah dia yang bersiul kepadanya?

"Hei.. kenapa?" Tanya Kai merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang mendadak diam.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa." Balasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Kai tersenyum lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah. Dan gerakan itu tidak bisa Kyungsoo hindari, matanya terus menatap bagaimana Kai mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Bagaimana wajah tampan itu tersinari cahaya matahari yang membuatnya semakin memukau. Oh, Tuhan.. Kyungsoo tidak bisa terus dalam posisi seperti ini. Tidak. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hmm.. soal bayaran." Kyungsoo berkata ragu membuat Kai kini kembali menatapnya. "Ini adalah hari terakhir, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucapnya dengan bibir yang tidak sadar ia gigiti membuat tatapan Kai semakin lekat memperhatikannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. sesuai perjanjian, aku belajar padamu dan akan membayarmu. Kau bisa memintanya sekarang karena malam ini hingga besok kemungkinan aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Setelah wisuda, aku akan segera berangkat ke Korea." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Dan jujur saja, Kai tak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Bila ia mengatakannya dengan jujur, tentu, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo pergi dan meminta agar ia tetap tinggal di New York. Tapi siapa dia, Kai bukanlah orang penting bagi Kyungsoo.

"Bernyanyi." Ucap Kai spontan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti. Kai yang sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya langsung berdehem kecil dan membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menatap Kyungsoo lebih jelas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia mempunyai sebuah ide. "Maukah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, lagu pop?" Tanya Kai.

Sebuah lagu, bukanlah ide yang buruk. "Aku tidak terbiasa menyanyikan lagu pop, tapi untukmu boleh saja. Apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyila kedua tangan didadanya seolah siap dengan permintaan Kai kepadanya.

"Lagu _Reflection_ dari _Christina Aguilera_." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai menimbang-nimbang judul lagu yang disebutkan Kai. Ia mencoba mengingat dan ia hanya menemukan satu fakta dari lagu itu. " _Mulan_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata menyipit.

"Huh?"

"Maksudmu _Reflection_ dari _soundtrack_ film _Mulan_?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi memastikan dan Kai menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Melihat jawaban Kai, sontak saja Kyungsoo langsung tertawa keras membuat Kai mengernyit atas respon yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Oh, Tuhan.. apa kau menyukai lagu itu karena film Mulan?" Kai hanya mengangguk kembali mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. "Ya ampun, Kai, kau adalah pria pertama yang aku tahu menyukai film Mulan."

"Itu terdengar aneh ya?" Kai menatap tak terima.

"Bukan-bukan itu," Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya dan Kai semakin memberenggut tak terima. "Pria mana yang menyukai film animasi dengan cerita anak perempuan."

" _Well_ , bagiku itu tidak terlihat seperti cerita anak perempuan." Balasnya membela diri. "Tapi memiliki dua saudara perempuan yang tumbuh bersama seorang adik laki-laki, itu pasti terdengar masuk akal kenapa aku bisa menonton film itu."

"Ah.. adik kecil yang malang, terjebak dengan kisah-kisah _Disney_." Desah Kyungsoo dengan suara menggoda membuat Kai hanya mendengus mendengar kekehan itu kembali.

"Baiklah-baik. Jangan bahas itu lagi oke! Jadi aku butuh jawaban apa kau mau membawakan lagu itu atau tidak?" Tanya Kai mulai sedikit jengah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. "Baik-baik, oh aku pasti akan menyanyikannya untukmu disini."

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu menyanyikannya disini?" Kai menatap dengan kening mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung.

Dengan dagunya Kai menunjukkan tempat dimana Kyungsoo harus bernyanyi. Kyungsoo mengikuti arahan Kai dan mendapati tempat yang sebelumnya Kai gunakan untuk menari beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini Kyungsoo sadar dengan apa yang diinginkan Kai.

"Kau menyuruhku mengamen di jalanan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Coba saja, kupikir setelah kau melakukan itu, kau akan menemukan dirimu sendiri."

"Huh aku tak mengerti." Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

Kai mendorong bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "Ayo bernyanyilah.." membuat Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dengan tubuh tersentak kedepan. Kyungsoo tak menerima dengan perlakuan Kai namun pria itu malah tertawa meledeknya. _Uh, ia tidak menyukai ini_.

Karena sudah terlanjur. Kyungsoo kini berjalan ke tempat yang sama dimana Kai menunjukkan aksi tarian jalanannya tadi. Dengan perasaan bingung dan sedikit malu. Kini Kyungsoo terdiam seorang diri disana. Ia bisa menatap sekilas Kai yang tersenyum memberinya semangat sedangkan perasaannya tak sebaik itu.

Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Orang-orang melewatinya begitu saja dan kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa maksud Kai ia harus menarik perhatian orang-orang asing ini? oh, baiklah. Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia bisa menarik perhatian orang orang di konservatorium Juilliard, kenapa disini ia tidak bisa—meski tanpa musik pengiring.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu Reflection.

 _Look at me, You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, It's as if I Play a Part,_

 _Now I see, If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart._

Dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan suara yang cukup pelan, namun beruntung suaranya masih bisa didengar hingga beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya dari sekedar melirik atau hingga diam mendengarkan lagunya. Dan itu sedikit demi sedikit membuat Kyungsoo semakin percaya diri.

 _Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am Inside?_

Bait perbait lagu mulai Kyungsoo nyanyikan dengan baik. Kini ia mulai menikmati lagunya. Ditambah dengan suaranya yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya hingga beberapa orang yang tengah berada di taman membuat sebuah kelompok kecil hingga mengelilingi Kyungsoo, sengaja berdiam diri hanya demi menonton penampilan Kyungsoo dengan suara indahnya—meski Kyungsoo mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlebihan membawakan lagu pop menjadi seriosa. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terdorong menunjukkan yang terbaik hingga ia menutup matanya untuk semakin mendalami lagu yang tengah dibawakannya.

 _Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I Pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When Will my Reflection show Who I'am Inside._

 _There's a heart that must be free to fly,  
That burn with a need to know the reason why._

Dari sudut lain. Kai terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan Kyungsoo. Beruntung posisi bangku yang tengah didudukinya saat ini lebih tinggi dari tempat dimana Kyungsoo bernyanyi sekarang. Sehingga ia masih bisa memperhatikan Kyungsoo meskipun dirinya dikerumuni oleh banyak orang yang tengah menonton penampilannya.

Dan lagi-lagi Kai tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Ia selalu terpesona dan mengagumi bagaimana cara gadis itu menarik perhatikan banyak orang dengan suaranya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat simpul senyumnya yang indah meski matanya menutup mendalami lagu yang tengah dinyanyikannya. Ia bisa apa?

 _Why must we all conceal  
What we think, How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced tho hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

 _When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo membuka matanya sempurna dan ia bisa mendapati banyak orang yang telah mengelilinginya, memberikan sebuah tepukan tangan, senyuman kekaguman dan pujian yang terucap secara langsung kepadanya. Entah kenapa hal seperti itu membuat perasaanya bahagia padahal ini bukan kali pertama ia bernyanyi dihadapan banyak orang.

Banyak sekali orang yang menebar uang kepadanya. Tentu saja. Sejak awal mereka menganggap Kyungsoo tengah melakukan pertunjukkan jalanan. Tapi apa salahnya? Well, ternyata apa yang dilakukan Kai selama ini cukup menyenangkan dan menantang juga.

Mengingat pria itu. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa ucapan terima kasih, kini matanya menatap kearah lain dimana Kai duduk memperhatikannya dari tadi. Dan ia menemukan Kai yang kini tersenyum kepadanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat puas. Oh, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya kepada Kai yang kini memberikan siulan keras kepadanya dan berdiri memberi tepuk tangan untuknya. Ini begitu sangat berbeda. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Kai.

* * *

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya lelah diatas kasur nyamannya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah tengah menerawang sesuatu hal yang beberapa waktu yang lalu terjadi padanya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi namun hasilnya sia-sia saja. Ia malah semakin terjaga. Ya, sekarang masih jam 7 malam. Ia tidak bisa tidur secepat ini.

Secara refleks kini tangannya mengusap lembut pipinya. Uh, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Kai benar-benar telah membuatnya gila.

" _Penampilan yang luar biasa, sama seperti biasanya." Puji Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo tengah menghitung beberapa lembar uang beserta recehannya yang telah ia kumpulkan tadi setelah ia menyelesaikan penampilannya. "Tapi, hati-hati. Menjadi sombong karena banyak uang bisa membuatmu tersandung." Ucapnya mengingatkan, sejujurnya lebih kepada mengejek._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Kai lekat dan mendengus menyimpan kembali uang yang telah didapatkannya kedalam tas. "Ya, lumayan. Aku bisa membeli burger nanti." Kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Kai ikut terkekeh mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bayarannya lunas 'kan?"_

 _Kai melirik dan mengangguk karena jujur saja ia puas dengan penampilan Kyungsoo. Sejak ia mengenal Kyungsoo, hal pertama yang ia ingin dengarkan adalah mendengarkan Kyungsoo menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari soundtrack film animasi favoritnya—Reflection—dan itu cukup menjadi sebuah bayaran yang paling berhaga bagi dirinya._

" _Jadi, mengerti dirimu sendiri 'kan?"_

" _Huh?" Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya._

" _Ya, menjadi dirimu sendiri. Hmm.. kalau boleh aku jujur. Setiap kali aku memperhatikanmu, kau seperti gadis yang tidak bahagia." Ucapnya serius dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti sekaligus menghentikan langkahnya. Kai ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan kini menatap Kyungsoo lebih lekat. "Maksudku, kau terlihat tidak seperti dirimu sendiri, kau seperti memiliki beban yang tentunya aku tidak tahu."_

 _Kyungsoo kini memalingkan wajahnya cepat merasa tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Bahkan tanpa kata apapun Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya membuat Kai menatap dalam Kyungsoo dari belakang hingga ikut mengejar langkahnya yang tertinggal._

" _Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggumu." Ucap Kai menyesal._

" _Tidak, tidak Kai. Kau benar." Ucapnya singkat membuat Kai melotot menatap tak percaya bahwa tebakkannya itu benar. "Aku memang gadis yang tidak bahagia tapi," Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan kini menatap lekat Kai. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti diriku sendiri?"_

" _Ya, itu pendapatku."_

" _Lalu aku seperti apa dimatamu?"_

 _Kai sedikit berdehem pelan dan menjawabnya dengan jelas. "Hanya kau yang tahu dirimu sendiri, kau 'kan sudah menyanyikan lagunya." Komentar Kai. Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung diam tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai padanya. Benarkah?_

' _Tutt'_

 _Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari tatapan menerawangnya dari mata Kai. Ia memperhatikan kearah suara klaksonnan mobil yang cukup tak asing ditelinganya. Meski banyak mobil memiliki suara klakson yang sama, ia bisa mengenal dengan jelas suara klakson mobil miliknya sendiri. Dan ia bisa menemukan Freed yang telah duduk dibelakang kemudi dan memanggilnya._

" _Nona, Tuan Do sebentar lagi pulang, Nona harus segera pulang." Ucap Freed mengingatkan._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat Freed mengerti dan terdiam kembali dengan tenang di balik kemudinya. Ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Freed yang selama tiga hari ini mengetahui aktifitasnya yang selalu bertemu dengan Kai. Freed bisa tutup mulut dan menjaga rahasianya meski beberapa waktu kadang ia akan datang dan mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang._

" _Sepertinya sampai disini." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah, "Besok aku akan segera pergi."_

" _Aku tahu itu." Balas Kai tak kalah pelan. Ia menunduk dan membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman dengan perpisahan yang terasa hambar ini._

" _Well, ini hari terakhirku, tak ada yang ingin kau berikan kepadaku. Hmm.. mungkin sebuah kenang-kenangan atau ucapan." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana._

 _Kai membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan dan langsung menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Bila aku memberikannya kau pasti akan mencariku kembali."_

" _Huh? Kenapa aku harus mencarimu?" Kekeh Kyungsoo membuat ia menyila kedua tangannya menunggu. "Ayolah, ini sebuah perpisahan. Kita tidak mungkin bertemu lagi."_

" _Apa menurutmu seperti itu ya?"_

 _Kyungsoo menaikkan bahunya tidak tahu. "Setidaknya takdir yang membawamu kembali kepadaku." Balas Kyungsoo dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu._

" _Terdengar seperti bait lagu," komentar Kai. "Tapi, karena kau memaksa, baiklah."_

 _Kai mulai mendekat dengan cepat dan entah sejak kapan kini Kai benar-benar begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Jarak wajahnya bahkan hanya sejengkal saja dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo gugup seketika. Ia bisa melihat Kai tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan saat itu juga wajahnya mulai mendekat dengan sedikit miring kekiri. Entah dorongan darimana Kyungsoo malah memejamkan matanya rapat dan ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik Kai menerpa wajahnya._

 _Beberapa detik ia menunggu, ia tidak merasakan apapun yang menyentuh bibirnya—pikirnya—tapi sebuah kecupan hangat menyemat dengan sempurna di pipi kanan Kyungsoo membuat ia membuka matanya dan menatap terkejut apa yang dilakukan Kai kepadanya._

 _Pria itu masih menunjukkan senyumannya dan melangkah mundur. Menatap dengan lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah, bahkan matanya membulat sempurna karena terkejut._

" _Hanya dua kemungkinan, kau mencariku atau takdir yang membawaku kepadamu. Sampai berjumpa kembali." Ucap Kai dengan tangan melambai kearahnya dan dalam hitungan detik pria itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

 _Langkahnya semakin jauh dan menjauh hingga akhirnya hilang begitu saja. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung itu. Tak bisa merespon apapun yang dilakukan Kai kepadanya. Ia masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Freed yang memanggilnya kembali, Kyungsoo mungkin akan tetap tinggal diposisi yang sama dalam waktu yang berjam-jam memikirkan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia temukan._

" _Aghhtt! What happened with me?!"_ Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Oh, bagus Kai, kini Kyungsoo menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hingga melewatkan makan malamnya hanya demi memikirkan ucapan yang dikatakan Kai. Kyungsoo melirik bayangan dirinya sendiri dicermin. Dan entah pikiran darimana kini ia bangkit dan membuka lebar-lebar lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku harus bersenang-senang, ya. Benar!" Desahnya sendiri.

* * *

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan panggilan Freed yang terus mengingatkannya tentang hari wisuda dan keberangkatannya besok ke Seoul. Ia semakin melangkah menjauh tak peduli bahwa Freed akan pergi atau mungkin menunggunya hingga ia puas menikmati malam panjangnya di Pub. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah bersenang-senang. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di New York, setidaknya ia harus memanfaatkan hari terakhir ini.

Sebelum masuk kedalam Pub. Ia memperhatikan sedikit pantulan dirinya sendiri di pintu kaca yang buram. Memperhatikan penampilan yang baginya sudah cukup menarik. Rambutnya yang ia ikat tinggi-tinggi hingga menunjukkan lehernya. Kaus tipis yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit pas hingga pinggulnya dengan celana jeans pendek yang menunjukkan sebagian besar paha dan kakinya. Ia mendesah pelan melihat riasannya sendiri yang kini memakai make up, eyeliner yang tebal dengan lipstick pink pudar namun berkilau. Biarkan ia menjadi dirinya sendiri malam ini. Terbebas dari Kyungsoo yang tumbuh dengan aturan, Kyungsoo yang terpelajar, Kyungsoo yang bersikap sempurna. Siapa sangka bahwa seorang Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis malam seperti ini. Ya, sejauh ini sebelum ayahnya mengetahui apa kebiasaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Beruntung sore tadi ayahnya pergi ke Chicago untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya sebelum pergi ke Korea Selatan sehingga Kyungsoo bisa bebas pergi semalaman ini.

Dengan tarikan nafas dalam, Kyungsoo memasuki Club malam yang telah lama tak ia kunjungi. Dan suara dentuman keras khas musik disko menggema diseluruh ruangan termasuk kebisingan yang dapat telinga Kyungsoo dengar. Tapi Kyungsoo menganggap itu biasa. Dengan langkah pelan, tanpa teman ataupun kawan ia masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi kosong yang berada disudut Bar.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah, sudah lama sekali sepertinya ia tidak kesini. Terakhir ia kesini mungkin sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Di hari dimana ia berdebat dengan ayahnya yang menginginkan pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol di batalkan. Tentu saja, semua itu pasti ditentang keras oleh ayahnya. Tak terima dengan keputusan itu, Kyungsoo melarikan dirinya sendiri ke klub malam ini, meminum berbotol-botol alkohol hingga ia melupakan sedikit demi sedikit masalahnya. Bagi Kyungsoo tidak ada tempat lain yang mampu menjadi tempat pelariannya selama ini selain Club malam dan Alkohol. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui ini hanyalah Freed. Ia menjaga betul rahasianya, bahkan hanya Freed yang tahu pertama kali Kyungsoo masuk ke Club malam dan minum-minum adalah saat usianya menginjak 16 tahun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan keadaan disekililingnya. Begitu sangat meriah dan penuh dengan hinar binar pemuda pemudi disini. Dan Kyungsoo yakin, besok setelah acara wisudanya selesai, kebanyakan teman-temannya pasti akan bersenang-senang disini. Bahkan tanpa menebak pun Kyungsoo telah tahu bahwa teman-temannya saat ini tengah mematut diri mereka disalon untuk tampil cantik diacara wisuda. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo malah berakhir disini? Kyungsoo juga tengah mencari tahu, yang jelas ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang.

Banyak sekali mata yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo datang seorang diri ditambah penampilannya yang ya, bisa dibilang sangat terbuka. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Kyungsoo kesini. Ia tidak memerlukan teman disini, lebih baik ia meminum banyak alkohol dibandingkan harus merespon tatapan-tatapan menjijikan itu kepadanya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan-tatapan yang menyebalkan itu kepadanya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terkunci kepada seorang waiter yang kini tersenyum melayani setiap orang yang meminta bantuannya.

Dan itu adalah Kai.

 _Tunggu sedang apa ia disini?_

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan lebih lekat lagi sosok yang kini tengah membawa sebotol Vodca dengan beberapa gelas yang tengah dibawanya diatas nampan. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah orang. Semakin jelas dan semakin dekat. Ternyata benar, pria itu adalah Kai.

Oh, Kyungsoo ingat pertemuan pertamanya bersama Kai beberapa hari yang lalu di lampu merah. Kini ia tahu kenapa aroma tubuh Kai berbau alkohol dan penampilannya terlihat berantakan di pagi hari. Ternyata pria itu bekerja di Club malam ini dan bukan selesai mabuk-mabukan. Oh Tuhan..

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat kembali dan perasaanya tak sekacau tadi. Dan sebuah dorongan yang entah berasal darimana memaksanya untuk menarik Kai kesini. Dan Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Ia memanggil Kai yang berjarak beberapa meja saja dari meja Kyungsoo saat ini. Kai menatapnya. Tepat, dilihat dari ekspresinya. Ia menunjukkan wajah kebingunganya.

Kai melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan Kyungsoo semakin meneggakkan duduknya dengan satu kaki bertumpu dikaki lain. Bersandar dengan anggun menunggu Kai mendekat kepadanya.

"Wow, sebuah keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," Kai menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Penampilannya berubah, bukan Kyungsoo yang ia kenal selama ini. "Apakah benar ini Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Apa menurutmu ini bukanlah Kyungsoo Do?" Tanya Kyungsoo menunjukkan serigaiannya.

Kai sedikit bergumam pelan, mungkin sebuah umpatan tapi sungguh Kyungsoo bisa mendengar jelas itu meski suasana Pub tengah bising saat ini. "Tentang apa yang aku katakan untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri. Apa kau berusaha menunjukkan sosok dirimu yang sebenarnya dihadapanku?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu menatap Kai lekat. "Aku memang seperti ini, tidak setiap saat dan juga tidak semua orang tahu. Tapi tentang menunjukkan diriku kepadamu, _well I'm didn't do that_. Aku bahkan baru tahu kau bekerja disini sebagai seorang Waiter." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tak nyaman membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Tentu alasan kedua kenapa ia disini adalah ia tidak ingin memikirkan ucapan Kai tadi siang tapi pria ini malah memancingnya kembali.

"Ya, menurutmu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri di New York." Komentar Kai dan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini. Secara naluriah, Kai juga merasa terkejut sekaligus terpesona dengan penampilan Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan aku _Vodca_."

Kai kini mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap lekat mata Kyungsoo. " _Vodca_? Kau yakin? Hei.. bukankah penyanyi menghindari minuman beralkohol. Selain kau bisa mabuk, vodka bisa merusak suaramu."

"Aku seorang peminum." Dan itu mampu membuat Kai membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Lakukan tugasmu dan aku akan memberikan _tip_ yang banyak padamu."

Kai hanya mendesah pelan, lagipula ini pekerjaannya. Ia harus menuruti apa yang diperintahkan pelanggannya. Ia berjalan pergi mengambilkan pesananan Kyungsoo meskipun dalam pikirannya ia tak habis pikir bahwa Kyungsoo yang selama tiga tahun ini ia lihat bisa menjadi gadis malam seperti ini. Siapa yang bisa menduga?

Kyungsoo mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit hingga Kai kembali membawa sebotol _vodca_ beserta sebuah gelas yang berada diatas nampan. Dengan tenang Kai menyiapkannya tepat dimeja yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Terlihat sekali dengan jelas bahwa Kai seolah tengah menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Kyungsoo dan itu semakin diperkuat dengan Kai yang hendak pergi begitu saja dari hadapanya.

"Selain _vodca_ , aku membutuhkan teman." Ucap Kyungsoo cukup keras membuat Kai menoleh kepadanya. "Aku datang kesini seorang diri dan aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Kai mendesah pelan dan kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Aku mungkin mengatakan iya, tapi tidak disini. Aku sedang bekerja."

"Bosmu mungkin akan mewajarkan itu, apa salahnya?"

"Salahnya aku tidak bisa menemukan pekerjaan lain di New York." Dan terdengar sekali suara frustasi yang terucap dari bibir Kai. Entah kesalahan apa yang Kyungsoo buat, kenapa kini Kai yang terlihat panik menimpalinya.

"Kalau begitu kita keluar, bagaimana?" Ajak Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kai mendengus pelan.

"Ya Tuhan Kyung, aku sungguh-sungguh sedang bekerja saat ini."

"Jadi kapan kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Entah kenapa kini Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi seorang penuntut saat ini. Dan itu hanya kepada Kai.

"Nanti pagi." Jawab Kai datar.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu." Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya santai. Menatap bagaimana ekpresi Kai yang setengah terkejut dan bingung. Tentu saja Kai berpikir kini Kyungsoo telah gila. Ya, Kyungsoo menyadari itu, ia memang gila sat ini. Entah kenapa ia kini ingin sekali menghabiskan malam terakhir di new York bersama Kai.

"Ingatlah, kau paling benci menunggu." Komentar Kai.

"Kurasa tidak, jika itu untukmu." Goda Kyungsoo dan Kai semakin mendengus mendengar Kyungsoo yang masih bisa menimpali perkataanya. _Apa maunya gadis ini?_

* * *

Kai memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana kerasnya Kyungsoo menunggunya. Ini sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan Kyungsoo masih tetap bertahan menunggunya. Kai bisa melihat bagaimana cara Kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dengan _vodca_ yang diminumnya. Bahkan Kai tidak bisa menghitung berapa gelas yang telah gadis itu habiskan. Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang peminum.

Tapi sebenarnya apa yang kyungsoo lakukan disini? Kenapa ia bersikeras untuk menunggunya? Ingatkah bahwa besok adalah hari wisudanya, kenapa ia malah menghabiskan waktunya disini? Ditambah dengan pakaian yang mengundang seperti itu. Seberapa besar Kai mencoba untuk mengalihkan tatapannya, tetap saja dengan diam-diam Kai pasti akan menoleh hanya sekedar memastikan apa gadis itu masih berada di tempat yang sama atau telah pergi.

Seperti orang bodoh Kai mengawasinya dari kejauhan setiap saat dan kini lihatlah gadis itu sekarang. Ia tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas _Dance floor_. Menari meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama dengan musik yang diiringi oleh sang _Dj_. Dan oh, lihatlah berapa banyak lelaki yang mengerubunginya. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa sekarang ia dalam posisi paling membahayakan. Demi Tuhan, kali ini Kai mendesah frustasi melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Apa gadis ini tengah mencoba mengujinya atau apa? Ia benar-benar tak tahu tujuan sebenarnya gadis ini.

Ini sudah diluar batas, Kai langsung melempar nampan yang tadi dibawanya kasar kemeja bar. Melangkah menuju _dance floor_ dan menjauhkan beberapa pria yang sebelumnya sempat mengerubungi Kyungsoo. Ia bisa mendengar nada tak terima yang ditujukan kepadanya tapi ia tidak peduli. Tujuannya saat ini adalah Kyungsoo. Kini ia berhasil menghindarkan satu pria yang sebelumnya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari Kyungsoo dan sekarang Kai berdiri dihadapan si gadis dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Oke, aku tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo yang anggun, terpelajar dan hidup penuh kesempurnaan bisa terjebak didalam tubuh gadis malam yang nakal, jadi apa maumu sekarang?" Tanya Kai dengan nada suara yang cukup keras.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam dan ia sedikit menyeringai sebelum kedua tangannya mengalung diantara leher Kai.

"Ayo kita keluar dan bersenang-senang." Ajaknya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hello yang sudah kembali lagi dari liburan, seger-seger dong ya, hehe.

Sempet sebel sama ffn yang sempet error, jadi susah buat liat review readers, Haha.. apa ada yang sama seperti saya? Tapi saya masih bisa baca review kalian kok meski harus bolak-balik cek e-mail. Takut ada pertanyaan readers yang membingungkan dichap kemarin sekaligus nampung saran. Dan syukurlah, ffn telah kembali normal malam ini^^

Kebanyakan bertanya, Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol udah _'itu'_ belum sih?  
Mungkin penjelasan setelah malam itu—antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—bisa ngejelasin bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tidak menyukai namun saling membutuhkan, dan yap.. gaya hidup orang barat menjadi pengaruh utama dalam pergaulan Kyungsoo. Bisa dilihat dichapter ini gimana Kyungsoo sebenarnya, hihi. Jadi jawabannya adalah, _euhhmm .. ya._

Dan tentang latar belakang Kai, bisa ngikutin dichapter-chapter mendatang oke!

Terima kasih yang sudah mem-follow/fav/review, yang berminat untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga gak bosen dan masih tetap nyaman dengan cerita ini^^

 **Thanks to:**

 **Daebaektaeluv, jihanowl7, yixingcom, Lovesoo, unniechan1, Nadhefuji, fitri22exo, anon, SNAmaliia, winda fitria07, Dreamcatcher467, arvita kim, hnana, Rahmah736, mitashanaya, guest, kyung1225, choidebwookyung1214, NopwilineKaiSoo, princetown, mocca, zharaayumediaanggraeni, chankaiya, loovyjojong**

Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan dan yang lainnya dichapter ini. Masih terima saran dan kritik yang membangun, terima kasih. Dan selamat tahun baru~

Salam blossom~


	5. Chapter 4 : Last Day

**Warn: Mature Content!**

* * *

 **Unperfect Princess**

* * *

Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya kali ini. Lihatlah dia sekarang, ia berjalan merentangkan kedua tangannya, berputar-putar dan bernyanyi dengan gumaman tak jelas. Tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan ia harus berteriak-teriak. Ingatlah, sekarang pukul setengah tiga pagi. Orang gila mana yang bernyanyi dan berteriak-teriak di pagi buta seperti ini dan ditengah jalanan yang sepi. Apalagi Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita, ingat dia adalah seorang gadis!

Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku sweaternya dan memperhatikan lekat Kyungsoo yang berjalan didepannya. Apa ia tengah mabuk saat ini?

Ketika langkah Kyungsoo kini berhenti dan menyandarkan punggungnya lelah di tiang lampu jalan. Kai langsung meringis dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau yakin kau sedang tak mabuk saat ini?" Tanya Kai.

Gadis itu meliriknya, memberinya sebuah senyuman kecil lalu memejamkan matanya. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mabuk. Aku hanya sedang merasa bebas kali ini."

Kai mendekat dan kini punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding gedung yang berhadapan dengan posisi Kyungsoo saat ini. "Satu yang tidak dapat aku percaya, Kyungsoo yang selama ini kulihat entah kenapa menjadi Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak ku kenal. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau adalah Kyungsoo, si gadis sempurna di Juilliard." Ledeknya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyumnya. " _Princess perfect of Asia_ , oh aku membenci julukan itu. Kenapa mereka berpikir bahwa aku adalah sosok yang sempurna? Demi Tuhan, semuanya adalah bohong!" Umpatnya.

Kai menatap dalam Kyungsoo saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo layaknya sebuah umpatan kebencian yang telah lama ingin ia katakan dan kali ini ia bisa melihat sosok sempurna Kyungsoo yang kini lemah dan tak berdaya sedikitpun. Dan entah karena pemikiran anehnya atau apa, kini ia bisa melihat genangan air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Kai tertegun.

"Daddy adalah segalanya bagiku, sekaligus penghancur kebahagiaanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Desahnya parau.

Kai tertegun mendengar penuturan itu. dibandingkan untuk menjawab. Ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan keluh kesah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Bahkan ia memberiku seorang pria sialan yang hanya menginginkan tubuhku." Balasnya lagi.

Kai menatapnya dalam dan entah kenapa rasa penasaran itu kini mulai menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. " _Who_?" Tanyanya.

"Chanyeol Park, tunanganku." Desahnya. "Bahkan ia berani menamparku didepan umum. Sungguh pria egois dan tak punya hati." Umpatnya.

Dan saat itu mata Kai melebar. Berarti pria yang tempo hari menampar Kyungsoo didepan gedung utama Juilliard adalah Tunangannya? Kyungsoo telah memiliki tunangan? Oh, ia mempunyai satu fakta baru yang menyakitinya. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi pria yang telah berstatus tunangannya itu telah berani memberikan tamparannya pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa kali ini ia yang merasa marah? Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeram pelan.

Kyungsoo kini membuka matanya. Menatap Kai lekat yang kini memalingkan tatapannya kesisi lain. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya membuat Kai kini menatapnya tak mengerti. "Terima kasih untuk tiga hari ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kai hanya diam tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo berjalan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, ia sedikit berjinjit dan memeluk lehernya erat. Kai semakin terdiam membeku, bahkan ia tak bisa bernafas untuk seperkian detik. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin bila aku tidak mengenalmu saat ini, aku telah mati." Desahnya pelan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat diriku sendiri. Kini aku bisa, aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi siang. Aku tahu." Ucapnya lirih.

Dan sebuah dorongan kuat membuat Kai kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo, membalasnya dengan pelukan erat. Ia bisa merasakan kerapuhan seorang Kyungsoo saat ini sekaligus sebuah semangat baru dalam dirinya. Tidak, ia yang harusnya berterima kasih karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal Kyungsoo hingga sejauh ini.

Lama untuk mereka saling memeluk. Kyungsoo merasa enggan meninggalkan tubuh yang tengah dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya terlalu nyaman untuk menjauh dari dada bidang pria ini. Ini terlalu nyaman. Sebuah rasa yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun. Bahkan ia menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

"Apa kau tertidur?" Tanya Kai karena Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Hmm.. tidak." Ucap Kyungsoo meski ia enggan membuka matanya.

"Seharusnya kau pulang saat ini, siang nanti adalah hari wisudamu."

"Aku ingin tetap bersamamu."

"Apa?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dalam. "Sekali ini saja, jadilah sandaranku sebelum aku benar-benar pergi." Mohonnya membuat Kai menatap teduh Kyungsoo yang kini kembali menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai—lagi. "Andaikan aku mengenalmu sejak lama." Desahnya.

Kai mencoba menatap Kyungsoo yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. Mengusapkan satu telapak tangannya kepipi manis gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan kini balas menatap Kai. Untuk beberapa detik tatapan mereka saling mengunci. Mereka saling menatap dalam dan dalam satu gerakan lembut. Kai mengalihkan tangannya yang sebelumnya dari pipi Kyungsoo kini beralih pada tengkuknya dan menekannya halus. Dalam dorongan lembut Kyungsoo mengecup bibir itu dalam. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dan dengan tekanan yang halus. Setelah itu ia menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan menatap dalam Kai. Sungguh, ia memuja bibir itu sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka di Central Park dan kecupan itu belum cukup.

"Kyungsoo?" Ucap Kai tak mengerti karena Kyungsoo lah yang memulai kecupan itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut. Lagi, ia menjinjitkan kakinya dan menggapai bibir Kai untuk kedua kalinya. Menciumnya dalam dan melumatnya dengan halus. Untuk sekian detik Kyungsoo telah jatuh pada ciumannya. Begitu juga dengan Kai, gadis ini mampu membawanya kesebuah getaran yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Bahkan ia terlalu mengagumi gadis ini hingga ia lupa ada hal lain yang lebih harus ia kagumi saat ini. Dan dalam sekali gerakan Kai melepaskan ciumannya, berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kedinding dan menekannya dalam sebuah ciuman lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana terkagumnya dia saat ia melihat bagaimana Kai menari di Central Park. Gerakan tubuhnya, perawakannya yang sempurna, wajahnya yang tampan, mata, hidung hingga bibirnya yang tebal membuat kesan seksi tergambar sempurna dari sosok Kai. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai memuja bagaimana kesempurnaan tubuh Kai, tapi ia yakin, tarian pertama yang ia lihat di Central Park beberapa hari kemarin adalah penyebab utama kini ia jatuh bersama Kai di sebuah motel kecil di sudut kota New York.

Ia bisa melihat lebih dekat lagi mata tajam itu, menatap lebih dekat wajahnya yang tampan juga wangi tubuhnya yang mengumbar kegairahan. Tangannya tak lepas memeluk pinggangnya dan kecupannya yang mendarat halus dilehernya membuat sebuah aliran baru dalam tubuh Kyungsoo untuk segera melepaskan semua hasrat terpendamnya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Kai menari.

Ia menarik wajah Kai untuk menjauh dari lehernya dan kini menatap Kai yang balas menatapnya tak kalah sendu. Jari-jemarinya kini beralih menuju kerah kemeja yang Kai gunakan. Satu persatu kancing bajunya Kyungsoo lepas dengan gerakan lambat. Matanya tak lepas dari setiap kancing yang mulai ia buka saat ini.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini dengan tunanganmu?" Lirih Kai.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis sebelum membuka suaranya. "Ya, dia yang pertama untukku. Dulu, hubungan baik-baik saja, tapi setelah itu terjadi. Aku mulai membencinya. Entahlah, aku telah melakukan kesalahan." Bisiknya lirih dan ia bisa mendapati tatapan Kai yang menatap lekat dirinya. Ia tak nyaman, sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Elena?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih tanpa menatap sosok yang ditanyanya.

"Yang jelas tidak sampai sejauh ini." Balas Kai dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya dan menatap sepasang mata hitam itu. "Dia gadis yang berpendirian tidak ada seks sebelum menikah." Lanjutnya.

"Gadis yang baik." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya. "Sangat berbeda sepertiku, nampak baik tapi memu—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sebelah tangan Kai menangkup pipinya dan mengusap pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau juga gadis yang baik." Ucap Kai namun Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Kau selalu memujiku." Dan kini tatapannya mulai beralih pada kancing-kancing yang tengah dibukanya.

Ketika tangannya mencapai pada kancing yang terakhir. Saat itu juga ia merasakan genggaman tangan Kai pada kedua tangannya. Menangkupnya seolah melarang untuk melanjutkan apa yang tengah Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini. Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti dan Kai masih mempertahankan tatapan yang sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" Tanya Kai pelan.

"Apa kau tak yakin?" Namun Kai sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam menunggu Kyungsoo menjawabnya. Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo malah melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya. "Apa karena aku yang pertama untukmu?"

"Karena aku tak mempunyai pengalaman sedikit pun tentang semua ini." Desahnya pelan, didalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin, namun ia takut pada kekecewaan yang Kyungsoo—mungkin akan—alami karena telah melakukan perbuatan ini dengannya. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo benar-benar memastikan pilihannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memiringkan senyumannya. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai secara halus dan mulai merayapi tubuh Kai yang telah nampak dibalik kemejanya dari perut, keatas dada, hingga sampai pada kedua bahu tegapnya yang begitu sangat keras ia rasakan.

Ia sedikit berjinjit dan mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kai. Lalu menatapnya semenggoda mungkin. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku memberikan pengalamanku kepadamu." Bisiknya tepat didepan bibir Kai yang setengah terbuka. Dan dalam satu tarikan, Kyungsoo langsung mencium bibir Kai dengan tekanan yang menuntut.

Ia mencoba memancing kembali gairah Kai kepadanya. Ia tahu Kai menginginkannya dan sebelum kesadarannya kembali pada kekenyataan dimana ia adalah seorang _Princess perfect_ seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang kepadanya, untuk malam ini ia ingin menikmati hidupnya menjadi seorang Kyungsoo yang bebas dan Liar. Ia menjambak kecil rambut Kai dan ia mendengarkan geraman rendah pria itu dalam ciumannya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan mengatakan; _Jangan tahan, nikmati aku dan setubuhi aku sesukamu._ Tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap bahkan untuk menjauh dari tubuh Kai yang merapat padanya ia tidak bisa.

Dan sepertinya apa yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Kai terpancing. Kini pria itu membalas ciumannya tak kalah panas. Ia bahkan melepaskan jaket kulit yang sebelumnya masih Kyungsoo pakai dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lambat hingga ia terduduk di kasur. Salah satu lutut Kai menumpu pada ujung kasur. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak langsung menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini ada dalam dekapannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo kini mulai beralih. Menurunkan kemeja yang Kai pakai dari pundaknya dan melepaskan satu persatu dari lengannya hingga kemeja itu jatuh. Ia melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk melihat tubuh yang selama ini dikhayalkannya. Ternyata jauh lebih indah dari perkiraannya. Bahkan belum sempat untuk Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dan mengaguminya lebih jauh. Matanya telah kembali terpejam ketika Kai kembali menciumi perpotongan lehernya.

"Oh, Kai.." Desah Kyungsoo ketika ia merasakan tangan Kai mulai menelusup kedalam T-shirtnya dan mengelus lembut perut hingga punggungnya dan tangan itu semakin merambat naik menuju payudaranya. Satu tangan Kyugsoo mengepal dibalik punggung Kai. Dan satu tangannya kini beralih mencoba menaikkan kausnya untuk segera lepas dari tubuhnya.

Kai yang mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyungsoo membantu gadis itu melepaskan kausnya melalui kepala. Lalu kembali mencium bibirnya ketika ia menjatuhkan kaus Kyungsoo kebawah. Ia teramat suka dengan rasa bibir Kyungsoo, manis dan sangat nikmat untuk ia cium.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Kyungsoo berguling membuat Kai yang sebelumnya duduk berhadapan dengannya kini berbaring diatas kasur. Kyungsoo naik dan mengangkang dibawah tubuh Kai. Mengecup dada telanjang Kai dengan sangat lembut. Memberinya kenikmatan-kenikmatan kecil pada titik-titik yang bisa ia gapai.

"Ngghh.. Soo." Kai mengerang pelan. Ia tidak bisa menampik dampak yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini kepadanya. Bagaikan sebuah sengatan listrik yang mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya hingga berakhir pada bagian selatan tubuhnya yang mulai menegang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar erangan Kai. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya membuat Kai membuka matanya karena kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan kini telah menghilang. Dan ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap intens dirinya dan dalam gerakan pelan. Ia menanggalkan Bra hitam yang dikenakannya. Menunjukkan payudara Kyungsoo dihadapan Kai.

Kai tak dapat membohongi keinginannya untuk bisa menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo yang telah sangat dekat dihadapanya. Kyungsoo merendahakan posisi tubuhnya memudahkan kedua tangan Kai untuk menyentuh miliknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah yang melingkupi sebelah payudaranya. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kai mencium serta mengulumnya dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang sangat lembut namun menggairahkan. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram lembut rambut Kai. Menarik kepalanya untuk lebih mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aghtt.. Yahh.." Desahnya pelan dan itu membuat Kai semakin tak sabar untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang lain. Satu tangannya kini telah beralih dari menangkup payudara Kyungsoo lalu mulai turun kebawah dan membuka kaitan celana jeans pendek yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

Tangannya merambat naik dan menangkup pantat Kyungsoo dibalik celana jeansnya, menurunkannya perlahan melewati pahanya. Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan pinggulnya ketika ia merasakan sentuhan asing yang menggairahkan itu. Mempermudah Kai untuk melakukan hal lebih padanya. Dan celana itu akhirnya terlepas menyisakan celana dalam dengan warna senada seperti bra milik Kyungsoo.

Kai berguling dan menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Kyungsoo yang terengah. Ia kini lebih leluasa, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas tubuh Kyungsoo yang indah, bagaimana putihnya warna kulitnya, merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulitnya, dan menyentuh lebih liar lagi tubuhnya. Ia mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuatnya bergeser untuk berbaring lebih ketengah.

Ia kembali mencium bibir itu pelan sebelum beralih pada dagunya, lehernya, dadanya, puncak payudarnya, perut, hingga berakhir pada sesuatu yang paling berharga milik Kyungsoo. Ia masih betah untuk menciumi paha dalam Kyungsoo, menyentuhnya dengan gerakan intens membuat gadis yang ada dibawahnya lai-lagi melengguh halus. Ia mengecup singkat kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut kain, memberikan sebuah sengatan kecil yang membuat gadis itu mengerang dan menggeliat dibawahnya. Gerak refleks yang sangat seksi—menurutnya.

Meski ia masih ragu, tapi tangannya mulai kembali turun dan melepaskan celana dalam yang Kyungsoo kenakan dengan gerakan lambat. Matanya naik dan menatap dalam bola mata Kyungsoo yang sama menatapnya intens. Ketika ia berhasil melepaskannya, Kai merasa ia telah menemukan sebuah surga yang selama ini telah tersembunyi. Aromanya menguar membuat sebuah pesona baru dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali menunduk dan mengecupnya.

"Eungghh .. Kai ah.." Desahnya membuat Kai menyeringai mendengar respon Kyungsoo. "Kumohonn.. cepat.." Desahnya lagi memohon.

"Aku menemukan harta karun yang tersembunyi, dan ini sangat indah." Puji Kai membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. _Oh, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia bergairah atas pujian yang dikatakan Kai._ Kyungsoo tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya ketika bersama Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengerang kembali, kepalanya ia jatuhkan kebelakang ketika merasakan mulut Kai mulai menjelajah mencoba masuk lebih jauh lagi pada miliknya. Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan erangan kenikmatannya. Kai melakukannya secara lembut tapi sangat intim. _Sepertinya Kai berbohong dengan apa yang dikatakannya tentang tak punya pengalaman._

"Oh, Ya.. Jongin.. ya Tuhan.. yahhh.." Desahnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah gelombang yang seolah ingin meledak pada kewanitaannya. Dan dalam sebuah jilatan sensual yang Kai lakukan. Kyungsoo melepaskan orgasme pertamannya. Begitu luar biasa hingga Kyungsoo meremas seprai disamping kepalanya hingga kusut.

Ia terengah ketika Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dari milik Kyungsoo. Menatap takjub pesona Kyungsoo, selain ia mempunyai pesona yang cantik ketika ia menyanyi, ia juga sangat cantik ketika ia datang. Dan itu sangat seksi.

"Kau mengagumkan." Puji Kai yang langsung berdiri dari tindihannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya mulai mebuka matanya ketika merasakan tubuh Kai seolah menjauh darinya. Ketika ia melirik di balik bulu matanya ia bisa melihat Kai yang tengah berdiri dan mencoba melepaskan celananya. Mulai dari _belt_ yang digunakanya, melepaskan kaitan kancingnya, menurunkan zippernya hingga akhirnya benda penutup itu terlepas menunjukkan boxer hitam yang dikenakannya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas sesuatu yang menggembul dibalik boxer itu dan itu membuat pemikiran liar Kyungsoo semakin menerawang lebih jauh, ingin tahu semenakjubkan apa milik Kai. Apa lebih hebat dari milik Park _Sialan_ Chanyeol. _Damn! Kenapa ia jadi memikirkannya?_

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya ketika lepas dari pasca orgasmenya. Ia mulai berdiri dan melangkah untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kai. Dan Kai menangkap dengan baik apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan saat ini. Kai meraih tubuh Kyungsoo untuk semakin dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya. Mendekap dengan penuh hasrat dan melarikan kedua tangan Kyungsoo pada _ban_ celananya.

Kyungsoo yang telah diberi akses oleh Kai kini mulai meraba lebih jauh lagi. Didalam dekapan hangat tubuh Kai, ia menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada dada tegap itu, ia merasa tenang namun tidak dengan tangannya kali ini. Seolah terburu-buru, Kyungsoo menurunkan boxer yang Kai kenakan dan menyentuh berulang kali pantat hingga paha Kai membuat si pria mengerang diperpotongan lehernya.

Nafas hangat Kai pada lehernya bagaikan sengatan listrik untuknya mendorongnya untuk segera menuju intinya, namun ini terlalu cepat, ia ingin menikmati waku lebih lama lagi untuk memuja dan menyentuh tubuh ini lebih jauh lagi. Dan dengan satu kakinya, ia menarik turun celana Kai hingga jatuh pada tumit kakinya lalu Kai melanjutkannya dengan melemparkan Boxer itu menggunakan kakinya.

"Ahh.." Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya permukaan tubuh Kyungsoo menggunakan kejantanannya. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mulai meluncurkan tangannya untuk mencengkram lembut kepemilikkannya membuatnya meloloskan sebuah desahan tertahan yang begitu sangat menggodanya.

"Aku menyukainya." Bisik Kyungsoo sensual setengah melirik batang kejantanan milik Kai yang begitu sangat besar dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau membuatku mati.. Soo.." Desahnya lagi membuat Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum kesenangannya.

"Aku bisa memberimu jalan yang indah sebelum masuk kedalam surgaku." Balasnya parau dan dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Ketika tubuhnya meluncur turun dan berlutut tepat dihadapan kejantanan Kai yang sudah berereksi keras, Kyungsoo menelasakkannya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dan mengocoknya semenggoda mungkin membuat kepala Kai menengadah.

"Oh Tuhan.. Soo.." Desahnya terdengar seperti sebuah pujian.

Kyungsoo terus melakukan aktivitas barunya. Terasa sangat nikmat merasakan milik Kai didalam mulutnya. Ia mencengkram dengan gerakan halus menulusuri paha dalam Kai lalu meluncur kekakinya. Melakukannya berulang kali membuat Kai menyampaikan kenikmatannya dengan sebuah cengkraman erat pada bahu dan rambutnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergerai berantakkan.

Perasaan nikmat itu mengalir dari ujung kakinya hingga sampai pada kejantannya. Seolah siap meledakkan sesuatu yang tertutup rapat didalamnya. Kai telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan segera datang.

Ia menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk menjauh, menariknya untuk kembali berdiri dan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat sebelum ia menyampaikan protesnya. Kai membawa mundur tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring dikasurnya kembali. Memberikannya sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai pada permainan utamanya.

Kyungsoo tetap diam, matanya mengekor melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan. Dengan tubuh—telanjang—sempurnanya ia membungkuk dan megambil celana jeans yang tadi dikenakannya. Mengambil sebuah kotak kecil perak yang beberapa saat lalu ia siapkan. Ia mengeluarkan isi dari kotak itu dan mengeluarkan satu kemasan _foil_ , merobeknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kondom yang siap digunakan.

Sejujurnya ia ingin membantu Kai untuk mengenakannya dan kembali menyentuh benda kebanggan milik Kai yang begitu sangat luar biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Namun ia hanya diam menikmati pemandangan yang saat ini tengah ditontonnya. Bagaimana Pria itu sedikit mengerang menahan ereksinya ketika ia menggunakan sendiri kondom yang baru dibelinya sebelum mereka masuk ke motel ini. Melihat itu saja Kai benar-benar nampak sangat seksi dengan ereksinya.

Setelah menggunakannya, Kai langsung melangkah mendekat dengan terburu-buru. Berbaring menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia membuka tangannya dan memeluk leher pria itu. Memberikan sebuah ciuman lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Kai menelasakkan lidah lebih masuk kedalam mulut gadis itu. Saling melumat dan menyesap satu-sama-lain dalam sebuah kegiatan yang penuh hasrat.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai hingga membuatnya berguling. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Kyungsoo merasakan batang keras milik Kai menggesek kepemilikkannya membuat ia mengerang ditengah ciumannya. Ia melakukannya secara berulang-ulang mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan menggesekkan milik Kai pada kewanitaannya. Sungguh rasanya sangat luar biasa nikmat.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasakan tangan Kyungsoo menelusup menuju kejantannya. Gadis itu memposisikan kejantannya tepat pada lubangnya dan secara perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Ada sensasi aneh dalam penyatuannya saat ini namun Kai tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ini terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan. Rasanya sangat panas, basah dan lubang itu seperti menghisap miliknya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Agghhtt Kai… Ya Tuhan.." Desah Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan milik Kai yang ada dalam dirinya. "Surgaku sangat menyukaimuhh.." Lanjutnya membuat hasrat Kai semakin membuncah.

Ia menggenggam kuat pinggang Kyungsoo, tak sabar merasakan sensasi lain yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkannya saja tak pernah Kai lakukan. Tapi kali ini, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sering diucapkan orang-orang di Pub. Oh, inikah yang namanya seks. Luar biasa.

"Kau sempit.." Bisiknya. "Dan kau memilik tubuh terindah yang pernah kulihat dengan kulit yang bermandikan keringat. Sial.. aku menyukainya. _Your body like a hell, God_!" Umpatnya. Bukan surga lagi yang ia pikirkan. Ini adalah neraka, sebuah dosa kenikmatan yang tak bisa ia lewatkan.

Kyungsoo merona mendengar pujian erotis itu. Ia tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kai mengumpat dengan suara serak yang teramat sangat seksi. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya untuk memberi Kai sebuah kenikmatan, tentu kepada dirinya sendiri juga. Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Membenamkan milik Kai semakin dalam padanya.

Kyungsoo berteriak tertahan dengan desahan yang terus ia ucapkan bagaikan senandung erotis yang menjadi pengiring kegiatan mereka. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, ini sangat jauh berbeda dan gairah yang menggebu-gebu pada dirinya membuat ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhkk!" Ia memekik ketika secara tiba-tiba Kai mendorong tubuhnya hingga kini ia yang terlentang dan Kai berada diatas tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo otomatis melingkarkan sebelah kakinya pada pinggang Kai ketika ia menarik kaki Kyungsoo yang lain untuk naik keatas bahunya. Lalu mulai mendorong miliknya untuk semakin dalam masuk kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah bisa merasakan kebutuhan nafsu Kai yang baru ia lakukan. Gerakannya sangat cepat membuat tubuhnya tersentak-sentak. Kyungsoo meraih punggung dan bahu Kai sebagai pegangan. Aroma tubuhnya yang berasal dari campuran antara keringat dan cologne membuatnya semakin menggoda. Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya dan menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memberikan ciuman menggairahkan pada perpotongan lehernya.

Kai menggeram dan melarikan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Kyungsoo. Menekankan tubuhnya agar ia bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi. Dan ia bisa menemukan sebuah gelenyar yang membuat gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya itu kembali menggeliat.

"Ya.. Kai.. disanahh…" Ucapnya ketika Kai menyentuh titik kenimkatan Kyungsoo.

Kai menggeram dan merasakan dinding kewanitaan Kyungsoo semakin mencengkramnya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dan mendesah terus menerus membuat aktifitas yang dilakukan mereka semakin panas.

"Aku.. sampai..Kai.. Oh Yahhh.." Kyungsoo menurunkan satu kakinya yang tadi menggantung di bahu Kai dan beralih melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Kai. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan menekankan pinggulnya pada kejantanan Kai membuat ia menggeram ketika merasakan lubang Kyungsoo semakin mengetat ketika ia sampai.

Dan Kai tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang sudah siap untuk diledakannya sejak tadi. Ia mendorong punggung Kyungsoo sehingga tubuhnya menempel pada tubuhnya. Menghentakkan beberapa kali miliknya dengan dorongan kuat dan pada dua hentakkan terakhir. Kai menggeram dan merasakan pelepasannya tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dengan posisi menyamping, mereka saling memeluk dan mendekap. Melepaskan orgasme mereka yang teramat sangat nikmat. Nafas mereka menderu, terengah-engah dengan kegiatan panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Beberapa menit kemudian nafas mereka mulai teratur dan dekapan posesif yag mereka lakukan saat ini membuat suasana intim dan romantis menyelimuti kamar motel yang tengah mereka tempati saat ini.

Merasakan Kyungsoo telah cukup tenang dengan pasca orgasmenya. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan melepaskan dekapannya. Kai mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menggeliat diatas kasurnya.

Kai melepaskan kondom yang tadi digunakannya dan mengambil beberapa lebar tisu dan mebungkusnya sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah. Kai kembali dan ia menemukan gadis itu yang berbaring dengan tatapan sendu memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai pelan membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sejauh ini." Balas Kyungsoo.

Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya. Kai berjalan mendekat dan berbaring menyamping dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya. Dengan dahi mengernyit Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan.

Kyungsoo menyentuh kening Kai dan mengusapnya lembut mencoba menghilangkan kerutan itu. "Kau sangat tampan." Puji Kyungsoo dan itu mampu membuat bingkai senyuman terpatri di wajah Kai. Begitu sangat cerah.

Ia menarik selimut yang ada dibawah tubuh mereka lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia masuk menyelinap kedalam selimut itu dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kai saat ini. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan sesuatu hal hingga sejauh ini. Apalagi ia memiliki kekasih dan Kyungsoo mempunyai tunangan. Ini sangat salah. Ditambah mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain kata teman. Dan itu membuat rasa nyeri menggelenyar dihatinya.

Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman didada telanjang Kai. Merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat.

"Butuh berapa lama hingga akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat pada tubuhnya. Semakin mendekapnya erat. "Mungkin setahun lagi, tahun depan aku lulus dan kembali ke Seoul." Desahnya panjang.

"Lumayan lama."

"Istirahatlah, 5 jam lagi adalah hari wisudamu." Ingat Kai mengingat jam yang ada didalam kamar itu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

Kyungsoo hanya bedehem kecil. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur. Bahkan ia berharap waktu berhenti berputar saat ini. Mungkin ini bodoh tapi ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa yang telah ia lewati malam ini adalah malam terbaik untuknya. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kai padanya, merasa tenang dengan setiap ucapannya dan merasa terlindungi ketika dia memeluknya. Ia ingin mempunyai waktu yang lebih lama lagi untuk bisa menikmati hari-harinya bersama Kai.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan beriringan meninggalkan motel yang beberapa jam lalu telah mereka gunakan. Waktu dua jam cukup bagi mereka untuk beristrahat setelah kegiatan panas mereka yang terbilang cukup singkat dan sekarang telah waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, itu berarti 2 jam lagi menuju jam acara wisuda Kyungsoo.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kyungsoo begitupun juga Kai sama-sama terdiam. Entah kenapa kecanggungan ini tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika mereka bangun tidur sejam yang lalu. Mereka sadar dengan betul apa yang telah mereka lakukan tapi pagi, mereka seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka sampaikan satu sama lain.

Percakapan terakhir yang mereka lakukan adalah ketika Kyungsoo menyampaikan bahwa ia akan meminta Freed untuk menjemputnya jauh dari lokasi motel sehingga tidak timbul kecurigaan dari sopirnya. Dan Kai mengerti dengan hal itu dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pada lokasi yang disampaikan Kyungsoo pada Freed yang akan menjemputnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh waktu lama untuk bisa tampil cantik dihari wisudamu." Kai membuka percakapan dengan sebuah candaan ringan membuat gadis itu meliriknya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ini adalah hari wisuda dan bukan ajang pemilihan _Miss Universe_." Balas Kyungsoo.

Mereka tertawa satu sama lain dan tak ada lagi kata yang terlontar diantara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah halte bus yang sudah mulai ramai oleh orang-orang yang siap berangkat bekerja ataupun melakukan aktifitas lainnya. Kai memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri disamping Kyungsoo mengingat kursi panjang yang ada di halte tersebut telah penuh diduduki.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan Kai. Ia sangat sopan dan sangat hangat. Dan itu semakin membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar tak menentu. Kalau boleh jujur, jantungnya telah berdebar aneh sejak ia bangun dan menatap Kai yang berbaring disampingnya seraya memeluknya begitu posesif. Dan entah kenapa mengingat hal itu kembali membuat pipinya menghangat. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya berharap bahwa pipinya saat ini tidak memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai menatapnya khawatir.

Kyungsoo menatap kekhawatiran Kai dan membalasnya dengan sebuah sneyuman sebelum akhirnya menurunkan kembali kedua tangannya yang sempat menangkup pipi. "Aku baik." Ucapnya singkat. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam dan ia memperhatikan Kai kembali yang tengah menunduk dan menatap sepatu-sepatunya. "Apa kau akan menghadiri acara wisudaku?"

Kai mendongak dan tergugup. "Ah, apa? Tidak.. itu acara privat, hanya orang terdekat dan keluarga yang bisa masuk." Ucapnya.

"Kau mungkin bisa, kau bisa hadir sebagai orang terdekatku." Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Sedekat apa?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan dalam membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pertanyaan Kai. _Sedekat apa?_ Ia bahkan tidak tahu sedekat apa hubungan mereka hingga saat ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kai yang sangat intens.

Melihat sikap Kyungsoo, Kai hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya kecil sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku harus mengganti jadwal pekerjaanku yang kutinggalkan tadi malam. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Ucap Kai beralasan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil mendengarkan jawaban Kai meski sejujurnya bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena dirinya, kini Kai harus mengganti jam bekerjanya siang ini. Meski ia tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang akan Kai lakukan di Pub pada tengah hari nanti, lagipula saat siang hari Pub dalam keadaan tutup dan tentunya kosong.

Ia hanya terdiam dan membuat suasana hening semakin menyeruak diantara mereka berdua, bahkan ia tak sadar ketika Freed telah berada di tepi jalan memanggilnya. Ia melihat Freed yang menunggunya dengan satu tangan yang berada dipintu belakang siap untuk memberikan jalan masuk bagi Kyungsoo.

Ia berdiri dan sekali lagi ia manatap wajah pria yang telah memberi kesan berbeda pada hari-hari terakhirnya di New York. "Kita akan benar-benar berpisah setelah ini." Kyungsoo mengarahkan lengannya pada Kai dan mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan.

Kai menatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Kyungsoo padanya. Tapi terlihat jelas, mereka tidak ingin berakhir sampai disini. Bisa dilihat dari jabatan tangan mereka yang masih belum terlepas.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Ucap Kai.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku ingin bertanya apa ucapan kemarin masih berlaku?" Tanya Kai membuat gadis itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa takdir akan membawaku kembali kepadamu?" Lanjutnya lagi membuat Kyungsoo menatap sendu Kai yang masih ingat dengan perkataannya tempo hari. "Kau telah mencariku tadi malam dan itu terbukti benar, hanya tinggal menunggu bukti apakah perkataanmu kemarin bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Kai melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan tatapan matanya masih mengunci Kyungsoo untuk masih terus menatapnya dalam.

"Untuk tiga tahun ini aku mengagumimu. Kemarin aku bisa mengenalmu. Dan hari ini, semua rasa kagumku menghilang menjadi rasa suka. Sekarang aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Kai jujur membuat Kyungsoo tertegun dengan apa yang Kai sampaikan.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang Kai sampaikan. Bahkan ia masih mencoba mencerna arti dari kalimat itu. Namun itu ternyata terlalu lama, Kai telah tertawa bodoh dan menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya pelan.

"Aku kelihatan konyol sekali, iya 'kan?" Tawanya kecil namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa saat ini, bahkan unuk tersenyum pun ia tidak bisa. "Hey.. sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini? Sopirmu telah menunggumu. Ingat dengan wisudamu yang tinggal hitungan jam lagi Kyung." Ingat Kai dengan sebuah cekikikan.

Kyungsoo sadar dari keterdiamannya dan menatap penuh senyum Kai, tentunya senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya Kai mengangguk dan membiarkannya melangkah pergi dan masuk kedalam mobil. Freed yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya kini telah masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi siap untuk berangkat.

Ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari balik kaca mobil, lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal. Dan entah kenapa perasaanya terasa sangat sakit ketika gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya menjauh dengan mobil yang kini kian melaju cepat meninggalkan posisinya saat ini.

Satu kenangan yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Setidaknya ia merasa senang bisa mengenal Kyungsoo sejauh ini. Perasaan bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia menyampaikan rasa sukanya pada Kyungsoo diakhir kepergiannya. Kyungsoo pasti menganggap aneh dirinya. Tapi sudahlah, yang jelas hatinya cukup merasa lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menyampaikan perasaanya yang beberapa hari ini tersembunyi di sudut terkecil hatinya.

"Sampai bertemu kembali, Kyungsoo." Bisiknya kecil.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HappyKyungsooDay~ HappyKaisooDay~ HappyKaiDay~**  
Kesayangan kesayangan ulang tahun, dududu~ Semoga tetep sehat, sukses dan buatKaisoo makin sayang satu sama lain yah. luv luv 3

Btw, gimana Chapter ini? Blushing sendiri nulis ini, hehe. Tapi semoga suka dan tidak kecewa ya. Mohon maaf jika bila ada typo atau kesalahan lain yang ada di chapter ini. Berharap para reader puas buat nikmatin KaisooDay ini. _Kebetulan banget yah?_

Makasih atas semua saran dan masukannya. Meski masih berantakan sama Grammar juga, hehe.. lagi proses belajar nih :D Makasih **veronicayosiputri9** buat masukannya :) Juga buat **InSoo-nim** ditampung sarannya^^ Sip.. semoga chapter depan aku mulai memperhalus penyampaian cerita disetiap paragraf biar gak terlalu buang-buang kalimat, makasih sarannya^^

Dan buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang paling sering muncul. Semoga seua pertanyaan chapter kemarin terjawab dichapter ini ya, atau chapter depan. Sttt.. masih rahasia.

Makasih yang masih nyempetin buat baca fanfic ini. Yang ngikutin dari awal hingga yang baru gabung. Yang usah review, fav, follow. Maasih banyak :*

 **Unniechan1, jihanowl7, kaiandsoo, Rahmah736, kyung1225, arvita kim, Kaisooship, aranyyrski, Banana Sehun, daebaektaeluv, lisaaeri, NopwilineKaiSoo, Lovesoo, winda fitria07, SNAmalia, kaisooshipper, choidebwookyung1214, kkamdonat, veronicayosiputri9, InSoo-nim, YuRhachan, joonwu, zharaayumediaanggraeni, chankaiya, dilan, hnana.**

Buat yang request ff Kaisoo buat Kaisooday, duhh~ gak tau mau posting atau nggak. Akhir-akhir ini lebih sering banyak magernya dibandingin buat nulis. Gak tau deh, jadi rada gak dapet feeling sama ceritanya.. :3 Jadi mohon maaf bila gak jadi posting, semoga dapet cerita yang ngepas. Gak jago nulis fluff .

So, masih nerima saran dan kritik yang membangun kok^^ Terima kasih.

Salam Blossom~


	6. Chapter 5 : After 2 Years

**Unperfect Princess**

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum hangat ketika beberapa orang menyapanya. Bahkan ia menyembunyikan rasa ketidak-nyamanan-nya ketika segelintir orang mulai memotretnya entah itu dari media atau ponsel-ponsel pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berada disana. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki pria tinggi yang kini tengah menggandengnya untuk masuk mobil. Pria itu—Park Chanyeol—seolah memberi perlindungan kepada Kyungsoo dengan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung tegap miliknya, sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu mobil dan membawa masuk.

Mereka berdua duduk dikursi belakang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah. Namun Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin masih tersenyum ketika kerumunan tadi mulai mengerubungi mobil milik Chanyeol. Ia melambaikan tangan sebagai sapaan terakhir sebelum mobil yang ditumpanginya berjalan meninggalkan lokasi rumah mode yang baru saja mereka datangi.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya tiga bulan ini media akan sering menguntitmu, bahkan aku. Apa kau beralih menjadi seorang Idol sekarang?"

Ia mendengus sebelum menjawab apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu kau bekerjalah atau mungkin pergi keluar negeri untuk melarikan diri." Balas Kyungsoo santai dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari pandangannya saat ini.

"Pekerjaanku telah sangat padat, ditambah aku harus ikut mengurusi persiapan pernikahan kita," jawab Chanyeol. "Cepat sekali ya," lanjutnya.

"Iya, sangat cepat." Desahnya kecil membuat Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak menatapnya.

Ini sudah dua tahun namun Kyungso masih bersikap dingin kepadanya. Meski sedikit demi sedikit sikapnya berubah tidak sekasar dan semeyebalkan dulu. Tapi ia masih enggan untuk menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Dibandingkan menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, Kyungsoo lebih pantas menjadi seorang Aktris. Lihatlah aktingnya yang bisa meyakinkan beberapa orang dalam keluarganya, ayah, rekan bisnis, bahkan masyarakat di seluruh penjuru Korea tertipu dengan senyuman dan sikap romantisnya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu, semua perlakuan itu tidak sepenuh hatinya. Ia melakukan ini semua hanya demi Ayahnya.

"Dua bulan ini aku akan berlatih untuk sebuah penampilan Opera." Ungkap Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya lekat.

"Bukannya kau menolak?" Sinis Chanyeol.

"Aku menerimanya kembali, aku ingin menikmati hidupku sebelum akhirnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan sesuka hatiku. Tentunya sebelum aku terkurung bersamamu." Balasnya secara lembut.

Meskipun apa yang dikatakannya terdengar halus, tapi Chanyeol tahu terdapat sebuah sindirian yang tersembunyi dibalik ucapannya. Namun ia telah mengenal betul bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo dengan segala sindirannya. Ia memutuskan lebih baik diam daripada menimpalinya. Selama dua tahun ini ia mencoba menyikapi gadis itu lebih baik dari sebelumnya—entah apa gadis itu menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Tuan Jung mengundang kita untuk makan malam. Bersiaplah, jam tujuh malam nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Ajak Chanyeol mencoba menghindar dari pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah deheman sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata dan terlelap dalam perjalanan pulang.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap kalender yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Ia terduduk di atas kasur dengan kaki yang ia selimuti dengan _bed cover_ hangatnya. Ia menatap dengan lekat setiap tanggal yang telah ia beri tanda silang dan satu tanggal lagi ia buat yang tepatnya adalah hari ini. Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung spidol yang tertutup dengan dagunya. Menghitung setiap tanggal yang telah dilewatinya dan entah kapan kebiasaan ini akan segera ia hilangkan. Kyungsoo tak suka menunggu tapi hingga dua tahun ini ia masih berharap bahwa takdir segera mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang telah mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya di New York—Kai.

Tapi ini sudah dua tahun, seperti yang dikatakan Kai bahwa setahun lagi ia akan lulus dan kembali ke Seoul. Seharusnya ia telah berada di sini, di Korea Selatan. Apakah mungkin takdir tak berpihak padanya? Apa takdir tidak ingin membawa Kai kembali padanya?

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan menyimpan kalender itu di samping tubuhnya. Mengusap wajahnya lelah dengan telapak tangannya lalu menyisir lembut rambutnya hingga jatuh.

Perasaan aneh ini tak pernah hilang sejak kepergiannya meninggalkan New York. Bahkan ia selalu merasakan rasa sesak setiap kali ia memikirkannya _. Bagaimana keadaan pria itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?_ Bahkan ia lebih memikirkan pria itu dibandingkan Chanyeol yang merupakan tunangannya sendiri.

Tahun pertama adalah waktu yang cukup berat bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa beradaptasi di Korea. Tapi ia tidak menyangkal bahwa sosok Chanyeol berpengaruh besar akan perubahannya saat ia memulai kehidupan dan karirnya di Korea Selatan—meskipun tak semenakjubkan Kai. Tapi Chanyeol telah berusaha lebih baik dari sebelumnya untuk membantnya, membuktikan dirinya yang mulai besungguh-sungguh pada Kyungsoo.

Tahun kedua Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa, dan ia sadar Kai tak pernah muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya. Ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya namun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mungkin takdir benar-benar telah mengunci Kai untuk tidak membawanya kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Dan di tahun kedua ini Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mulai membuka perasaanya kepada Chanyeol mengingat hari pernikahannya yang akan dilaksakan musim dingin mendatang. Ia harus ingat bahwa separuh hidupnya nanti, ia akan tinggal bersama suaminya. Namun entah kenapa, hatinya tak pernah jatuh pada sosok Park Chanyeol. Ia masih menunggu sosok lain yang akan mengisi hatinya, Kyungsoo berharap.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi dan menunjukkan nama _Suho Oppa_ tengah memanggilnya. Dengan rasa malas Kyungsoo memangkatnya dengan terpaksa.

"Ya Oppa, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

" _Apa kau ada dirumah? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu untuk persiapan penampilan musikalmu. Kau ada waktu 'kan?"_

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang ada di dalam kamarnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi sebelum Chanyeol menjemput dan mengajaknya ke acara makan malam.

"Ya, aku ada dirumah. Aku masih memiliki waktu sebelum pergi."

" _Baiklah, lima menit lagi aku akan sampai. Aku masih dijalan sekarang."_ Ucapnya dan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sebuah deheman sebelum akhirnya ia menutup panggilan itu dan menyimpan ponselnya keatas nakas meja.

Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam kamar sebelum turun kelantai bawah dan menemukan Ayahnya yang tengah duduk diruang tengah dengan satu majalah bisnis ditangannya. Kyungsoo memicing dan merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya ia berada di rumah pada waktu sore hari seperti ini. Ditambah ia sama sekali tidak tahu kapan ayahnya tiba di rumah.

"Sejak kapan _Daddy_ disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dan tuan Do—ayahnya—menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Baru beberapa menit," dan ia bisa melihat kecurigaan putrinya ketika mata itu menyipit dan duduk di lengan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. "Aku hanya merasa lelah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat."

Mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melotot dan menatap ayahnya khawatir. "Apa _daddy_ sakit? Yahh.. _Dad,_ seharusnya jangan disini, kembalilah kekamar untuk tidur." Sahutnya dengan gerakan tangan mengambil paksa majalah yang ada dalam genggaman ayahnya sebelum menyimpan di meja.

" _Daddy_ baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan penuh senyuman.

" _Daddy_ terlalu banyak bekerja." Cemberut Kyungsoo lalu memeluk leher ayahnya penuh sayang. Dan ayahnya hanya bisa terkekeh mendapatkan sikap manja putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 25 tahun.

Namun pelukannya terlepas saat itu juga ketika Kyungsoo mendengar derungan suara mobil yang bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Itu pasti Suho.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Ayahnya ketika Kyungsoo hendak berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Suho _oppa_ , dia sampai." Jawab Kyungsoo ketika ia berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kau masih sibuk dengan konser-konsermu?" Tanyanya memicing tajam.

"Konserku telah berakhir akhir musim panas kemarin _Dad,_ ia datang untuk membicarakakan pentas musikal yang akan kuperankan dua bulan mendatang, maksudku Opera."

"Bukannya kau harus menghentikan aktivitas menyanyimu?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil. "Ayolah _Dad_ , jangan marah. Lagipula Chanyeol telah mengijinkanku." Ucapnya dan ia tahu dengan mendengar nama Chanyeol ayahnya akan segera mengangguk dan mengijinkannya. Ia bisa melihat ayahnya yang tidak bisa lagi menjawab ucapannya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. _Benar 'kan?_

"Aku keluar dulu _Dad._ " Ucapnya yang langsung berlalu menuju ruang tamu. Dan langkahnya kini berubah memelan ketika Suho telah lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah sebelum ia sempat menyambutnya.

"Oh, baik. Kau terlihat tampan dengan setelan itu? Mau kencan huh?" Komentar Kyungsoo dengan tangan menyila di depan dada ketika melihat Suho—managernya—telah memakai pakaian formal dengan tatanan rambut yang licin dan rapi.

"Berhentilah mengejekku sebelum aku mematahkan lenganmu." Jawab Suho penuh ancaman dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo meringis mengejek.

Kyungsoo tak mengambil pusing dengan ancaman Suho karena setiap hari managernya ini akan selalu memberinya candaan berupa ancaman. Sebenarnya dia—Suho—adalah sepupunya. Selain chanyeol, Suho berperan besar dalam karirnya yang sudah ia rintis sejak ia kembali ke Seoul. Kebetulan ia bekerja di agensi dan saat ini Suho membantunya untuk masuk kedalam salah satu label agensi di Korea.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya diikuti dengan Suho yang kini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa kertas penting dari dalam tasnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan sebuah map kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung ia terima.

Kyungsoo membukanya dan membaca apa isi dari map itu. Sebelum Kyungsoo berkomentar Suho telah menjawabnya lebih dulu.

"Itu adalah naskah yang akan kau pelajari. Hari senin depan ada acara pembacaan naskah pertama dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika kau tidak datang karena harus menghadiri acara-acara berkelasmu itu bersama Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengar alasan Suho dan kembali membacanya. "Terakhir kali aku memerankan sebuah teatrikal opera ketika aku di Juiliard. Dan kau tahu apa yang orang lain katakan kepadaku? Aku terlalu kaku untuk memainkan peran." Jelas Kyungsoo mengatakan ketidak percayaanya dengan naskah yang masih ia pelajari.

" _Well_ , itu sudah sangat lama bukan. Masih banyak waktu untuk kau belajar." Jelas Suho yang kini menumpu kedua tangan dilutut kakinya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak berbicara lagi. Kini semua perhatiannya tertuju pada naskah yang sedang ia baca. Ia tidak ingin gagal kali ini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah penampilan terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum hari pernikahannya terlaksanakan. Ia ingin memberikan seuatu yang terbaik bagi para penggemarnya.

Keheningan itu kini menghilang ketika Kyungsoo menurunkan naskah yang akan ia perankan dan kini beralih menatap Suho dengan alis saling bertautan.

"Ini gila, siapa yang membuat naskah ini?" Komentar Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jun Jae," Jawab Suho. "Apa ada masalah? Ini naskah yang bagus kurasa." Suho menarik naskah yang ada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo dan membaca kembali naskahnya, memastikan bahwa ia menemukan sesuatu yang salah di dalamnya sehingga membuat Kyungsoo bisa berkomentar tajam seperti itu.

"Tidak ada masalah." Jelas Suho.

"Tentu ada!" Bentaknya membuat Suho melirik dan menatap tak mengerti. "Apa aku harus menari balet? Oh Tuhan, berdansa saja aku tidak bisa. Dan sekarang aku harus berperan sebagai penari balet? Bagaimana bisa?! Bisa-bisa ini adalah drama kegagalaanku yang kedua setelah _Elixir of Love_." Desahnya.

Suho terkikik kecil. "Jangan panik. Itulah alasan kenapa aku disini," jelasnya. "Produser Choi telah memilih seorang pelatih penari balet professional untukmu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Entahlah, Tuan Choi mengatakan ia adalah penari yang hebat dan dari Amerika. Aku tak tahu, mungkin orang asing. Ia baru tiba di Korea beberapa bulan yang lalu dan menjadi instruktur tari di studio milik Tuan Choi Hyun Jun." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa ia benar-benar pelatih yang hebat?" Selidik Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa. Meskipun dia orang asing kupikir kalian tidak akan mengalami hambatan dalam berkomunikasi. Bagaimanapun kau pernah tinggal di Amerika juga 'kan sebelumnya?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan mencoba berpikir apakah ia mampu untuk berlatih menari balet selama dua bulan. _Oh God_ , jika ia masih berusia 11 tahun itu mungkin dilakukan tapi ia telah berumur 25 tahun. Ingat! Ia sudah berumur hampir seperempat abad dan tulang-tulangnya tak selentur dulu. Mungkin ia akan mengalami patah tulang ketika mencoba melakukan gerakan gemulai atau mungkin _split_? _Uhh.._

"Baiklah, kau bisa menyimpan ini dan membacanya sesuka hati. Aku harap hari senin kau datang. _Okay_?" Ucap Suho.

"Ehemmm.. Ya, seperti biasa, Atur waktuku oppa." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang sedikit mengelus tenggorokannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa gatal.

" _Hey, are you okay?_ " Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba saja gatal. Ini sudah terjadi sejak seminggu kemarin, tepatnya setelah konser terakhir yang kuadakan selesai."

"Kau sudah pergi ke Dokter?" Dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan sebuah gelengan. "Ahh.. kau istirahatlah. Dan jangan lupa periksakan dirimu. Aku takut kau sakit. Banyak-banyaklah meminum air putih ya.." Ingatnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dibandingkan manager atau sepupu, ia lebih mirip kakak kandungnya. Kakak kandung yang cerewet tentunya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi. Jangan banyak beraktifitas diluar. Cuaca mulai dingin sekarang, uhh.. anginnya sangat kencang." Ia langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar sebelum memberikan permintaan maaf kepada ayahnya karena tidak bisa menyapa. Dia pria yang baik.

* * *

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya selama perjalan menuju lokasi acara makan malam itu berlangsung. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan Chanyeol yang mungkin tengah mengamatinya risih. Ya sudah lupakan, salahnya sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengajaknya pukul 7 malam tapi jam 6 petang ia ternyata sudah siap dan menunggu dirumahnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih belum bersiap-siap, meski setidaknya ia beruntung sudah mandi.

Ia memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick _pink_ sebelum memperhatikannya sesaat lalu menutup cermin dan mengembalikan peralatan _make up_ ke asalnya lalu menyimpannya dikursi belakang.

"Menyebalkan, ini bukan tepat waktu tapi membuatku terburu-buru." Geram Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol setelah berhasil menyelesaikan penampilannya. "Lain kali bilang lebih jelas!" Tegasnya.

"Kau 'kan tidak suka menunggu."

"Aku lebih tidak suka lagi membuat orang menunggu karenaku. Kau harus sadar betapa menyebalkannya kau ketika marah. Aku benar-benar ingin menendangmu jauh-jauh dari hadapanku." Ucapnya kesal dan itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan. Itu memang nyata berasal dari hatinya. Dari dulu ia membencinya tapi karena ikatan bodoh ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindar dari Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak bodoh, ia tahu betul kebencian yang Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya. Dibandingkan dulu, sekarang ia lebih banyak mengalah membiarkan Kyungsoo mencacinya sesuka hati ketika ia sedang marah. Yang penting ia bisa diam kembali dan tak lagi mengoceh di kemudian hari. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang tidak akan mengungkit masa lalu sekecil apapun itu.

"Kenapa Tuan Jung mengajak makan malam? Tidak bisanya." Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Chnayeol menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku hanya tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin perayaan ulang tahun."

"Oh sial, pesta?" Desis Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" Kyungsoo membalikkan posisi tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau sendiri tak bertanya."

"Kadang kau selalu memancingku untuk selalu memarahimu, Ya Tuhan.." Desis Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringaian kecil dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya lemah. Ia membenci pesta. Sungguh, meskipun ia hidup dengan berpuluh-puluh pesta setiap tahunnya. Ia tidak terbiasa untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Seperti sifat ia yang sebenarnya kaku terhadap orang asing ditambah dengan acara Tuan Jung. Kyungsoo mengenalnya tapi tidak terlalu, ditambah dengan kolega-kolega atau tamu-tamu lainnya. Uh, Kyungsoo benci ketika harus berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang akan menyapanya. Beruntung menyapa dan memberinya pujian tentang konser, suaranya atau lagunya. Tapi bila berbicara tentang Chanyeol. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berbohong lagi.

* * *

Nah, benar bukan apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Ini bukan acara makan malam biasa melainkan sebuah acara pesta. Acara pesta yang mewah dan ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang penting yang kemungkinan berasal dari dunia bisnis sama seperti Tuan Jung—yang telah mengundangnya.

Dan sekarang dimana tunangannya itu. Ia benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Entah sampai kapan Kyungsoo harus menunjukkan senyumannya kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Bukannya terpaksa melainkan ia terlalu bosan untuk diam seorang diri disini. Tiba-tiba _mood_ nya menghilang begitu saja.

"Nona Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang kini tersenyum dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Sang tuan Rumah—Tuan Jung Oh Hyuk.

"Seperti dugaanku, memang sangat cantik jika melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini." Ujarnya dengan sedikit tawa yang ia lontarkan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tersenyum, _ternyata Chanyeol tengah menemani Tuan Jung untuk memperkenalkannya._

"Semoga Anda selalu diberi kesehatan dan umur yang panjang, Tuan Jung." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan meraih pergelangan tangan Tuan Jung untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ah.. aku sudah terlalu tua. Sebuah anugerah jika aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup." Balasnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa atas candaan yang dilontarkan Tuan Jung.

"Jadi, sebagai calon sepasang pengantin. Apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol terdiam mematung dalam berdirinya. Apa yang dimaksudkan tuan Jung itu sebuah hadiah?

Kyungsoo melarikan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri berdampingan disisi Tuan Jung. Menatapnya tajam seolah meminta bantuan karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Jung. Namun bukannya menanggapi, Chanyeol juga sama-sama diam. Mereka berdua larut dalam sebuah keheningan kecuali saling melemparkan tatapan bingung.

Menyadari dengan keadaan yang kini mulai terasa canggung, Tuan Jung langsung tertawa kecil ketika melihat bagaimana sikap yang diberikan Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo.

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terkejut seperti itu." Ia langsung menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedikit menegang. "Oh ya, Kyungsoo, bisakah bernyanyi sebuah lagu untukku?"

"Uh-ya?" Kyungsoo masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Jung kepadanya.

"Mendiang istriku sangat menyukai lagu _I Dreamed a Dream_ , dihari ulang tahunku maukah kau menyanyikan lagunya untukku?"

Kyungsoo bisa saja menolak mengingat bahwa tenggorokannya kini tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tapi ia tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan, apalagi lagu yang dikatakan Tuan Jung adalah lagu kesukaan dari mendiang istrinya. Pasti lagu ini adalah lagu yang sangat spesial bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa menyanyikannya untuk Anda." Senyum Kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaan Tuan Jung.

Mendengar hal itu membuat mata Tuan Jung langsung berbinar senang. Ia tersenyum karena Kyungsoo mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Ia langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo halus sebelum melampirkannya dilengannya untuk maju keatas panggung. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum ketika Tuan Jung meminta izin agar bisa mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan menjadi hadiah terindah. Terimakasih." Ucap Tuan Jung ketika menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearah panggung.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Tuan Jung yang sangat sopan dan hangat. Ketika Tuan Jung dengan santai menaikkan dirinya keatas panggung, ia bisa merasakan perlakuan yang sangat baik untuknya. Ia menyukai bagaimana cara Tuan Jung memperlakukannya.

Ketika ia berdiri diatas panggung dengan _mic_ yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh perhatian yang ada di _Ballroom_ hotel ini tertuju kepadanya. Jujur saja, ia sangat gugup saat ini tapi ia sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa kegugupan itu dan menggantinya menjadi sebuah senyuman menghangatkan.

"Selamat malam, sesuai keinginan sang pemilik pesta yang tengah berulang tahun kali ini, Tuan Jung," Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit membungkuk kepadanya ketika pria paruh baya itu membalas senyumannya. "Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dimana lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaan dari mendiang istri tercintanya. Tuan Jung, saya harap Anda bisa menyukai lagu ini. _I Dreamed a Dream_."

Musik pengiring mulai memainkan lagunya sesuai dengan perintah kecil yang diberikan kyungsoo. Tepukan tangan bergemuruh untuk menyambut penampilan Kyungsoo. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menyanyikan bait pertama lagu tersebut, sebuah siulan keras mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kalau bukan karena suara _backing vocal_ yang segera mengingatkannya. Ia mungkin sudah mematung disana tak bergerak. Dengan perasaan tak menentu akhirnya ia mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Tuan Jung memuji penampilannya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi untuk menemui tamu lain. Chanyeol yang berada disisinya menatapnya dengan wajah heran ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo saat ini. Antara bingung atau takut, entahlah ia tak mengerti. Ditambah ia melihat Kyungsoo terlambat mencapai _intro_ lagu itu dan suaranya berbeda, lebih lemah dari biasanya. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya kecil. "Sepertinya aku membutuhkan kamar mandi." Tanpa pamit, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menjauh dari sisi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru menuju tempat yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkannya. Ia hanya mengatakan kamar mandi sebagai alasan saja karena rasa kebingungannya saat ini. Jujur saja, suara siulan itu. Ia mengingat satu orang, ya, hanya satu orang yang akan bersiul kepadanya saat ia tengah bernyanyi. Dan pikirannya kini tertuju kepada Kai. Mungkinkah ia ada disini? Ia ada diacara ini sebagai tamu atau apa?

Entah dorongan darimana kini Kyungsoo malah berkeliling di sekitar ruangan _ballroom_ melupakan tujuan awalnya. Hanya memastikan bahwa Kai bisa saja disini, dan oh Tuhan, kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini? Kyungsoo menyentuh halus dadanya merasakan debaran cepat jantungnya. _Dengar, ini bukan perasaan bodoh Kyung, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan saat ini?_ Batinnya.

Ketika ia mengingat kembali hal itu ia langsung terdiam. Ya, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia bahkan mencari seseorang yang belum tentu bahwa ia ada disini. Kai, dia mana mungkin ada disini.

Entah kenapa kini Kyungsoo tersenyum, selebihnya tertawa mengejek menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Seingin inikah Kyungsoo untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kai? Oh, ia idak ingin dipermainkan takdir. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ia menjadi lebih gila karena memikirkan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak tahu keberadaanya sekarang.

Kyungsoo langsung kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Mengambil segelas _wine_ di meja terdekat dan berjalan cepat untuk kembali menemui Chanyeol. Ia hendak saja meminumnya ketika seseorang menarik gelas _Wine-_ nya dengan halus dan menjauhkannya.

Kyungsoo marah.

Tentu saja, siapa yang telah berani-beraninya mengambil minumannya dengan cara tidak sopan seperti itu? Ia berbalik siap memaki si pelaku pengambilan minumannya namun tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa ketika tatapan mata hitam itu kini seolah tersenyum hangat menyapanya.

Ia mengganti tangan yang sebelumnya memegang gelas _wine_ menjadi segelas _orange juice_ ditangannya.

"Kurasa kau masih belum menghilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk tidak meminum alkohol. Itu tidak baik untuk suaramu." Ucapnya halus dan membenarkan letak gelas _wine_ diatas nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas yang kosong.

"K-kau?"

Pria itu hanya menggedikkan bahu dan tersenyum kecil ketika Kyungsoo menujukkan wajah terkejutnya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Seperti biasa, penampilanmu selalu indah dan memukau." Ia memberikan penghormatannya dengan membungkuk kecil sebelum menunjukkan kembali senyumannya. "Semoga Anda menikmati pestanya, nona." Ucapnya sopan.

Kyungsoo bahkan belum bereaksi ketika pria itu menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan mematung ditempat yang sama. Bahkan ia melupakan gelas jus yang tengah dipegangnya hingga sedikit menumpah kecil kelantai.

Saat tetesannya menyimprat kecil pada kakinya, saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar dari dalam lamunannya. Ia langsung menyimpan jus yang digenggamnya dan berjalan melangkah untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari pria yang telah mengejutkannya itu. Ia mencari pria itu dan ia tahu bahwa matanya masih bisa melihat dengan normal. Harusnya ia senang, benar kan? _Hei.. Kyung.. lihatlah sekarang takdir telah benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannmu._ _Takdir telah benar-benar membawanya kembali padamu. Dan kau harus bersyukur bahwa Kai masih memberikan pujian kecil padamu. Ini bukanlah mimpi!_

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang menyentuh halus pundaknya dan ia bisa menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan kerutan kening yang rapat. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Bahkan Kyungsoo terlalu kaku untuk menjawabnya. Matanya malah semakin menarawang mencari pria itu—Kai. Tapi bagaimana ia menemukannya, pria itu memakai setelan pelayan dengan kemeja putih berdasi kupu-kupu dan celana bahan rapi, khas seorang pelayan. Tapi bagaimana ia mencarinya? Ada berpuluh-puluh pria yang memakai pakaian yang sama mengartikan bahwa pelayan itu bukan Kai saja. Tapi kenapa ia harus memakai pakaian pelayan? Apa ia bekerja disini?

Chanyeol menatap curiga, ia juga ikut mengikuti kemana arah tatapan yang Kyungsoo tuju. Tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang hanya memutar didalam ruangan ini seolah tengah mencari seseorang.

"Sepertinya kau dalam keadaan tidak baik, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"uh-hu uh.. ya." Balasnya pelan. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya untuk pergi. Biasanya ia tidak ingin Chanyeol sedekat ini dengannya tapi otaknya tidak mampu bekerja saat ini karena seluruh pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Kai yang muncul dan sekarang hilang kembali secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah Kyungsoo menatap secara langsung keberadaan Kai di acara pesta makan malam Tuan Jung. Ia masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja karena terlalu memikirkan—menginginkan—Kai untuk kembali disisinya. Tapi apakah ada khayalan senyata itu? Dan uh.. betapa menyebalkannya hingga tiga hari ini ia masih ada dalam pengaruh bayang-bayang sosok pria itu. Pria yang benar-benar misterius.

Kyungsoo menyesal ia tidak langsung bicara atau menjabat tangannya saat itu dan memilih diam mematung layaknya orang bodoh. Ia benar-benar menyesal sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah itu sekarang. Tentunya itu terlalu singkat untuk ia perhatikan.

 _Benarkah itu Kai? ini bukan khayalannya kan?_ Oh ayolah Kyungsoo telah lelah dipermainkan oleh takdir dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, kita turun." Ajak Suho ketika ia membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar. Namun ia menggantungkan kakinya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya masih terdiam melamun tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Suho geram, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo selama tiga hari belakangan ini. Senin kemarin ketika dalam acara pembacaan naskah pertama, terlihat sekali bahwa gadis ini tidak fokus dan lebih sering banyak bertanya dan mengulang perkataan yang sama kepadanya membuat ia khawatir. Ia sering mengeluhkan tenggorokkannya yang sakit tapi tidak mau mendengar nasihatnya untuk memeriksakan diri ke Dokter. Dan kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah melihat gadis ini sekarang yang lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Ya, Kyungsoo memang pendiam tapi tidak pernah sediam ini.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggilnya dengan sedikit keras membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan menatapnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh ya oppa?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun!" Ajak Suho.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho langsung melirik kesekelilingnya dimana ia berada sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa kini ia telah sampai di gedung pelatihan milik produser Choi—tempat ia untuk berlatih menari dan bernyanyinya.

Ia langsung turun dan mengikuti langkah kaki Suho yang didepannya. Ia membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan didalam gedung itu yang langsung menampakkkan sosok bijaksana Tuan Choi disana.

"Ah, Senang sekali bertemu kalian. Manager Kim, nona Kyungsoo." Ia langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah jabatan tangan yang hangat.

Meski dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Membalas jabatan tangannya sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan disana.

"Manager Kim telah mengatakan kepada saya tentang kendala Anda dalam soal tarian itu. Tapi jangan terlalu khawatir. Tarian yang akan Anda lakukan hanya _basic_ saja dan saya pikir Anda bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Produser Choi _to the point_ tentang masalah utama yang dihadapi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo mmberinya sebuah anggukan. "Saya harap selama dua bulan ini saya bisa belajar dan berlatih dengan baik sehingga saya tidak mengecewakan Anda."

Ia tersenyum, "Tenanglah, lagipula saya percaya dengan kemampuan Anda. Saya dengar Anda adalah gadis yang pandai untuk berlatih. Dengan sedikit usaha Anda pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Saya harap begitu." Balasnya.

Produser Choi langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyimpan kedua tangan dilututnya sebelum menggosoknya kecil. "Nah, dan tentang pelatih Anda tidak perlu khawatir Kyungsoo, dia penari professional yang sangat hebat. Dia bekerja bersamaku dan kupikir kalian akan cocok. Meskipun ya, cara dia menggajar memang cukup keras tapi dia selalu berhasil melatih anak-anak didikkanku."

Mendengar hal itu Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung. _Keras?_ _Apa yang dimaskud dengan cara mengajarnya yang cukup keras? Tidak sekeras pelatihan militer atau pelatihan trainee 'kan_? Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Producer Choi mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan melirik jam tangannya sekilas untuk melihat waktu saat ini. "Seharusnya ia datang, ia mengatakan akan sedikit terlambat jadi mohon maaf, ya."

Suho hanya mengangguk dan kini kedua pria itu saling berbicara tentang _project_ yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan. Entah itu dari penampilan, kisah, promosi dan hal lainnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia masih terdiam menunggu. Jika seharian ini ia memikirkan lebih banyak tentang sosok Kai, kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh siapa pelatihnya. Oh, ia mulai merasa takut dengan cara melatih pelatihnya ini.

Suara deritan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu yang kini terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria tinggi dengan setelan kaos dengan celana _jeans_ yang pas. Sepatunya bahkan terlihat bersih. Dan ketika pria itu melirik Kyungsoo yang mematung, ia memberikannya sedikit senyuman, saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar siapa sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini—Kai.

Produser Choi langsung berdiri dan menyambut kedatangannya yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ini dia pelatih yang kuceritakan tadi. Ayo, kenalkan dirimu." Ucap manager Choi.

Pria itu tersenyum menatap satu-persatu Suho maupun Kyungsoo yang kini duduk memperhatikannya. Suho dengan senyuman menawannya dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah kaku dan tatapan bingung. Oh, ia sangat merindukan ekspresi gadis itu.

Ia langsung membungkuk dalam dan mengenalkan dirinya secara resmi.

"Halo, nama saya Kim Kai. Senang sekali bisa bertemu." Ucapnya singkat menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya seperti biasa.

Suho langsung berdiri dan membalas sapaan Kai kepadanya dan mengenalkan dirinya balik. Namun ketika ia merasakan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam duduk mematung disana. Ia langsung berbisik kecil dan menyikut lengan gadis itu. Namun yang ia dengarkan dari ucapan Kyungsoo ditelinganya saat ini mampu membuatnya mendesis dan tentunya perasaan malu.

" _Holy shit! I think I'm going to die,_ Suho!" Bisiknya cukup keras tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kai yang kini mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry for late update, dan semoga gak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Sekarang waktunya bener-bener dibagi-bagi *asli sibuk banget. Tapi aku usahain setiap ff yang aku tulis bakal aku selesain sampai end. Semoga^^

Terima kasih **Arvita Kim** untuk sarannya, Hehe iya nih.. kadang aku juga suka risih sendiri setiap edit dan baca ulang sebelum di update, karena kebanyakan imbuhan –nya, kesannya jadi buang kata banget . Semoga dichapter ini gak terlalu keganggu yap.

Terima kasih **KimTammy17** untuk sarannya tentang penempatan di. Duhh.. beneran, jujur aku sering keliru sama penempatan di (padahal sering banget selfediting) tapi tetep aja gak hati-hati. Semoga di chapter ini sedikit kurang ya dan kalimat-kalimatnya menjadi lebih efektif dari chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih buat semua reviewer yang belum bisa saya balas satu-satu. Buat yang follow dan yang review juga *virtual hug*

 **aranyyrski, Rahmah736, Lovesoo, unniechan1, overdyosoo, SNAmaliia, Uee750, arvita kim, raryberry, Kaisooship, Kim YeHyun, Chanbaehunlove, minkook94, anisafransiskaa, winda fitria07, KimTammy17, jihanowl7, InSoo-nim, kyung1225, YuRhachan, kai, hnana, NopwilineKaiSoo, joonwu, chankaiya, rly, Ayaka Kim, zharaayumediaanggraeni.**

Mind to review?

Salam blossom~


	7. Chapter 6 : You're My Dream

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Kai hanya duduk menalikan tali sepatunya kuat-kuat. Ketika ia kembali melirik kearah gadis yang akan dilatihnya, ia hanya bisa mengulum tawanya sendiri dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Gadis itu—Kyungsoo—sudah hampir setengah jam mondar-mandir dihadapannya dengan jari-jari yang terus ia gigiti.

Oh, ini sudah dua tahun dan gadis itu masih sama lucunya ketika ia tengah kebingungan. Ia pikir gadis ini telah kembali menjadi gadis yang lebih anggun dan pendiam seperti sikapnya saat di Juilliard dulu. Tapi bila melihat kelakuannya saat ini, ia masih tetap sama. Kyungsoo yang mudah panik.

"Oke kau membuatku pusing. Apa menurutmu menari hanya dengan mondar-mandir saja?" Tanya Kai.

Gadis itu langsung terdiam dan menatap Kai tajam. " _Shut up! Apa_ kau tidak dengar tadi aku telah mengumpat di hadapan produser? Semua ini karenamu!" Bentaknya membuat Kai mengerutkan kening.

Gadis itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Kai kini duduk menyila dan memperhatikan gadis itu lebih lekat sekarang. Ia masih ingat beberapa menit yang lalu kejadian lucu yang telah gadis itu lakukan. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengumpat secara tak sadar dihadapannya. Dan itu semua karenanya? _Hei.. apa maksudnya?_ Apa ia melakukan kesalahan kepada gadis ini sehingga berpikir ia akan mati? _Oh God,_ gadis ini masih sama saja ternyata.

" _Okay.. so, are you miss me?_ "

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan menatap Kai yang tersenyum padanya. Kai sengaja menggodanya, ia berpikir mungkin gadis itu butuh sedikit candaan daripada harus berpikiran bodoh tentang kejadian tadi. Lagipula produser Choi hanya memberinya sebuah gurauan tawa, meskipun berbeda dengan tatapan managernya yang sangat mencekam menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar dan duduk dihadapan Kai.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku! Pertama kenapa kau ada di acara pesta makan malam Tuan Jung dengan pakaian pelayan seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

"Hmm.. aku bekerja." Balasnya kecil

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. "Bekerja sebagai pelayan sedangkan kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pelatih _dancer_ di studio Produser Choi?"

"Kau tidak ingat ya kalau aku membutuhkan banyak pekerjaan, apapun itu agar bisa membuatku bisa makan?" Jawabnya pelan. "Lagipula aku baru bekerja tiga bulan bersama produser Choi dan tentu saja semua gajihku belum bisa kudapatkan. Mendengar Tuan Jung menerima lowongan pekerjaan lepas dengan bayaran tinggi, lumayan juga untuk bisa mengisi perutku dan menyewa apartemen yang lebih layak untukku tinggali di sini, kau bahkan tidak pernah berpikir harga sebuah apartemen sederhana di Seoul 'kan? Harganya sangat mahal."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar hal itu. Pria itu masih tidak berubah, di New York ataupun di Seoul. Pria ini masih belajar hidup mandiri dengan mencari pekerjaan sampingan lain untuk bisa hidup. Dan oh, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria ini. Jika ia mau bahkan pria ini bisa tampil diatas panggung dengan kemampuan _dance_ nya yang luar biasa hebat. _Kenapa ia memilih jadi pelatih biasa?_

"Apa jawabanku sudah cukup?" Tanya Kai memastikan karena Kyungsoo terus diam.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja setelah memberiku jus. Kau menghindariku ya?"

Kai langsung tertawa membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengernyit tak mengerti. "Ya Tuhan Kyung, disana aku bukan untuk bersenang-senang tapi untuk bekerja. Apa yang akan dikatakan managerku ketika dia melihatku mengobrol dengan tamu undangan yang tentunya.. euhm tidak sederajat denganku."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam. Entah apalagi yang harus dikatakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Penjelasannya bahkan cukup, lebih dari apa yang ingin ia tahu saat ini. Meskipun sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin ia tanyakan. Masih ada pertanyaan lain yang ingin ia sampaikan namun sepertinya ia lebih baik tidak menanyakannya.

Kai yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo saat ini langsung tersenyum dan kembali mengajaknya untuk bicara karena ini terlihat sangat canggung.

"Jadi, pertunjukkan opera lagi ya?" Tanya Kai membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Saat aku menerima naskah yang diberikan Producer Choi, kupikir aku akan menolak ikut terlibat dalam _project_ ini. Bagiku balet membutuhkan sebuah ketekunan dari si penari yang ingin mempelajarinya. Apalagi jika ia tidak memiliki pengalaman sedikitpun. Mungkin aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan."

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya kepadaku huh?" Entah kenapa Kyungsoo kini merasa ia tengah diejek saat ini.

Kai langsung tertawa. "Saat aku tahu bahwa pemerannya adalah kau, aku langsung menerimanya. Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa memarahimu." Candanya membuat Kyungsoo menggeram dan tangannya yang sedari tadi telah gatal ingin memukulnya kini memberikan beberapa pukulan kecil membuat pria itu semakin tertawa terbahak.

"Menyebalkan! Sialan kau! Setelah mengejekku, memarahiku, apalagi yang akan kau lakukan huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia telah berkacak pinggang dengan tubuh sedikit berdiri betumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Hmm.. mungkin aku akan mencuri hatimu."

Mendengar hal itu sontak Kyungsoo langsung memukul Kai kembali, tentunya dengan pukulan pelan. Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengulum senyumya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai barusan. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menghangat. Rasa kegundahanya selama tiga hari ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika ia kembali bisa bertemu dengan Kai bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Kyungsoo tak bisa membohongi perasaanya bahwa ia merindukan pria yang telah mengambil alih perhatiannya selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini.

Ia menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali duduk menyila dihadapan Kai.

"Aku tidak ingin berlatih sekarang, ayo kita pergi makan siang saja." Ajaknya membuat Jongin saling menautkan alisnya tidak percaya dengan ajakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

* * *

Kai menatap kagum melihat porsi makan gadis ini. Oke mungkin ini biasa tapi melihat banyaknya porsi ramyun yang ia pesan tentu membuatnya menggeleng kepala tak percaya. Apa gadis ini menyimpan sebuah kantung cadangan diperutnya atau bagaimana? Bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo yang pemilih soal makanan saat mereka di New York kini bisa makan apa saja—meski tetap tanpa Kimchi.

"Kau tidak ingin memakan makananmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Jongin hanya mendesis melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang menajam.

"Kau makan dengan baik ternyata." Jongin meraih sumpitnya dan mulai mengaduk Ramyun yang telah tersaji dihadapannya.

"Kau memujiku lagi."

"Hanya aku yang akan memujimu tentang porsi makanan yang kau pesan."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum lalu mulai menyuapi mie-nya lagi. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu dari balik bulu matanya. Entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi setenang ini. Kai selalu memberikan efek aneh di dalam tubuhnya yang bahkan tak bisa Kyungsoo artikan. Yang jelas ia terlalu senang bisa melihatnya lagi sedekat ini.

"Aku senang bisa sedekat ini denganmu." Ujar Kai tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Ya—ya?" Sial, kenapa ia menjadi gugup? Kai tidak membaca pikirannya 'kan?

"Takdir benar-benar membawaku untuk kembali kepadamu. Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu kurasa ini bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan saja." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Jujur saja ia ingin tersenyum saat ini tetapi ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ya. Kurasa." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo jawab kali ini. Bahkan secara tak sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya lekat.

"Dan, berapa lama kau telah berada di Seoul?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali mencoba mengalihkan percakapan yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo lanjutkan.

"Euhmm.. sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu."

"Kau mengatakan akan kembali setahun kemudian setelah kepergianku."

Bukannya jawaban, Kyungsoo malah mendapati tawa dapat ia dengar dengan sangat jelas. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sinis Kyungsoo.

"Kau menungguku ya?" Goda Kai membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah pria itu. _Sial, Kai benar-benar membaca pikirannya._

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak menanggapi ketika Kai terus tertawa. Lama-lama tawanya cukup menyebalkan untuk ia dengar. _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?_ Ia hanya bisa merutuki kegugupannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak semudah itu untuk lulus dan kembali pulang ke Korea Selatan Kyung," jawab Jongin kini mulai membuka suaranya. "Sebelum aku pergi aku harus mencari uang untuk kembali kesini, maksudku, bekerja."

"Menjadi penari jalanan dan tetap bekerja di bar?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatapnya singkat.

Kai menggeleng. "Aku menjadi _koreografer_ pada sebuah studio."

Kyungsoo mendesis menyimpan sumpitnya sebelum menyila kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Kai. Oh Tuhan, kau lulusan Juilliard! Bagaimana bisa penari hebat sepertimu hanya bekerja menjadi seorang _Koreografer_ dan bahkan menjadi pelatih biasa disini? Kau bisa terkenal dengan tarianmu di atas panggung, Juilliard adalah tempat orang-orang yang sukses dengan karirnya di atas panggung." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Kai menyipitkan matanya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang tidak sukses karena berdiri dibelakang panggung?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat tatapannya entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo baru menyadari dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Secara tak langsung ucapannya telah menyindir Kai dan merendahkannya. Ia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf namun ketika ia melihat senyuman Kai tersungging diwajahnya. Ia mengurungkan niat itu dan berbalik menatapnya bingung.

"Apa lulusan Juilliard harus berdiri di atas panggung?" Kekehnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin diam tak mengerti dengan tawa Kai saat ini, apa yang lucu?

Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dan melihat Jongin yang kini mengeluarkan ponselnya. Untuk beberapa menit Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Kai yang seolah tengah mencari sesuatu didalam ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan kedua tangan lalu menatap lekat-lekat apa yang Kai tunjukkan di dalam ponselnya.

Sebuah artikel dan nama Kai tertulis jelas didalam artikel tersebut.

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai untuk beberapa saat sebelum mulai membaca kembali artikelnya.

"Bukannya ingin sombong, tapi namaku cukup dikenal di New York bahkan beberapa sekolah seni di Amerika sekarang, atau mungkin sampai mahasiswa seni Eropa?" Jawab Kai dengan percaya diri.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertegun dengan mata yang membelalak. Ya Tuhan, kemana saja dia selama ini? Sebanyak inikah prestasi yang telah Kai buat selama setahun ini? Bahkan ia menjadi salah satu koreografer pertunjukkan tahunan yang sering diadakan di Juilliard. Ia mendelik. Ini tidak mungkin, tidak. Namun ketika ia melihat foto Kai yang berada diatas panggung dengan cahaya lampu yang hanya menyorot padanya dengan sebuah piagam yang ia pegang. Saat itulah mulutnya terbuka menganga lebar menatap tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini kau?"

Kai langsung menarik ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo hingga terlepas.

"Tentu saja ini aku, menurutmu siapa lagi? Aku lulus dengan nilai, dan prestasi cukup baik."

"Oh, kau luar biasa!" Kini Kyungsoo mulai bisa berkomentar dan tersenyum dengan apa yang telah Kai dapatkan.

Kai membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Senyuman itu yang telah membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok Kyungsoo disisinya.

"Bila kau sudah seterkenal itu di New York, untuk apa kau tinggal disini? Sayang, kau meninggalkan kunci utama kesuksesanmu."

"Terkenal di Negara orang lain tidak lebih baik dibandingkan terkenal di Negara sendiri. Aku ingin orang-orang disini mengenalku bahwa aku berbakat dan memiliki kemampuan."

"Itulah kenapa kau memilih menjadi pelatih di studio milik Produser Choi?"

Kai mengangguk, "Sebenarnya banyak yang menawariku namun pilihanku jatuh kepada Producer Choi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sengaja mengejarmu."

Mendengar jawaban itu Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan menatap lekat-lekat Kai untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa kini pipinya mulai memanas dan jantungnya juga mulai berdebar dengan cepat. Ia langsung menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kai. Oh, kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?

"Berikan ponselmu, aku akan menuliskan nomorku agar kau mudah menghubungiku nantinya. Aku orang sibuk sekarang." Pinta Kai diselingi candaan, Kyungsoo hanya mendesisi sebelum ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan ponselnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo terus menyunggingkan senyumnya sedari tadi. Entah kenapa pembicaraannya dengan Kai siang tadi membuat hatinya menghangat. Dari candaan, pujian bahkan sampai tentang pekerjaan mereka obrolkan dalam sekali pertemuan. Sejujurnya pertemuan pertama mereka bukan menjadi hari pertama ia berlatih, melainkan jadi hari pertama mereka untuk saling melepas rindu—itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa ia kembali tertawa ketika mengingat kembali candaan-candaan konyol yang Kai sampaikan kepadanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tertawa sekeras itu selama ini. Hanya Kai yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya memotong-motong _steak_ tanpa ia makan. Chanyeol langsung melirik Kyungsoo dan menatapnya curiga.

"Kau terlihat bahagia? Ada yang terjadi hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol datar tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang kini meliriknya.

"Ah.. tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaannya. Chanyeol memicingkan mata menatap Kyungsoo. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Namun ia mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan curiganya dan memilih membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap di zona ternyamannya sebelum ia memberontak lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana latihan pertamamu?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka kembali percakapan setelah keheningan yang ia ciptakan.

"Ya.. cukup menyenangkan. Aku suka dengan pelatihnya, dia baik, berbakat, sering bercanda ya.. meski agak pemarah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lancar. Bahkan senyumannya masih menyungging di bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick pink berkilau.

Chanyeol menghentikan makannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo lekat, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hmm.. ya?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam. Bukan hanya tajam tapi sangat intens, lebih tepatnya membunuh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Untuk pertama kali ia tidak bisa menjawab apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan.

"Suho mengatakan kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan pelatihmu itu." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum ia menenggak air putih meski matanya tetap intens menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia temanku." Jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah pelan.

"Temanmu?"

"Temanku dari Juilliard, dia juniorku."

Chanyeol menguyah potongan daging di dalam mulutnya dengan pelan. Memperhatikan sikap Kyungsoo saat ini, sangat jauh berbeda dari Kyungsoo biasanya yang selalu terlihat tenang dan bersikap dingin. Tapi kali ini dia lebih banyak tersenyum. Apapun itu alasannya Chanyeol menyukai perubahan yang cukup mencolok selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang besok bersama Ayahmu," lanjut Chanyeol membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajah menatapnya. "Kau pasti senang, ya 'kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya apa aku senang atau tidak saat kau pergi, karena kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Balas Kyungsoo menyimpan garpu dan pisaunya, tentu saja ia akan senang jika tunangannya ini pergi jauh-jauh dari sisinya. "Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar lima hari atau seminggu, aku tidak yakin jika hari _Chuseok_ nanti aku akan pulang."

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Sesibuk inikah dia saat ini?

"Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum pernikahan kita," Chanyeol terkekeh menatap Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah kusamnya kali ini. "Sesuai keinginanmu bukan, aku sibuk bekerja dan kini melarikan diri ke luar negeri."

Kyungsoo berdesis, "Dasar maniak pekerjaan, hal bodoh yang kau lakukan masih tetap bekerja dihari libur _Chuseok_."

"Kenapa? Kau kesepian?" Goda Chanyeol menunjukkan seringaiannya. Kini ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menyila kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis melihat kepercayaan diri Chanyeol saat ini. "Lupakan, aku selalu lebih nyaman jika sendirian." Ingat Kyungsoo.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berdesis mengejek. Menarik serbet yang ada di pangkuannya sebelum mengusap bibirnya halus menggunakan serbet itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo yang mencoba menghindari tatapannya saat ini.

"Ya.. setidaknya selama aku pergi janganlah membuat masalah hingga hari pernikahan kita."

"Oh.. kenapa aku melupakan satu hal ini, kau selalu menguntitku?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penguntit untukmu?" Tanyanya intens. "Selama kau tidak berhubungan dengan pria lain aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu privasimu, kita bertunangan, ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol saat ini. Satu alisnya terangkat naik menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menghela napas kecil, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya—bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol malah mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Ia meneggakkan tubuhnya seraya menarik tas untuk segera pergi.

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang sekarang, aku sudah cukup kenyang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdesis ketika melihat kepergian Kyungsoo, terlihat sekali ia menghindari pertanyaannya dan jujur saja, itu semakin membuatnya curiga. Dan haruskah ia benar-benar menjadi penguntit bagi tunangannya saat ini?

* * *

Sesuai jadwal, hari ini adalah pertemuan kedua Kyungsoo dengan Kai bertemu di studio produser Choi. Mungkin menjadi latihan pertama baginya. Sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Kai. Ia telah membawa sepasang sepatu balet dan memakai pakaian yang cukup nyaman dipakainya. Bagaimanapun ia akan belajar untuk melenturkan diri. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika pakaiannya robek begitu saja, apa lagi dihadapan Kai. Memalukan.

Ia melangkah dengan ditemani Suho di depannya. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo mendelik, kalau bukan agenda kegiatan pasti ia tengah asyik dengan sosial medianya. Bagaimanapun jadwal Kyungsoo tak sepadat dulu dan Suho tak mungkin membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengurus jadwal yang kosong.

Samar-samar suara musik dengan tempo cepat terdengar melalui indra pendengaranya. Cukup menyenangkan untuk didengarkan dalam konser-konser besar atau pesta besar-besaran di club malam. Setidaknya mampu membuat kepala Kyungsoo sedikit manggut-manggut kecil.

"Kurasa Kai masih sedang melatih _dancer_ lain saat ini." Ucap Suho membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Suho meringis, "Kemana pikiranmu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Pikiranku masih tertanam baik di otakku." Ejek Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia ketukan di pelipis.

Suho mendesis ketika gadis itu berjalan mendahuiluinya. "Kau ingin menunggu disini?"

Ia berbalik dan menatap Suho. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, lagipula aku tak mengenal banyak orang disini. Kenapa? Oppa tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Bukan, aku belum makan sejak tadi siang. Boleh aku pergi?"

"Ya tentu saja." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung melarikan tatapannya pada sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Baiklah, jika ada masalah hubungi aku."

Kyungsoo hanya berdehem tanpa membalas tatapan Suho. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Suho mulai menjauh meninggalkannya.

Kini tatapannya telah sepenuhnya tertuju pada pintu ruangan tempat latihan yang akan ia gunakan. Dentuman cepat tempo musik semakin menariknya untuk mendekat. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan memberanikan diri secara diam-diam meraih kenop pintu. Membukanya tanpa suara sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo melongok kecil dari balik pintu tanpa melepaskan kenop pintu yang ia pegang. Memperhatikan sekitar tujuh orang tengah menari _pop dance_ di dalamnya. Empat orang wanita dan tiga orang laki-laki termasuk Kai di dalamnya. Ketika ia menemukan sosok Kai. Kyungsoo kembali mematung memperhatikannya.

Perasannya masih tetap sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu ketika pertama kali ia melihat Kai menari. Ia masih tetap terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan. Bahkan lebih seksi dari sebelumnya. Dan Lihatlah bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya sekarang jauh lebih sempurna dan dengan kulitnya yang semakin kecoklatan membuat kesan mengklilap yang seksi dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo baru menyadari tatanan rambut pria itu jauh lebih pendek tanpa poni yang terjatuh di keningnya seperti dulu. Poni itu sengaja dinaikkan keatas lebih menampilkan sisi dewasanya. Meski kadang setiap gerakan anak rambutnya akan tetap terjatuh menutupi sebagian matanya. Tapi Kyungsoo berani bersumpah. Kai benar-benar sangat menawan.

Tatapannya kini mulai turun semakin kebawah dan ia merasa malu sendiri mengingat hari terakhir yang telah mereka lakukan sebelum ia pergi. Hell, menurut Kyungsoo itu hanya sebuah ketertarikan alam. Betapa bodohnya Kyungsoo saat ini bukan? Tapi jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia merindukan tubuh itu. Bagaimana ia bergerak dan mengerang dalam kekuasaan atas dirinya. Dia sangat, _yak.. Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?!_

"Kau sudah tiba sejak tadi?"

Suara itu terdengar serak namun terkesan seksi. Hingga beberapa detik ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang tengah diperhatikannya tadi telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang menawan. Oh Tuhan.

Tangannya tergelincir dari kenop pintu saking terkejutnya membuat Kai refleks mendekatkan tangannya menjangkau tubuh Kyungsoo agar tak jatuh. Namun itu tak terjadi ketika Kyungsoo bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri seimbang.

Kai terkekeh melihat sikap Kyungsoo saat ini yang sangat lucu sebelum akhirnya ia menuntun Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Beberapa _dancer_ yang sebelumnya telah berlatih menari membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam kepada Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu membalasnya kikuk. Kai terkekeh dan melirik murid-murid di depannya yang masih berusia awal dua puluhan.

"Dia sangat lucu bukan, percayalah. Kyungsoo aslinya sangat menyebalkan jika ia berada dibelakang panggung." Ejek Kai membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah sikutan yang cukup keras diperutnya. "Tapi ia sangat baik." Lanjutnya pelan membuat orang-orang itu terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan Kai saat ini.

"Dan dia sangat menyebalkan." Balas Kyungsoo menatap penuh senyuman. Kini tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara mereka. Senyuman keramahan mulai ditunjukkan Kyungsoo maupun anak-anak yang dilatih Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo tak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang baru, tidak karena ia tak bersama Kai.

"Baiklah, pelatihan selesai sampai disini. Aku harus melatih angsa buruk rupa ini." Ucap Kai sebelum ia tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang memberenggut menyebalkan kepadanya.

Mereka saling memberi salam sebelum berpamitan kepada Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan dengan tenang hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang bersiap-siap di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada murid-muridmu?"

"Sesekali, dibandingkan murid, aku lebih senang menyebut mereka teman."

Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia mulai berdiri dengan sepatu balet yang telah ia gunakan. Ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Tubuhku tak sebagus penari balet biasanya bukan? Kurasa aku terlalu pendek."

Kai melirik setelah ia melepaskan sepatunya dan membiarkannya bertelanjang kaki. "Apa menurutmu penari baret harus memiliki tubuh propossional?"

"Kurasa? Penonton memiliki ekspetasi jauh lebih tinggi dari apa yang mereka bayangkan."

Kai tersenyum lalu mulai berdiri disamping Kyungsoo. Menatap pantulan tubuh mereka masing-masing dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dan berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Kai mulai melakukan pemanasan kecil dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk miring kekiri dan kekanan berulang kali.

Kyungsoo merasa siap tak siap dengan pelatihan ini. Namun megingat bahwa Kai adalah pelatih yang di percaya untuk melatihnya membuat rasa kepercayaan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai naik. Ia percaya dengan kemampuan Kai. Meski ia baru menyadari tenang satu hal.

"Kau benar-benar penari _ballet_ ya?"

Kyungsoo meyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik menyamping untuk menatap Kai yang masih melakukan pemanasan.

"Kenapa?" Kai bertanya dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada bayangan Kyungsoo di cermin.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Balet 'kan dilakukan oleh wanita."

Kai sedikit mendengus dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo lebih jelas secara langsung. "Kau selalu meragukanku Kyung. Kau tidak percaya kepadaku?" Tanya Kai lekat.

Kyungsoo mematung, Ia terdiam ketika Kai mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai berdiri dibalik punggungnya.

"Tidak ada batasan seseorang untuk belajar menari." Bisik Kai ketika kedua lengannya mencengkram halus bahu Kyungsoo. "Mau kuceritakan tentang impian masa kecilku?" Tanyanya tepat di samping telinganya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bergidik kecil merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya yang dingin.

"Suatu hari aku menonton sebuah film, Billy Eliot. Aku sangat mengaguminya." Tangannya turun dengan halus menyusuri lengan Kyungsoo hingga jatuh pada pegelangan tangannya. Kai menariknya untuk ia rentangkan membuat tubuh Kyungso bergetar dengan kedekatan yang dihasilkan saat ini. "Sejak saat itu impianku bukan hanya menjadi penari tapi menari balet seperti pria itu. Sangat mengagumkan menjadi seseorang yang spesial berjuang untuk meraih impiannya." Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuhnya secara halus kesisi kanan. Menarik tangannya untuk melakukan peregangan hingga mencapai ujung jari kakinya.

Kyungsoo bergetar, jantungnya tak behenti berdebar. Nafasnya terasa tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya. Bahkan ia tak sadar dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena peregangan ini. Kai sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya dan ia merasa mati rasa diperlakukan sehalus ini oleh pria ini.

"Aku mulai memikirkan bahwa aku harus masuk sekolah hebat suatu hari nanti hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan Juilliard." Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk kembali tegap sebelum mendorongnya kembali melakukan hal yang sama ditubuh bagian kiri. "Aku berjuang mati-matian untuk bisa masuk kesana. Aku tidak memikirkan berapa banyak uang yang aku miliki. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kesana, itu sudah sangat menakjubkan bagiku." Lanjut Kai terus menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri tegap.

Kai menarik kedua lengan Kyungsoo untuk merentang lurus kedepan. Menautkan jari jemari mereka satu sama lain. Apa yang dilakukan Kai saat ini kepada Kyungsoo mampu membuat sebuah bom yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo seolah menghitung waktu mundur untuk meledak kapan saja.

"Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, saat itulah aku percaya bahwa mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan." Lirihnya dengan bibir yang menyentuh tepat di telinganya.

Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik sebelum akhirnya ia melirik kebelakang dan menemukan wajah Kai yang begitu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Mimpinya? Apa Kai memiliki sebuah mimpi yang berhubungan dengannya?

Dibandingkan untuk bertanya. Kyungsoo malah mematung dengan matanya yang hanya fokus menatap bibir itu. Ia merindukan bagaimana rasa bibir yang sempat menjadi candunya untuk semalam. Dan demi Tuhan, bibir itu seolah menggodanya untuk melahapnya habis.

Kai maupun Kyungsoo saling terdiam dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Saling memberi tatapan intens dengan wajah yang kini mulai mendekat secara perlahan. Hambusan napas hangat itu saling menerpa di antara wajah mereka. Bahkan Kyungsoo hampir saja menutup matanya dan merasakan bibir itu kembali jika saja seseorang di balik pintu itu tak mengacaukan aura romantis yang mereka berdua ciptakan saat ini.

"Kyungsoo—uh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangan Kai, langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya begitupun juga dengan Kai. Mendadak mereka berubah menjadi kikuk. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan Kyungsoo yang mendesis melihat tatapan menyelidik pria yang cukup membuat kepalanya kepanasan saat ini—Suho.

"Ma… maaf Kyung, Park Chanyeol menunggumu di luar." Lanjut Suho terbata.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, Kyungsoo langsung menatap bingung dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Chanyeol, sedang apa dia disini?"

Suho mengangkat bahunya menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu, "Ia hanya mengatakan ingin menemuimu saja."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa kini perasaannya sedikit tak nyaman mengingat ada Kai disini. Ia melirik pria itu yang menatapnya lalu mengangguk; menyuruhnya untuk langsung menemui Chanyeol. _Benarkah? Semudah itu? Apa tidak apa-apa?_ Sial, kenapa ia yang menjadi tidak enak seperti ini.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama bergelut dengan pikirannya saat ini, tanpa kata Kyungsoo langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan wajah menekuk. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan tubuh tunangannya itu yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu menghalangi jalannya.

Kyungsoo terperangah, ia menggigit bibirnya kesal dengan kedatangan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Ia mendongakan wajahnya siap memarahi Chanyeol namun ia memutuskan untuk diam. Tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap ketika pandangan Chanyeol malah menatap lekat sosok pria yang ada di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini, bukan dirinya.

Tahu kemana arah tatapan Chanyeol, dengan perasaan gugup Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menemukan mata Kai yang sama menatap lekat pada Chanyeol. Entah kenapa suasana di dalam studio latihan ini menjadi lebih mencekam. Dan Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya bisa merasakan hal sebodoh ini.

"Chan, dia pelatihku." Jawab Kyungsoo berniat memecah keheningan di antara mereka untuk mengenalkan Kai secara resmi kepada Chanyeol. Namun sial, kenapa suaranya terdengar gugup.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh telapak tangan Chanyeol sebelum saling bertautan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, ia ingin melepaskannya namun semuanya sia-sia saja, bahkan ia semakin melemas ketika Kai mengalihkan tatapannya dimana pergelangan tangannya saling bertautan saat ini.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk berjalan dan berdiri semakin dekat dengan Kai yang kini beralih menatap dengan intens mata Kyungsoo sebelum beralih pada Chanyeol. Pria yang berstatus tunangan Kyungsoo itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kai saat ini.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan—?"

Kai menyambut baik genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan entah efek apa yang diberikan kedua pria ini kepadanya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga dihadapan mereka, kalau ia bisa.

"Kai, Kim Kai." Jawab Kai.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis, "Kai, oh, aku Park Chanyeol, tunangan Kyungsoo." Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'tunangan' dalam perkenalannya saat ini membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menarik Chanyeol untuk melepaskan genggamannya lalu membawanya pergi dari ruangan studio. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa mentoleransi tatapan mencekam Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar." Bisik Kyungsoo sebelum menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk keluar. Meninggalkan Kai yang ada didalamnya, dan oh ya.. Kyungsoo masih lupa bahwa Suho berada di tempat yang sama. Apa pria itu merasakan kondisi mencekam tadi? Ia harus menanyakannnya nanti.

* * *

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan genggamannya ketika mereka kini berada di luar gedung. Menghela napas dalam sebelum membuangnya kasar. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melirik Chanyeol yang kini terdiam di belakangnya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali langsung memasukkan tubuh Chanyeol kedalam mobil yang terparkir di samping tubuh mereka saat ini.

"Kau tampak panik."

Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap penuh tajam Chanyeol yang kini melemparkan tatapan penuh arti kepadanya. Kyungsoo kini membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas dada.

"Kupikir kau sudah berangkat tadi pagi." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku mana mungkin pergi begitu saja tampa pamit padamu, iya 'kan?"

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo bungkam. Benar apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. Seburuk apapun hubungan mereka, Chanyeol akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang menemui Kyungsoo hanya sekedar untuk berpamitan sebelum ia pergi. Entah itu penting atau tidak, Chanyeol sering mengatakan bahwa mereka harus belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa takut untuk pergi."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Selama dua tahun belakangan ini aku tengah mencoba menarik perhatianmu, dan jujur saja meski ya.. kau berubah tapi tidak semencolok sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol saat ini namun ia sama sekali tak bisa berkomentar seperti biasanya. Mulutnya masih mengatup seolah melarangnya untuk bersuara saat ini.

Ketika ia mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol menangkup halus kedua pipinya. Mau tak mau ia menoleh dan mempertahankan tatapannya untuk menatap Chanyeol saat ini.

"Jadilah gadis yang baik dan manis, kau tahu sendiri 'kan bahwa bagiku hubungan ini bukan hanya sekedar ikatan saja. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Selama ini aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau sukai, tapi aku tidak ingin dibodohi. Jaga kepercayaanku dan aku akan percaya padamu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol saat ini. Oke, garis bawahi kata Aku benar-benar mencintaimu yang disampaikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ini sudah tiga kali ia mendengarkan Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya. Pertama di hari pertunangannya, kedua saat ia kembali ke Seoul, ketiga adalah hari ini. Ada yang aneh. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kini tengah disembunyikan Chanyeol. Entah apa maksudnya Chanyeol mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada Kyungsoo saat ini. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin, di balik kalimat itu terdapat sebuah ancaman yang tidak dapat Kyungsoo artikan. Bahkan tatapannya yang seolah melembut bagi Kyungsoo tetap saja terlihat menakutkan.

Ketika wajah Chanyeol mendekat, Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata tertutup ketika bibir itu menyapu lembut bibirnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat sebelum Chanyeol menarik wajahnya kembali dan mengusap bibir Kyungsoo perlahan dengan tatapan intens.

"Ingat kataku, jadilah gadis yang baik dan manis." Bisiknya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, penerbanganku satu jam lagi."

Chanyeol melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo sebelum meangkah mundur, dan membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol saat ini. Otaknya terasa beku untuk bisa mencerna semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya. Bahkan sebelum mobil itu melesat pergi, sekilas Kyungsoo bisa melihat seringaian yang tergambar di wajah Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia senang Chanyeol pergi, tetapi kenapa perasaanya malah sebaliknya? Bukan sedih melainkan takut.

Ia mematung seorang diri di luar gedung menatap kepergian mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol telah menghilang di belokan jalan lain. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tangannya mengepal menyentuh dinding kaca dengan tatapan yang datar—Kai. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di salah satu sudut studio, tiga lantai di atas Kyungsoo yang masih mematung seorang diri di bawah sana.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hello~ gak punya banyak waktu selama dulu lagi buat nulis. Tapi sampai saat ini masih mempertahanin buat update seminggu sekali (meski ngaret dikit). Semoga readers masih menikmati cerita ini meski kadang suka telat.. hihi

Thanks yang masih setia baca ff ini, dari yang udah follow, fav, sampai review. Pembaca baru juga, semoga suka^^

Thanks : **In Cherry, Rahmah736, choidebwookyung1214, Chanbaekhunlove, Kim YeHyun, raryberry, winda fitria07, arvita kim, daebaektaeluv, kyung1225, Lovesoo, unniechan1, InSoo-nim, KaisooShip, veronicayosiputri9, 12154kaisoo, aizahputri, joonwu, hnana, zharaayumediaanggraeni, chankaiya, overdokai, SNAmalia, Kyungri.**

Tunggu next chap ya.

Salam blossom~


	8. Chapter 7 : Un Pointe

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Suho menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya, ia makan dengan lahap tak terlalu memerdulikan Kyungsoo yang kini hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya. Suho sudah terlalu bosan menanyakan keadaannya karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan menjawab dengan sebuah deheman lalu terdiam kembali.

Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk makan keluar seperti ini. Suho berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo tengah membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita namun bukannya bersuara, ia malah bungkam seribu bahasa dengan gelagat yang aneh. Ia seperti menemani tubuh tak bernyawa saat ini.

"Bila kau terus diam seperti ini, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Ucap Suho acuh tak acuh. Setidaknya Kyungsoo kini meliriknya meski dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali diartikan.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini."

"Uhhmm ya?" Suho menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia menyimpan sendoknya dan memangku dagu dengan telapak tangannya. "Kalian memiliki masalah?"

"Tidak. Sok tahu!" Ketus Kyungsoo yang langsung melahap supnya yang tadi ia acuhkan.

Suho mendengus lalu meraih kembali sendoknya. "Jadi pelatih itu, cinta semalammu itu ya?" Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kyungso. Tak tahu bahwa kini Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh seolah siap memotong tubuh Suho saat ini juga.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Desis Kyungsoo kesal.

Ia menyesal harus menceritakan semua masalah pribadinya bersama Kai saat di New York dulu kepada Suho. Ditambah kini Suho mengetahui bahwa Kai adalah pria yang telah menghabiskan waktu 'bersenang-senang' semalamnya sebelum ia kembali ke Korea Selatan. Kadang Suho bisa menjaga rahasia tetapi ia juga kadang sangat menyebalkan untuk menanggapi semua cerita-ceritanya. Andai saja kemarin ia memilih diam ketika Suho bertanya tentang kedekatannya yang aneh bersama Kai, mungkin ia tidak sampai keceplosan mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah pria yang selama ini sering ia ceritakan sejak ia pindah dari New York dulu. Pria yang telah mengaguminya dan menjadi teman berbagi untuk semalam. Bodoh sekali.

"Kau tampak menyukainya." Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam kini Suho membuat Kyungsoo mampu membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Apa, aku menyukainya?" Kyungsoo setengah terkejut bahkan setengah tertawa menanggapi pernyataan manager sekaligus sepupunya yang konyol ini.

"Hey, aku serius. Bila Chanyeol yang melihat posisi kalian dengan jarak seperti itu kemarin, mungkin dia akan langsung menghajar Kai habis-habisan."

Kyungsoo langsung teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, dimana ia hampir berciuman dengan Kai. Entah kenapa pipinya serasa panas dan mungkin akan segera merona hebat karena memikirkan hal itu. Kalau bukan karena Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul sebelum mereka benar-benar berciuman, mungkin ia sudah benar-benar gila saat ini.

"Tuh 'kan, lihatlah sikapmu sekarang. Ck, kau menyukainya ya?" Ejek Suho dengan seringaiannya.

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo merasa jengah dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho kali ini. Menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa Suho mengatakan pernyataan tak mendasar seperti itu? "Aku hanya berteman dengannya." Jelas Kyungsoo kali ini.

Suho tersenyum meledek sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi cinta semalammu, kau tahu itu?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya, dia, Kai. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa pria itu yang telah mengubahmu selama tiga hari di New York, sampai menghabiskan ehem.. ya begitulah." Suho tak perlu menjelaskan lebih detail dengan apa yang pernah Kyungsoo ceritakan kepadanya. Karena ia tahu, Kyungsoo pasti mengerti.

Kyungsoo mendesis dan menatap kesal Suho. "Apa? Menurutmu aku tertarik dengan pria jalanan yang lusuh, kurus kering, hitam, dan bau? Begitu?"

"Kau mengerti juga, hahaha!" Suho terbahak dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kali ini. Sebaliknya gadis itu hanya memberenggut diam. Ia menyesal telah mengajak Suho makan keluar malam ini.

Tak memerdulikan dengan yang ditertawakan Suho, entah itu lucu atau tidak. Kyungsoo lebih memilih memakan supnya yang mulai mendingin. Ia tak mau tahu dengan ocehan Suho lainnya yang jelas ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda saat ini.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo kali ini masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi. Itu sebuah peringatan, ancaman, atau apa? Bahkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol terasa menghantui pikirannya saat ini. Suaranya terus berdengung di telinganya bagaikan sebuah mantra kutukan agar ia terus terjaga dan mengingat semua itu. Dan satu lagi, Kai. Ada apa dengan pria itu? Sekembalinya ia menemui Chanyeol. Ia malah lebih banyak diam bahkan bicara seadanya. Latihan pun berjalan biasa-biasa saja tak terlalu penting. Hanya menyuruhnya untuk terbiasa dengan gerakan-gerakan dasar, berputar dan semacam itu. Bahkan ia merasakan kecanggungan luar biasa pada hari itu.

"Aku berpikir Kai masih menyukaimu." Ucap Suho pelan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan mendongak tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho. Lagi-lagi pria ini membuatnya terperangah dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _Bagaimana menurutmu?_ Apa yang harus Kyungsoo katakan? Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir hal sejauh ini. Ia memalingkan tatapannya merasa risih dengan tatapan Suho yang berubah serius memperhatikannya intens.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ia meminum air untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya saat ini. Dan ia bisa mendengar helaan napas berat dari Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ataupun perasannya, bahkan aku sama sekali tak peduli. Aku hanya memperingatkan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang telah memiliki ikatan pertunangan. Sedekat apapun hubungan kalian aku tidak akan melarang. Tetapi bila kau mengingat kembali bagaimana Chanyeol, aku angkat tangan untuk membelamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Suho saat ini. "Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadamu, oppa?"

Suho mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Hanya saja.." Ia sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya sebelum kembali menghela napas perlahan. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapnya lirih.

Kyungsoo seketika tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan Suho dari ucapan hingga tatapannya membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan yang dikatakan Suho kali ini. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekhawatiran yang tergambar di wajahnya meski ia tidak tahu penyebab kenapa Suho hingga mengatakan hal semacam ini. Ia sama misteriusnya dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Okay, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, oppa. Tapi sungguh! Apa kau berpikir aku dan Kai memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman. Haha.. tidak."

"Kau juga perlu memastikannya, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau tahu itu. Aku membenci setiap pertengkaranmu dengan Chanyeol. Kau selalu nampak buruk di hadapannya."

Kyungsoo mendengus, mau tak mau ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Memastikan apa? Apa Kai masih menyukainya atau tidak begitu? Oh, ini aneh sekali. Haruskah ia menanyakan hal sekonyol ini kepada Kai? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Mungkin Kai akan menganggap dirinya tengah mengemis perasaan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia yang jadi peran terpojok disini?

* * *

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan pungggung bersandar pada cermin. Ia membaca setiap detail gerakan yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan di pertunjukan nanti. Ia berpikir, apa Kyungsoo bisa melakukan semua gerakan yang akan diajarkannya ini. Meskipun ini hanyalah gerakan-gerakan dasar, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mempunyai _basic_ dasar untuk menjadi seorang penari.

Terlihat sekali seperti kemarin saat Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakannya. Tubuhnya sangat kaku dan sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang Kai harapkan. Mungkin ia bisa saja marah namun ia lebih baik diam, karena itu lebih baik. Jika ia bicara dan marah, ia takut kemarahannya bukan karena gerakan Kyungsoo yang terlampau kaku melainkan marah melihat apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi apakah itu pantas? Jongin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _Kau bodoh, Kim Jongin_. Kai terus mendenguskan umpatan kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia marah karena melihat Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu wajar? Chanyeol memang tunangannya.

Tepat ketika ia tengah memikirkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kini muncul dari balik pintu, menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti biasa dengan tas selempang yang ia jinjing di sebelah tangannya. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum menyapanya sebelum ia melenggang berjalan melewatinya untuk bersiap mengganti sepatu.

"Kau bisa melakukan _Un Pointe_?" Kai bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengenakan sepatu baletnya.

Kyungsoo mengantungkan tangannya. Beralih melirik Kai dengan alis saling bertautan.

" _Un point_ —eh apa?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kali ini. Apa itu bahasa perancis?

Kai menghela napas. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu salah satu tekhnik menari balet. Apa ia bisa melakukannya. " _Un Pointe_ ," ulangnya lebih jelas. "Kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Memangnya apa itu?"

"Tekhnik berjinjit hingga ujung kaki dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan balet yang lain, kau tidak tahu itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Aku bahkan baru mendengarnya, apa itu salah satu gerakan yang harus kupelajari dan kukuasai?"

Kai mengangguk. "Tapi aku khawatir, aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Apa kau meragukanku, hah.. aku bisa segalanya." Ujar Kyungsoo penuh percaya diri membuat Kai mendengus melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Lagipula aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku lebih mementingkan keamananmu daripada kesempurnaanmu di atas panggung." Ucapnya namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menimpali apa yang diucapkan Kai. Sebaliknya ia kembali melanjutkan untuk memakai sepatu baletnya.

Tatapan Kai kini beralih pada apa yang digunakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Sepatu baletnya yang berwarna putih krim. Tentu itu hanyalah sepatu balet biasa dengan alas kain yang licin untuk ia gunakan. Dan Kai baru menyadari selama dua hari ini Kyungsoo masih memakai sepatu yang sama, bahkan membahayakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seperti dugaannya.

"Jangan pakai sepatu itu!" Tegas Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan terkejut dengan peringatan Kai.

Kai langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan untuk mengambil tas ranselnya. Dengan langkah perlahan, Kai membawa tas yang tadi diambilnya menuju ketempat dimana Kyungsoo terduduk sekarang.

Ia langsung mengambil posisi berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Kai. Kai langsung meraih sepasang sepatu balet dari dalam tasnya. Sepatu balet yang sama seperti yang dipakai Kyungsoo saat ini, namun memeiliki warna dan bentuk yang berbeda. Berwarna emas pudar dengan ujungnya yang rata.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Kai meraih sebelah kakinya untuk ia tumpukan di atas lututnya. Tali pita sepatu baletnya Kai lepas. Pria itu juga meklakukan hal yang sama pada sebelah kakinya yang lain membuat Kyungsoo kini bertelanjang kaki.

"Kau memiliki telapak kaki yang indah ternyata, aku baru menyadarinya." Ucap Kai tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, ia lebih memilih menatap salah satu telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang bertumpu di lutut Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam, apa Kai baru saja memujinya? Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas padahal Kai hanya memuji telapak kakinya saja.

"Apa yang kau pedulikan tentang kakiku?" Kini Kyungsoo bisa berbicara ketika Kai tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau pikir menari balet itu mudah? Aku yang bertanggung jawab jika kau cedera nantinya. Jangan bayangkan bahwa dua bulan ini kita akan berlatih tanpa kendala, telapak kakimu bisa lecet, kuku-kukumu bisa patah dan lebih buruk, pergelangan kakimu bisa cedera sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan."

"Baiklah aku menerima peringatanmu itu. Tapi kenapa kau peduli dengan kuku-kuku yang mungkin patah?"

Kai langsung mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini balas menatapnya penasaran. Entah apa yang harus Kai katakan. Kenapa ia harus dihadapkan dengan Kyungsoo yang cerewet saat ini, kini ia ingin sekali berada bersama Kyungsoo yang pemalu dan pendiam. Oh Tuhan.. gadis ini benar-benar banyak bicara.

"Kau ingin aku mematahkan kakimu lebih dulu sebelum kau menari?!" Ancam Kai, kini ketegasannya benar-benar muncul. Membuat Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya tak mampu lagi untuk bicara atau bertanya. Ia takut melihat Kai seperti ini. Oh, mungkin ini yang disebutkan Produser Choi bahwa Kai adalah sosok pelatih yang keras.

Kai langsung mengeluarkan beberapa kain wol tebal—alas jari—dari dalam kantong kecil tasnya. Memakaikannya dengan lembut pada setiap jari kaki Kyungsoo. Memastikan semuanya pas untuk Kyungsoo pakai sehingga kuku-kuku jari kakinya tertutup.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat apa yang Kai lakukan saat ini. Meski Kai memberikan kesan tegas padanya, tapi yang dilakukan Kai saat ini jauh di bilang tegas melainkan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo bahkan menahan tawanya sendiri ketika tangan Kai serasa menggelitik telapak kakinya namun ia memilih diam, takut bahwa Kai akan memarahinya. Meski jauh pada kenyataan bahwa jantungnya hampir meledak.

Ia kembali tertegun ketika Kai kini memakaikan sepatu yang tadi dikeluarkan dari dalam tas miliknya. Sepatu balet yang terbuat dari satin berwarna emas yang lembut. Menalikan tali pitanya pada pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo dengan Kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit oleh sepatu yang Kai gunakan kepadanya.

"Ini menyakitkan, apa tidak ada sepatu yang lebih besar? Aku tidak bisa merasakan jari-jariku." Komentar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang ini demi keamanan kakimu, Kyung," Kai memasangkan sepatu yang sama pada sebelah kaki Kyungsoo yang lain. "Selama latihan kau harus memakai sepatu ini dan kau harus terbiasa. Di penampilanmu nanti, kau akan menggunakan sepatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini. Di naskah aku membaca bahwa kau harus melakukan _pointe_. _"_

"Apakah itu sulit?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kini ia mulai mengerti kenapa Kai begitu mengkhawatirkan kakinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu setahun untuk bisa melakukan itu. Bahkan aku sempat tidak bisa berjalan selama dua bulan karena cedera."

Kyungsoo langsung menelan ludahnya. Kai saja yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menari bisa cedera separah itu. Apalagi dirinya?

"Nah, kita bisa lakukan sekarang."

Kai langsung bangkit dan kini memakai sepatu yang sama, untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Kai mengenakan sepatu balet padahal biasanya ia hanya bertelanjang kaki saja—meski terlihat lebih sedehana tanpa tali pita. Kai seolah siap untuk melatih Kyungsoo namun berbeda dengan gadis itu yang kini duduk ragu.

Kai yang menyadari hal itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Ia masih menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mau mengikuti apa yang Kai arahkan, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan berdiri. Kai bisa melihat raut kesakitan dari wajahnya yang meringis. Namun dengan hati-hati Kai masih mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dihadapannya di tengah-tengah studio.

"Cobalah biasakan kakimu untuk berdiri, itu akan memudahkanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa menari bisa semenyakitkan ini." Komentar Kyungsoo dengan ringisannya. Ia merasa jari kakinya kini menekuk.

"Hey!" Kai memanggilnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak yang begitu sangat dekat. "Lakukan apa yang aku arahkan dan kau akan aman, mengerti? Akan aku pastikan kakimu yang indah itu tidak akan terluka."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau ketakutan saat ini. Senang karena Kai memperhatikannya atau malah takut karena bisa saja kakinya akan mengalami cedera parah. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Kyungsoo bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai tersenyum, sangat menenangkan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya terus berdebar semakin kencang setiap saat.

"Arahkan kedua tanganmu pada bahuku, kita lakukan perlahan." Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arahan Kai. Ia menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu Kai. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika tangan Kai mencengkram halus pinggangnya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya sebisa mungkin, kemanapun arahnya agar tidak menatap langsung mata Kai.

"Cobalah untuk berjinjit dengan ujung jari kakimu perlahan." Bisiknya membuat Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludah merasakan napas Kai pada lehernya. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo melakukannya perlahan, terus melakukannya dan semakin mencengkram bahu Kai ketika merasakan kesakitan luar biasa di ujung jarinya.

"Kuatkan tubuhmu untuk tetap seimbang, kau harus kuat, jadi biasakan dirimu agar sendimu tidak cedera."

"Aku merasa kesakitan di kakiku, entah yang mana." Ringis Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat bahu Kai.

Salah satu tangan Kai beralih pada perut Kyungsoo. Menekannya halus dengan sopan membuat Kyungsoo sejenak menahan napas karena sentuhan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Rasakan otot perutmu, jangan semua tumpukan pada otot kakimu."

Meski Kai setengah gugup melakukan ini, tapi sebiasa mungkin ia menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia harus melatih Kyungsoo dan membuatnya terbiasa. Tangannya yang tadi menyentuh perut Kyungsoo kini berlalih mencengkram pinggangnya untuk membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa berdiri tetap dengan ujung jari kakinya.

Kai berpikir Kyungsoo mungkin telah bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kali ini. Namun ketika ia hendak melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, saat itu juga Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan ia terjatuh. Beruntung Kai masih bisa menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari hadapan Kai.

Lengan Kyungsoo tegelincir dari bahu Kai dan kini beralih memeluk leher pria itu. Jantungnya kian berdebar merasakan kedekatan seintim ini. Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma parfum yang sama, khas seperti yang biasa Kai gunakan seperti di New York dulu.

Begitupun dengan Jantung Kai, ia yakin jantungnya tak berdetak dengan normal. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika wajahnya maupun Kyungsoo hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Dorongan aneh itu kembali lagi, dan semuanya berjalan begitu sangat cepat ketika dari tatapan mata mereka beralih saling menatap bibir masing-masing.

Kai tidak dapat berbohong bahwa ia rindu untuk merasakan bibir gadis itu kembali. Napas mereka saling berhembus membuat jantung mereka seolah siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Secara tak sadar, wajahnya mendekat dan menyamping. Gadis itu masih diam, menunggu hingga menutup matanya. Namun, sebelum Kai sempat merasakan bibir gadis itu, ia kembali mengingat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Saat itulah ia sadar, siapa dirinya dan siapa Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak pantas untuk semua ini.

Dan dalam satu dorongan, Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya secara halus dan melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dengan kikuk. Langsung melemparkan tatapannya kearah lain ketika menemukan tatapan Kyungsoo yang seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

"Berhati-hatilah, aku hanya memberikan pengarahan kecil padamu. Kau bisa membiasakan diri untuk melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Kai dengan nada suara yang biasa, seolah beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka bedua.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam mematung menatapnya dan itu semakin membuat Kai tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menatap Kyungsoo. Ia kini berbalik dan kembali meraih _script_ tarian yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan. Berpura-pura mencari apa yang akan Kyungsoo latih nanti meski ia telah tahu di luar kepalanya. Ia hanya mencoba menghindar dari kenyataan saat ini.

* * *

Malam ini begitu sangat sepi. Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi seorang diri daripada harus pulang dan mendapati rumahnya yang teramat kosong. Memang tidak benar-benar kosong namun rumahnya memang pantas di sematkan nama _rumah kosong_ di halaman rumah. Kini ayahnya tengah pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama Chanyeol. Tentunya hari ini adalah waktunya untuk ia bebas dan bersenang-senang. Dan memilih sebuah pub yang biasa ia datangi.

Ia baru menyadari betapa bosan hidupnya ketika tidak ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Biasanya ia akan menhadiri acara-acara yang telah terjadwalkan apik. Namun karena ia harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya, semua jadwalnya sengaja dikosongkan selama dua bulan ini. Ya, meski hanya satu yang Kyungsoo lakukan di tengah kekosongan jadwal menyanyinya. Yaitu berlatih menari untuk penampilan operanya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya berat dengan tangan juga kepalanya yang menumpu pada meja bar. Menatap lampu berkelap-kelip di sana yang tergantung tepat di tengah ruangan lantai dansa. Ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang, lagi dan lagi untuk kedua kalinya mereka hampir berciuman. Jika yang pertama Suho yag menggagalkannya dan kali ini Kai yang memilih mundur dan menjauhinya. Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo seperti seorang gadis yang kehausan sentuhan. Meski jujur ia menginginkan Kai untuk benar-benar menciumnya, tetapi ia memilih diam ketika pria itu menjauh. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin dilihat seperti gadis yang memelas meminta ciuman. Apa yang akan Kai pikirkan nanti tentangnya?

Ia bersenandung, tanpa sadar menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan di Central Park bersama Kai. Untuk beberapa saat ia menyanyikan beberapa lirik sebelum ia berhenti dan menggigit bibirnya. Reflection— _baiklah tuan Kim. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila_. Kyungsoo membatin, ia memperhatikan jam tangannya dan melirik waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Seharusnya kini ia pulang namun mengingat tidak ada ayahnya, ia lebih memilih tinggal lebih lama disini. Suho tidak akan mencarinya, lagipula sejak tadi siang pria itu meminta izin untuk menghadiri pernikahan temannya. Dan ia tidak peduli tentang orang-orang yang mungkin mengenalnya. Meski ia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, dia bukanlah seorang idol dari grup ternama yang selalu tampil di acara-acara musik televisi ataupun _reality show_. Kyungsoo adalah pekerja seni dimana ia lebih sering terlibat dalam acara konser klasik. Meski ia terkenal, namanya hanya dikenal oleh segelintir pencinta musik klasik dan orang-orang kelas atas—pengaruh dari keluarganya.

Ia menarik sebotol _wisky_ sebelum menuangkannya penuh pada gelas, meminumnya dalam sekali teguk sebelum meringis dengan mata terpejam. Kyungsoo menyentuh lehernya. Tenggorokkannya seolah terbakar padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia kuat minum tanpa kendala sama sekali tetapi kenapa kini tenggorokkanya teramat sangat perih. Semakin lama ia semakin tidak merasa nyaman dengan tenggorokannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kesepian. Setelah hidupnya yang memang monoton dan kini Kai seolah tengah menjauhinya. Ada apa? Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang ada dalam benaknya kali ini. Entahlah, pria itu seolah menjaga jarak dengannya, tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia merindukan Kai, tidak, lebih tepatnya ia merindukan ciuman itu. Dan Kyungsoo rasa ia semakin gila saja bila mengingat kembali bagaimana bibir itu seolah hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Bila Alkohol bisa menghapus semua pemikiran itu, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskannya sebanyak mungkin. Bagaimanapun caranya agar ia bisa lupa dengan ciuman itu.

Namun kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin banyak minum dan semakin mabuk. Ia tidak pernah separah ini sebelumnya tapi karena Kai, pria itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gadis kehilangan akal seperti ini.

Dengan mata hampir tertutup, Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya. Kepalanya yang terkelungkup di atas meja terus menggeser kontak nomor yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Ia terus memutarnya beberapa kali tanpa ada tujuan siapa yang harus ia hubungi. Namun kini matanya tertuju pada salah satu nama kontak dalam ponselnya, 'Chanyeol'.

Kyungsoo langsung menekan nomor itu meski sebenarnya ia benci harus mengubungi tunangannya sekarang. Entahlah, ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Chanyeol saat ini. Bodoh bukan?

Kyungsoo butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga panggilannya tersambung. Namun bukannya terhubung secara langsung, panggilan tersebut malah teralihkan pada pesan suara mengartikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar sosok pria yang sangat sibuk.

Bukannya mematikannya Kyungsoo justru memberikan pesan suaranya dengan setengah sadar.

"Hai Park, kau bisa memanggilku bodoh, tapi sialan! Aku ingin kau menciumku!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang terkesan sangat parau.

Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum ia menutupnya dan kembali menjatuhkan ponsel di samping wajahnya yang tekelungkup. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak bisa berpikir-apa apa sekarang. Kyungsoo benar-benar berada dibawah kendali alkohol saat ini.

Sebelum matanya tertutup, lagi-lagi wajah Kai muncul di dalam pikirannya. Sial, bagaimana bisa pria itu terus menghantui pikirannya? Kini Kyungsoo kembali meraih ponsel yang ada disampingnya. Menggeser dan mencari nama yang ada dalam kontaknya sebelum berhenti pada satu nama—Kim Kai. Teringat bahwa pria itu telah menyimpan sendiri nomor miliknya pada ponsel Kyungsoo.

" _Kau juga perlu memastikannya, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."_ Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Suho kepadanya. Oh, haruskah?

Ia terdiam, menatap nama itu lekat-lekat. Entah sadar atau tidak, kini Kyungsoo menekan panggilannya dan bisa mendengar nada sambungan dalam panggilannya saat ini. Kyungsoo berharap bahwa Kai tidak mengangkat panggilannya sekarang.

"Halo, Kyungsoo?"

 _Sial, Kai benar-benar mengangkatnya!_

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerjap perlahan membuka matanya. Ia meringkuk, seolah malas untuk bangun dari tepat tidurnya yang nyaman. Butuh waktu hitungan menit hingga ia sadar bahwa kini ia tengah berada d idalam kamarnya. Dengan malas ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah rasa pening di kepala menyerang hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Ia memijat perlahan pelipisnya dan memperhatikan kamarnya yang masih gelap. Hanya lampu tidur yang menyala, bahkan tirai jendela belum dibuka.

Ia bangun untuk membuka tirai itu. Menariknya hingga cahaya terang langsung menyinari kamarnya. Oh, sudah siang ternyata. Ia menghela napas ketika berbalik dan menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri dari cermin. Masih menggunakan pakaian semalam dengan wajah yang berantakan. Sial, bahkan ia lupa menghapus _make up_ nya. Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa ia bisa pulang dan berada di kamarnya?

Ia terdiam dan mencoba berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban. Namun sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia meinum terlalu banyak _wisky_ di pub kemarin. Uh, pantas saja kepalanya pening sekali.

"Ehemm.." Tenggorokannya kembali sakit bahkan lebih perih. Oh Sial, apa mungkin karena _wisky_ kemarin. Ia mencari air putih di dalam kamarnya sebelum ia ingat bahwa semalam ia tidak menyiapkan air untuk minum. Jangankan untuk menyiapkan, bagaimana cara ia kembali kerumah saja ia tidak ingat sama sekali. Uh, satu hal yang harus ia pastikan adalah orang-orang yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk tidak berani mengadu tentang kelakuan Kyungsoo tadi malam kepada ayahnya.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar untuk mencari minum. Tenggorokannya membutuhkan sesuatu yang segar dan air putih adalah obat terbaiknya setiap ia tengah merasakan seperti ini. Ia baru saja menuruni anak tangga dari lantai kamarnya ketika mendengar suara sepatu pentopel yang begitu nyaring mendekat kearahnya.

 _Oh, apa mungkin Daddy telah pulang?_

Kyungsoo merasa was-was dan berusaha mengendap-ngendap untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Namun sialnya, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang membuat ia terlonjak kaget dan hampir memekik karena rasa keterkejutannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan!" Teriak Kyungsoo ketika ia sadar bahwa orang yang telah membuatnya takut ternyata tidak lain adalah Suho. Sepupunya itu memang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan tangan Suho dari bahunya lalu berjalan mundur menghadapnya. "Sedang apa pagi-pagi di rumahku, oppa? Tidak biasanya."

Suho mendesis. "Kalau kau tidak membuat masalah, aku tidak akan berada di sini sepagi ini bahkan hingga terpaksa menginap di rumahmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Oh.. ya ampun? Apa yang telah aku perbuat? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kan semalam? Kau tidak mengadu pada Daddy kan?" Bisik Kyungsoo setengah panik.

Bukannya menjawab, Suho malah berjalan melangkah menuju dapur. Kyungsoo masih mengekor dirinya dari belakang. Ia memperhatikan sikap Suho yang begitu sangat berbeda kali ini. Oke, pria itu pasti tengah kesal kepadanya. Tapi apa harus dengan cara mendiamkannya seperti ini?

Ketika Kyungsoo tengah menggerutu sendiri karena sikap Suho. Pria itu mendekat dan memberikan segelas air putih kepada Kyungsoo. Oh, Suho memang selalu mengerti apa yang di butuhkannya. Tanpa rasa bersalah Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menerima gelas tinggi berisi air putih itu. Sedangkan Suho masih menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu hingga pergi mabuk-mabukan seperti itu?" Tanya Suho ketika Kyungsoo tengah meneguk air putihnya.

Kyungsoo melirik dari balik gelas bening yang tengah digenggamnya. Tidak menjawab sama sekali dan lebih memilih untuk meneguk airnya habis. Suho mendesah, ia ingin sekali memukul sepupu yang ada di hadapannya ini, jika ia bisa.

"Kalau bukan karena Kai yang menghubungiku. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu tentang keadaanmu malam itu, bahkan hingga mengurusmu. Uh, karena kau aku harus menutup mulut seluruh pelayan di sini agar merahasiakan kondisimu dari Ayahmu ketika pulang nanti."

"Apa?" Kini Kyungsoo bereaksi dan menyimpan gelasnya. Setelah mendengar nama Kai kini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Iya Kai, kau menghabiskan semalam di pub dengannya 'kan?" Tanya Suho penasaran. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Apalagi tentang Kai. Menghabiskan semalaman di pub dengannya? Kyungsoo kini tengah berpikir keras untuk mengingat kembali kepingan memori semalam yang bisa saja menjadi petunjuk atas apa yang telah ia lakukan ketika ia mabuk kemarin.

"Oh iya, Chanyeol terus menghubungiku menanyakan keadaanmu. Dia terus bertanya kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau jawab oppa?"

"Aku mengatakan kau sedang flu," jawab Suho membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku berbohong oke, sebaiknya kau meyakinkan Chanyeol sendiri bahwa alasan yang kuberikan memang nyata adanya. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jika kau ingin seperti orang yang benar-benar terserang flu, aku akan membantu dengan memotongkan potongan bawang lalu memasukkannya ke hidungmu." Jelasnya kesal.

"Ah.. itu alasan terburuk yang pernah aku dengar." Sinis Kyungsoo. Kini pemikirannya kembali teringat akan Kai. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika ia ingat bahwa ia sempat menghubungi Kai malam itu hingga akhirnya ia tidak ingat semua yang terjadi setelah itu. "Apa aku tidak melakukan kekacauan?"

"Tidak," Suho menyila kedua tangannya di bawah dada sebelum menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Namun selain mengatakan terima kasih kepada Kai, kau harus meminta maaf."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Aku melihat muntahan menjijikan di kausnya, dan… kau sendiri pasti tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang itu."

"Apa?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Late update lagi, tapi semoga masih gak bosen buat baca fanfic ini. Terima kasih yang masih setia dengan kisah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Yang penasaran dengan Jongin, kehidupannya, latar belakangnya, apa dia masih pacaran ama Elena atau nggak, next chap ya~

Thanks for review, follow dan fav. Dari semua saran hingga dukungannya.

 **Arvita kim, In Cherry, Kim YeHyun, DKSlovePCY, Chanbaekhunlove, SNAmalia, jongdisoo, daebaektaeluv, winda fitria07, zharaayumediaanggraeni, Lovesoo, Insoo-nim, kyung1225, choidebwookyung1214, jongdisoo, rly, 12154kaisoo, Rahmah736, Kyungri, sebutsajamantan, chankaiya, 9493, sekyungbin13, Elysian Noceur, veronicayosiputri9, maki coco, hnana, viaerlyta.**

Terima kasih untuk semua perhatiannya. Tunggu next full kaisoo chap depan ya~

Salam blossom~


	9. Chapter 8 : Between Us

_Kyungsoo membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Menatap lekat-lekat pintu masuk. Akankah dia datang? Akankah Kai datang? Sial, memang ia menelpon pria itu tapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa Kai akan langsung menanyakan keberadaannya lalu menutup panggilannya secepat itu. Semua pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab ketika ia melihat Kai datang. Sesaat Kyungsoo bisa memerhatikan penampilannya. Rambutnya berantakan, ia datang menggunakan kaos dan celana jeans yang sangat pas dikenakannya._

 _Ketika mata Kai menemukannya. Mata Kyungsoo seolah terkunci. Setengah sadar, ia melihat Kai yang datang menghampirinya dengan napas terengah dan tak tau malunya Kyungsoo langsung bangun untuk meraih lengan Kai mendekat. Sayangnya, kaki Kyungsoo seolah melemas tak bisa menahan tubuh dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya berputar, perutnya begejolak membuat ia kehilangan kendali dirinya. Kyungsoo berpikir ia akan jatuh namun Kai telah lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya. Ia merasa mual, dengan tidak sopannya muntah pada tubuh Kai yang tengah menopang tubuhnya yang lemas._

' _Akh!'_

 _Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pekikan pria itu. Namun Kyungsoo tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena pada akhirnya ia telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Kai. Ia menutup matanya ketika kelegaan itu datang. Kai masih disana, memeluknya dan menahan tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Pijatan lembut di pundaknya membuat ia semakin merasa nyaman. Sebuah kelembutan yang membuatnya semakin menutup matanya._

 _Sekilas ia mendengar suara desahan napas Kai sebelum ia berucap dengan suara lirih._

" _Kau membuatku cemas."_

 _Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan Kai. Terlalu nyaman untuk ia tinggalkan. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya semakin membuat Kyungsoo menghilang. Lebih memabukkan daripada wisky yang ia minum. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat lengan Kai. Sedikit berbisik ketika lengan Kai berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya._

" _Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Kyungsoo. Saat itu Juga kesadaran Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menghilang._

Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ingat. Ia mengumpat di dalam hatinya karena telah berkata dan bertindak bodoh di hadapan Kai. Apa pria itu akan marah kepadanya? Baiklah, seperti yang dikatakan Suho. Ia hanya perlu mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan terima kasih. Namun sialnya, Suho tak ingin mengantarnya pergi. Ia beralasan memiliki kesibukan di kantor sebelum mengambil libur Chuseok lebih awal. Apa hanya dia saja yang butuh liburan? Kyungsoo pun membutuhkannya.

Ketika ia sampai di studio. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung turun dari mobilnya. Menerobos hujan yang tengah turun siang ini. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan sopir yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo melesat masuk, menghiraukan bahwa sopir itu masih menunggunya atau tidak. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengatur karena di kepalanya kini dipenuhi oleh beribu-ribu alasan saat ia bertemu Kai nanti.

Ia menyusuri setiap lorong studio seorang diri. Menuju ruangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan bersama Kai. Kyungsoo yakin pria itu berada disana—harapnya. Kyungsoo tak memiliki jadwal hari ini, dan Kyungsoo berharap Kai memang ada disini; sedang tidak melatih dancer lain. Kalaupun ada, itu lebih baik. Mungkin ia akan sedikit menunggu menyiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk permintaan maafnya nanti.

Ketika Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo semakin memantapkan langkahnya. Ia sedikit menengok keadaan di dalam. Namun ekspresi kecemasan berubah menjadi sebuah kebingungan. Kosong dan berantakan. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan ruangan ini?

"Apa aku harus bertanya apakah aku telah membuat jadwal yang salah?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia berbalik dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Kai telah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Pria itu mengernyit dan beberapa detik kemudian terkekeh menertawakan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Alkohol itu tidak membuatmu hilang ingatan kan?" Lanjutnya diselingi tawa membuat Kyungsoo menggeram seketika. Sial, Kai malah menertawakannya.

Kai langsung masuk, membiarkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam di ambang pintu. Sebenarnya dia malu menemui Kai, tetapi melihat sikap pria ini membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencekiknya. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk mengikuti Kai. _Nah, sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan?_

"Setelah meninggalkan New York, kupikir kau berhenti minum," Kai berbalik dan menatap lekat Kyungsoo. "Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan hingga memilih mabuk seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" ketus Kyungsoo. Ia melemparkan tatapannya. Ia terlalu malu ditatap Kai seperti itu.

Kai mendesis. "Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan tunanganmu itu?"

"Jangan bicarakan dia." Kyungsoo menggeram karena tiba-tiba Kai membahas tentang tunangannya. Tentu saja bukan Chanyeol.

"Oh.. jadi kau benar-benar memiliki masalah dengannya. Kenapa malah menghubungiku?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan dia!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Kau!" Tegas Kyungsoo melirik dan menatap Kai tajam.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya tak mengerti. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat satu lengannya. Menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo seolah membeku secara tiba-tiba saat ini. Ditambah tatapan Kai yang begitu sangan intens.

"Aku?"

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin menatap Kai lagi. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaaarannya namun tidak ada satupun bahasan yang bisa ia tangkap. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kai. dan semakin lama semakin kacau, membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"A.. aku.. aku.." Sial kenapa ia menjadi tergagap?

"Jika masalahnya ada padaku, maafkan aku." Balas Kai. Kyungsoo tersentak. Tunggu kenapa Kai yang kini meminta maaf kepadanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Kai yang tengah membereskan beberapa pakaian yang tercecer di dalam ruangan latihan miliknya.

Belum Kyungsoo membuka suaranya untuk menyangkal, Kai telah kembali berbicara. "Mulai hari ini hingga lima hari ke depan studio akan libur. Itu berarti kau tidak perlu latihan hingga pekan depan." Kai meraih tasnya siap memakainya. Ia berbalik dan memberi salam secara hormat dan sopan kepada Kyungsoo. "Selamat menikmati hari libur chuseok, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terpaku. Ucapan apa itu? Apa ia telah benar-benar membuat kesalahan kepada Kai kemarin malam. Kesalahan selain muntah itu? Ia tidak mengerti. Beberapa hari kemarin Kai begitu sangat berbeda. Tidak seperti Kai yang ia kenal di New York dulu. Kai benar-benar tengah menghindarinya. Bahkan Kai melangkah melewatinya tanpa sedikit pun berniat menatapnya. Entah kenapa hatinya kini terasa sesak.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan memanggil Kai. mencegah pria itu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan? Kesalahan yang sangat besar?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya akan sikap Kai saat ini. Kai menoleh namun pria itu sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oke, maafkan aku, kemarin malam aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu mungkin sangat menjijikan! Tapi aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Dan maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu. Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu," jelas Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu, entahlah.. tapi kenapa kau seolah menghindariku?"

Kai masih tenang disana. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan begitu dingin. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat perubahannya dengan jelas. Mata ramahnya menghilang digantikan tatapan dingin yang tak bersahabat. Ia sama sekali tak bersuara dan Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Semakin lama pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Tolong jelaskan.. jelaskan apa kesalahanku."

"Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, Kyungsoo," akhirnya Kai membuka suara. "Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Semua kesalahannya ada padaku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kebingungannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Saat di New York, pertama kali kita saling mengenal. Aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku tak mengenalmu. Aku telah melewati batas."

Kyungsoo masih tercenung mendapatkan pernyataaan tak terduga dari Kai. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melemas. Ia menatap Kai sendu, sebaliknya tatapan pria itu kian menajam.

"Aku merasa telah kehilangan Kai yang dulu mengagumiku." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Karena tak seharusnya kau merasakan hal itu." Balas Kai tak kalah dingin dari sebelumnya.

Hati Kyungsoo seolah tertusuk. Jantungnya berdebar melemah dan ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan. Ia tidak mengerti situasi macam apa saat ini. Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan tatapannnya. Mencoba mencari petunjuk apa pria itu jujur dengan yang dikatakannya. Namun Kyungso tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sebaliknya, tatapan Kyungsoo yang kini kian kosong.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Aku masih menyukaimu, aku menyukai suaramu. Hanya itu."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Kai datar.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Apa maksudnya? Kyungsoo merasa seperti mendapatkan tusukan di hatinya. Ia terhenyak dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja matanya berubah memanas. Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan. Menatap Kai dengan lekat.

"Kau membuatku bingung Kai."

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak, kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri bingung," bisiknya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat. Ekspresi wajah Kai kini berubah dingin. Entahlah, itu semakin membuat perasaannya seolah diledakkan. Apa yang Kai maksud? Tentu saja semua ini berawal darinya. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama.

"Sepertinya aku telah salah paham, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo langsung melangkah menjauhi Kai.

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan kemarahannya. Tidak peduli bahwa hujan masih turun, saat ini ia ingin pergi meninggalkan studio ini. Bodoh. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu sejak awal, ia harus pergi.

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu saat itu juga tangan Kai telah lebih dulu menariknya membuat ia tersentak berbalik. Kyungsoo menatapnya marah meski tatapan Kai mulai melembut tak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu!" Tegas Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kai selanjutnya. "Lebih dari menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kai lagi.

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikannya saat ini. Mencintainya? Sungguh? Kyungsoo hendak membuka suaranya ketika Kai telah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku sadar itu salah."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Ada dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasi kita. Aku tidak bisa melewatinya hanya untuk bisa menggapaimu. Kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Bahkan aku takut untuk melangkah lebih dekat padamu. Coba aku ingin bertanya, apa kau akan membenciku bila aku menciummu? Aku mencium gadis yang telah dimiliki lelaki lain." Tekannya.

Seketika Kyungsoo sadar. Ia telah melewati batas keinginannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol terbayang di pikirannya. _Chanyeol, dan ia telah bertunangan_. Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya. Selain itu ia semakin merasakan cengkraman tangan Kai pada pergelangan tangannya kian kuat.

"Aku akan bertanya, jika aku mendobrak dan menghancurkan dinding itu apa kau akan bahagia? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Sadarlah bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Kai.."

"Jangan memberi sebuah harapan yang membuatku nekad untuk menghancurkan dinding itu. Tuan Putri.. bahkan bila aku adalah pangeran berkuda, sengaja datang untuk menyelamatkanmu yang terkurung di atas menara. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanmu."

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Kyungsoo dengan ketidak percayaannya dan Kai yang mencoba menahan emosinya. Tiba-tiba Kepala Kyungsoo mendadak pening. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Kai. Ia menggeleng perlahan, ia tidak mengerti. Situasi macam apa ini?

"Jawablah pertanyaanku, kini apa kau menyukaiku?"

"A..aku.." Kyungsoo tergagap, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semakin Kyungsoo ingin membuka suaranya. Tenggorokkannya terasa sakit membuat ia tercekat. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal saat ini.

Kai sendiri mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tak meluap-luap. Ini yang ia takutkan. Bukan salahnya membuat gadis ini bingung. Sejak awal, sejak ia bertemu dan mengenal lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perasaannya akan ikut berubah dari rasa kagum menjadi rasa cinta. Semuanya terlalu mustahil ketika ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Kyungsoo. Malam itu, di New York. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal _itu_ lebih jauh, karena inilah akhirnya. Kai berpikir setelah dua tahun berlalu, perasaannya akan segera berubah. Ternyata tidak. Kai malah semakin jatuh untuk mencintai gadis yang selama ini ia kagumi.

Menunggu dan menunggu. Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab semua pertanyaannya dan itu semakin membuat Kai jengah. Kai langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga tubuhnya tersentak mendekat. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai mendaratkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Sangat dalam, namun ia menciumnya selembut mungkin. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Sekali ini, ia ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak, bahkan tak membalas ciumannya. Namun Kai tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Kai hanya ingin gadis itu tahu perasaannya.

Hanya semenit, hingga tautan bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang singkat namun mampu membuat kedua napas mereka terengah. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sejak kemarin, ia menginginkan bibir itu menciumnya. Tetapi kini perasaannya jauh berbeda tak seperti dulu. Jantungnya berdebar namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Sepenuhnya kacau.

"Pikirkan. Tentang kehidupanmu, tentang kehidupanku. Tentang siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu. Dan tentang perasaanmu." Bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk mendengar kalimat yang disampaikan Kai. Hingga akhirnya ia langsung menarik diri dari pelukan Kai. Tangannya gemetar saat meraih gagang pintu. Ia membukanya dan tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan Kai.

Kai sendiri masih mematung. Napasnya terengah perlahan. Matanya mengekor menatap kepergian Kyungsoo hingga pintu ruang latihan kembali menutup sempurna. Beberapa detik ketika ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo telah pergi. Kai langsung menumpu kedua lengannya pada lutut kakinya. Memejamkan matanya erat mencoba memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ini semua diluar kehendaknya. Ia telah bertahan cukup lama hingga sejauh ini. Bukan karena Kai tidak menginginkan gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo berada pada posisi yang menyulitkannya. Kai mencintainya. Ya, Kai sangat mencintainya. Saat di New York, ia pernah berpikiran hal konyol. Mungkinkah saat ia kembali dari New York, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki status pertunangan dengan pria itu lagi. Tetapi, itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran bodoh seorang pria tak tahu malu mencintai wanita yang telah memiliki tunangan. Saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo masih terikat dalam status itu, Kai memilih mundur. Ia mengalah dengan cintanya, lagipula apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo

* * *

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah hari perdebatannya dengan Kai. Semuanya seolah kembali seperti semula. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengan Kai sejak hari itu. Seperti yang telah direncanakan. Ayahnya telah pulang kemarin malam untuk merayakan Chuseok bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol, seperti yang dikatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ia berangkat. Pria itubelum kembali dari Jepang. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika seseorang—salah satu dari kerabatnya—menyapanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa hari dimana seluruh keluarga besar, dan kolega bisnis ayahnya berkumpul membuat dirinya semakin kesepian. Kyungsoo merasa sendirian dan tak memiliki teman. Suho; satu-satunya kerabat yang sangat dekat dengannya tidak berada disini. Bibi Kim mengatakan bahwa Suho pergi untuk berlibur bersama teman-temannya ke Jepang. Hebat sekali. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa Suho telah pergi sejak lusa dan Kyungsoo ditinggalkan disini. Demi Tuhan, ia merasa terkucilkan saat ini.

Selama tiga hari ini juga Chanyeol terus menghubunginya setiap malam. Namun keinginannya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu menghilang. Bahkan sekedar membalas pun Kyungsoo tak memiliki semangat sama sekali. Lagipula sejak kapan ia begitu dekat secara intens dengan tunangannya itu. Hanya tidak biasanya Chanyeol menghubunginya sesering itu. Padahal ia tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Masa bodoh apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya sepulang dari jepang nanti. Ia sedang malas dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Dibandingkan bergabung dengan para gadis dari keluarga kerabatnya—entah apa yang mereka obrolkan, saling bersenda gurau hingga melemparkan tawa satu sama lain—Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk seorang diri disini. Di Meja makan. Menyantap beberapa hidangan yang telah di buat secara khusus untuk acara ini. Mungkin sudah hampir lima kali Ayah Kyungsoo memanggil untuk menyapa dan menemani beberapa kerabatnya. Namun, Kyungsoo tak memiliki semangat sama sekali. Sebagai tuan rumah, ia memang harus bersikap sopan dan melayani seluruh tamu-tamunya. Tetapi, ia memilih tempat ini. Tempat ternyaman untuk membiarkan ia seorang diri; semakin membuatnya kesepian.

Apa yang dikatakan Kai tempo hari selalu membayangi pikirannya. Ia mengaduk supnya tanpa ada niatan untuk melahapnya. Ia menatapnya lekat seolah mencari petunjuk dari sup itu.

" _Pikirkan. Tentang kehidupanmu, tentang kehidupanku. Tentang siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu. Dan tentang perasaanmu."_

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Kini kepalanya terasa semakin sakit setiap kali ia mencari jawabannya. Ia menyimpan sikunya di atas meja dan menumpu kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan wajah Kai kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Ia menggeleng. Tidak ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo." Salah satu kerabatnya—entah bahkan Kyungsoo lupa siapa namanya—menepuk bahunya. Wanita itu hampir berusia empat puluh tahunan. Memakai riasan tebal dengan tampilan yang glamor. Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat pucat. Kau membutuhkan istirahat."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian dari wanita itu. Setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja, akhirnya wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo memerhatikan langkahnya. Terus mengekor dan berhenti ketika ia menemukan bahwa wanita itu kini duduk di meja lain. Disana ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil tengah terduduk dengan kaku. Arah tatapannya menunduk namun ia menunjukkan sisi sopannya ketika orang-orang menyapanya. Kembali menunjukkan senyumannya meski—sedikit—Kyungsoo dapat menemukan gurat ketidaknyamanan pada gadis kecil itu. Entahlah, gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ya, seperti dirinya dahulu. Bersikap seperti gadis yang tahu kesopanan dan tatakrama. Bersikap lembut dan berusaha membuat orang-orang mengagumi dan menyanjungnya.

Ia merasa miris terhadap dirinya sendiri. _Perfect Princess_. Kyungsoo tersenyum getir mengingat julukannya dahulu saat di Juilliard dulu. Entah itu di New York ataupun di Seoul. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupannya. Monoton dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Hingga satu yang bisa Kyungsoo pahami tentang kehidupannya—ia terkekang.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. _Terkekang_. Kini ia sadar sepenuhnya kenapa ia tidak menikmati kehidupannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. _Tentang kehidupanmu, tentang kehidupanku_. Kyungsoo hidup dalam sebuah aturan yang menuntutnya untuk tampil sempurna sedangkan Kai hidup dalam kebebasan dalam mimpinya—tidak melainkan mimpi yang benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. _Tentang keluargamu dan tentang keluargaku_. Kyungsoo hidup dalam sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya tetapi ia selalu kesepian sedangkan Kai hidup—entahlah Kyungsoo belum mengetahui latar belakangnya—namun ia terlihat dicintai dan bahagia.

Untuk meyakinkan dirinya, kini Kyungsoo memerhatikan setiap orang yang ada dalam _ballroom_ hotel. Meskipun seluruh keluarga ini adalah kerabatnya, tetapi mereka hidup masing-masing; dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa salah satu kesepiannya berasal dari sini. Perbedaannya dengan Kai kini semakin nampak jelas. Kini Kyungsoo tahu jawaban dari semua yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Latar belakang mereka berbeda.

Satu lagi _, pikirkan perasaanmu_. Tentu kini Kyungsoo menemukan jawaban yang pantas untuk semua ini. perasaannya. Kenapa ia begitu nyaman bersama Kai, kenapa ia begitu bahagia bila selalu dekat dengannya, jawabannya; karena Kai adalah satu-satunya sosok yang memenuhi kekosongan yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kai yang telah menyempurnakan kehidupannya. Hanya dia pria yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Kai. Tanpa aturan, tanpa paksaan. Kyungsoo tak harus menunjukkan kesopanannya, Kyungsoo tak perlu takut apakah kata-katanya akan menyinggungnya, dan Kyungsoo tak perlu berpikir apakah penampilannya akan mendapat pujian atau tidak. Ia tahu, bahwa perasaannya mengatakan; ia membutuhkan Kai, dan ia _mencintainya._

Kyungsoo terhenyak menyadari akan kenyataan ini. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menemukan jawabannya? _Suho benar._

Kebimbangannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan antusias di dalam hatinya. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya. Menerawang beberapa orang yang mungkin tidak akan memerhatikannya—seperti sebelumnya, mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing—termasuk itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berbalik arah. Mengangkat ujung gaunnya yang tergerai panjang. _Sialan dengan pakaiannya ini._ Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengumpat karena pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah besar hingga akhirnya ia berlari. Meninggalkan _ballroom_ hotel, meninggalkan acaranya. Pergi secara diam-diam untuk kembali pada kehidupan yang diinginkannya.

* * *

Kai melipat beberapa pakaian sebelum ia masukkan kedalam tasnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak berniat untuk pergi selama libur _chuseok_ ini. Awalnya Kai memiliki rencana untuk berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Akan tetapi perasaannya tak setenang dulu. Tentu, itu karena Kyungsoo.

Sejak hari itu, perasaannya berubah tak tenang. Kai tidak bisa menikmati hari-harinya seperti dulu. Daripada ia terus merenung memikirkan perkataan yang—tak seharusnya—ia ucapkan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia lebih baik pulang ke Suncheon. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia pertama kali pulang dari New York dan kembali ke Suncheon. Mungkin setelah ia pulang kerumahnya, perasaannya akan kembali sebaik dulu.

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya. Melirik ponselnya, mungkin pikirannya terlalu gila saat ini. Ia berharap Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Selama tiga hari ini, gadis itu sama sekali tak ada kabar. Benar-benar menghilang. Kai mencemaskan hal yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo memiliki sifat keras kepala dan ceroboh—tidak akan ada yang mengetahui sifat Kyungsoo ini selain Kai. Ia tersenyum menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Sepertinya semuanya telah berakhir. Lima hari ini mungkin akan berubah dan mereka berdua kembali, melupakan hubungan mereka sebelumnya.

Hujan kini tengah turun sangat deras. Mungkin Kai harus sedikit bersabar untuk pergi. Menunggu hujan sedikit mereda. Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Disana telah tersedia kopi yang sebelumnya telah ia seduh. Ia menggenggam cangkirnya erat, sudah mulai mendingin. Namun Kai tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menyesap kopi itu perlahan.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ingatannya kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Kai mengingat dengan jelas apa yang telah ia lakukan dan katakan kepada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana cara gadis itu menatapnya dan bagaimana tangisan itu. Oh, bahkan hingga sejauh ini ia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya _. Jangan, lupakan, abaikan_. Ia terus mengatakan itu di dalam hatinya.

Ketukan di pintunya membuat Kai kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia mendongak dan memerhatikan pintu apartemennya. Siapa? Ia tidak sedang menunggu seseorang kan? Atau mungkin itu teman-temannya? Kai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum ia menyimpan cangkir kopi kembali ke atas meja.

Kai berjalan dengan buru-buru. Ia akan segera pergi dan di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini ada yang bertamu ke apartemennya.

Kai membuka pintu apartemennya hendak menyapa ketika bibirnya tiba-tiba saja mengatup. Menatap seseorang di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut melihat tamu yang tak terduga—Kyungsoo. Bagaimana gadis itu tahu ia tinggal disini?

Gadis itu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kai memerhatikannya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan terkejut. Kyungsoo gemetar kedinginan. Beberapa helaian rambutnya yang basah terurai lepas dari ikatannya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang basah. Ketika Kai memerhatikannya hingga ujung kaki, ia menemukan bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tak memakai alas kaki. Ia bertelanjang kaki.

"Kyung, ada apa?" Bahkan Kai tergagap menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan kedua lengannya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri bergetar kedingin.

* * *

Setelah turun dari taksi, ia langsung menerobos hujan yang tengah turun malam ini. Ia berlari dengan tergesa memasuki Studio tempat biasa ia latihan. Apa Kai berbohong sebelumnya, bahkan studio ini benar-benar tidak diliburkan. Masih terdapat beberapa orang yang ada disana. Mengabaikan semua tatapan orang asing di dalam studio, Kyungsoo menanyakan dengan nada menuntut alamat tinggal Kai. Membutuhkan waktu lama Kyungsoo berdebat dengan ketidak sabarannya hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan alamat tersebut. Beruntung letak apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari studio ini.

Kyungsoo berlari tidak peduli dengan hujan yang turun kian deras. Ketika ia sadar bahwa genangan air membuat langkah kakinya terhambat. Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatu _heels_ nya. Lebih memilih bertelanjang kaki dan berlari menerobos hujan. Satu yang inginkan—Kai. Kyungsoo tahu ia telah bertindak bodoh. Ia meninggalkan acara keluarganya dan melarikan diri kesini. Selama perjalanan jantungnya berdebar tak menentu. Ia cemas dan gelisah. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai, ia melihat wajah pria itu. Sosok yang selama ini paling ia butuhkan. Kyungsoo berada sedekat ini kembali dengannya. Setelah tiga hari, akhirnya kini mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat-erat handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih terikat berantakkan dalam keadaan basah. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Kai disini. Didekatnya. Bersamanya. Pria itu berlutut di hadapannya. Melakukan sesuatu yang selalu membuat hatinya terenyuh. Pria itu membersihkan kaki-kakinya yang lecet. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berlari menapaki jalanan kerikil dengan bertelanjang kaki.

"Sudah kubilangkan bahwa kau memiliki kaki yang indah, kemana sepatumu?" Kai bertanya tanpa memiliki niatan untuk menatapnya. Pria itu masih menunduk dan mengusap telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang lecet dengan handuk hangat basah.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia makin menggenggam erat handuknya ketika debaran itu kembali datang. Semakin cepat dan membuatnya semakin sesak. Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napasnya. Memerhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan Kai.

Lihat, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tak jatuh cinta kepada pria ini. Ia bahkan memiliki sisi lembut yang tak pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan dari orang lain selain ayahnya. Ada keinginan besar, Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh surai rambutnya. Mengusapnya penuh rasa sayang. Namun ia mengurungkan hal itu. Kyungsoo mengunci kedua lengannya di balik handuk. Mengalihkan tatapannya kemanapun, asal jangan Kai.

"Aku telah mengerti semuanya Kai." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung mendongak. Menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini melirik ke sisi lain. menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Kehidupan kita memang berbeda, aku memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna tapi tidak sesempurna dirimu. Kehidupanku, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti itu lagi." Kai membeku, ia masih diam mendengarkannya. "Selama 25 tahun hidupku, aku tidak pernah menjadi diriku sendiri. Kau sendiri telah tahu, aku hidup dalam sebuah aturan. Menuntutku untuk tampil sempurna dan mengagumkan. Aku terkekang dalam keluargaku sendiri. Kehidupanku terlalu monoton untuk dijalani. Namun tiga hari itu.. tiga hari dimana aku bersamamu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bebas."

"Dua tahun aku menunggu, berpikir apakah takdir akan memabawamu kembali kepadaku? Aku tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan tetapi selama dua tahun itu aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Ada beberapa hal istimewa yang tidak bisa aku tunjukkan kepada orang lain selain kepadamu. Disini, bersamamu, aku merasa bebas untuk menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Apa yang kau katakan dua tahun yang lalu itu nyata. Aku terkekang dalam diriku sendiri." Ia meneteskan air matanya. Lalu menjatuhkan pandangannnya kebawah. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. A..aku, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi Kai.. A..aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Dan hanya kau yang mengerti diriku, bukan orang lain." Isaknya. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak mengatakan semua kejujurannya.

Kai masih tertegun mendengar semua yang dituturkan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia merasa jantungnya tertusuk melihat tangisan Kyungsoo yang begitu menyesakkan. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menjauhinya bukan malah semakin mendekatinya. Namun, Kai tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini. Semakin melihatnya menangis semakin membuat Kai merasa sakit. Ia langsung menumpu kedua lututnya untuk tegak dan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon kai, hancurkan dinding itu. Hancurkan seperti apa yang kau inginkan.. aku terlalu lelah dengan kehidupanku.. aku hanya ingin bersamamu.."

Suaranya begitu menyayat hati Kai. Ia sama sekali tak berucap selain mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Semakin lama isakannya semakin keras. Dan tubuh Kyungsoo semakin gemetar dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan remasan kuat telapak tangan Kyungsoo meremas kausnya. Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan seperti ini." Bisik Kai.

Kai tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Sebuah keputusasaan. Ia telah lelah dengan dunianya dan memilih melemparkan seluruh kehidupan miliknya untuk bersama Kai. Kyungsoo ingin lepas dari belenggu yang selama ini membuat ia terkunci tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Pelarian? Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan hal itu. Ia membutuhkannya tapi bukan membutuhkan dalam hal yang ia inginkan.

"A..ku hanya membutuhkanmu. Selama ini aku telah menunggumu.. jangan pergi dan tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin hidup dalam duniamu. Bahkan.. jika kau menginginkan tubuhku. Akan aku berikan."

"Kyungsoo.. bisakah kau berhenti. Jangan seperti ini."

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Kyungsoo!" Ucapnya tegas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih meremas bahu Kyungsoo erat-erat. Ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu bergetar dengan tangisannya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Berhentilah menjadi gadis yang bodoh!"

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam tangisannya. Ia memang pantas dijuluki gadis bodoh. Ia tahu betul, dua puluh lima tahun telah cukup bagi dirinya menjadi gadis yang sempurna. Biarkan ia menjadi bodoh, hari ini, besok atau mungkin selamanya. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk menggilai semua yang sebelumnya ia sangkal. Ia menginginkan Kai, selebihnya. Bukan hanya seluruh raganya, melainkan hatinya. Kai bagaikan udara yang harus ia butuhkan untuk tetap hidup.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus seperti ini!" Teriak Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo tersentak, namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kai. ia masih bertahan dan menguci tatapannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kubilang robohkan! Hancurkan! Hancurkan dinding itu! Aku menginginkanmu!" Balas Kyungsoo berteriak.

Kai mengerang frustasi. Hancur sudah pertahanan yang ia buat. Dinding itu; dinding yang membatasi kehidupannya dengan Kyungsoo benar-benar akan ia robohkan. Kyungsoo telah bertindak tanpa berpikir apakah pilihannya tepat atau salah. Namun jauh di lubuk hati Kai, hatinya bersorak. Kai langsung mendekat, bahkan tak memberi peringatanan apapun pada Kyungsoo. Ia langsung memagut bibir Kyungsoo dalam. Menekan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada sandran sofa. Kai mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Tidak peduli bahwa pakaian Kyungsoo yang basah akan turut membasahi pakaiannya.

Satu tangan Kai terulur membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Hangat—air matanya. Ia masih menangis dan Kai tidak bisa membuat gadis yang dicintainya terus seperti ini. Ia ingin menghilangkan kesedihan Kyungsoo. Benar-benar menghilangkannya. Membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, bersamanya. Tak peduli dengan status hubungan Kyungsoo yang telah bertunangan. Sekali ini, Kai ingin egois. Memilikinya dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Bibirnya masih memgut dengan intim bibir Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tubuhnya terasa terbakar oleh gejolak yang selama ini ia rindukkan. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Kai berpikir bahwa ia akan meledak kapan saja. Ia terlalu menginginkan Kyungsoo sejak lama.

Pagutannya terlepas. Kedua napas mereka terengah. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan hingga kedua napas mereka menjadi satu. Rasanya hangat dan ia merindukan gadis ini lebih dari sebelumnya. Ini nyata, dan mereka begitu sangat dekat. Belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. Kai telah kembali jatuh kedalam pesona Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Tangan Kyungsoo membelai secara perlahan. Menyentuh kedua lengan atas Kai sebelum beralih kebelakang tubuh kai dan mencengkram punggung Kai kuat. Kyungsoo menginginkannya dan ia mencintainya. Kyungsoo menggilai semuanya. Ia menarik bibirnya hingga pagutannya terlepas. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kai dan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Kyungsoo terbuai dengan tatapannya bahkan melalui tatapannya saja Kyungsoo merasa telah dilindungi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyungsoo tanpa ragu. Dan seulas senyuman yang terukir indah dari wajah Kai membuat Kyungsoo kembali jatuh kedalam pesona pria yang telah mengaguminya sejak lama. Dua tahunnya tidak berakhir sia-sia.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Selamat malam~  
Sudah berapa lama saya menghilang? hihi.. yang nanya keberadaan saya beserta kelanjutan ff ini entah itu dari fb, pm sampe line. Ada kok ini ada, cuma orangnya aja yang ilang. Lagipula selama 3 mingguan ini lagi sibuk nugas sampe sekaranag. Tinggal ditempat yang gak memungkinkan internet _jalan jaya selalu(?)_ galau banget kan? Ditambah galau gara-gara gagal rencana apelin oppa di BSD malam minggu nanti karena gak memungkinkan untuk bolos(?) hah~ malah curhat.

stt... mumpung lagi nyuri wifi juga, nyempetin update ini karena gak enak juga bikin reader kelamaan nunggu. hehe.. Dan jujur. Sebelumnya chapter ini gak seperti ini tapi entah kenapa erasa gak _srek_ dan milih rombak habis-habisan alur ceritanya biar lebih dipersingkat, latar belakang kai juga belakangi dulu aja deh. Kaisoonya... di chapter depandepandepannyalagi deh. Doaakan saja supaya aku bisa cepet pulang dari sindan selesain tugasnya TTT

Thanks buat semua readers dan reviewer:

 **Chanbaekhunlove, sekyungbin13, Rahmah736, Lovesoo, Kimra14, Kim YeHyun, arvita kim, raryberry, daebaektaeluv, jihanowl7, veronicayosiputri9, kyung1225, viaerlyta, sebutsajamantan,winda fitria07, joonwu, Guest, chankaiya, overdokai, 9493, anon, Defti785, nini, zharaayumediaanggraeni, kyungnoonim, rly, kyungri, NopwilineKaiSoo, sarnikelodeon.**

Yapp~ Happy reading, maaf bila masih ada typo. Masih teima kritik dan saran yang membangun kok.

Enjoy yang nonton exoluxion ina~ :D Salam dari saya yang masih nyangkut sama nugas :3 /pegang lightstick diatas gunung/

p.s : Yang nanya Sequel Sunrises's Died, tunggu kasih napas dulu. Belum punya ide yang pas atau mungkin gak ada sama sekali. Semoga ada pencerahan :'v

Salam blossom~


	10. Chapter 9 : Mine

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti ia mungkin akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih nyata. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak menikmati kehidupan yang telah ia jalani selama di New York. Semuanya abu-abu. Tidak hitam maupun putih. Kyungsoo merasa ia berada di ambang bahagia dan tidak bahagia. Sejauh ini, hingga dua tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Kai. Hari dimana pria itu menumpang di dalam mobilnya. Hari dimana pria itu menari di Central Park. Hari dimana mereka bersama. Satu lagi, dan hari perpisahannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah semenginginkan ini untuk memiliki Kai. Hanya dia, hanya untuknya seorang! Nampak egois. Tidak, Kyungsoo hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri agar bahagia. Melupakan semua beban batinnya yang tidak pernah terungkap.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Semakin merasa hangat ketika lagi-lagi Kai mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Dekapannya semakin kuat dan Kyungsoo merasa ingin tenggelam dalam pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo semakin menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Kai. Merasakan pelukan posesif Kai di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dua tahun yang lalu? Mungkin." Jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo mebalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan. "Bukan itu, menyukaiku bernyanyi." Kai sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk sedikit melirik Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membalasnya dan tersenyum sekilas. "Sekian banyak gadis di Juilliard, kenapa kau menyukaiku? Padahal di sana masih banyak yang memiliki suara yang lebih bagus dibandingkan aku."

Kai mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Apa saat di New York kau pernah suka akan sesuatu hal yang jarang sekali ditemui, atau mungkin tidak bisa didapatkan lagi?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir. "Mungkin. Saat melihat tas bermerek yang hanya ada tiga di seluruh dunia. Apa semacam itu?"

"Dasar wanita." Dengusnya diikuti tawa mengejek. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Bagiku, menyukaimu seperti menemukan kedai ramyun Korea di pusat kota New York."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dan berbalik. Duduk menghadap Kai saat ini. "Maksudmu aku seperti ramyun begitu?"

"Bukan," Kai terkekeh. "Saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Juilliard. Aku hanya menemukan sekumpulan orang asing yang tidak bisa kukenal. Saat aku melihatmu, saat itulah aku merasa aku tidak sendirian disana. Diam-diam aku memerhatikanmu dan mengagumimu. Bahkan aku menyukai suaramu. Pikiranku saat itu, akan sangat beruntung jika aku mengenalmu. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan Kai mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti, apa ada yang lucu dengan ceritanya.

"Oh aku ramyun yang berharga." Kekeh Kyungsoo berbangga diri. Kai yang menatapnya hanya bisa mendengus tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia sangat merasa senang melihat Kyungsoo bisa tertawa lagi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Kai. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Semakin lama ia ingin terus menempel dengan Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat nyaman dalam posisi ini. Andaikan di New York ia lebih mengenal Kai lebih dulu. Mungkin hidupnya tidak akan serumit ini sekarang. Bertunangan dengan Chanyeol, dan oh.. bahkan Kyungsoo baru mengingatnya. Tapi, untuk apa memikirkannya. Apa Chanyeol akan memikirkannya juga?

Sesaat Kyungsoo ingat malam itu. Malam yang tidak terduga. Konyol sekali. Tidak menyangka bahwa malam itu juga ia akan jatuh cinta. Bersenang-senang tanpa megingat siapa mereka sebenarnya. Entah kenapa kini ia malah mengingat gadis berambut pirang sebahu di Juilliard dulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar tak suka?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis pirang itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Kai terdiam cukup lama dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo takut. Apa Kai lupa atau tengah berpikir untuk mencari alasan? Uh, awas saja.

"Oh.. maksudmu Elena?"

 _Bahkan aku tidak mengingat namanya_. "Ya, Elena, kekasihmu itu. Dia, apa kabar?" Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada tak sukanya.

Kai menangkap betul bahwa Kyungsoo tengah cemburu kepadanya. Terdengar sangat jelas dari bagaimana ia bicara. Sebisa mungkin Kai menyembunyikan senyum gelinya kali ini. "Dia baik. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku lagi. Hubungan kami telah berakhir."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo antara penasaran dan antusias.

"Aku merasa tidak cocok dengannya."

"Kupikir kalian masih berhubungan."

"Jika kami masih berhubungan pun dia tidak akan mau melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Lagipula dia juga tidak mungkin mengikutiku ke sini kan? Dia terlalu mencintai New York _nya_."

"Jadi kalian putus karena jarak? Dia memutuskanmu?"

"Bukan itu, dan satu hal. Aku yang memutuskannya," Kyungsoo melirik Kai tak percaya. "Dibandingkan aku diputuskan lebih baik aku memutuskannya. Saat aku memutuskannya, dia langsung patah hati. Kurasa. Bahkan dia tidak ingin lagi melihatku."

"Pria jahat!" Balas Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Kini telah sangat jelas bahwa Kai tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan gadis asing itu. Kai hanya miliknya.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan duduk menghadap Kai kembali. Di Sofa yang hanya memungkinkan mereka duduk saling memangku. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kai erat. Kai mencoba melepaskannya—mungkin karena dia bingung—tapi Kyungsoo sebaliknya, ia terkikik geli. Semakin sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia."

"Bahagia?"

Kyungsoo langsung melonggarkan pelukannya. Menghadapkan wajahnya yang begitu sangat dekat dengan Kai. Tersenyum dengan manis di hadapannya.

"Sangat.. sangat.. sangat bahagia." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi penuh penekanan.

Kai tidak megerti apa arti bahagia Kyungso saat ini. Karena sekarang ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tersenyum dan mencium bibir itu lagi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sama erat seperti Kyungsoo yang memeluk lehernya. Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga bibirnya kembali mendarat di bibir _kissable_ milik Kyungsoo. Bibir itu telah menjadi candunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo melengguh ketika bibir Kai membelai halus lehernya. Mengecupnya dengan intim meski tak meninggalkan bekas disana. Kai benar-benar mencumbu Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya terus menelusuri kulit halus Kyungsoo. Kembali naik dan mencari bibirnya untuk ia cumbu.

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Kai saat Kai mulai mencium bibirnya. Tak sungkan ia membalasnya. Tak kalah menggoda seperti yang Kai lakukan. Kecupan-kecupannya kini berubah menjadi pagutan intim. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo layaknya permen manis yang harus ia habiskan. Ya, bibirnya sangat manis. Sesekali Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo saking gemasnya. Kembali menjilatnya dengan gerakan perlahan lalu lidahnya masuk menelasak mulut Kyungsoo.

Dibandingkan ciumannya, kini Kyungsoo semakin terlena dengan lidah Kai yang dengan nakalnya membelai setiap permukaan mulut Kyungsoo. Begitupun dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo melawan. Lidahnya ikut membelai, mencoba memasuki mulut Kai. Namun lidah kai telah lebih dulu menangkapnya. Membelainya dan kembali memagutnya dengan sangat menggoda.

Kyungsoo mengerang. Entah sejak kapan gaunnya yang basah telah tersingkap naik hingga paha. Jemari Kai menyentuh kaki Kyungsoo. Membelainya dari betis hingga pahanya. Semakin naik dan masuk membelai pinggangnya. Sesekali meremasnya dalam gerakan menggoda. Kyungsoo melepaskan pagutan bibir Kai. Tak kuassa untuk menahan desahannya. Tangannya kini beralih mencengkram dengan kuat rambut Kai. Menenggelamkan wajah Kai pada dadanya. Kecupan-kecupan itu semakin membuat sesuatu yang selama ini Kyungsoo tahan semakin membuncah. Dengan nakalnya, bibir Kai mencumbu buah dadanya yang masih terbalut oleh kain.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya. Mendesahkan nama Jongin disana. Ketika wajah Kai menjauh dari wajahnya. Mengambil kesempatan itu, Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk mengangkangi paha Kai. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dengan kedua lututnya. Menangkup wajah Jongin, menatap wajah yang berada di bawahnya dengan lekat. Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Kai. Ia memiliki mata yang kelam. Mampu menghipnotisnya untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Seperti lautan, menariknya untuk semakin mendekat, semakin dalam lalu tenggelam.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup matanya penuh sayang. Lidahnya membelai mesra bibir Kai sebelum ia menciumnya kuat-kuat. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan cengkraman kedua tangan Kai semakin kuat dipinggangnya.

Ciuman yang panas dan intim itu berakhir dengan sebuah erangan yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat di selangkangan pria itu. Dengan sengaja menggesek kegairahannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo.. betapa aku menginginkanmu," lirihnya, lebih mendekat seperti sebuah erangan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga menginginkannya. Kyungsoo hanya membelai wajahnya sekilas sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya untuk mengecup dagu Kai. Semakin turun hingga lehernya. Memberikan ciuman-ciuman menggoda. Tangan Kyungsoo tak berhenti bergerak. Ia membelai tubuh Kai yang masih berbalut kaus tipis. Menyikap kaos itu lalu membelai perutnya dengan gerakan lambat. Turun hingga mencapai bukti kegairahannya.

"Kyungsooo.." Ia menggeram dan Kyungsoo semakin menyukainya.

Tangannya hanya membelai sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia meraih kancing jeans itu, siap untuk membukanya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan Kai mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

" _Well,_ aku tidak memiliki pengaman." Bisik Kai, menatapnya dengan tatapan menahan gairah yang menyakitkan.

Dibandingkan untuk marah, entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah ingin tertawa. Benarkah? Tubuhnya bergetar lalu tertawa mendapati kenyataan yang sulit dipercaya baginya. Ia langsung bangkit dan menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sofa. Tertawa terbahak, mengabaikan tatapan Jongin yang terheran-heran.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk menatap ekpresi Kai yang lucu. Ia sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali tertawa terbahak. "Oh, ya ampun. Benarkah kau tidak _memilikinya_?"

Kai mengernyit. _Memilikinya_ , maksudnya pengaman? Oh jadi dia menertawakan hal itu. Sial, memangnya apa yang lucu.

"Hei, memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak memilikinya?"

"Ya, aku tidak percaya saja. Oh.. setelah pulang dari New York apakah kau memang tidak pernah melakukan.. ya maksudku bersenang-senang. Kau mengerti apa yang kau maksud kan?" Goda Kyungsoo.

Kai mengerti. Tentu sangat mengerti. Bersenang-senang dengan _making out_ bersama wanita-wanita. Uh, bahkan Kai tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu saat di New York. Apalagi di sini, meski ia menginginkannya mustahil untuk ia bisa melakukan _making out_ dengan wanita lain. Alasannya hanya satu, Kyungsoo. Namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengatakannya. Lebih baik ia diam dan berpura-pura bodoh saja.

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin menurutmu aku tidak normal. Tapi ya, aku bahkan lebih sibuk di Studio dibandingkan bergonta-ganti wanita dan bersenang-senang." Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan tawa. Gadis ini benar-benar.

Tanpa peringatan, Jongin langsung menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlentang. Mengurungnya hingga ia tidak bergerak. Namun gadis itu masih tertawa.

"Ah.. sekarang kau menertawakanku."

"Maafkan aku.. hhaha.. aku tidak bisa menahannya." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa dan itu semakin membuat Kai gemas. Ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo. mengecupnya dengan sensual. Saat itulah tawanya berhenti digantikan dengan suara desahan. Kai menang.

Kai mengecup setiap permukaan kulit Kyungsoo yang bisa ia gapai. Menutup matanya menikmati setiap rasa yang ia cicipi. Ia naik dan bibirnya mencari bibir Kyungsoo. Seperti yang telah dikatakan, Kai benar-benar kecanduan oleh bibir Kyungsoo. Rasanya seperti _cheese burger_.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka berciuman dengan saling memagut. Sebelum Kyungsoo melepaskannya ciumannya dan mendorong wajah Kai untuk menjauh. Memberi kesempatan untuknya bernapas. Begitupun dengan Jongin, napasnya terengah mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam gadis yang ada di bawahnya saat ini.

" _Well_ , sepertinya aku harus pulang," bisik Kyungsoo. Kai mengernyit sebelum ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersisian dengannya. "Jujur saja, aku pergi dari acara makan malam keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa _Daddy_ menganggapku kabur. Sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah sekarang, sebelum ia datang lebih dulu."

Kai mengangguk. Mencoba mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo jelaskan. Meski ada perasaan kecewa. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

Melihat ekspresi Kai membuat Kyungsoo tak tega. Ia merasa bersalah tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak mungkin mencari alasan yang masuk akal jika ayahnya tahu bahwa ia tidak ada di rumah semalaman. Ia mengusap pipi Kai penuh sayang.

"Jangan sperti itu, aku akan kembali," bisik Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kai menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa besok kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Sepertinya aku akan menikmati libur hari Chuseok yang tersisa bersamamu. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku datang lagi kesini besok?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ia akan pulang ke Suncheon. Tetapi mendengar Kyungsoo menawarkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal bersama Kai bukankah itu bagus. Kai pergi memang karena ia tidak memiliki semangat dan teman disini. Tetapi sekarang ada Kyungsoo sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Ia tidak akan melewatkannya.

"Tentu saja."Jawab Kai diikuti senyumannya.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum sumringah. Menghadiahi bibir Kai dengan kecupan singkat. "Jangan sedih, anggap saja aku memberimu waktu untuk menyediakan pengaman yang tak kau punyai itu." Goda Kyungsoo, membuat Kai berdesis dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan membenarkan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakkan. Sesaat Kai memerhatikan gadis itu. Ia terlihat bahagia dan Kai suka itu. Semoga, selamanya ia akan mebuat gadis itu tersnenyum. Meski belum jelas bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya. Setidaknya Kai percaya bahwa Kyungsoo juga mencintainya.

"Kau, ingin aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tidak ingat ya? Kyungsoo yang cantik dan liar? Saat di New York aku berani keluar pukul dua pagi kan?" Kai tidak bisa mengelak, itu memang benar. Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Sadar dengan kekhawatiran Kai. Kyungsoo mendekat dan menangkup pipi Kai meyakinkan. "Aku tidak akan pulang sendiri. Di perjalanan nanti, aku akan memanggil sopirku."

"Perlu kupanggilkan?"

"Aku akan memanggilnya sendiri. Nanti, setelah aku menemukan telepon umum." Kyungsoo hanya akan mencari sisi aman. Akan sangat mencurigakan bila sopirnya tahu dimana ia saat ini. Meski sopir keluarganya selalu menjaga privasi Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, bahwa bila sopirnya menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, ia pasti akan mengadukannya pada ayah Kyungsoo—tuannya.

Dengan terpaksa Kai mendesah. Mengangguk mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang seorang diri. Bahkan ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo memilih keputusan ini. Kai hanya menyematkan ciuman singkat sebelum gadis itu pamit. Melangkah meninggalkan kamar apartemennya dengan senyuman cantik yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengannya esok hari.

* * *

Kyungsoo berhasil pulang ke rumahnya tanpa memunculkan kecurigaan sama sekali. Meskipun sopirnya menatap heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di tengah jalan sedangan seharusnya ia berada di acara makan malam keluarganya. Kyungsoo beralasan bahwa ia sengaja berjalan-jalan tetapi tersesat saat akan kembali pulang. Itu cukup meyakinkan sang sopir untuk mengerti dan kembali diam tidak bertanya macam-macam kepadanya.

Ayahnya belum pulang dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo lega. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memerintakahkan sopirnya untuk memberi kabar bahwa Kyungsoo telah berada di rumah. Ia hanya takut jika ayahnya khawatir. Satu lagi, ia meninggalkan tasnya dan ia menyuruh siapapun yang masih ada di sana untuk membawakan tasnya.

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Berbaring dengan senyum yang masih terlukis indah di wajahnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini. Kyungsoo juga tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya selama dua tahun ini adalah Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Kenyataan gila tapi mampu membuatnya menjadi wanita paling bahagia di Dunia ini.

Oh, andai saja ia memiliki kertas kanvas yang sangat besar. Ia akan melukiskan kisah ini seindah-indahnya. Atau mungkin menyanyi. Ia akan bernyanyi dengan bahagia hingga suaranya habis. Ia ingin dunia tahu bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo telah jatuh cinta, meski kenyataan di depan nanti ia akan memiliki rintangan lain. Ayahnya, status pertunangannya, Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo ingin menyembunyikan ini semua dari mereka. Kyungsoo ingin menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam sebelum ia menemukan waktu yang tepat mengungkapkan keputusannya untuk tidak menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sesaat. Ingin segera bertemu dengan matahari esok pagi agar ia bisa menemui Kai. Namun sialnya, semakin ia bahagia memikirkan Kai. Saat itu juga matanya tidak ingin terpejam dengan erat. Kyungsoo merindukannya. Sekilas ia tersenyum menyadari perasaannya saat ini namun senyumannya menghilang kala ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Nona?" Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik hingga ia sadar bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah salah seorang _maid_. Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Chanyeol menelpon anda, nona."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar apa yang disampaikan _maid_ itu. Untuk apa Chanyeol menelpon melalui telepon rumah? Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo ingat bahwa ponselnya tertinggal. Pasti pria itu merasa geram karena akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo. Menghindari masalah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk turun dan mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menerimanya, sayang," sebuah suara menyapanya di ujung telpon sana. Sangat jelas bahwa itu suara Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat satupun panggilanku, hum?

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa karena kau meminum banyak alkohol malam itu?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Tunggu, darimana Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia minum-minum? "Y—yah.. memangnya ini masalah untukmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Sayang, aku hanya takut kau melakukan hal macam-macam di sana selama aku pergi. Dan oh iya, sejak kapan kau menginginkanku untuk menciummu? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Oh, sial. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia pernah meminta Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Kenapa ia tidak mengingat hal ini dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan bahwa itu adalah kesalah pahaman. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak meminta alasan apapun. Ia tetap diam tak menjawab untuk mengungkitnya kembali.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang indah disini," lanjut Chanyeol lembut. Kyungsoo terdiam tidak mengerti. "Dan kurasa kau akan menyukainya. Aku akan segera pulang. Dan sabarlah sedikit, aku akan segera datang dan menciummu seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Dengan sangat menggairahkan." Godanya.

Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Oh, kenapa ia merasa seperti tengah diawasi saat ini. Itu tidak mungkin, tidak Chanyeol tidak akan berani bertindak macam-macam kepadanya. Awas saja jika ia berani melakukan apapun yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Kyungsoo tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa, kau merasa terganggu olehku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. ya kupikir kau tengah sibuk kali ini."

"Hanya beberapa pekerjaan kecil," balas Chanyeol. "Saat aku pulang nanti, kau harus datang menjemputku di bandara."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Kenapa? Tidak biasanya."

"Kau keberatan? Aku hanya ingin melepas rinduku. Itu saja."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Baiklah, asalkan tidak pulang lebih cepat dari hari ini. Kyungsoo memiliki rencana untuk menikmati waktunya dengan Kai. Dan Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol tidak mencurigainya. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku menyanyangimu." Bisik Chanyeol di ujung telepon. Namun, Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah deheman pelan.

* * *

Pagi ini Kai telah sibuk membereskan seluruh ruangan apartemennya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Kai sendiri tidak tahu. Tidak biasanya ia membereskan apartemennya yang terkadang berantakan. Bahkan hingga hal terkecil; mengelap beberapa sepatunya. Kai seperti orang yang benar-benar tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Namun, entahlah. Mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera menemuinya lagi membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau. Antara gugup dan antusias.

Ia tersenyum geli mendapati dirinya yang kini tengah mengepel seluruh lantai apartemen. Sejak kapan ia bisa serajin ini? Oh Tuhan.. bahkan jantungnya semakin berdebar saja setiap ia memikirkan Kyungsoo. Kapan ia datang? Kai benar-benar merindukannya.

Ketika ketukan pintunya berbunyi. Saat itu juga penantian Kai terbayarkan. Ia langsung melompat dan berlari untuk membuka pintu. Mendapati seorang gadis yang selama ini telah ditunggunya. Menggunakan dres kuning yang cantik dan koper di sisi tubuhnya. Tunggu koper?

Tanpa memberi Kai kesempatan untuk bertanya. Kyungsoo telah tersenyum dan menarik kopernya untuk masuk sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar Kai. Dengan tergesa ia langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai. Menciumnya layaknya seseorang yang telah pergi jauh selama berbulan-bulan saking rindunya dia. Kai membalas ciumannya, tak kalah menggairahkan dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Bukan ciuman halus lagi yang mereka lakukan. Ciuman mereka seperti puncak dari kegairahan mereka. Saling menggigit dan menghisap lidah satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Memberikan kesempatan pada paru-paru mereka untuk bernapas. Lagi-lagi Kai melirik, mendapati koper berukuran sedang yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Kau kabur ya?" Tuduh Kai khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya membawa koper kosong," balas Kyungsoo santai dan itu mampu membuat Kai mengernyit bingung. "Aku beralasan kepada _daddy_ bahwa aku akan pergi liburan sendirian dua hari ini, dan _daddy_ percaya."

"semudah itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku harus benar-benar berada di bandara untuk meyakinkan sopirku bahwa aku memang benar-benar akan pergi berlibur. Setelah dia pergi, baru aku menyewa taksi dan pergi ke sini," kekeh Kyungsoo. "Kau ingat Freed? Sopirku sekarang tidak sepertinya."

Kai mengangguk, pria tanpa ekpresi yang selalu mengantar Kyungsoo kesana kemari saat di New York dulu. "Aku merindukannya." Balas Kai.

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau tak merindukanku?"

Kai menggeleng dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kecewa. Ia hendak melepaskan pelukannya namun depakapan Kai kian erat. Semakin membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. "Aku tidak merindukanmu tetapi aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Kai sensual tepat di telinga Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengigitnya halus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan saat itu juga ia dihadiahi sebuah ciuman panas oleh Kai. Kini Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia langsung menyingkap _dress_ yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Memasukkan tangannya untuk membelai punggung hingga perut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melengguh semakin bergairah. Kai melangkah maju begitupun langkah Kyungsoo yang mengikuti setiap arahannya. Ketika ia sampai di tengah ruangan, Kai langsung membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas sofa. Kyungsoo menariknya dan kembali mencium bibir Kai seolah dengan menciumnya adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia tetap hidup.

Tangan Kyungsoo naik membelai dada Kai sebelum menarik kaosnya tinggi. Kai mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu melepaskan kaos yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang sangat disukai Kyungsoo. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai untuk menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. Kyungsoo ingin mengendalikan Kai saat ini. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai. Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengangkangi tubuh Kai. Dan duduk di pahanya. Kai hanya bisa menggeram ketika Kyungsoo mulai menggesek bukti kegirahannya dengan gerakan menggoda. Kejantanannya terasa makin sesak saja, dan ia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kai benar-benar menginginkannya. Benar-benar merindukan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kaihh.."

Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo kuat-kuat hingga gadis itu melengguh memanggil namanya. Tangannya yang bebas kini membelai payudara Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kain. Meremasnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin melengguh keras. Satu tangannya turun. Menelusup masuk untuk menyentuh surga yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan pelan Kai membelainya membuat gadis itu mengingit bibirnya kuat. Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Kai memujanya. Itu sangat seksi.

"Cepatlah.. aku menginginkan—ah!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika Kai dengan tiba-tiba mencium perpotongan payudara Kyungsoo.

Tanpa bicara Kai langsung menarik keluar celana dalam Kyungsoo. Kaki kanan Kyungsoo terangkat dan Kai melepaskannya melalui kaki itu. Celana dalamnya masih menggantung di paha kiri Kyungsoo. Membiarkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia langsung meluncurkan tangannya pada celana Kai. Melepaskan kancingnya dengan tergesa lalu munurunkan reseletingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang. Kyungsoo langsung menelusupkan tangannya masuk kedalam boxer yang dikenakan Kai. Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya lagi. Miliknya terasa sangat besar dan keras. Sangat siap untuknya dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakannya kembali.

"Kyungg…ah.." Kyungsoo meremasnya dengan gerakan lambat. Kai tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ia langsung membuka laci dan mengambil sebungkus kondom yang ada di sana. Membuka kemasannya lalu menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari kejantannya. Ia memakainya sendiri selagi Kyungsoo kembali mencumbu lehernya dengan menggoda. Oh, sial.. ia harus segera memasuki Kyungsoo.

"Kini kau memiliknya?" Goda Kyungsoo."Kapan kau membelinya?"

"Beberapa menit setelah kau pergi malam itu," Kai menggeram memejamkan matanya. "Oh, sial! Aku ingin segera memasukimu. Aku ingin bercinta dengan sangat kasar."

Kyungsoo meyunggingkan senyumnya, sangat seksi dan untuk beberapa detik Kai terpukau dengan senyumannya.

"Lakukanlah.. aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo. Memberikan lampu hijau kepada Kai.

Setelah ia memakai kondomnya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kai langsung membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas sofa. Kini Kai telah menindihnya. Kai menyikap _dress_ yang dikenakan Kyungsoo hingga pinggang. Melihat surga yang telah lama sekali tidak ia lihat. Oh, itu sangat menggoda. Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin langsung mengarahkan miliknya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melengguh dan mencengkram apapun untuk menjadi pelampiasannya. Sedangkan Kai menggeram merasakan miliknya yang terasa makin tenggelam memasuki Kyungsoo. Dirinya seolah terhisap kedalam kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan.

"Kyungsoo.. sial! Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, sangat.." Geram Kai dengan gigi yang bergemeretak.

"Ahh Kai.." Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dngan sebuah desahan lalu menarik wajah Kai untuk menciumya kembali.

Bahkan Kai tidak menunggu lama hingga Kyungsoo siap. Karena faktanya, Kyungsoo yang telah lebih dulu menggodanya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Memancingnya untuk semakin menghabisi santapan siangnya ini. Kai langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Berlawanan dengan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo naik mengapit pinggang Kai. kedua tangannya ikut naik dan mencengkram pinggul Kai untuk semakin bergerak lebih cepat menghujam dirinya.

Tidak ada pengendalian diri dari mereka. Kai bergerak dengan cepat, semakin menghentakkan miliknya untuk menemukan titik ternikmat Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil. Kyungsoo beberapa kali berteriak dan mendesah memanggil namanya secara berulang. Kai mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Miliknya seolah digenggam dengan erat di setiap tusukannya.

Mulut mereka berdua terbuka, terengah-engah di depan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Debaran jantung mereka semakin kencang dan napas mereka bersama menjadi satu. Sesekali mereka saling mencium namun saat itu juga mereka mengeram ketika mereka merasakan akan segera mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan sesungguhnya.

"Oh, Tuhan.. Kai.. aku tidak bisah.. yahh!"

Kyungsoo melengguh dengan suara penuh kepuasan ketika ia mendapatkan pelepasannya. Kai menggeram. Ia semakin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan namun menghentak dan saat itu juga ia menyusul pelepasan Kyungsoo. Ia klimaks dengan sangat intens. Tubuh Kyungsoo hingga gemetar, merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ia dapatkan. Tubuh Kai terjatuh dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemas. Napas mereka terengah sebelum memberi kecupan satu sama lain sebagai ungkapan rindu mereka. Menggambarkan situasi intim yang sedang mereka ciptakan sendiri kali ini. Layaknya dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Oh.. tadi itu sangat luar biasa." Puji Kyungsoo dengan napas yang masih terengah.

Kai tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. menghadiahinya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang sangat lembut. Sebelum ia bangun dan memisahkan tautan di antara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat dan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi. Kai melepaskan kondom yang telah digunakannya. Dan menyimpannya di belakang kursi untuk ia buang nanti. Kembali ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Gadis itu sangat mengagumkan.

"Kau tidur?" Bisik Kai dengan satu tangan membelai keningnya.

"Rasanya seperti di mimpi. Aku tidak ingin bangun lagi." Balas Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat.

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia hendak bangkit untuk mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Kyungsoo. Namun tangan Kyungsoo mencekalnya untuk pergi. Kai menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo telah membuka matanya. Menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Tunjukkan kepadaku kamarmu." Bisik Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum, dengan senang hati ia akan menunjukkannya.

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Kai telah lebih dulu menarik dagunya dan mencium bibirnya dengan intim. Dengan sekali gerakan. Kai menempatkan kedua tangannya pada pantat Kyungsoo. Langsung bangun dengan refleks kedua kaki Kyungsoo mengait di pinggang Kai. Kai berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah ada habisnya untuk ia nikmati.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar, Kai langsung mendudukan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang. Membaringkannya dengan hati-hati. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kamar pria itu karena setelah itu, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tubuh Kai untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya. Kai jatuh terlentang dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkanginya. Mencium dan membelainya dengan gerakan sensual.

Kai tahu kemana kegiatan ini akan berlangsung dan ia tidak akan pernah melewatkannya. Kai tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mencintainya dan ia sangat menginginkannya. Apapun caranya. Ia akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Bersamanya.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Halo, ketemu lagi.

Terima kasih atas ketersidiaannya menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Berhubung semua urusan sudah selesai, ke depan akan aku usahan untuk kembali update setiap seminggu sekali lagi. Yang sudah memberi saran juga. Terima kasih banyak~

Ada yang request satu chap gimana hubungan Chansoo, hihi itu pasti ada. Tunggu aja perang(?) eh enggak.. maksudnya kedekatan mereka seperti apa sebenarnya. Tentunya sepulang Chanyeol dari Jepang, dia pulang kok pasti pulang. Hehe.. Dan untuk chapter ini manis-manisan dulu aja ya sama Kaisoo, sebelum melangkah ke rintangan sebenarnya. Aku sendiri masih bingung apa akan dibuat chapter yang panjang atau dipendekin seperti rencana awal. Jadi, tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Semoga nggak bosen.

Terima kasih yang udah review, fav, follow, dan maaf yang kemarin belum kesebut. Disini juga, mohon maaf jiga ada yang belum tertulis.

 **Daebaektaeluv, Rahmah736, FarydahKAISOO8812, kyung1225, Kim YeHyun, sekyungbin13, overdyosoo, Sofia Magdalena, tamimei, Chanbaekhunlove, Kimra14, jihanowl7, NopwilineKaiSoo, IndahOliedLee, Upilgajah, ayxo, overdokai, chankaiya, hnana, Kyungri, alexaaaa, SNAmalia, kyungnoonim, astarizerida.**

Terima kasih atas semua sarannya. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan satu lagi, gak bisa bikin nc yang bagus.

Oh ya, aku masih bingung untuk sequel **Sunrise's Died**. Entah akan dibuat berchapter atau hanya oneshoot saja. Ide ada, Cuma masih belum nentuin yang pas. Tapi sequel pasti ada. Cuma gak bisa update dalam waktu dekat ini, maaf.

Buat yang minat baca Kaisoo fic lain boleh deh dikit mampir ke **acc Wattpad aku: Blossomkimp.** Project nulis pertama aku disana, lagi coba bikin Kaisoo fluff. Semoga kalian suka

Salam blossom~


	11. Chapter 10 : Waiting For You

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Kai mengernyit memerhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo makan. Ini sudah ramyun kedua yang ia buat dan Kyungsoo telah mengahabiskan hampir seluruhnya. Ia tidak mengerti sejak awal bagaimana gadis itu bisa terlihat sangat kelaparan. Ingat saat di new York dulu, Kyungsoo menolak semua jenis makanan instan yang ia berikan. Tetapi sekarang, bahkan ia makan seperti orang yang baru menemukan makanan terenak di dunia ini.

"Ini sangat lezat." Sahut Kyungsoo setelah menghabiskan satu porsi mie ramyunnya yang kedua. Gadis itu tersenyum layaknya anak kecil dan Kai tak bisa berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Berapa lama kau tidak makan heh? Sepertinya aku akan segera bangkrut untuk dua hari ini." Ejek Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau tidak akan bangkrut karena mie ramyun. Kemarilah." Sahut Kyungsoo memberi isyarat Kai untuk mendekat menggunakan telunjuknya.

Kai berjalan mendekat dan Kyungsoo langsung menyematkan ciuman terima kasihnya pada bibir Kai. Hanya kecupan biasa. Kai yang gemas langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tengah selagi Kai membereskan kekacauan yang Kyungsoo buat di dapurnya. Kini Kai percaya bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar layaknya seorang putri. Ia tidak pernah memasak sama sekali. Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia kelaparan, Kai mengijinkan dia untuk memasak sendiri. Tetapi saat ia kembali, ia menemukan dapurnya yang hampir hancur berantakan. Entah, bahkan Kai tak ingin membayangkan hal itu.

Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Kai, dan kini ia tengah berputar-putar memerhatikan keadaan ruangan apartemen Kai. Kai hanya memerhatikannya sekilas sebelum ia tersenyum lalu mulai membereskan dapurnya yang kotor dan berantakkan.

Ketika terdengar air yang mengalir, Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh menatap Kai yang ada di dapur. Melihat pria itu yang tengah mengumpulkan piring kotor, panci lalu mencucinya. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah telah membuat kekacauan di dapur Kai tadi. Ia ingin membantu, namun sepertinya kali ini Kai tidak akan mengijinkannya. Tetapi itu lebih baik, daripada Kyungsoo semakin menghancurkan dapur Kai lebih baik ia menunggu di sini.

Tatapannya kembali teralih memerhatikan keadaan ruangan apartemen Kai. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tak memerhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana apartemen ini tetapi sekarang ia bisa memiliki banyak waktu. Seperti apartemen pada umumnya, namun ini terlihat lebih sederhana dan tidak terlalu banyak barang di sini. Dan aroma ruangan ini; _cologne_ itu—parfum yang dikenakan Kai. Oh, Kyungsoo semakin betah beralama-lama di sini. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke sudut lain dan saat itulah ia menemukan sebuah benda yang langsung memikat perhatiannya. Dengan senyum yang terkembang, Kyungsoo langsung meraih benda itu dan membawanya menuju sofa—sebuah gitar.

Ketika Kyungsoo duduk, ia membawa gitar itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Memposisikannya seolah ia akan bermain gitar. Sesaat Kyungsoo meraba gitar itu, sangat halus dan klasik. Ia memetik senar gitar itu perlahan. Terdengar indah. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo memainkan setiap kunci nada seolah ia adalah seorang ahli.

Tanpa sadar, Kai telah mendekat memerhatikannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo tengah asik memainkan gitar yang ada dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" Tanya Kai, gadis itu mendongak dan hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan diikuti gelengan kepala. Kai langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi Kyungsoo dan memerhatikannya. Ia bermain hanya dengan memetikkan senar gitar itu asal. Benar-benar tidak bisa bermain gitar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertarik dengan gitar itu?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Percaya atau tidak, ketika seseorang memainkan gitar untukku. Aku pasti akan jatuh cinta kepadanya." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sayang sekali." Dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kai. "Aku tidak bisa bermain gitar."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Tidak bisa? Lalu kenapa kau memiliki gitar?"

"Itu bukan milikku. Itu milik sahabatku, Yixing. Dia meninggalkannya di sini selagi ia pulang ke Cina."

"Kapan dia pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan semangat dan Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah kecewa sebelum tersenyum pada pria yang ada di sampingnya. "Katakan kepada sahabatmu itu bahwa aku menunggunya untuk bermain gitar, dengan senang hati aku akan jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Kai hanya tertawa menyikapi candaan Kyungsoo. "Sayangnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Apa yang salah dengan memiliki kekasih _, toh,_ aku juga tertarik dan jatuh cinta padamu." Goda Kyungsoo dan Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa gelinya melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk memainkan gitar itu, membiarkan Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Kini pikirannya kembali pada kenyataan. Pada hubungan Kyungsoo sebenarnya; dia telah bertunangan. Kenyataan itu membuat senyumannya menghilang digantikan dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan pertanyaan apa. "Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan petikkan jarinya pada senar gitar. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menoleh memerhatikan wajah Kai yang kini nampak lebih serius. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo membuang tatapannya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu?" bisik Kyungsoo. "Kurasa itu tidak penting saat ini."

"Penting atau tidak, bagiku.. aku membutuhkan keputusan itu."

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Jangan bertindak bodoh seorang diri."

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Kyungsoo langsung menyimpan gitarnya di atas meja, dan terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal menggenggam erat ujung kaos Kai yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Lagipula ini masalahku." Balas Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia terdiam. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini dan Kai menyadari hal itu dengan cepat. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Kyungsoo dalam posisi membingungkan seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan hati-hati, Kai meraih satu pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal. Meregangkannya sebelum menautkan jari jemari mereka menjadi satu genggaman.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kai lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya namun suaranya terdengar bergetar. Oh, tidak, jangan menangis lagi. Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap telapak tangannya pada rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai.

"Aku bersalah, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal itu."

"Tidak kau benar, aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Tidak aku tidak—" Kai sedikit menggigit bibirnya sendiri mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Dengar, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois."

"Kadang keegoisan itu penting untuk meraih kebahagian yang kita inginkan," Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dan beralih menatap wajah pria yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku akan membicarakan keputusanku untuk melepas ikatan perunanganku dengan Chanyeol. _Daddy_ harus mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Dia juga harus melihatku bahagia dengan sosok yang aku cintai. Semua itu benar bukan, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo memohon sebuah jawaban.

Namun Kai hanya bisa diam. Ia memikirkan situasi yang akan terjadi pada dirinya bersama Kyungsoo. Sekaligus beberapa kemungkinan-kemungkinan besar dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Bukankah itu terdengar konyol? Beberapa bulan menjelang hari pernikahannya, Kyungsoo malah memutuskan pertunangannya yang telah terikat selama bertahun-tahun. Kai bukanlah orang bodoh untuk bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo khawatir.

Kai hanya sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Menggenggam erat-erat kedua pergelangan Kyungsoo. Menariknya untuk ia cium dalam-dalam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba tersenyum menyetujui apa yang kyungsoo rencanakan meski ia ragu.

"Baiklah."

"Kau mau menungguku?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Aku akan menunggumu," balas Jongin. Ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup lehernya dengan sayang. "Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan bersabar." Bisik Kai. Meski ia ingin maju kedepan. Namun untuk saat ini, ia harus menahan langkahnya sendiri. Menunggu hingga hari itu tepat. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

* * *

Kai mungkin akan mati kebosanan jika ia terus berada di dalam apartemennya selama seharian penuh. Ia tidak akan pernah betah untuk berlama-lama berdiam diri. Lebih baik ia pergi ke studio dan berlatih _dance_ setiap harinya. Namun untuk sekarang tidak. Bahkan untuk satu menit pun ia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Apartemennya yang biasanya sepi kini terisi oleh keberadaan gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya.

Kyungsoo berbaring di atas perut telanjang Kai. Tengah memegang dan menatap ponselnya lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang gadis itu tonton saat ini. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa duduk tak bisa terusik sama sekali karena Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia bosan. Kai yang merasakan hal yang sama mengusulkan agar Kyungsoo berlatih menari. Namun gadis itu malah berdecak dan tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Kini Kai memilih kembali membaca naskah opera yang akan dipertunjukkan Kyungsoo. Mencari sesuatu agar Kyungsoo mau berlatih kali ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan ponselnya tepat di hadapan Kai. membuatnya terkejut dan berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang kembali menarik ponsel yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. "Kurasa aku lebih cocok memainkan opera seperti ini. Menjadi gadis yang berapi-api dibandingkan menjadi gadis lugu dan _mendayu-dayu_.. aku tidak bisa menari dan tiba-tiba harus menari balet."

"Kenapa kau menerimanya jika kau tidak bisa menari?"

"Hanya mencari tatantangan." Balas Kyungsoo singkat.

Kai menatap beberapa saat Kyungsoo yang tengah memerhatikan lekat ponselnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak peduli apa yang Kyungsoo tonton saat ini. Sekarang ia mulai penasaran. Ia langsung merebut ponsel itu dan menontonnya seorang diri. Penampilan opera. Entah lagu apa yang mereka bawakan, disana terdapat seorang wanita dan pria tengah melakukan drama. Namun hanya sang wanita saja yang bernyanyi.

"Menceritakan tentang apa ini?"

"Kepanikan seorang wanita ketika ia akan menikah. Dia terus memarahi kekasihnya karena wanita itu terlalu _stress_ menghadapi pernikahannya."

"Menyeramkan sekali," komentar Kai. "Sangat pantas sepertimu."

Kyusngoo berdecak dan merebut kembali ponselnya. Berpura-pura marah dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. meski itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Mau bernyanyi untukku?"

"Entahlah.. tenggorokkanku sedang sakit." Balas Kyungsoo sekenannya namun itu mampu membuat perhatian Kai seluruhnya kini tertuju kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sakit? Kenapa bisa?"

"Hanya sakit biasa. Air putih saja bisa memulihkan kondisi tenggorokkanku kembali."

"Apa karena alkohol itu?"

"Tenggorokkanku sudah sakit sebelum aku minum." Mengingat kembali kejadian dimana ia terakhir kali minum alkohol dan berakhir mabuk. Kyungsoo melirik dan menemukan tatapan Kai yang lekat kepadanya. "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Sudah tahu tenggorokkanmu sakit, kenapa masih minum alkohol huh?" kesal Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan kembali membuang tatapannya. "Sudah berapa lama itu?" Kini suaranya terdengar lebih halus dengan nada khawatir.

"Mungkin tiga minggu, entah.. aku lupa. Ini biasa terjadi setelah aku menyelesaikan konser. Kenapa kau terdengar sangat khawatir?" Kyungsoo menurunkan ponselnya dan kini beralih menatap Kai yang berada di atasnya.

"Itu tidak terdengar baik bagiku."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, "Air putih saja sudah cukup untuk memulihkan suaraku kembali."

"Kau sudah memeriksakannya?"

"Seharusnya aku memeriksakannya, tapi belum. Sungguh, aku hanya tidak ingin pergi."

Kai berdecak. Langsung menghadiahi jentikkan jarinya pada kening Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sontak mengerang dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya tadi. Meringis kesakitan mengusap keningnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Ucap Kyungsoo marah.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah tahu kau penyanyi, tapi masih saja suka minum-minum. Kau tahu, aset utama seroag penyanyi adalah suara. Apa jadinya seorang penyanyi tanpa suara? Kau harus memeriksakannya!"

"Ya.. ya.. aku akan memeriksakannya. Tentunya, biar kau tidak cerewet lagi seperti ini." Balas Kyungsoo marah dan duduk memunggungi Kai.

Kai memerhatikan pungung itu. Lucu sekali melihat Kyungsoo sedang kesal dan itu semakin membuat Kai ingin menggodanya. Namun, mengingat tentang kondisi Kyungsoo. Tentu itu terdengar tidak baik. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bersikap tidak peduli ketika tenggorokkannya tengah dalam keadaan buruk? Itu sangat menakutkan. Jangankan Kyungsoo, Kai yang hanya merasakan sakit di kakinya terkadang selalu merasa was-was.

Melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini ia merasa tak tega, Ia tidak akan pernah merasa marah kepada Kyungsoo. Semenyebalkan apa ia sebenarnya, sebanyak apa ia bicara, dan sekasar apa perilakunya. Kai lebih menyukai Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Menjadi dirinya sendiri, dibandingkan bersikap seperti orang lain. Kai langsung menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai merasakan bahwa tubuh yang dipeluknya sedikit tersentak, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak bicara bahkan tak menoleh kepada Kai.

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo dan mulai berbisik. "Maafkan aku. Baiklah tidak bernyanyi, bagaimana kalau menari?"

"Aku tidak bisa menari."

"Berdansa?"

"Terlebih itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu." Bisiknya. Menghadiahi Kyungsoo sebuah kecupan mesra di telinganya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mau menoleh menatapnya. Menjawab ajakan Kai dengan sebuah anggukan. Dengan senang hati Kai langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Anggap saja kita tengah berada di pesta dansa." Kai membuka suaranya membuat Kyungsoo kini tergelak tertawa. Sesaat setelah mereka berada di tengah ruangan.

Pesta dansa? Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo melarikan matanya menatap penampilannya begitupun dengan penampilan Kai. Mana ada pesta dansa yang membiarkan tamunya menggunakan pakaian seadanya seperti ini? Kai yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendeknya dan Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan kaos Kai yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau memiliki daya khayal yang hebat." Balas Kyungsoo namun Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Layaknya seorang pria terhormat, Kai langsung berlutut. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk berdansa dengannya. Entah kenapa itu terlihat lucu bagi Kyungsoo. Ia ingat puluhan pesta yang sering ia hadiri. Dan hanya segelintir orang yang mau mengajaknya berdansa. Namun melihat Kai yang bersikap seolah mengagungkanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa menjadi gadis yang paling beruntung di pesta dansa. Kyungsoo tak bisa berdansa, dan itu alasan satu-satunya mengapa ia mendapatkan sedikit sekali pria yang ingin berdansa dengannya. Meski ia tidak percaya diri, namun ia bersama seorang penari terbaik saat ini. Mungkin saja, dengan ajaib ia bisa menari. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menggapai lengan Kai yang langsung pria itu cengkram erat.

Tubuhnya terhentak ketika Kai baru berdiri dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Satu telapak tangannya tergenggam erat jari-jari Kai yang saling bertautan. Sedangkan satu telapak tangan lainnya mendarat di dada telanjang pria itu. Semakin membuat Kyungsoo bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kai.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo terpesona dengan kedua bola mata yang dimiliki Kai. Terlihat bercahaya dan sangat indah. Kai memiliki banyak kesempurnaan yang membuat pria itu semakin menawan. Dan sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah habis. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak pernah bosan untuk menatapnya.

Seolah terhipnotis. Ia mengikuti setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Kai. Satu lengannya yang berada di pinggangnya menuntun langkah Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang lalu berputar. Bahkan Kyungsoo seperti seorang ahli dalam menari saat ini. Hanya satu saja yang kurang,

"Kita membutuhkan musik." Bisik Kyungsoo. Tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata Jongin yang menjebaknya.

"Kurasa kau harus bernyanyi, bagaimana kalau _My heart will go on_?" Jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo berdecak, sedikit tersenyum miris mendengar tawaran Kai. "Lagu yang menyedihkan. Kurasa kau benar-benar pencinta _soundtrack_ film ya? Setelah Mulan sekaang Titanic?"

"Itu lagu yang abadi."

"Kau memiliki selera yang unik."

"Jujur saja, aku hanya menikmati suara dan penampilanmu. Daripada lagunya, aku tidak mengerti."

"Sekali-kali kau harus belajar musik klasik."

Kai membawa tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk berputar. Meski sedikit tersentak terkejut, Kyungsoo merasa ia tengah terbang untuk sekian detik. Kini kedua tangannya beralih menempatkannya pada kedua bahu Kai. Mencengkramnya kuat-kuat ketika gerakannya semakin lancar; bahkan tanpa musik sama sekali. Kedua tangan Kai melingkar erat di pinggangnya, Menarik Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat. Menari layaknya mereka adalah pusat perhatian di pesta dansa sebenarnya. Betapa romantisnya.

Kyungsoo merasa ia akan pingsan tidak lama lagi. Ia terlalu mengagumi pria ini. Hingga ia ingin tidur dan terus tidur untuk memimpikannya setiap saat. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin yang telanjang. Semakin tersenyum ketika mendengar debaran Jantung Kai yang begitu sangat tenang. Pria yang tidak terduga. Penuh keajaiban dan penuh cinta.

"Kau begitu misterius Kai." Bisik Kyungsoo di tengah langkah tarian mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang keluargaku?" Tanpa perlu menatapnya pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa wajah Kai kini tengah merasa bingung.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menjauhkan sedikit pun jarak di antara ereka. "Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pria misterius?" Kai menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman miris. "Kau telah mendengar begitu banyak kesedihan dalam kehidupanku. Mungkin, aku bisa mendengar sedikit kebahagiaan dari kehidupanmu."

Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya pada dada Kai. Mereka saling diam membisu. Mungkin hanya suara tetesan air hujan yang menemani mereka malam ini. Hening. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara mereka. Hingga helaan napas Kai terdengar lalu membuka suaranya.

"Keluargaku biasa saja. Aku memiliki orangtua yang tinggal si Suncheon. Aku memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan, satu kakak ipar, dan satu keponakan. Hanya itu saja. Ada yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Lanjutkan.. ceritakan padaku bagaimana keluargamu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan kini tangannya turun. Menyelusup masuk pada kedua lengan Kai. Memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Keluargaku memiliki sebuah toko roti biasa di Suncheon dan eomma seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa." Terdapat sedikit jeda sebelum Kai kembali bicara. "Kau ingin tahu cerita lainnya? Hanya saja itu terdengar menyedihkan."

Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Tanpa membuka matanya. Ia masih merasa nyaman. Ia merasa sangat dekat dengan Kai saat ini. Mengetahui latar belakang dia sebenarnya.

"Saat aku kecil, aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang penari hebat. Kau ingat itu? Impianku adalah masuk Juilliard. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk mewujudkan impianku adalah dengan pindah bersekolah di Seoul. Appa mendukungku, sedangkan eomma. Ia menolak semua rencanaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengirimkanku uang. Tapi aku tetap pergi dan tinggal di asrama. Meski semua keperluan sekolahku terbayar oleh bantuan kakak iparku, eomma benar-benar menepati perkataanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengirimku uang. Sejak saat itu, aku belajar mencari uang sendiri. Setiap jam sekolah berakhir aku akan bekerja paruh waktu, dan setelah pulang. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah untuk berlatih menari. Apa aku pernah mengatakan tentang Yixing?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Sahabatmu yang memiliki gitar itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Dia sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah atas. Kebetulan dia ketua klub _dancer_ di sekolah dan dia mengijinkanku untuk menggunakan ruang latihan itu setiap harinya. Dia sangat baik."

"Lalu tentang Juilliard?"

"Aku melakukan beberapa audisi, mengirim beberapa proposal dan mengikuti tes TOEFL hingga tiga kali."

"Semudah itu?"

"Kau pikir masuk Juilliard bisa semudah itu?" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan. "Kau benar, aku gagal. Bahkan hasil TOEFL-ku jauh dari rata-rata. Bahasa Inggrisku sangat buruk."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Salah satu temanku mengajakku pergi ke New York bersama karena ia akan masuk ke salah satu universitas di sana. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhasil, aku harus melakukan audisi secara langsung. Yixing menyarankan hal yang sama. Namun lagi-lagi eomma menolak rencanaku. Namun diam-diam dengan bantuan appa, yang.. bahkan aku tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan semua uang itu. Aku pergi ke New York bersama temanku. Aku melakukan audisi dan beruntung aku di terima."

"Untuk beberapa minggu aku tinggal tanpa memiliki uang sepeser pun. Eomma marah besar dan tidak mengirimku uang sama sekali. Namun akhirnya eomma luluh oleh bujukan noona. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjadi orang besar nanti. Eomma mengatakan bahwa ia mernyesal karena hanya bisa memberikan uang untuk biaya masuk Juilliard. Tidak untuk tinggal dan makan. Dan sejak saat itu aku bekerja. Kau ingat, aku menari di jalanan dan bekerja di pub malam. Itu memang benar-benar kulakukan untuk membuatku agar tetap bisa makan. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad. Setelah aku memiliki banyak uang, aku tidak akan menghabiskannya sendiri. Sebagian besarnya akan kuberikan kepada keluargaku. Itung-itung membayar jasa mereka."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar cerita Kai. Hanya untuk mengejar mimpinya. Dengan segala keterbatasan yang ia punya. Kai tetap berusaha untuk meraihnya. Semakin jelaslah perbedaan di antara mereka. Yang semakin mencolok adalah status sosialnya. Ketika Kyungsoo masih bisa makan dengan enak dan sekolah dengan tenang. Kai masih harus memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa makan dan tidur esok hari. Kyungsoo merasa ia begitu sangat kecil di hadapan Kai saat ini.

"Mereka pasti bangga dan sangat menyanyangimu. Beruntung bisa memiliki keluarga seperti itu." Jujur, sekelibat rasa iri terpendam di dalam hati Kyungsoo saat ini. kenapa bukan ia yang memiliki kehidupan seperti itu?

"Suatu hari aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada mereka."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas. Sebuah harapan. "Ya, aku ingin benar-benar merasakan keluarga sesungguhnya." Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali dan semakin mendekap erat tubuh Kai. Beruntung menjadi seorang Kai. Memiliki keluarga yang begiu sangat menyayangi dan mendukung penuh mimpinya. Hidupnya begitu bebas. Benar-benar bebas dengan segala mimpi yang ia punya. Tidak sepertinya yang terkekang.

Merasakan sesuatu membasahi dadanya. Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh. Menatap wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air matanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng perlahan. Ia langsung memeluk kembali Kai. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Memeluknya seolah ia tidak ingin Kai pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu. Pria paling bahagia di dunia ini. Kurasa, aku juga akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanku. Buat aku bahagia." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo di tengah isakannya. Ia menghentikkan langkah tarian dansa mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. menenangkannya hingga gadis itu berhenti menangis. Menghadiahi gadisnya dengan kecupan dalam penuh sayang di keningnya.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang Kyungsoo inginkan dengan Kai untuk menghabiskan waktu berliburnya. Selain mengobrol bersama, bercanda hingga saling melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain. Bagian favoritnya adalah saat ini. Ketika mereka bertemu begitu intim satu sama lain. Tidak peduli telah berapa banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk bercinta. Kai seolah terus menggodanya dengan sihir yang ia miliki. Konyol memang. Tapi itu yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Kai sangat ajaib. Membuatnya ingin sekali terus melekat dengan pria itu. Menghabiskan keintiman mereka berdua. Tidak peduli dengan kenyataan yang bisa saja meruntuhkan mimpi mereka.

Setiap kali mereka melakukannya. Selalu ada perasaan yang berbeda. Sekarang, tentu jauh sangat berbeda. Kelembutan dari sentuhan Jongin membelai seluruh tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Kai menyapu seluruh permukaan lehernya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga keras. Membuatnya memberikan tanda yang yang tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat.

Mereka bergumul dan Kyungsoo harus memuji bagaimana ia begitu nyaman berbaring di ranjang milik Kai. Ranjangnya yang nyaman dengan seprai biru yang begitu halus membelai kulitnya. Seperti di atas awan. Mungkin—ia hanya membayangkannya. Karena sungguh, rasanya begtu sangat nyaman.

Kyungsoo menarik wajah Kai yang tengah mengecup lehernya. Mensejajarkan wajah Kai dengan wajahnya. Tanpa membutuhkan isyarat banyak hingga akhirnya Kai mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo menginginkan bibirnya. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Menciumnya dengan teramat dalam. Membelit lidahnya mengajaknya untuk bertarung. Kai mendominasi namun Kyungsoo tak ingin kalah begitu saja. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya semakin erat di leher Kai. Membalas ciumannya tak kalah panas. Meski Kyungsoo harus kalah dengan erangan kepuasaan yang dia dapatkan.

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya. Memberi kesempaan paru-parunya untuk mengais udara. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ia sangat cantik. Sungguh. Benar-benar mengagumi hingga sudut sudut tubuh yang dimilikinya.

"Kau cantik." Bisik Kai membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Sekilas ia menyeringai mendengar ungkapan Kai.

"Aku tahu itu." Dalam sekali gerakan Kyungsoo langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya. Membuat Kai berbaring dan kini gilirannya lah untuk mendominasi. "Dan aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Kyungsoo lansung menyerang Kai dengan ciuman yang sangat intim. Menunjukkan betapa menginginkannya ia pada Kai saat ini. Ia menindih tubuh Kai. menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membelai dan mencengkram kuat-kuat rambut Kai. Sedangkan tangan Kai terus bermain membelai tubuhnya. Dari atas higga bawah. Tidak ada yang ia lewati. Lekuk tubuhnya, setiap tonjolannya dan Kai menyukai bagaimana respon Kyungsoo setiap ia memancing dan menggoda gairah Kyungsoo saat ini.

Bibir Kyungsoo menulusuri setiap permukaan kulit Kai yang bisa ia sentuh. Mencium bibirnya, turun ke dagu hingga lehernya. Tangannya ikut membelai halus dari kedua sisi tubuh Kai naik turun secara berulang. Membuat pria yang ada di bawahnya lagi dan lagi mengerang dalam kepuasannya. Bibirnya hendak semakin turun untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkannya. Namun cekalan tangan Kai pada lehernya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mendongak ketika Kai mulai bangun dari berdirinya. Kai langsung menyerangnya. Menciumnya dalam membuat Kyunggsoo mengerang dalam sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain-main lagi." Bisik Kai tepat di hadapan bibir Kyungsoo yang berjarak hanya beberapa inci saja.

Napas mereka menjadi satu, terengah-engah dalam sebuah gairah yang sedang mereka tahan. Kyungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kembali mencium bibir Kai sebelum melepaskannya kembali. Memberi kesempatan untuknya sendiri menatap penuh pesona pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur, mengusapkan jari-jemarinya pada rahang Kai. Naik dan membelai surai hitam rambutnya yang gelap. "Lakukanlah." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Tidak memunggu lama untuk meminta jawaban lain. Karena setelah itu Kai telah lebih dulu maju, kembali mencium Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Mereka jatuh berbaring dengan Kyungsoo yang kini berada di bawahnya. Tangan Kyungsoo mengalung erat di leher Kai. Memerluknya dan sesekali meremas surainya dengan kuat. Semakin mengerang ketika Kai mulai menggesekkan bukti gairahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kakinya semakin terbuka lebar. Menerima Kai dengan senang hati. Hanya sebuah gesekan dan Kyungsoo terasa mabuk dibuatnya. Ia tersiksa dan ia menginginkan Kai untuk segera berada di dalamnya. Dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu, satu telap tangannya turun. Membelai kulit tan yang mulai mengkilap karena keringatnya. Semakin turun hingga mencapai kejantanan milik Kai. Pria itu mengerang dan melepaskan ciumannya untuk beberapa saat. Memberikan sebuah bukti kenikmatan yang didapatkannya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia sedikit bangun dan tangannya terulur untuk meraih sebuah kondom di atas nakas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo terus menggodanya dalam pijatan yang memabukkan. Kepalanya semakin pening dan ia tidak bersabar untuk mencapai pelepasannya nanti. Ia langsung merobek kemasan berwarna perak itu dengan giginya. Mengeluarkannya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menjauhkan tangannya sementara waktu selagi ia memasang pengaman itu.

Meski Kyungsoo sedikit mengerang kecewa namun tak lama senyumannya kembali tersunggung ketika Kai memberinya kecupan di sekitar perut hingga dadanya. Meremas payudaranya dengan gerakan pelan namun kuat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Mengerang ketika mendapatkan sentuhan Kai kembali. Ia semakin membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi. Menempatkannya untk melingkari pinggang Kai. Menarik tubuh pria yang ada di atasnya untuk turun dan segera menuntuskan gairah mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kai selagi pria itu mulai memasukkan miliknya. Rasanya masih sama, sangat menakjubkan. Entah dengan kata-kata apalagi Kyungsoo menjelaskan tentang kenikmatan ini. Namun satu yang pasti. Ia tidak akan pernah puas untuk terus bercinta dengan Kai.

Begitupun dengan Kai. Ia menyukai sensasi yang tengah mereka alami saat ini. Memeluk balik tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga menjadi satu. Saling menempel satu sama lain. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulanya. Menghujamkan miliknya dengan gerakan sangat kuat namun mendamba. Desahan yang Kyungsoo berikan membuat Kai semakin memacu hujamannya dengan keras. Seolah menikamnya dengan kenikmatan yang berlipat-lipat. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dengan keringat membasahi keningnya, matanya yang terpejam, dan bibirnya.. oh, Kai sangat menyukai bibirnya.

Seperti tak ada bosannya, Kai kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo kembali. Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo mengerang ketika Kai menemukan titik kenikmatan pada Kyungsoo. Kai menghujamkannya beberapa kali dan kini gilarannya yang mengerang ketika Kyungsoo menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan melepaskan bibir Kai. Mengeluarkan erangan kepuasan dari bibirnya.

"Yah.. Kai-hh aku ti-dak bisa.. menahan—nyahh lagihh.."

Kai menundukkan wajahnya. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dan ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia semakin mengkokohkan posisinya untuk kembali menghujamkan miliknya pada titik itu kuat-kuat. Semuanya terasa sempurna. Seakan waktu terasa berhenti ketika Kyungsoo mendapatkan pelepasannya. Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama Kai dengan suara kepuasan yang mendamba. Mengetatkan miliknya yang serasa semakin mengepal milik Kai.

Kai langsung meredamkan wajahnya pada leher Kai. Mencium lehernya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo disana. Ia orgasme dengan sangat intens dan langsung ambruk memeluk kuat-kuat tubuh Kyungsoo yang ada dibawahnya.

Tubuh mereka naik turun oleh napas mereka sendiri. Terengah-engah dengan pelepasan yang begitu sangat menikmatan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Bahkan ia tidak kuat untuk berkomentar dengan berat badan Kai yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Lagi pula Kyungsoo menyukai posisi ini. Ketika nafas mereka berada menjadi satu. Detak jantung mereka berdebar bersama-sama dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasa ia sangat merasa dimiliki saat ini.

* * *

Suara deringan telpon mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dan mau tak mau membuka matanya. Mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Dan sialnya, suara dering telpon itu adalah miliknya. Hanya beberapa saat setelah ponsel itu kembali diam. Menganggu. Mungkin itu yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan saat ini. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Sekedar mencari tahu siapa yang telah memanggilnya pagi hari seperti ini. Lagipula ia terlalu nyaman saat ini. Berada dalam sebuah peluka posesif dari lengan Kai yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya untuk tetap menempel dengan tubuh Kai. Tangannya semakin mengepal kuat-kuat lengan Kai untuk semakin memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo hampir saja kembali jatuh dalam mimpinya kalau bukan karena suara ponsel _sialan_ itu yang kembali berdering.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya menggapai ponsel miliknya yang berada di nakas. Mengangkatnya tanpa membaca siapa yang telah menelponnya sepagi ini.

"Halo?" Tanya Kyungsoo parau.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Matanya yang masih setengah tertutup mengernyit ketika mendengar suara itu. Sungguh tidak asing dan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara itu.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo setengah sadar untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menelponnya ini.

"Aku harap aku tidak membangunkanmu, tapi kurasa kau tidak membaca pesanku semalam? Apa itu benar?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, apa maksudnya? Pesan apa? Kyungsoo hanya diam untuk mencoba menyadari siapa yang bicara di ujung panggilannya saat ini.

"Hah, sudah kuduga." Helaan napasnya terdengar berat dan Kyungsoo kini ingat sesuatu tentang itu. "Aku telah tiba di Bandara sejak 20 menit yang lalu, sayang.. dan kau masih berbaring di tempat tidurmu."

 _Ya Tuhan! Park Chanyeol!_

Kyungsoo langsung bangun untuk menuudukkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar membuat seseroang yang berbaring disampingnya ikut terusik dan membuka matanya.

"Kyung, kau masih disana?" Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara tenang, seperti biasanya.

"Ah.. i-iya, aku ma-sih disini mendengarkanmu." Sial bahkan suaranya mulai gugup saat ini.

"Yah.. kuharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu. Aku akan menunggu hingga 30 menit mendatang. Apa itu cukup untuk bersiap diri?"

Janji? Menjemput? 30 menit lagi? Chanyeol? Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain mengatakan iya. Sial, kenapa ia mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol? Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merutuki kebodohannya kali ini.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Hanya itu. Ucapan penutup yang hambar tapi mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo merinding. _Sialan!_ Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan langsung meloncat turun dari ranjang. Meraih sebuah handuk untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kai yang diam-diam memerhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan sikap gadis itu. Setelah pintu kamar mandinya tertutup. Kai baru bangun dan mendudukkan tubuh di atas ranjang. Menunggu hingga Kyungsoo keluar. Dan itu tak memakan waktu yang lama. Gadis itu telah keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya yang basah. Kai masih memerhatikannya, bahkan ketika gadis itu mulai mengambil pakaiannya yang tergantung di pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai. Entah kenapa respon Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan baginya. Gadis itu seketika terlonjak dan berbalik menatap Kai setengah kebingungan.

"A.. aku harus segera pergi." Ucapnya yang langsung mengenakan pakaiannya saat itu juga.

"Kemana?" Kai masih memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Ketika gadis itu kembali menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti pertama kali ia kesini.

"Aku telah berjanji. Maksudku, Chanyeol pulang dan.. aku harus menjemputnya. Sekarang."

Kai hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Ada perasaan cemburu di hatinya. Namun hal itu segera ia tepis. Memperingatkannya untuk tetap diam. Hanya sementara. Lagipula itu hanya menjemput bukan? Apalagi Kyungsoo telah mengatakan janji. Itu harus benar-benar ditepati.

Ketika Kai tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang untuk beberapa saat. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kahwatir.

"Aku merasa bersalah, tapi kumohon.. maafkan aku, ya? Aku pasti akan kembali." Bisik Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kai dengan lembut.

Kai bisa saja mengatakan tidak, dan membiarkan gadis itu untuk tak pergi. Tapi melihat mata Kyungsoo. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ada sebuah ketakutan yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo saat ini. Entah apa itu, dan Kai ingin tahu apa itu sebenarnya. Namun bukan sekarang, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya. Dan mau tak mau Kai akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencium singkat bibir Kai. Sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah tergesa gadis itu melangkah pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Satu yang baru Kai sadari setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka dan tertutup kembali adalah koper milik Kyungsoo yang masih tertinggal di kamar apartemennya.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Halo~ mungkin ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang saya tulis. Semoga gak bosan dan kecewa di chapter ini. Oke ya, yang nanya latar belakang Kai di jawab aja disini. Mungkin alurnya juga kecepetan, but.. itu harus karena biar cerita terus maju ada perkembangan. Gak stuck di sini aja.. . Jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak puas untuk chapter ini juga typonya. _gak sempet edit ulang :3_

Kendala waktu juga. Mungkin gak tepat waktu sesuai janji kemarin karena Laptop baru di install ulang. Otomatis harus ngatur jaringan internet lagi biar bisa bukan web ffn, termasuk mengurus akunku yang gak bisa dibuka :( Tapi allhamdulillah.. akhirnya bisa dibuka juga dan bisa kembali update fic ini.

 **Thanks buat yang udah follow/fav/review**. Maaf gak bisa balas dan nulis satu-satu karena kendala waktu yang dimiliki saat ini. Terima kasih banyak, termasuk saran-sarannya.. saya suka kalo udah baca review dari temen-temen semua.. :)

Happy reading~

Salam blossom~


	12. Chapter 11 : He's Back

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Kyungsoo membenci kebodohannya. Kyungsoo membenci sikap tergesanya. Kyungsoo membenci melakukan apapun dengan keadaan terpaksa. Kenapa Chanyeol harus pulang secepat ini? Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang baik. Atau lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol terlalu cepat untuk pulang. Bahkan Kyungsoo baru membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol untuknya. Terdapat lima pesan, dimana semua itu berisi Chanyeol yang mengabarkan bahwa ia akan melakukan penerbangan besok pagi ke Seoul. Memaksa Kyungsoo utnuk menjemputnya. Bahkan pesan terakhir berisi penyesalan dari Chanyeol yang mengabarkan kepulangan ini dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo berdecih, seharusnya ia lebih lama tinggal di Jepang.

Dan satu lagi kebodohan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah ia sesali. Bukankah ia tengah melarikan diri dari dunianya? Mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi berlibur hanya untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Kai. Tetapi ia malah mengatakan _'ya'_ saat Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjemputnya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo berbohong. Mengatakan bahwa ia pergi berlibur dan tidak bisa menjemputnya. Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Kyungsoo sadar itu. Terpaksa, kini Kyungsoo telah berada di dalam taksi. Melakukan perjalanan menuju Bandara.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu mencari lebih jauh lagi ketika ia tiba di Bandara. Saat ia turun dari taksinya. Ia telah menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana. Mengenakan setelan sederhana dengan koper besar di sisinya. Satu telapak tangannya masuk pada saku celana depan. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin. Kyungsoo merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang hanya dengan melihat matanya. Mau tak mau ia berjalan mendekat.

"Hanya taksi? Kemana mobilmu?"

Bagus, bukan ucapan kabar atau sapaan. Chanyeol langsung menembaknya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo pikirkan jawabannya

"Ah, itu.. aku terburu-buru," balas Kyungsoo. Mencoba tak menunjukkan perasaan gugupnya saat ini. "Kupikir, kau harus memanggil sopirmu." Lanjutnya menyarankan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Entah apa itu, dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mau mencari tahu artinya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sisi lain. Kemana pun asal tidak menatap Chanyeol yang masih bertahan memerhatikanya dengan sangat dingin. Kegugupannya menghilang digantikan dengan suasana yang sangat canggung. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin melawan tatapan Chanyeol.

Helaan napas itu terdengar berat. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa namun ketika Chanyeol bersuara baru Kyungsoo kembali berani menatapnya.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi saja. Aku terlalu bosan menunggu."

Kyungsoo sedikit memaksakan senyumannya. "Itu lebih baik, kau bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Aku? Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Kyungsoo sesaat terdiam. Mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar ia tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol saat ini. Namun sialnya tidak ada kalimat apapun yang membantunya untuk bicara.

"Kita pulang bersama." Jawab Chanyeol mutlak.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya. Tidak mau lagi menanggapi ucapan pria ini. Ia tidak berarti apa-apa dan tidak akan pernah. Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol hendak pergi untuk mencari taksi. Namun, cekalan tangan Chanyeol mampu membuatnya berhenti. Tangannya dingin dengan genggaman yang kuat. Oh, benarkah Chanyeol telah menunggunya selama ini? Hampir satu jam? Bodoh, seharusnya ia tidak perlu menunggu di luar seperti ini. Kyungsoo berbalik hendak memarahinya namun bibirnya terkatup ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol langsung menyentuh pipinya dengan halus. Menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat berpikir untuk beberapa detik. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku tidak bisa digerakan. Matanya terbuka memerhatikan bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan tidak terkesan memaksa. Bukan Chanyeol yang seperti biasanya. Dan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo takut.

Kyungsoo mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak merasakan apa-apa dengan ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Tetapi bagaimana cara Chanyeol menciumnya benar-benar bukanlah Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Kyungsoo mencoba menepis semua pikiran anehnya ketika lengannya hendak terangkat untuk mencengkram balik lengan Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

Ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol. Napasnya sedikit terengah dan ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku sudah memberi apa yang kau inginkan. Ciuman ini, dan jangan bersikap aneh lagi. Okay?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan wajahnya yang masih berjarak beberapa senti meter saja.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ketika Chnyeol hendak kembali menciumnya. Perasaan ini begitu aneh dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin meledak karena jantungnya yang mulai berdebar. Mungkin Chanyeol akan tersinggung, tapi ternyata tidak. Pria itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk ketika Chanyeol melangkah melwatinya lebih dulu. Ikut menggeret kopernya untuk pergi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap penuh tanda tanya dengan sikap Chanyeol saat ini. Pria itu berubah.

* * *

Seharusnya Kyungsoo mengantisipasi kepulangan Chanyeol sejak awal. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi menjemputnya. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut menuruti kemauan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia berada bersama Kai. Berada di apartemennya. Bukan disini, di rumahnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Bukannya memilih kembali ke rumahnya. Ia malah ingin pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo dengan alasan; ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Tuan Do. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengenal hari esok. Dan sialnya, kini ia mendapatkan tatapan penuh curiga dari Chanyeol. Terlebih ayahnya.

"Bukannya kau pergi berlibur Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Merasakan ketakutan luar biasa ketika tatapan ayahnya berubah dingin seketika. Tentunya tatapan yang membuatnya terpojok dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil ayahnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terperanjat.

"Ah.. itu, aku.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya mencoba mencari alasan. Entah kenapa ia menjadi setakut ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan menemukan tatapan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran.

Mengikuti arah tatapan Kyungsoo. Ayahnya ikut melirik Chanyeol. Mencoba mencari arti tatapan di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sengaja pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui Park Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo langsung melirik ayahnya. _Tunggu, kesimpulan darimana itu?_ Mana mungkin Kyungsoo mau pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk menemui Chanyeol. _Tidak.. tidak, itu tidak benar._ Kyungsoo ingin segera mengelaknya namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap. Sial, ia masih belum menemukan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Chanyeol, apa Kyungsoo menyusulmu ke Jepang?"

Kini tatapan ayahnya beralih kepada Chanyeol. Menunggu jawaban dari calon menantunya. Tidak tahu bahwa kini putrinya tengah ketakutan. Jantungnya berdebar tidak menentu. Segala kemungkinan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol mengatakan tidak? Bagaimana jika ayahnya tahu bahwa ia selama ini berbohong? Alasan apa yang harus ia buat sekarang?

Kyungsoo langsung melirik Chanyeol. Berharap bahwa pria itu tidak mencurigai apapun. Namun apa pedulinya? Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berharap bahwa Park Chanyeol akan membantunya.

"Ya, dia menemuiku. Dia menyusulku langsung ke Jepang."

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Seketika ia mengangkat wajahnya. Memerhatikan lekat-lekat Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap ayahnya. Tatapannya bersungguh-sungguh dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan yang mencurigakan saat ini. Meski sudah sangat jelas bahwa Chanyeol berbohong untuknya. Tapi, untuk apa? Sejak kapan ia peduli kepada Kyungsoo?

Ayahnya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kini perhatiannya beralih seluruhnya kepada Kyungsoo. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih cerah.

"Ah.. kau mencari alasan untuk berlibur padahal kau merindukan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo?" Ia tergelak dengan suara tawa yang rendah. Sesaat Kyungsoo merasa takjub. Bahkan ia idak pernah melihat tawa ayahnya hingga sekeras ini. "Ya Tuhan.. putriku telah mengenal rindu rupanya."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia langsung kembali melirik Chanyeol yang duduk cukup jauh disinya. Memerhatikan wajah itu yang sesekali tersenyum menanggapi komentar-komentar tak masuk akal dari mulut ayahnya. Kyungsoo mendapati ada hal yang begitu misterius dari Chanyeol. Untuk apa dan kenapa? Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Ketika tawa ayahnya berhenti. Dengan senyum yang masih merekah di wajah ayahnya, Tuan Do langsung menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengatakan keperluan Chanyeol sebenarnya di sini. Kini mereka berdua telah sibuk dengan obrolan satu sama lain. Melupakan Kyungsoo, yang bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perbincangan bisnis di antara mereka. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, hanya saja. Pikirannya telah penuh oleh sikap Chanyeol yang berubah sejak ia kembali dari Jepang.

"Daddy," panggil Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Memotong percakapan serius antara ayahnya dengan Chanyeol. "Aku permisi sebentar. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku."

Ayahnya langsung mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas yang ada pada tangannya. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri untuk segera pergi. Sesaat ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melirik dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapya. Misterius. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo artikan saat ini. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan kerja milik ayahnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Mencoba mengartikan atas dasar apa Chanyeol mengatakan itu semua. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menemuinya dan menyusulnya ke Jepang. Apa Chanyeol tahu sesuatu?

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tidak, semua itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin tahu apa yang dilakukannya disini. Lagipula ia berada di Jepang. Tidak mungkin bisa mengawasinya begitu saja—terkecuali jika ia memang memiliki seseorang untuk mengikuti dirinya. Sial! Itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tahu hubungan Kyungsoo selama ini dengan Kai?

'Klek'

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan Kyungsoo hingga ia tersentak mundur ke belakang. Menoleh dan menemukan pria yang tengah di pikirkannya telah masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang selayaknya ia yang telah terbiasa memasuki kamar Kyungsoo seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, jika Ayahnya tahu Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan cara seperti ini. Kyungsoo yakin, ayahnya akan memaki tunangannya ini.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengontrol rasa terkejutnya. Menggantinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan menuntut kepada Chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu; berdiri dengan tenang dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ada di dalam saku depan celananya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol santai membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. "Gadis nakal, kau berbohong kepada ayahmu sendiri dan berniat kabur meninggalkan rumah, begitu?"

"Apa yang kau—"

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang pelan.

Kyungsoo seketika mematung. Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol sama saja membuka semua kedok kebohongannya. Apa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Apa ia harus mengakui hubungannya sekarang? Tetapi melihat situasi seperti ini, jelas ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Chanyeol bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya. Lebih baik ia diam. Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan pandangannya, berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Chanyeol berdecih untuknya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Otaknya tengah bekerja sangat buruk saat ini.

"Ingat pesanku sebelum aku pergi?" Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya mengitrupsi kesadaran Kyungsoo. Tentu ia ingat. "Jadilah gadis yang baik dan manis selama aku pergi," lanjut Chanyeol. Kembali mengingatkan ucapan sebelumya kepada Kyungsoo. "Namun kurasa, kau sepertinya tidak memerdulikan ucapanku. Kau pergi meninggalkan rumah? Berbohong dengan mengatakan pergi berlibur? Dan ayahmu tidak tahu kemana tujuanmu."

"Diamlah Park Chanyeol!" Bentak Kyungsoo langsung berbalik menatap lekat Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah.

"Sebenarnya kemana kau pergi?"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menengang. Tepat sekali, sekarang apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan Kyungsoo masih mematung dalam posisinya saat ini. Tangannya terulur, mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya sangat dekat, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas yang berhembus dari pria itu. Ia tidak ingin menatapnya, sungguh. Bahkan jika diijinkan, ia ingin meleburkan dirinya saat ini karena bisa bersikap takut kepada Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku. Kita akan segera menikah, dan aku tidak ingin terjadi masalah dalam pernikahan kita kelak. Ini sebuah ikatan Kyungsoo, ingatlah. Hubungan ini adalah hal yang serius, bukan hanya untuk tempat bermainmu saja. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo masih menunduk. Mendengar semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap langsung matanya, karena ia takut. Jika Chanyeol menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Semua kebohongan yang disembunyikannya terbongkar begitu saja.

Chanyeol langsung melangkah mundur. Memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum dengan sinis sebelum berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Oh.. iya," Chanyeol kembali menatapnya, ia kini berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku telah mengosongkan sebagian pekerjaanku. Lusa nanti, kita akan segera mempersiapkan semua keperluan pernikahan kita. Ingat? _Fitting_ pakaian pengantin? Kita akan melakukannya lebih cepat, kita pergi besok." Setelah itu Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kemana sikap Kyungsoo dulu yang berani menghadapi Chanyeol? Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa lemah dan takut terhadap setiap ucapan pria itu. Semua kalimatnya berisi sebuah ancaman. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu hingga berani megatakan hal seperti itu. Satu lagi, selain sikapnya yang berubah melembut, ucapannya penuh dengan rahasia yang tidak dapa Kyungsoo jelaskan. Pria itu semakin menakutkan jika bersikap seperti ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah kepada Kai. Kepulangan Chanyeol kemarin bukan hanya membuat semua rencananya gagal. Pria itu juga membuatya tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Mengingat Kyungsoo telah pulang, ayahnya tidak akan semudah itu membiarkannya pergi. Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan permintaan maafnya kepada Kai. Namun Kai sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Ketika ia mencoba menelpon pria itu. Barulah Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai sedang tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Liburan hari Chuseok telah berakhir. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ayahnya kembali sibuk bekerja dan Kyungsoo telah kembali dibebankan oleh beberapa jadwal latihan yang harus ia ikuti. Bukan hanya berlatih menari. Kegiatannya bertambah untuk melakukan tes vocal dan berlatih bersama dengan pemain-pemain opera lainnya. Selain itu, persiapan pernikahannya kini mulai semakin mendekat. Kyungsoo tidak memerdulikan semua persiapan itu—sejujurnya—namun entah kenapa, Chanyeol yang sebelumnya bersikap acuh kini mulai bergerak untuk ikut menyiapkan persiapan pernikahannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak suka situasi ini. Tunggu beberapa hari hingga ia berani mengatakan keputusannya untuk tidak menikah kepada ayahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

Suho belum kembali dari liburannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar berpikir kemana menghilangnya sepupu sekaligus managernya itu. Seharusnya dia disini membantunya, tetapi pria itu malah masih menikmati liburannya yang seharusnya telah berakhir sejak hari kemarin. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tenang jika ia tidak bersama dengan Suho.

Chanyeol telah mengatakan bahwa sore ini mereka harus melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol menutup panggilannya. Lagipula ia masih memiliki banyak waktu. Kyungsoo tetap harus berlatih menari saat ini. Meski tanpa ditemani Suho. Tetapi syukurlah, ia sudah terbiasa saat ini. Selain itu, ia juga merasa tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kai sekarang. Ia merasa menyesal sekaligus merindukannya. Semoga Kai tidak marah kepadanya.

Ketika Kyungsoo memasuki ruang latihan yang biasa digunakan Kai. Ia melihat Kai tengah melatih beberapa dancer di sana. Ternyata ia datang terlalu awal. Kyungsoo melirik Kai di ambang pintu bersamaan dengan Kai yang membalas tatapannya saat itu juga. Kai melemparkan senyumnnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk menunggu menggunakan tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perintah Kai. Ia langsung duduk di pojok ruangan dan Kai kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melatihnya.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu Jongin selesai melatih dancer-dancer itu. Karena beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo duduk. Musik yang mengiringi mereka menari berhenti dan mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang. Kyungsoo sedikit membalas sapaan mereka sebelum pergi hingga akhirnya Kai datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama, tidak biasanya datang lebih awal." Ucap Kai yang tengah mengusap peluh di keningnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Meraih handuk yang terlampir di bahu Kai. Beralih untuk membantu Kai untuk mengusap peluh di wajahnya.

"Hari pertama, kau melatih dengan keras," puji Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menyukai senyumannya dan ia semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak kembali menemui Kai kemarin. "Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen." Sesal Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini menekuk menunjukkan raut sedihnya dan ia tidak menyukainya. Kai langsung menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku membaca pesanmu."

"Benarkah kau membacanya? Tetapi kenapa kau tidak membalasnya? Bahkan ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Aku takut kau marah."

Kai tersenyum, merasa gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini. "Aku tidak marah, percayalah. Maaf aku tidak membalas pesanmu, karena setelah membaca pesanmu itu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selama kau tidak bersamaku. Dibandingkan mendengar suaramu, aku lebih ingin kau berada di sisiku. Jadi aku lebih memilih tidur saja seharian itu." Kekehnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus namun tak lama ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai. Pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa marah, atau Kai memang tidak bisa menunjukkanya. Tapi biarlah, salah satu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan Kai di sini adalah bagaimana sikapnya.

Kai langsung melepaskan tangkupannya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan sentuhannya. Kai melangkah ke sudut ruangan dan Kyungsoo bisa menemukan kopernya kini tengah digeser mendekat ke arahnya. Kai langsung menyerahkan koper itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau meninggalkan kopermu kemarin. Dasar ceroboh."

Kyungsoo hanya mendegus mencemooh dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa meninggalkan kopernya kemarin. Saking terburu-burunya ia pergi untuk menjemput Chanyeol, Kyungsoo lupa dengan kopernya sendiri.

"Apa kau mengacak-acak isi koperku?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik.

"Untuk apa aku membuka koper kosong." Kekehnya membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. Kai benar, ia hanya membawa koper kosong yang tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Akhirnya ia menyimpan kopernya kembali di sisi ruangan lain untuk nanti ia bawa pulang nanti.

Kyungsoo melirik ketika menemukan Kai telah kembali berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Saat Kai mulai membuka alas sepatunya, saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia harus segera berlatih saat ini.

"Ayo, kita mulai latihan sekarang. Kau banyak menyia-nyiakan waktumu sejak kemarin," ajak Kai. "Dan tidak ada protes apapun jika kau banyak melakukan kesalahan." Kini suaranya terdengar lebih tegas.

Kai yang dulu telah kembali. Menjadi seorang pelatih yang keras dan tegas. Namun bagaimana pun sikapnya, Kyungsoo tetap menyukainya. Setidaknya kini ia lebih bersemangat untuk berlatih tidak seperti beberapa hari kemarin. Karena sekarang, yang melatihnya bukanlah seorang pengagum biasa melainkan kekasihnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo kini telah mulai terbiasa dengan setiap gerakan yang Kai ajarkan. Pria itu mengatakan, jika ia telah siap secara personal dengan hasil latihannya saat ini. Pekan depan, ia kan mulai berlatih bersama para pemain lainnya. Sekaligus mulai berlatih untuk penampilan pertunjukkan opera mereka. Semakin ia berlatih, kini Kyungsoo semakin percaya diri. Kini ia yakin bahwa ia mampu untuk menunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya. Meskipun terkadang Kai selalu memarahinya karena gerakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan terlampau kaku. Seperti biasa, dalam tarian Kai akan menuntutnya untuk sempurna.

Sudah hampir tiga jam tanpa jeda istirahat mereka berlatih. Ketika pintu ruangan latihan itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba dan memunculkan sosok pria tinggi memasuki ruangan latihan ini. Sontak Kai maupun Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Tentu, mereka pasti terkejut karena Chanyeol datang ke ruang latihan tanpa permisi lebih dahulu. Tepatnya berlaku seperti ruangan latihan ini adalah miliknya.

Kyungsoo menatap penuh curiga kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada di sini. Ketika ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Saat itulah Kyungsoo ingat bahwa mereka harus pergi untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin. Tetapi bukannya Chanyeol akan menyusulnya di butik nanti? Kenapa ia malah datang kesini?

Seperti telah tahu apa yang tengah dibingungkan Kyungsoo saat ini, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sopirmu mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal latihan menarimu, jadi aku menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang entah apa itu artinya. Kyungsoo langsung mengingat Kai saat ini. Diam-diam ia melirik kai yang cukup jauh berdiri di sisinya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lurus.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo.

Sesaat ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ia ragu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Ketika ia kembali menatap Kai. Pria itu membalas tatapannya. Kai mengangguk seolah mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi saat ini.

"Ba—baiklah." Bisik kyungsoo yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah untuk meraih kopernya. "Tapi, aku harus berganti pakaian dulu. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Selebihnya ia merasa tidak enak kepada Kai saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koper yang tengah dalam genggaman Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Koper apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Kostumku." Ucapnya berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia telah meninggalkan kopernya di apartemen Kai. Jika Kyungsoo mengatakannya, Chanyeol akan tahu bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo telah pergi bersembunyi bersama Kai. Kebohongannya yang lain pun akan ikut terkuak.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bersamaan dengan membawa tas dan kopernya. Alasan yang tepat. Setidaknya Chanyeol tak merasa curiga apapun kepadanya.

Kini di dalam ruangan itu hanya meninggalkan Kai bersama Chanyeol di sana. Mereka saling terdiam dan menatap untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan di antara mereka membuat kecanggungan yang aneh bagi Kai. Ia langsung memberi salam kepada chanyeol bersikap biasa saja.

"Maaf, permisi sebentar. Aku harus keluar." Kai berbicara sopan kepada chanyeol. Karena jujur saja, ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini bersamanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin. Termenung memikirkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Memikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia pergi bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Dan tatapan pria itu berubah menyendu menatapnya. Seolah tidak ingin membiarkan ia untuk pergi. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berpamitan kepadanya karena Chanyeol telah terburu-buru menuntunnya pergi ke luar. Selain itu, Kyungsoo tidak buta untuk tidak melihat bahwa tatapan antara kedua pria itu sama-sama tidak bersahabat.

Tanpa sadar ia meraih jari-jemarinya, ia merasa gugup sekaligus ketakutan saat ini. Hampir saja ia akan menggigiti kukunya lagi ketika lengan sang pelayan meraihnya untuk kembali disimpan seperti semula.

"Jangan banyak bergerak nona." Perintah si pelayan dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan si pelayan itu. Wanita itu telah kembali sibuk dengan gaun yang tengah dikenakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Sesekali mengusapnya dan memberi sedikit lipatan kecil agar terlihat pas memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

Ia mendesah, kembali melihat pantulan dirinya. Kyungsoo merasa ia seperti seorang pengecut. Ia berani melangkah untuk mendapatkan Kai tapi ia begitu takut untuk melawan Chanyeol. Jika ia terus seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk mencapai impiannya. Satu-satunya harapannya—mungkin—ia bisa melarikan diri kembali. Atau lebih _ekstrem_ , mengasingkan diri di tempat asing.

"Ah.. cantik sekali." Puji si pelayan. Ia langsung memundurkan langkahnya untuk menatap penampilan Kyungsoo yang sempurna.

"Aku terlihat menyedihkan." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan parau. Melihat dirinya sendiri yang telah dibalut oleh gaun pengantinnya.

"Nona, anda bercanda? Oh, ini sangat sempurna. Cantik sekali. Calon suamimu pasti akan terus jatuh cinta kepada anda."

 _Aku harap tidak_. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membatin.

Pelayan itu langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Membimbingnya untuk berputar. Kini ia memunggungi cermin. Menatap tirai yang ada di depannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap." Ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu tenang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan di depan tubuhnya. Benar-benar bukan Kyungsoo.

Tirai putih yang sebelumnya tertutup sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Semakin lebar hingga menampakkan Kyungsoo di dalamnya yang telah mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Brwarna putih dengan kilauan manik-manik yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan indah. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya ketika menemukan Chanyeol yang telah memakai tuksedo putihnya tengah duduk tak jauh di depannya. Dengan satu kaki ang menumpu pada kaki lainnya. Sekilas Kyungsoo bisa mendapati bahwa pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. Benar-benar tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa tegang. Menatap Chanyeol di depannya, dengan pakaian pengantinnya. Membuat ia merasa tercekik. Perutnya terasa diaduk hingga begitu sangat sakit. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana mengekpresikan semua kekalutan hatinya saat ini.

"Calon pengantin anda sangat cantik tuan." Puji sang pelayan kepada Chanyeol yang langsung disetujui oleh pria itu dengan sebuah anggukan. Seolah ia puas melihat Kyungsoo saat ini.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dengan angkuh. Beberapa saat, setelah pelayan-pelayan itu memohon ijin untuk pergi. Chanyeol melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri disana. Tidak tahu bahwa setiap lagkah yang dilakukan Chanyeol seakan membuat Kyungsoo seolah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Chanyeol membuat kyungso langsung mengangkat wajahnya, tidak mengerti yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Benarkah?

Lai-lagi pria itu tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol lebih sering tersenyum seperti ini. Meski tetap saja, keangkuhannya tidak dapat bisa disembunyikan di raut wajahnya.

Chanyeol memerhatikan Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Seharusnya ia tidak disini, seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti semua keinginan Chanyeol untuk melakukan fiiting ini. Seharusnya ia bersama Kai. Dan seharusnya, ia mengatakan ketidak-sukaannya terhadap Chanyeol sejak awal.

"Park, aku—"

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu."

Kyungsoo lagsung mengatupkan bibirnya ketika Chanyeol membimbingnya untuk berputar. Kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan cermin besar. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya bersama Chanyeol yang ada di belakang tubuhya.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa, aku—"

"Sttt.. diamlah dulu." Bisik Chanyeol memerintah. Bahkan sepertinya pria itu tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatannya untuk bicara. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin pernikahan ini terus berlanjut. Namun seketika niatannya untuk bicara ia urungkan ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh halus kulit lehernya.

Kungsoo mendongak dan fokusnya hanya tertuju pada benda berkilau yang terpantul pada cermin di hadapannya. Sebuah kalung. Dengan liontin kecil berwarna biru sapir dan kilauan permata berwarna putih di sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo langsung terhenyak. Mengagumi kalung itu yang telah terpasang indah di lehernya.

"Ini yang kutemukan di Jepang, dan kurasa _feeling_ ku benar. Kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Kyungsoo bahkan hampir tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol saat ini karena semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada kalung itu. Telapak tangannya naik dan mengusap dengan hati-hati kalung yang dengan indah menghias lehernya. Begitu sangat kontras dengan gaun yang tengah dikenakannya namun, itulah pesonanya. Kalung ini begitu memikat hingga semua mata hanya tertuju pada kalung itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo melirik kembali Chanyeol yang tersenyum di balik tubuhnya. Kyungsoo langsung berkedip beberapa kali. Mencoba kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak, ia tidak seharusnya terpesona dengan semua ini. Ia langsung berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Hendak melepas kembali kalungnya ketika lengan chanyeol mencekal lengannya. Menghalanginya untuk tidak melepas kalung itu.

Kini Kyungsoo dapat memerhatikan mata pria itu. Begitu gelap, tatapannya menusuk dengan sangat tepat. Bahkan Jika ia mampu, bisa saja Chanyeol menembus matanya saat ini. Saking intensnya tatapan chanyeol kepadanya.

"Ini hadiahku."

"Tidak Chan, aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Ini terlalu—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika lengan Chanyeol semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan menolak apapun yang aku berikan, kyung. Sulit sekali untuk membuatmu terpukau. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit menerima kehadiranku."

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol kali ini. Mereka saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat membisu dalam keheningan. Seolah mereka hanya berbicara dengan tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Kyungsoo seketika sadar. Merasa asing dengan kecanggungan ini. Ia berniat untuk melepaskan lengan Chanyeol namun kini kedua telapak tangan itu malah jatuh menangkup kedua pipinya. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Ingatlah, aku mendapingimu sejak kita masih di bawah. Aku telah berjalan bersamamu hingga akhirnya kau akan mencapai posisi puncak. Aku telah lebih dulu mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan yang nyata di atas sana. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membantu menggapaimu untuk berdiri di puncak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, di atas sana. Banyak sekali orang asing yang memakai topeng untuk ikut menggapaimu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, ia masih menunjukkan ekpresi tidak mengertinya ketika Chanyeol semakin serius bicara kepadanya.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal, jika orang-orang itu ingin ikut menggapaimu. Bahkan jika kau lebih memilih lengan orang lain dibandingkan diriku. Tetapi kita lihat nanti, jika suatu hari nanti kau jatuh. Apakah mereka akan menolongmu atau tidak. Tetapi aku," Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasakan deru napasnya yang tenang. "Aku akan tetap disini. Kembali turun membantumu untuk kembali berjalan bersama berdiri di posisi puncak itu, karena.. aku yang telah lebih dulu mengenalmu."

Tepat ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya, sekaligus melepaskan tangkungpan tangannya. Berdiri dengan tegak seperti semula. Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti langsung memutar tubuhnya. Berbalik menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah menusuk hatinya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan? Apa maksudnya perasaannya tiba-tiba saja merasa kalut dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyimpulkan senyumnya tipis. Menatap Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia kembali teringat kepada Kai. Teringat kembali apa yang sebelumnya ia bicarakan. Ia tahu semuanya dan ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kyungsoo dengan Kai.

 _Kai berjalan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang latihannya. Namun ketika ia hendak melewati Chanyeol. Pria itu berbicara kepadanya yang mampu membuat Kai berhenti melangkah saat itu juga._

" _Aku tahu semuanya." Bisik Chanyeol._

 _Kai yang berdiri di sisi Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mematung dengan ekpresi terkejut. Namun ia sengaja untuk menyembunyikannya dan lebih bersikap tenang._

" _Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo," lanjut Chanyeol membuat Kai menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sinis kepadanya. "Kau terkejut?"_

 _Chanyeol sedikit menghela napas sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Telah lama sekali sejak aku mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki seorang pengagum saat di New York dulu. Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya kali ini," Ia tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk menatap Kai lebih lekat. "Kupikir kekagumanmu tidak akan berarti apa-apa, ternyata itu begitu sangat mengancamku. Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo—ku—yang kau mau?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Kai menggeram menahan kemarahannya._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai seolah pertanyaan Kai adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang ia dapatkan saat ini. "Kau tidak tahu? Seharusnya kau ingat sesuatu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah milikku."_

" _Dia tahu semua ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

" _Hanya kita," bisik Chanyeol. "Dan akan kupastikan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya akan memilihku. Suatu hari nanti, dibandingkan kau. Pria asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan gadisku."_

 _Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol saat ini. Namun ia mengurungkan hal itu. Maslahnya akan semakin rumit dan ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo khawatir dengannya. Sebelum Kai sempat menjawab ucapannya. Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaikan seorang pemenang. Namun Kai tahu, inilah saatnya untuk mulai berperang._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Terimakasih yang masih setianunggu ff ini. Yang nanya kemarin kapan konfliknya dimulai, sekarang udah mulai keliatan kan ya.. sabar ya, mungkin kaisoo kedepannya baklan berat banget. Dan momen chansoo itu pasti ada.

Ngebutt... karena mau cepet-cepet selesain fic ini. Semoga masih suka sampai akhir dan reader gak kecewa.

Terima kasih yang sudah follow, fav sama review. Sarannya juga terima kasih^^

Thanks yang udah review: **Rahmah736, Chanbaekhunlove, DKSlovePCY, FarydahKAISOO8812, winda fitria07, sekyungbin13, D'Kyungiesooie, hnana, daebaektaeluv, Sofia Magdalena, choidebwookyung1214, Kim YeHyun, astarizerida, SNAmalia, Defti785, sopiyuliawati15, Kyungri, overdokai, tamimei, NopwilineKaiSoo, Lovesoo, hea, arvita kim, chankaiya, viaerlyta.**

Ditunggu next chap ya^^

Salam blossom~

Terimakasih yang masih setianunggu ff ini. Yang nanya kemarin kapan konfliknya dimulai, sekarang udah mulai keliatan kan ya.. sabar ya, mungkin kaisoo kedepannya baklan berat banget. Dan momen chansoo itu pasti ada.

Ngebutt... karena mau cepet-cepet selesain fic ini. Semoga masih suka sampai akhir dan reader gak kecewa.

Terima kasih yang sudah follow, fav sama review. Sarannya juga terima kasih^^

Thanks yang udah review: **Rahmah736, Chanbaekhunlove, DKSlovePCY, FarydahKAISOO8812, winda fitria07, sekyungbin13, D'Kyungiesooie, hnana, daebaektaeluv, Sofia Magdalena, choidebwookyung1214, Kim YeHyun, astarizerida, SNAmalia, Defti785, sopiyuliawati15, Kyungri, overdokai, tamimei, NopwilineKaiSoo, Lovesoo, hea, arvita kim, chankaiya, viaerlyta.**

Ditunggu next chap ya^^

Salam blossom~


	13. Chapter 12: Be Yourself, Can't be Myself

**_Read my author note.  
_**

* * *

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Kyungsoo bernyanyi mencoba mencapai nada yang di arahkan oleh produser. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Kyungsoo tetap saja gagal untuk mencapainya. Semakin keras ia mencoba, suaranya akan berubah menjadi lebih rendah dan terkesan lemah. Tenggorokannya semakin sakit dan entah botol yang keberapa telah ia minum saat ini. Sepertinya Kyungsoo telah meminum lebih banyak air mineral dari biasanya demi bisa meraih nada tingginya.

Percobaan untuk kesekian kalinya tetap tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Kyungsoo masih tetap sama dan suaranya semakin lemah. Musik baru berhenti ketika Kyungsoo kembali terbatuk. Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah kecewa produser di balik etalase kaca yang memisahkan ruangan mereka saat ini. Dengan telunjuknya, Produser menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk keluar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, merasa bersalah karena hasil latihan hari ini tidak menghasilkan perkembangan yang baik.

Kyungsoo keluar ketika suara helaan napas produser terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia sedikit melirik dan semakin jelaslah raut kekecewaan dari wajah itu.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau seperti memiliki masalah."

Kyungsoo mendongak, langsung menggeleng tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Produser. "Tidak, aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun." Paniknya.

Produser mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tentu ada masalah."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apapun." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Tentu karena perubahan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit tertekan, juga pernikahannya yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Tetapi bagaimana produser bisa tahu kalau ia sedang memiliki masalah.

"Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Apa?"

"Masalahnya ada pada suaramu. Periksakan dirimu dan pastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pita suaramu. Suaramu tiba-tiba melemah, tidak seperti biasanya."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Ia salah sangka. Ternyata produser mencurigai bahwa ia memiliki masalah dengan suaranya bukan Chanyeol. Otomatis Kyungsoo menyentuh tenggorokannya. Memang sangat sakit, apa mungkin suaranya memang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini? Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah dan berdehem untuk memastikan. _Sakit._ Sepertinya benar-benar ada masalah.

"Latihan kita cukupkan sampai hari ini saja. Kau lebih baik istirahat dan jaga kondisimu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih produser." Bisiknya lalu membungkuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo langsung meraih tasnya, berjalan pergi untuk segera pulang. Ia merasa sangat buruk hari ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi selemah ini? Suaranya sekarang menjadi lebih buruk. Ditambah perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang membuatnya tertekan. Jujur saja, seharian ini ia masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan pria itu kepadanya kemarin. Ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol ketahui. Kyungsoo yakin itu. Dan Kyungsoo berharap perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Chanyeol bukan karena ia mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kai.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca di depannya. Dibandingkan pergi ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa pening karena terus memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna sepanjang hari ini. Ia mendongak untuk mencari mobilnya. _Dimana sopir itu menunggunya ya?_ Kyungsoo mengerang. Bahkan ia lupa letak mobil itu terparkir. _Sialan._

Ia berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan tempat latihan vocalnya ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya langsung datang—hampir menyambar tubuhnya yang berdiri di bahu jalan. Kyungsoo menggeram pada mobil yang telah terparkir di hadapannya. Ketika jendela mobil itu terbuka. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya sekaligus rasa rindunya.

"Kurasa aku tidak terlambat menjemputmu."

Pria yang ada di dalam mobil itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasa kepada Kyungsoo. Entah kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihat senyuman itu yang jelas ia benar-benar merindukan managernya itu—Suho. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung masuk. Memilih duduk di kursi depan dibandingkan kursi penumpang di belakang.

Bahkan Suho belum memberikan sapaan apapun ketika Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Melepas kerinduannya karena tidak ditemani Suho selama seminggu ini. Jujur saja, mungkin tidak lama lagi ia akan menangis saat ini.

"Hey.. hey.. ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kau memelukku seperti ini," ucapnya seraya terkekeh. "Lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Suho mencoba melepaskan dekapan Kyungsoo namun sebaliknya; ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Biar saja, kau harus mati karena tega meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tidak memiliki teman." Ucapnya kesal.

Mendengar suara Kyungso yang terdengar parau. Suho dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Memaksanya untuk segera melepaskan pelukan. Menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan sebelum kembali duduk seperti biasa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan ke rumah sakit nanti. Tenang saja."

Suho menggeleng pelan. "Sudah kutebak, kau pasti belum memeriksakan kondisimu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tidak berkomentar sedikit pun tentang masalah tenggorokkannya. Mobil yang dikemudikan Suho kini mulai melaju dengan tenang. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bicara apapun ketika Suho mulai bercerita tentang kegiatan yang dilakukannya selama liburan. Ia mendengarkannya namun tidak seantusias dulu. Bila kondisinya tidak tengah dalam keaaan buruk seperti ini, Kyungsoo pasti akan menanggapi semua ucapan Suho dengan berbagai nada keirian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan liburanmu? Kemana kau pergi selama Chuseok?" Kini Suho mulai balik bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Sekilas ia melirik gadis yang ada di sampingnya namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau pasti tahu itu." Suho mengangguk mengerti, tentu saja. Acara keluaraga membosankan yang sering diadakan keluarga besar mereka. Tentunya, alasan utama Suho pergi berlibur ke Jepang adalah untuk menghindari acara itu.

"Hanya saja, banyak perubahan yang terjadi kepadaku saat ini."

Suho menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tenang pada saat lampu merah mulai menyala. Ia melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Saat itulah ia menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak secerah dulu. Kyungsoo memang jarang sekali untuk berekpresi apalagi tersenyum. Tetapi sekarang jauh berbeda. Kyungsoo lebih murung tidak seperti biasanya.

"Perubahan?" Suho mengernyit dengan nada khawatir.

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napasnya. Selama ini Suho adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia adalah pria yang paling bisa diandalkan olehnya. Mungkin bila ia menceritakannya kepada Suho, ia bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari semua yang terjadi saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang sebaiknya ia pilih. Karena ia ingin semua pilihannya saat ini tidak menyakiti siapa pun. Sedikit-demi-sedikit akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai membuka suaranya. Mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama Suho pergi. Tentang hubungannya dengan Kai dan perubahan Chanyeol padanya.

Seperti biasa, Suho benar-benar mendengarkannya. Hanya saja, sesekali Kyungsoo merasa takut ketika Suho mulai menggeram marah dan berkomentar pedas karena semua tindakan bodohnya yang telah berani mengambil keputusan untuk menjalani hubungan diam-diam dengan Kai. Kyungsoo takut bahwa kemarahan Suho akan membuat keputusannya ini tidak disetujui. Ternyata tidak, di balik kemarahannya. Pria itu malah berkomentar dengan tenang dan menanggapi keputusannya itu.

"Setidaknya aku bersyukur bahwa akhirnya sepupu kecilku ini mulai mengenal cinta."

"Aku bahkan tekejut menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintai Kai."

Sekilas ia tersenyum saat ia melirik Kyungsoo. Menimbulkan perasaan lega yang tidak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Suho mulai bertanya. Nada bicaranya kini kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini secepatnya."

Suho menghela napasnya dan itu mampu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. "Sebagai orang yang berdiri di pihakmu, aku ingin sedikit memberimu saran," Kyungsoo berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mendengar saran yang akan diberikan Suho. "Jangan gegabah." Tekannya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. "Gegabah?"

"Jika kau ingin membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol dengan cara tiba-tiba seperti ini, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi ketika orang lain tahu bahwa kau lebih memilih Kai dibandingkan tuanngannmu sendiri?"

"Scandal." Bisiknya lirih.

"Tepat sekali!" Suho menepuk setir mobilnya. "Kau seorang _public figure._ Akan sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungan yang telah terjalin selama bertahun tahun putus hanya karena kehadiran orang ketiga. Dan kau tahu, siapa yang akan disudutkan dalam masalah ini?"

"Kai."

"Aku senang kau lebih pintar sekarang."

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Suho benar, tidak semudah itu memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi pernikahannya akan segera diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Bagaimanapun semua orang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya memiliki satu hubungan dengan Chanyeol bukan Kai. Pembatalan pernikahan secara tiba-tiba pasti akan memunculkan kecurigaan. Semua orang pasti akan menyelidikinya dan bukan tidak mungkin bahwa mereka akan tahu Kai. Sepintar apapun ia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kai, pada akhirnya mereka akan mengetahuinya juga.

"Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu Kyung, jangan khawatir seperti itu." Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan menenangkan. Namun Kyungsoo merasa ia malah semakin merasa takut saat ini. "Aku akan membatumu semampuku. Kau percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo menangkap ketenangan yang diberikan Suho kepadanya. Kalau saja pria itu tengah tidak dalam menyetir. Tentu Kyungsoo akan langsung memeluknya dengan erat seperti tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Tuan Do akan murka mendengar anak gadisnya telah mencintai pria lain. Kau harus membicarakan hal ini kepada ayahmu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tahu dari orang lain. Dia belum menyimpan kecurigaan apapun kan kepadamu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Itu benar, ia bahkan tidak bsia membayangkan kekecewaan ayahnya nanti jika ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai pria lain bukannya Chanyeol. "Daddy tidak menunjukkan rasa curiga apapun, tetapi Chanyeol," Suho meliriknya dengan rasa penasaran. "Sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu."

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah mantap memasuki rumah yang biasa ia kunjungi. Layaknya rumah sendiri, beberapa orang membungkuk memberi salam kepadanya. Chanyeol tidak terlalu angkuh untuk mengabaikan sapaan sopan itu. Meskipun ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia pikir cukup untuk membalas itu semua.

Bahkan ia tidak perlu menyusul gadis itu karena kini Kyungsoo telah melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Ia menemukan wajah keterkejutan gadis itu yang dibalas dengan seringaian dari bibir Chanyeol. Banyak sekali yang gadis itu rahasiakan namun ia tidak terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ada waktu untuk menemanimu hari ini, ada jadwal latihan yang harus aku hadiri sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo. Mencoba setenang mungkin untuk menjaga cara bicaranya saat ini.

"Itulah kenapa aku berada disini," sahut Canyeol disertai senyumannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Oh, maaf.. Suho oppa telah pulang dan dia yang akan kembali mengantar jemputku."

Kyungsoo langsung melangkah melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Hanya beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol sebelum pria itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa kau memilih orang lain dibandingkan tunanganmu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia langsung berbalik dengan tatapan terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau nampak terkejut," ucapnya kembali, sedikit menyindir keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dengan langkah tenang. Langsung merangkul bahunya serapat mungkin. Kyungsoo mencoba menjauhkan lengan itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak semudah itu untuk dihindari. Ia semakin mempererat dekapannya. "Kita hubungi Suho nanti ketika kita di jalan." Langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi menuruti keinginannya. Membawanya untuk memasuki mobil, tanpa menunggu persetujuan apapun langsung mengantarnya pergi ke studio tari yang biasa Kyungsoo kunjungi.

Perjalanan mereka hanya berakhir dengan sebuah keheningan. Percakapan yang terjadi hanya berisi perbincangan tak berarti. Kyungsoo hanya menyahutinya dengan sebuah deheman namun Chanyeol tidak merasa terpancing seikit pun untuk marah. Sebaliknya, ia malah ingin sekali menguji lebih jauh lagi sampai dimana gadis ini akan bertahan bersamanya.

Chanyeol mengetahuinya sejak awal. Sejak kali pertama pertemuannya dengan Kai. Ia sudah mencurigai bahwa ada sesuatu yang special di antara Kai dengan Kyungsoo. Ketika ia pergi ke Jepang, ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Beberapa orang suruhannya secara diam-diam mengawasi keberadaan Kyungsoo. Termasuk salah satu sopir pribadi keluarga Kyungsoo. Dan itu terbukti, bukan hanya teman. Diam-diam mereka memiliki hubungan asrama dan berani bermain di belakangnya.

Hingga kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di studio. Chanyeol bisa menemukan Kai yang bahkan tengah berada di ruangan utama studio seolah menunggu seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan menunggu Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yakin itu. Wajah Kai begitu terlihat datar dengan tatapan yang dingin. Chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa pria itu pasti membenci kehadirannya.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa kini Kai tengah memerhatikan kedatangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan sengaja ia merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Merangkulnya dengan erat. Ia penasaran apa yang akan ditunjukkan Kyungsoo saat ini, dan benar. Wajahnya berubah memucat dengan tatapan yang hanya tertuju pada pria yang ada di depannya.

Muak. Mungkin itu hal pertama yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Bisa saja ia langsung melangkah dan menghajar Kai yang berdiri di depannya. Tetapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melawan Kai menggunakan kekuatannya. Lebih baik ia menunggu, sejauh mana Kai berani melawannya. Karena satu kelemahan Kai saat ini ada dalam genggamannya. Dan ia tahu mana waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan bahwa Kai tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo untuk melangkah bersamanya. Mendekati Kai yang masih berdiri dengan diam memerhatikan. Kai bahkan tak mengatakan apapun saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia menertawakan Kai tetapi ia menjaga sikapnya. Tentu, itu tidak akan terlihat baik.

"Aku hanya mengantar tunanganku. Apa perkembangannya baik?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengguncangkan bahu Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Menatapnya yang kini malah menunduk seolah tak berani menatap Kai.

"Dia sangat baik, dia berlatih sangat keras." Jawab Kai dengan datar.

"Itu bagus. Aku tidak sabar melihat hasil latihan Kyungsoo _ku_ ini bersama pelatihnya." Ia menatap Kai dengan tajam. Menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis.

"Chan, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Kau akan terlambat." Ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya. Alih-alih melepaskannya, Chanyeol justru menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo. Menautkan jari-jemarinya menjadi satu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, sayang?" Chanyeol langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens. Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh. "Pernikahan kita kurang dari tiga bulan lagi, aku hampir menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku." Ia langsung menoleh menatap Kai di depannya. Memerhatikan wajah pria itu yang seolah menahan kemarahannya. Tangannya mengepal mencengkram ujung meja yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak kau harus segera pergi." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol meninggalkannya namun ia tidak semudah itu untuk bisa dibujuk pergi. Chanyeol seolah menikmati permainannya untuk menggoda sejauh mana Kai dapat bertahan melihat semua ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku akan—"

"Beberapa pemain lain telah menunggu di ruang latihan, sebaiknya kau segera masuk Kyungsoo," Tatapnya pada Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Kai langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap lekat Chanyeol. "Dan Maaf Tuan Chanyeol, sebaiknya anda melepaskan Kyungsoo. Dia harus melakukan latihannya."

Chanyeol masih enggan untuk melepaskan dekapannya. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun selain memberi tatapan penuh arti kepada Kai. Dan sepertinya Kai tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan tatapan mengancam yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, Kai malah menyunggingkan senyumnya—lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah seringaian—membuat Chanyeol tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kai langsung melangkah mendekat. Tangannya naik dan menjauhkan lengan Chanyeol dari bahu Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara napas Kyungsoo yang terkesiap. Namun tatapan Kai hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Ayo Kyungsoo, kau harus segera mulai berlatih." Ajak Kai. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu seperti biasa.

Namun tautan tangan Chanyeol yang masih belum terlepas pada jemari Kyungsoo membuat ia sulit untuk pergi. Seolah Kai mengetahui apa yang menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo dengan halus. Mencengkramnya erat lalu melepaskan dengan paksa tautan tangan Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol menggeram mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Ia langsung menatap Kai tajam yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Seolah pria itu tengah mengolok-olok dirinya. Seperti tidak memiliki kesalahan papun, Kai langsung membungkuk memberi salam dengan sopan kepada Chanyeol. Berpamitan untuk segera pergi.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun saat Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hanya bisa menemukan genggaman tangan Kai yang begitu erat pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak takut dengan gertakan yang dibuatnya.

Kai berani melawannya.

Baiklah. Chanyeol sedikit mendengus sesaat setelah kedua orang itu menghilang di ujung koridor. Kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan menang.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih ragu untuk bertanya kepada Kai saat ini. Cengkraman lengan Kai pada pergelangannya terlalu kuat, selebihnya itu terasa menyakitkan. Ditambah dengan ekpresinya yang begitu terlihat sangat dingin. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa terdapat aura menakutkan yang kini tengah menghinggapi Kai.

"Kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti itu?" Kai akhirnya membuka suaranya. Selagi ia berjalan dengan menuntun Kyungsoo. Pria itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Tidak, selebihnya aku merasa aneh."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Menahan langkah Kai untuk ikut berhenti. Kai berbalik dan Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu aneh?"

Kai langsung terdiam. Ia memerhatikan koridor yang kini cukup jauh dari ruangan sebelumnya. Ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke sudut ruangan lain, sedikit bersembunyi namun ke tempat yang tidak terlalu tertutup. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat dan ia membenci harus menemukan Kyungsoo yang kini malah menatapnya khawatir. Tidak, seharusnya ia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu saat ini.

"Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan kita." Bisiknya pada Kyungsoo.

"A..apa maksudmu Chanyeol tahu kita? Tunggu aku tidak mengerti?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan kosong.

Kai mengerang langsung menarik rambutnya sendiri ke atas. Menyisirnya dengan kasar menandakan ia terlalu frustasi untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan ucapannya dan Kai tidak akan semudah itu untuk kalah. Ia bukanlah seorang pengecut. Satu-satunya yang ia khawatirkan adalah Kyungsoo. Benar gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol telah mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Kai mengatur napasnya dengan tenang. Mencoba agar Kyungsoo juga ikut tenang dalam situasi ini.

"Jujur saja, aku membenci sikapmu tadi." Ucap Kai berterus terang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kai katakan. Sesaat ia panik ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan mereka namun kali ini ia lebih terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kai yang membenci sikapnya.

"Kau bukan Kyungsoo," tekan Kai. "Bahkan kau tidak berani untuk menjauhkan dirimu sendiri darinya." Lanjut Kai membuat Kyungsoo terdiam mengatupkan bibirnya.

Sedikit ia menemukan tatapan Kai yang sebelumnya tajam kini mulai berubah menyendu. Satu yang bisa Kyungsoo artikan bahwa Kai tidak menyukai sikapnya kepada Chanyeol tadi. Kyungsoo seperti gadis lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Benar-benar bukan Kyungsoo yang aku kenal." Ulangnya lagi membuat Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Tidak, apa maksudmu. Jangan katakan hal lain aku, aku hanya takut." Lirihnya.

"Karena kau takut Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan kita? Dia sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya sejak awal, Kyung."

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Hampir saja ia menangis, namun Kai langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Terdapat sengatan yang menghangatkan pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasa tenang dan ia merasa nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sikapku tadi."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, membalas pelukan Kai tak kalah erat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirihnya, kini ia mulai semakin takut. Sangat takut jika Chanyeol melakukan hal buruk kepada mereka berdua, apalagi kepada Kai.

Kai hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengusap dengan halus punggung Kyungsoo seolah menenangkannya. Ketakutannya, bakan ia bisa merasakan ketakutan Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Ia benar-benar membenci bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo di hadapan Chanyeol tadi. Terlihat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apapun pada pria itu seolah sedikit saja bergerak ia akan terluka. Kyungsoo terasa terikat bersama pria itu. Seperti Kyungsoo dulu.

"Jadilah Kyungsoo yang ku kenal." Bisik Kai. Kyungsoo langsung mendogngak. Menatapnya dalam mencoba meminta kejelasan lebih jauh lagi. "Sudah saatnya kau menujukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya."

* * *

Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang Kai sarankan kepadanya. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih keras dan lebih bersikap tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Itu terlihat buruk, tetapi ia tidak mungkin terus jatuh dalam keterpurukannya. Ia tidak ingin dilihat sebagai Kyungsoo yang lemah, mudah diatur atau mau diperintah. Ia melakukannya sendiri dan mengabaikan Chanyeol seperti saat dulu—jauh sebelum ia pindah ke Korea.

Namun sebisa apapun ia meghindar, Chanyeol yang terbiasa bersikap tidak sabaran malah cenderung tak banyak bicara saat Kyungsoo menolak semua ajakan pria itu. Salah satunya saat Chanyeol berniat untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Ia menolak dengan segala alasan yang bisa ia buat saat itu. Dan Chanyeol langsung diam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun menghubunginya kembali. Benar kan, ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol.

Hanya saja Kyungsoo masih tak habis pikir. Jika Chanyeol memang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kai. Kenapa pria itu diam saja? Kyungsoo berpikir Chanyeol akan segera melawan dan melakukan tindakan untuk memisahkan hubungan antara mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa, ia bersikap seolah tidak tahu apapun dan masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan biasa.

Jujur saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap Chanyeol, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak memerdulikan semua itu. Ia hanya ikut diam seolah ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah mengetahui hubungannya.

Tetapi semua itu tetap saja menjadi sebuah kebingungan tak berarti bagi Kyungsoo. Karena faktanya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya muncul di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat ayahnya seperti ini, satu-satunya yang bisa Kyungsoo artikan bahwa ayahnya kini tengah marah. Namun entah karena alasan apa?

"Kyungsoo, bisa kita bicara?"

"Bi-bicara tentang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu, ia bahkan merasa ketakutan mendengar suara geraman ayahnya.

Ayahnya tidak menjawab apapun selain berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa selain melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan di depannya.

Selama ia berjalan, jantungnya tidak dapat berhenti berdebar. Ini terlalu menegangkan dan entah kenapa perasaan takut itu tiba-tiba hinggap di dalam hatinya. Jelas ini bukanlah situasi yang baik. Ayahnya tiba-tiba menyusulnya secara langsung dan melemparkan tatapan kemarahan yang disembunyikan dari sikap tenangnya.

Ketika pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengikuti masuk. Ia tercekat ketika melihat bahwa bukan hanya dia yang ada disini, melainkan terdapat orang lain. Dia Chanyeol. Tengah duduk dengan tenang, punggungnya bersandar di bahu kursi. Sejenak pria itu menoleh dan ia tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan Chanyeol yang hanya lurus menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo duduklah." Perintah ayahnya.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia langsung melangkah dan mengambil posisi duduk di kursi lain yang bersisisan dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Ayahnya telah duduk di kursinya yang berada di hadapan mereka. Masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak membalas tatapan itu.

"Hentikan kegiatanmu sekarang juga," Kyungsoo langsung mendongak dan tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya katakan. "Jika kau tidak menghentikannya, aku yang akan turun tangan untuk menghentikan semua kegiatanmu itu. Pertunjukkan itu, kau harus mengundurkan diri."

"Apa maksudnya itu, Opera yang akan kumainkan? _No dad, i can't_. Aku sudah berlatih hingga sejauh ini."

"Apa kau yakin kau hanya berlatih?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia hendak membuka suaranya, ia teringat akan satu hal. Chanyeol, ia langsung melirik pria itu yang bahkan masih terlihat tenang duduk di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil ayahnya tegas.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ayahnya. Semakin takut ketika melihat wajah ayahnya yang mulai menegang menujukkan kemarahannya.

"Katakakan padaku, apa kau hanya berlatih?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa tidak berdaya untuk melawan kemarahan ayahnya. "A—aku hanya berlatih."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa itu Kai?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tahu tentang Kai, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol pelakunya. Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan kegeramannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal mencengkram erat-erat ujung rok yang tengah dipakainnya. Ia menunduk dan semakin takut ketika mendengar suara ayahnya berubah menjadi sebuah geraman.

"Hentikan aktifitasmu dan jangan pernah kembali ke tempat itu kembali."

" _Daddy Doesn't know anything_!" Bentak Kyungsoo, ia mulai merasa kesal.

"Jangan berteriak kepadaku Kyungsoo, siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk berani melawanku seperti itu?" balas ayahnya tegas. Membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap merasa terekejut dengan kemarahan ayahnya. "Besok kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, aku akan mengatakan kepada Suho untuk menghentikan segala aktifitasmu. Kau hanya bisa pergi jika aku yang mengijinkan."

" _Daddy_!"

"Chanyeol bantu aku untuk membereskan semuanya. Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini"

Kyungsoo tertegun ketika melihat ayahnya mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya yang renta di kursinya. Ia merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali meminta maaf karena telah berani berteriak kepadanya. Namun rasa sakit hatinya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Ia terlalu marah karena kini semua aktifitasnya dihentikan begitu saja. Bukan hanya pertunjukkannya yang akan dipastikan batal, ia juga tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan Kai.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri. Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya. Barulah saat ia keluar, ia baru meneteskan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan. Ia menyekanya kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. _Sialan! Semua orang disini tidak mengerti kondisinya! Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya dan mereka semua tidak akan pernah mengerti dirinya!_

Hendak ketika ia akan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, saat itulah cekalan tangan Chanyeol menahan langkahnya pergi. Kyungsoo berbalik dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa menepis lengan itu jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Berhenti mengatur hidupku!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya. "Kau puas! Jadi ini yang kau mau kan?! Pengadu!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah jadi wanita bodoh!"

 _Oh sepertinya semua orang senang sekali memanggilnya wanita bodoh._

"Karena aku memang menginginkannya. Aku memang ingin menjadi wanita bodoh agar semua orang tahu bahwa aku tidak menginginkan hidup seperti ini!"

"Kyungsoo kau—"

" _Shut up your mouth, dammit_!" Maki Kyungsoo. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kini ia berada di rumahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata kasar seperti ini apalagi jika ayahnya mendengarnya. Tetapi ia sudah terlanjur tidak peduli. Ia terlalu muak dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti." Bisik Kyungsoo. Ia langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak dekat dengan pria _sialan_ itu!"

Sekilas Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap tatapan kemarahan Chanyeol. "Lantas, kau telah memilikiku sepenuhnya. Tidak kan? Jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku akan menjadi milikmu!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi jika ayahmu lebih jauh tahu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan pria itu."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam saat itu juga.

"Dia tidak akan pernah bahagia bersamamu. Kau juga." Lanjutnya, Chanyeol langsung melangkah berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Dasar pria brengsek!" Teriaknya marah. Ia langsung menangis dengan keras dan tidak lagi bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di anak tangga. Memeluk lututnya sendiri dan terus menangis menghadapi kenyataan yang tidak diinginkannya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkannya.

* * *

T **o Be Continued**

* * *

Awalnya aku ragu buat update di minggu ini. Tau kan? Karena berita dating Jongin buat aku rada ragu, Apa aku mesti lanjutin posting sekarang atau lebih baik nunggu hingga beberapa hari kemudian, sampe berita ini mulai surut. Tetapi aku mutusin buat update juga karena alesan yah, _ya ampun.. sepiiiiiiiiiiiii :'_ (

Gimana perasaan kalian saat ini? Baikkah? Masih dalam keadaan sedih atau mungkin kesel? Aku ngerasain hal yang sama kok. Niatnya minggu kemarin mau update Chap baru fic ini sama Sequel dari Sunrises Died. Tapi saat berita itu muncul, _**boom!**_ Mood seketika ilang. Perasaannya campur aduk, bingung, kaget, sedih, kesel, entahlah gak bisa dijabarin. Hanya hari itu aku bener-bener _blank_ gak bisa apa-apa. Nyembuhin hati juga mahal harganya, sampai aku milih ilangin diri buat nenangin hati dulu TT

Aku sedih ketika banyak author yang milih hiatus (bahkan sampai berhenti). Sempet kepikiran juga apa lebih baik ikut hiatus juga yah? Tapi setelah lama dipikirin dalam situasi seperti ini, kayaknya nggak deh. Ada dua ff yang harus diselesain+sequel yang belum sempet aku update. Aku gak mungkin hilang gitu aja dan ngebiarin ff ini discontinued. Begitupun dengan Kaisooship. (Kai sama Kyungsoo ya~)

Sampai saat ini aku belum _lost feeling_ sama Kaisoo apalagi Kai. Aku bener-bener sayang sama mereka karena selama ini mereka udah jadi sumber inspirasiku. Aku gak tau penyampaian yang tepat untuk kondisi saat ini apa, tapi selagi liat mereka senyum bareng, liat mereka bahagia bareng, aku gak akan pernah bisa lupain mereka. _Like, i'm the kind of girl who fantasizes about being trapped in kaisoo world everytime, everyday, and overnight._

Sakit sih harus nerima kenyataan ini, tetapi aku juga gak bisa berhenti begitu aja jadi kaisooship. Seperti yang udah aku tulis sebelumnya termasuk yang pernah baca status acc fb aku. Menulis udah jadi hobi aku. Dari mereka aku masih bisa bertahan buat nulis fanfiction (secara gak langsung), mereka juga adalah salah satu yang bikin aku bahagia, sampe sedih dan nangis juga dari mereka.

Be strong ya yang masih bertahan jadi kaisooship. Aku gak komentar apapun tentang berita datingnya Jongin karena sekarang aku lebih milih tutup mata, tutup mulut sama tutup telinga. Aku masih percaya sama Jongin dan dia masih jadi ultimated bias aku. Terima kasih yang udah bertahan bareng kami, bareng exo, bareng kai, bareng kaisoo. Ilysm~ dan buat author yang lain, cepet comeback ya~ Kangen baca ff kaisoo lagi :')

 **p.s:** Kemarin-kemarin di aff banyak share ff tentang Kaisoo yang bener-bener menguras air mata banget. Sampai aku sendiri gak kuat buat nerusin baca. Tapi secara gak langsung buat aku sadar, dan _sepertinya_ aku gak bakalan lagi nulis kaisoo berakhir **sad ending.** Udah cukup saat ini bikin kaisoo sedih, di ff gak mau liat mereka sedih-sedihan lagi. Pengen liat mereka hidup bahagia~ _*baru dapet hidayah*_

Maaf juga dengan typo di chap kemarin. Hehe, aku baru sadar dan bener-bener gak teliti buat edit karena aku terburu-buru saat itu. Tapi makasih yang udah ingetin^^ Terima kasih juga yang udah kasih _**fav, follow, sama review**_. Maaf gak bisa disebutin dan dibalas satu-satu, Pokoknya terima kasih banyak sudah masih mau baca cerita ini. Aku janji gak bakalan discontinued. Begitupun juga dengan ff Sticking With Mr. Kim di wattpad, aku masih jalan nulis disana.

 **p.s.s:** Ada yang masih nunggu sequel Sunrises's Died? Kkkk~

Thanks juga buat dek novi yang mau jadi temen curhat dan semangatnya agar bisa tetep lanjutin nulis ff kaisoo :*

Terima kasih dan salam sayang buat kaifans, kaisooship dan exo-l semua!

Salam blossom~


	14. Chapter 13 : Yearning

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Kai menghentikan tariannya setelah musik yang mengiringinya mulai berhenti. Ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dan menatap jam dinding yang terpajang disana. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding itu dan telah hampir dua jam Kyungsoo masih belum tiba di studio untuk latihan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya saja ada yang aneh pada gadis itu. Sejak kemarin nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi hingga sekarang. Kai hanya bisa menghela napasnya perlahan menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Kai meraih handuk untuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Saat itulah suara deritan pintu yang selama ini ditunggunya mulai terbuka. Tanpa sadar ia menunjukkan senyumnya, ia menoleh dan menunggu. Namun senyumannya kembali melengkung kecewa ketika yang didapatinya bukanlah Kyungsoo melainkan orang lain. Produser Choi. Ia masuk keruangannya dengan wajah yang menekuk seperti menyembunyikan kelelahannya.

Kai memberi salam hormat yang dibalas dengan senyuman kaku. Kai heran dengan sikap yang ditunjukan produser Choi. Tidak biasanya ia terlihat sekacau ini. Hanya saja ia terlihat, Cemas? Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sesekali lalu berkacak pingang dengan lelah.

"Projekku sepertinya akan gagal." Ucapnya.

Dahi Kai mengernyit tak mengerti. "Ya?"

"Kyungsoo membatalkan kontraknya. Pihaknya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertunjukan ini."

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Prosuder Choi. Pembatalan? Tuggu kenapa ia tidak bisa berpartisipasi? "Kyungsoo seorang pemeran utama, Kenapa dia membatalkannya begitu saja?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Managernya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memilih fokus untuk mengurus pernikahannya," seketika Kai membeku mendengar penuturan produser Choi. Ia terdiam dengan pikiran kosong. "Aku dengar, dia memutus kontrak-kontrak pekerjaan yang lain juga. Dia benar-benar lebih memilih menghentikan semua aktifitasnya hanya untuk mengurus pernikahannya."

Suara helaan napas tuan Choi membuat Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihan sekaligus rasa kekecewaannya di hadapan produser Choi. Ia lebih memilih menunduk tanpa berani menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang hal ini.

"Aku akan mengadakan rapat, nanti malam. Pihak Kyungsoo juga akan datang untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Apa Kyungsoo ikut?" Tanya Kai ragu.

Produser Choi menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku kurang mengetahui apakah dia akan ikut atau tidak. Ya setidaknya dia harus ikut dan menjelaskan sendiri alasan pemutusan kontrak sepihaknya. Aku tidak sedih hanya saja kecewa. Persiapannya sudah hampir enam puluh persen. Pembatalan dengan cara tiba-tiba seperti ini tentu sangat tidak professional." Ujarnya.

Kai langsung mengangguk menyetujui. Produser Choi benar. Itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Hanya saja Kai tidak yakin bahwa Kyungsoo memutuskan keputusan ini sendiri. Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat dengan pertunjukkan ini. Ada yang mencurigakan.

"Aku akan menghubungi pihak lain untuk mendiskusikan hal ini, sebelumnya maafkan aku harus menyampaikan kabar buruk ini."

Kai hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Lantas produser Choi langsung pergi meningalkan ruangannya. Hanya menyisakan Kai yang masih tercenung dengan kabar yang baru disampaikan pria itu. Ini sulit dipercaya namun sisi lain hatinya mengatakan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Bagaimanapun ia cukup mengenal Kyungsoo dan ia tidak mungkin memutuskan kontrak begitu saja hanya demi fokus pada pernikahannya. Bohong. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo peduli akan pernikahannya?

Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Ya, siapa lagi. Hanya dia yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Pria itu jelas tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia akan mempertahankan miliknya. Sebisa apapun yang Kai lakukan. Chanyeol lebih memiliki kuasa, ia berhak melakukan apa saja. Tidak seperti Kai yang hanya seorang pelatih biasa. Tapi tetap saja, ini tidak masuk akal. Haruskah Chanyeol membawa-bawa pekerjaan Kyungsoo dalam masalah ini. Sangat pengecut!

Dengan kesal. Kai langsung meraih ponselnya yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Sial!

Bahkan nomornya masih tidak dapat dihubungi hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa cemas. Perasannya menjadi tidak enak. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berlatih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kai langsung mengambil tasnya dan buru-buru berjalan keluar. Ia harus menemui Kyugsoo. Sesulit apapun jalannya. Ia harus bicara kepada gadis itu.

Kai melangkah dengan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan latihannya. Namun baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah. Ia menemukan seseorang yang cukup ia kenal. Seorang pria yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Seketika Kai diam dan menunggu, dan pria itu akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya dan memberinya tatapan yang sulit sekali ia artikan. Manager Kyungsoo, kebetulan ia juga akan menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai tidak sabar.

Bukannya menjawab. Suho malah mengangkat dagunya dan mengajak Kai untuk pergi. Membuat Kai mengernyit dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, hanya berdua."

* * *

Kai menunggu dengan cemas ketika Suho memberinya secangkir kopi yang baru saja dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini mereka tidak lagi berada di studio, sekarang mereka berada pada sebuah _coffeshop_ yang terbilang cukup jauh dari lokasi studio. Suho beralasan bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan dan ia tidak ingin ada orang lain mendengar pembicaraannya. Mendengar Suho mengatakan hal seperti itu membuatnya waspada. Ditambah keaadan _coffeshop_ yang dikunjunginya saat ini cukup sepi tidak seramai kafe lain

"Ini pertama kalinya aku meminum kopi di kafe ini. Ternyata enak juga." Suho menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Kau mengajakku kesini untuk membicaraan Kyungsoo kan?" Kai memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya. Suho langsung mendongak dan menatap Kai untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau benar." Suho langsung menyimpan cangkir kopinya.

"Apa Kyungsoo yang menyuruhmu kesini?"

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bertemu denganmu karena keinginanku sendiri. Lagipula sejak kemarin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak bertemu? Lalu bagaimana dengan pembatalan pertunjukkan itu? Apa benar Kyungsoo yang memutuskan keputusan itu semua secara sepihak."

"Kau pikir Kyungsoo akan bersikap tidak professional seperti itu?" tanya Suho balik. Kai terdiam, benar seperti dugaannya. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan yang akan merugikan dirinya maupun orang lain. Suho menghela napasnya, terdengar berat dan pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Nampak kelelahan. "Itulah kenapa aku ada disini, aku ingin membicarakan tentang pertunjukkannya."

Kai hanya diam menunggu Suho kembali untuk bicara. Melihat dari sikapnya, Suho sepertinya nampak baik. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling Kyungsoo. Meskipun begitu, Kai masih dalam mode diam penuh antisipasi.

"Aku telah bekerja dengannya untuk waktu yang bisa dibilang sebentar, tetapi aku tahu pikirannya. Dia bekerja keras pada setiap pekerjaannya, setiap pertunjukannya hingga penampilannya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun, tetapi karena ayahnya. Kyungsoo dalam posisi bersalah saat ini."

Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya lagi. Ketika Suho mulai membicarakan tentang ayah dari Kyungsoo. Seketika Kai memposisikan duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Suho.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayahnya yang telah memutuskan semua pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo tengah dalam pengawasan ayahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke luar sendirian, meskipun itu hanya untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemuinya secara langsung," Suho langsung mengarahkan tatapan sedihnya kini kepada Kai. "Kalau boleh aku jujur, sebenarnya aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo."

Kai langsung membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut ketika Suho mengetahui rahasia yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan. Kai mulai bergerak gelisah, entah kenapa ia merasa takut dengan tatapan Suho saat ini, Namun pria itu tetap diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu," ucap Suho seolah tahu kegelisahan yang dialami Kai saat ini. "Aku telah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adikku sendiri. Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia telah menjalin hubungan denganmu. Jujur saja, aku merasa senang. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Apa menurutmu dia bahagia karenaku?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

Suho mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak dapat memastikan saat ini. Tapi karena kau, Kyungsoo seribu kali mendapatkan beban lebih berat dalam kehidupannya," Kai menatapnya tajam dan Suho langsung tersenyum melihat tatapan kemarahan Kai saat ini. "Santailah.. bukan itu maksudku. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan bahagia denganmu, hanya saja saat ini keadaan begitu sangat sulit. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk berterus terang saat ini. Aku meyakini itu."

"Aku merasa gila saat ini," Kai langsung mengacak rambutnya. Menumpu kepalanya pada lengan yang ia simpan di atas meja. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kehidupan Kyungsoo semakin sulit."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika kau belum bisa memiliki dia sepenuhnya." Sahut Suho.

Kai langsung mengangkat wajahnya meski ia tidak menjauhkan kedua lengannya dari kepalanya. "Apa artinya itu?"

Bukannya menjawab. Suho lagi-lagi mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya sebuah _clue_. Kau pasti mengerti itu." Pria itu langsung meraih gelas kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Kai tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat ini. Masalahnya adalah ia tidak bisa menemui Kyungsoo seleluasa dulu. Bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah ia akan melihat Kyungsoo setelah ini. Ia yakin itu akan sangat sulit, mendengar penuturan Suho membuat ia sadar bawa Kyungsoo tidak akan semudah itu untuk lepas dari ayahnya juga Chanyeol. Sialan Chanyeol. Ia baru mengingat pria itu.

"Apa Chanyeol ikut terlibat dalam hal ini?" Tanya Kai tanpa menatap Suho yang mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho.

"Ya, dan dia tahu hubungan kami."

"Ya Tuhan!" sela Suho. Kai langsung megangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah tenang Suho kini digantikan dengan tatapan terkejut. "Oh sial! Kapan dia mulai mengetahuinya?"

"Sejak lama, kurasa."

"Kalian benar-benar gila ya.. pantas saja Tuan Do mengetahui hubungan kalian. Berarti semua itu dari Chanyeol. Oh.. nasib kalian memang malang."

"Apa maksudnya Tuan Do mengetahui ini semua? Ayah Kyungsoo?"

Suho mengangguk. "Kau pikir alasan apa lagi yang akan digunakan Tuan Do untuk membatalkan semua kontrak Kyungsoo dari dunia tarik suara. Setiap ayah pasti akan marah ketika putrinya melakukan kebohongan."

Kai langsung mendesah. Lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya. Chanyeol benar-benar melawannya. Tidak, ia tidak melawan secara langsung. Ia malah berdiri di balik punggung orang lain dan mendorong orang yang lebih berkuasa terhadap Kyungsoo untuk menjauhkannya. Sialan, dasar pengecut. Seharusnya pria itu melawannya langsung di depannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin.

"Itu akan sulit."

"Tapi aku ingin." Kai tetap teguh dengan keinginannya.

Suho menghela napasnya perlahan. Ia terdiam seolah berpikir mencari cara untuk membantu Kai saat ini. Pria ini begitu sangat kacau dan Suho yakin Kyungsoo sama kacaunya seperti Kai. Apalagi Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku akan mencoba menemuinya," ucap Suho mampu menarik perhatian Kai untuk menatapnya. "Tapi aku tidak berjanji bisa membawanya keluar dan menemuimu." Lanjutnya lagi.

* * *

Ini sudah dua hari dan Kyungsoo masih terkurung di rumahnya. Percuma saja ia memberontak atau melawan perintah ayahnya, karena itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Ia bisa saja melawan Chanyeol tapi tidak dengan ayahnya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa apa yang dialaminya saat ini sangatlah tidak adil.

Ketika ayahnya memanggil Suho untuk datang menemuinya dan membicarakan perihal urusan Kyungsoo dengan semua pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak diijinkan menemui Suho. Bahkan untuk memberi sapaan pun ayahnya tidak memberi ijin. Mengharuskannya untuk tetap diam di kamar. Tanpa ponsel, tanpa komputer, tanpa apapun yang memungkinkan Kyungsoo menghubungi siapapun. Kyungsoo membenci ini semua.

Satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya adalah Kai. _Bagaimana kabar pria itu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_ Ia takut Chanyeol ataupun ayahnya melakukan suatu rencana buruk terhadap pria itu. Tetapi Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin menjauhkan pikiran buruk itu. Kyungsoo yakin Kai akan baik-baik saja. Ia berharap Kai akan memaklumi kondisinya saat ini. Jujur saja ia merasa cemas.

Kyungsoo pun tidak mengatakan apapun selama makan malam ini. Ayahnya menjadi lebih pendiam—tepatnya ia masih marah terhadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu dan ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya semakin marah kepadanya. Ia memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Terlalu takut untuk mendongakkan wajahnya hanya demi menatap wajah sang ayah.

Ada puluhan kalimat yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan. Termasuk tentang keinginannya untuk pembatalan pernikahan dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi setiap ia akan mengatakannya, semua kata itu hanya akan sampai di tenggorokkannya. Membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa bernapas karena mendapati mata sang ayah menatapnya tajam.

Haruskah ia terus seperti ini? Terjebak dalam kondisi yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap diam. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa; ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan pria itu karena ia lebih mencintai pria lain. _Apakah ayahnya akan menerimanya?_ Setiap ia memikirkan itu, beribu kemungkinan muncul di dalam kepalanya saat itu juga. Tapi ia tidak mungkin terus diam seperti ini. Ia harus berani, seperti tekadnya sebelumnya.

"Daddy..," panggilan Kyungsoo berhasil menarik perhatian ayahnya. Terbukti karena kini ia balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. Tentunya tatapan yang paling Kyungsoo takuti. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Lanjutnya ragu.

"Katakanlah." Titah ayahnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kai? Jantungnya seperti akan segera meledak. Mata ayahnya memicing tajam menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya.. aku tidak, maksudku.. Daddy—" Kyungsoo tergagap. ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat saat ini. Dan ia semakin takut ketika ayahnya mulai menyimpan semua alat makannya dan lebih memilih menunggu Kyungsoo bicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya tegas.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia menggenggam erat sendok yang ada dalam genggamannya. Menghembuskan napas perlahan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Apapun akhirnya nanti, ia akan tetap mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin—"

"Oh maaf, sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat."

Seseorang telah memotong ucapannya. Perhatiannya begitupun perhatian ayahnya kini tertuju pada seorang pria yang berada di pintu masuk menuju ruang makan—Suho. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah menghembuskan napasnya perlahan ketika Suho tersenyum kikuk kepadanya, atau mungkin kepada ayahnya.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini, Suho?" Tanya Tuan Do dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ah.. tidak, anda bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan anda dengan Kyungsoo. Saya takut mengganggu," Ucap Suho kikuk.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Suho kali ini. Tetapi ia memilih diam ketika ayahnya menghela npas perlahan lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin ini belum waktunya. Kyungsoo langsung mendongak dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bicarakan nanti saja, Daddy." Balas Kyungsoo membuat sang ayah mengangguk perlahan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Tunjuk Suho menggunakan ibu jarinya yang mengarah pada pintu keluar. Kyungsoo memerhatikannya sekilas ketika ayahnya langsung menggeleng ketika kembali menatap Suho.

"Tidak, makan malamlah disini sebentar."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Selama dua hari ini sang ayah melarangnya untuk menemui Suho—sebagai hukuman karena keteledoran pria itu yang tidak dapat menjaga Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kemarahan ayahnya sedikit demi sedikit telah menghilang. Syukurlah, setidaknya ayahnya tidak semenakutkan kemarin.

Suho hanya mengangguk pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Sekilas Kyungsoo menemukan Suho menyunggingkan senyum aneh kepadanya. Entah apa artinya itu. Karena ketika Kyungsoo memberi tatapan meminta penjelasan, Suho telah mengalihkan perhatianya pada ayahnya dan mulai sibuk bercakap-cakap.

Kyungsoo menghela napas perlahan. Untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara dengan leluasa di depan ayahnya. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan kabar pertunjukan itu, lebih tepatnya bertanya tentang keadaan Kai. Teapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena sang ayah masih memerhatikannya saat ini. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya tanpa sekalipun ikut dalam perbincangan antara Suho maupun sang ayah.

Pada suapan terakhir makannya, Kyungsoo mendengar suara deringan ponsel yang membuat perhatiannya kini beralih pada si pemilik ponsel itu, Suho. Begitupun dengan ayahnya yang merasa terganggu dengan panggilan tak terduga itu. Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memohon maaf dan langsung menerima panggilan iu.

"Ya, saya Suho," ucap Suho perlahan. Sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan tuan Do maupun Kyungsoo. "Ah, Kyungsoo?"

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo kembali tertarik perhatiannya dan menatap Suho bingung, kenapa memanggil namanya? Saat itu juga Suho menatapnya dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Panggilan untukmu." Jawab Suho.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap ponsel yang masih menggantung menunggu di terimanya. Kyungsoo ragu, ia menatap ayahnya yang juga mendapatinya tengah memerhatikan ponsel itu. Apa ia harus mengangkatnya di depan sang ayah sedangkan ia sedang tidak diperbolehkan untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun.

"Ini panggilan penting." Ujar Suho membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap. Ia menatap ayahnya takut dan menemukan sang ayah menganggukkan kepala mengijinkan. Dengan perasan bingung, akhirnya ia menerima ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, saya Kyungsoo."

" _Nona Kyungsoo, akhirnya saya bisa menghubungi anda. Saya dari pihak rumah sakit."_

"Rumah sakit?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia langsung menatap Suho yang mengangguk dan ayahnya yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"A—ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut.

" _Anda telah didaftarkan untuk melakukan pemeriksaaan hari ini. Bisakah sekarang anda menyempatkan diri untuk datang karena sejak kemarin anda tidak bisa dihubungi_."

Kyungsoo mencoba memikirkan kenapa pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh tenggorokannya dan menatap Suho. Apa mungkin Suho telah mendaftarkan pemeriksaannya saat ini?

" _Saya menunggu kehadiran anda dan terima kasih atas waktunya."_

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya perlahan. "Baik." Bisiknya lalu menutup panggilan itu. Lantas ia menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali kepada Suho. Kyungsoo mencoba menebak apakah Suho ada di balik semua ini namun Suho tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau berurusan dengan rumah sakit, Kyungsoo? Tanya Ayahnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Seolah sadar dengan situasi saat ini, Suho langsung menyimpan alat makannya dan menatap Tuan Do lekat. "Sebenarnya saya datang kesini untuk menjemput Kyungsoo."

"Menjemput? Untuk apa?" Suara ayahnya mulai berubah meninggi.

"Ada pemeriksaan kesehatan yang harus Kyungsoo jalani. Tenggorokannya bermasalah dan dia harus segera datang.'"

Ayahnya langsung menatap kyungsoo. "Apa itu benar?"

Entah apa yang harus Kyungsoo jawab saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak merasakan bahwa ia harus menghadiri pemerikasaan apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Haruskah malam ini juga"? Tanya ayahnya masih tidak percaya.

"Maaf tuan, Kyungsoo seorang _public figure_ , akan ada berita buruk jika Kyungsoo ditemukan media saat mengunjungi rumah sakit. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya akan memeriksakan kondisinya saja. Bolehkah saya mengajaknya pergi?"

Sesaat ayahnya terdiam, Kyungsoo merasa was-was dengan keterdiaman ayahnya saat ini. Hingga tak lama akhirnya sang ayah mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau berangkatlah dan pastikan dirimu baik-baik saja."

Kyunsgoo terkejut dengan keputusan Ayahnya. Merasa tidak percaya bahwa sang ayah bisa mengijinkannya semudah itu. Kini ia melarikan tatapannya kepada Suho. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Sungguh aneh, dan Kyungsoo masih mencoba mengartikan senyuman itu.

* * *

Suho sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun selama di perjalanan. Pria itu masih berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudi sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan duduk di kursi belakang. Ingin sekali ia bicara namun Suho tidak sekalipun menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo membenci situasi seperti ini. Apakah Suho marah kepadanya? Tapi karena apa? Apa saat ini tidak ada lagi orang yang mau percaya kepadanya?

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dan tidak ingin menatap Suho saat ini. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti di rumah sakit. Suho tidak sekalipun bertanya kepadanya apakah ia mau diperiksa atau tidak. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin kondisinya tidak seburuk itu hingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bukan perawatan yang ia butuhkan saat ini tetapi ia membutuhkan Kai. Ia membutuhkan pria itu dan bicara padanya.

Kyungsoo yakin mereka baru mencapai setengah perjalanan saja. Tetapi, mobil yang ditumpanginya saat ini tiba-tiba berhenti. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Suho bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Suho langsung menoleh dan Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya seketika melihat Suho menghela napasnya perlahan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Waktumu hanya empat jam." Ucap Suho.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia menatap tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Suho saat ini. "Empat jam?"

"Sebelum ayahmu curiga, sebelum cCanyeol mencarimu dan sebelum kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kai lagi, kau harus menemuinya sekarang juga." Jawab Suho dengan cepat.

 _Kai?_ Mendengar nama itu seketika Kyungsoo menatap keluar, melihat dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Ia baru memerhatikannya untuk beberapa detik saja ketika ia sadar bahwa ia mengingat tempat ini. Tempat dimana apartemen Kai berada. Tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos, ia tersenyum dan tanpa sadar air matanya ikut menetes. Kini ia mengerti alasan Suho membawanya pergi. Bukannya ke rumah sakit, Suho membawanya ke kediaman apartemen Kai.

"Oppa, benarkah ini.. aku bisa bertemu Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Iya adikku sayang, sekarang keluarlah dan temui pangeran pujaanmu itu. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, waktumu hanya empat jam. Tengah malam nanti aku akan menjemputmu, maksudku lebih bagus jika kau lebih cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Kai. Oh Tuhan.. aku benar-benar membenci kalian berdua." Jawab Suho setengah panik beserta erangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Langsung memeluk Suho yang masih duduk di belakang kemudi. Meskipun sulit, Kyungsoo mencoba senyaman mungkin untuk memeluk sepupunya itu.

"Terimankasih oppa, terima kasih.. maaf telah melibatkanmu."

"Aishh.. sudahlah, kau tidak ada waktu lagi. Waktumu hanya malam ini dan setelah itu cari jalan keluar kalian sendiri." Ingat Suho seraya membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukkan. Ia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi langsung keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo tidak banyak membuang-buang waktunya karena setelah itu ia lantas berlari menuju gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Kai. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, hatinya terasa sakit karena merindukannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang terus tersungging di wajahnya.

Ketika ia sampai di pintu apartemen Kai. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya perlahan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan dan tidak menunggu waktu yang lama hingga pintu itu terbuka. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa bersabar karena setelah itu ia langsung berjalan masuk, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan sosok pria yang amat dicintainya. Kai mengerang, merasakan kuatnya pelukan Kyungsoo saat ini kepadanya.

Kyungsoo menghirup aroma tubuh yang selama ini ia rindukan. Langsung menangis tersedu dan menyimpan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kai. Melimpahkan semua rasa sakit dan rindunya.

"Aku merindukannmu." Bisik Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Aku lebih merindukkanmu," jawab Kai. Mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dalam dan menghirup aroma rambut itu yang menguar membelai indra penciumannya. "Oh Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasakan rindu semenyiksa ini." Lanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya.

* * *

Kai mengecup wajah Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Terus memeluknya seolah tak ingin Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu duduk dalam pangkuannya dan kedua lengan Kyungsoo mengalung di lehernya. Sesekali Kai mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum melarikan wajah gadis itu untuk ia simpan di dadanya. Mengusap rambutnya penuh sayang.

Rencana Suho berhasil, pria itu benar-benar membantunya. Bahkan berhasil membawa Kyungsoo kesini. Tipuan panggilan yang dilakukannya ternyata membuahkan hasil. Masih tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengenali suaranya saat itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kai tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, kini kyungsoo berada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun selama dalam pelukannya. Ia malah memainkan kerah kemeja yang Kai kenakan saat ini. Hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Dan itu semakin membuatnya penasaran. Kai menghentikan untaian jari Kyungsoo pada kerah kemejanya. Menggenggamnya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai perlahan.

Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun. Ia malah menundukkan wajahnya dan semakin erat memeluk Kai. Kai hanya bisa mengerang dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyimpan dagunya pada bahu Kai dan terasa helaan napas berat gadis itu di kulit lehernya.

"Kai?" bisiknya yang dibalas dengan deheman dari Kai. "Ayo kita menikah."

Kai terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat.

"Menikah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia langsung menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Kai saat ini. Kedua tangannya ia larikan menyentuh kerah Jongin memilinnya perlahan menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin dirimu."

"Itu sulit." Balas Kai.

"Aku ingin kau menemui Daddy."

"Kyungsoo,"

"Aku ingin dia menerima pilihanku."

Kai hanya termangu mendapati ucapan Kyungsoo yang tidak terduga. Menikah, tentu ia menginginkannya. Hanya saja ide untuk menemui ayahnya langsung dirasa cukup gila. Apa ayah Kyungsoo akan menerimanya dengan baik? Kemungkinan besar ayahnya akan langsung membunuhnya begitu Kai muncul di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi memastikan. Namun Kai tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Ia tidak dapat berpikir saat ini. Itu bisa menjadi ide yang baik, atau mungkin sebaliknya, menjadi ide yang sangat buruk.

"Aku belum berpikir sejauh itu." Balas Jongin.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukan Kai padanya. Ia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan lebih memilih duduk di samping Kai. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kai akan menolak rencananya. Ia berpikir bahwa ide untuk menikah dengan Kai adalah keputusan paling tepat saat ini. Akan tetapi Kai tidak sejalan dengannya. Kyungsoo cukup kecewa.

Melihat raut kesedihan yang tergambar di wajah Kyungsoo. Kai mendekat dan menangkup pipi gadis itu. Namun Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba sejauh mungkin agar Kai tidak bisa menatapnya. Ia kecewa dan selebihnya merasa marah.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku." Bisik Kai menyadari kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kau mau melakukan apapun untukku." Bisik Kyungsoo, suaranya bergetar hampir menangis.

"Ya, tentu aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Tetapi kenapa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Air matanya mulai jatuh dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan Kecewa.

Kai menghela napasnya merasa bersalah telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Buru-buru ia meraih tubuh Kyungsoo untuk ia peluk dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, menenangkan.

"Aku pasti menikahimu, itu pasti," bisiknya berulang kali di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap pipinya berulang kali menggunakan ibu jarinya berharap Kyungsoo kini bisa tenang. "Mafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menengadah. Ia menatap wajah pria yang dicintainya dan menemukan tatapan ketulusan yang diberikan Kai saat ini. Sedikit demi sedikit ia berhenti menangis dan memeilih untuk menangkup pipi Kai.

"Kau tahu kan, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Percayalah." Balas Kai disertai senyumannya.

Perlahan Kai mengusap sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Memberikannya sebuah bentuk kepercayaan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, barulah ia merasa lega. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan tidak menunggu lama untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang amat dirindukannya.

Bukan lagi ciuman lembut seperti sebelumnya tetapi ciuman penuh keinginan dan hasrat yang sudah lama tidak ia ungkapkan. Satu tangan Kai menyisir rambut Kyungsoo, menyingkapnya hingga belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lainnya ia simpan di pinggang gadis itu. Merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh bukti kegairahannya pada pusat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seketika mencengkram pinggang Kai, menarik tubuh Kai untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Kai dengan mudah melakukan itu semua dan ia langsung menindih tubuh kyungsoo yang masih setengah terduduk di sofa. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya untuk beberapa saat. Mengusapkan lengannya pada rahang pria itu dengan halus.

"Aku tidak tahu, dengan tidak melihatmu aku bisa segila ini." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu itu, aku merasakannya." Dan saat itu juga Kai langsung menyerang Kyungsoo. Memberinya ciuman sensual.

Kai menarik kedua kaki Kyungsoo berpisah dengan mudahnya, lantas menyelusup untuk berada di antara kaki itu. Semakin menekankan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang mulai membelai halus kaki Kyungsoo menggunakan ujung jarinya.

Sengatan itu memberikan gelenyar aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin membuka kakinya. Ia menyentuh lengan Kai yang membelai paha dalamnya. Menariknya untuk mendekat, dengan sengaja menyingkapkan rok yang dikenakannya hingga naik ke atas pinggang.

Kyungsoo terengah ketika Kai melepas ciumannya. Namun Kai sepertinya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Hanya untuk sekian detik Kai mengambil napas, setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Menyesapnya seolah mengais udara agar ia tetap hidup. Kai mengerang dalam ciumannya sendiri ketika ia merasakan lengan Kyungsoo mulai menyentuh puncak kegairahannya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa selain mencium dan menyesap lidah Kyungsoo lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat tetapi tidak terburu-buru. Kyungsoo mengarahkan lengannya langsung pada celana Kai. Membuka pengait celana itu sebelum menarik resletingnya turun. Suara erangan Kai membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar dengan antusias. Ia semakin berani menyentuhnya, hingga menurunkan boxer yang dikenakan Kai hingga menunjukkan bukti kegairahannya.

Kai tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu, saat itu juga Kai menelusup mencari celana yang menyembunyikan surga milik Kyungsoo. Ketika ia mendapatkannya, segera ia menarik karet itu ke bawah dan memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk melepaskannya dengan menghindar dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskan kontak tubuhnya begitu saja. Sebelum celana itu sukses terlepas dari kaki Kyungsoo, gadis itu telah menarik Kai kembali untuk menindih tubuhnya. Mengarahkan pusat dirinya untuk menyentuh Kai.

Suara geraman tertahan terdengar dari bibir Kai. Ia mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Kyungsoo pada pinggangnya saat ini untuk mencari sesuatu agar ia bisa segera melepaskan hasratnya. Namun tetap saja, Kyungsoo dapat menghentikannya dengan kecupan yang Kyungsoo sematkan pada rahang Kai, membuat ia seketika lemah.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu sebentar.. aku harus mencarinya." Geram Kai mencoba menahan hasratnya sendiri.

"Tidak..," jawab Kyungsoo halus membuat Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang menghalangi kita. Aku ingin merasakan milikmu."

Dengan cepat Kai menggeleng, menolak keinginan itu. Itu terlalu beresiko dan ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menyesal pada akhirnya. Meskipun itu adalah keputusan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Kyung, aku tidak bisa.. sungguh.." Bisiknya lagi, lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah geraman. Namun saat itu juga Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menggesekkan pusat tubuhnya, membuat Kai semakin menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Aku ingin kau jadi yang pertama, hanya kau. Aku ingin kau memiliku." Kai menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari keraguan dari mata itu. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Ketika Kyungsoo menarik kedua pipi Kai untuk menatapnya. Saat itu juga pertahannan Kai runtuh. Ia langsung menyerang gadis itu. Mencengkram pinggulnya kuat-kuat sedangkan Kyungsoo mencengkram rambut Kai kuat.

Dengan sangat perlahan, ia mulai menenggelamkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo rasanya begitu panas dan menggairahkan. Ia mencoba merekam detik demi detik peluncurannya saat ini. Namun pikirannya tidak dapat berpikir logis selain semakin menghantamkan miliknya untuk memasuki Kyunsoo lebih dalam lagi.

Kyungsoo menerima dan mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Terasa berbeda dengan percintaan mereka sebelumnya. Begitu intens dan intim. Bahkan Kyungsoo mengerang beberapa kali membuat punggungnya tmelenting kebelakang dengan wajah yang menengadah meresapi kegiatan percintaan mereka. Tidak pernah Kai membayangkan mereka dapat bercinta tapa penghalang apapun saat ini—tentunya selain pakaian yang masih melekat berantkkan pada tubuh mereka. Kai sangat menyukai ini.

Hentakannya semakin kuat tapi Kai masih belum mampu untuk bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia semakin menghantam Kyungsoo, membuat jeritan kenikmatan menggema memenuhi ruangan apartemennya. Kai tidak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun agar Kyungsoo bergerak. Ia memberikan ciuman dalam dan menuntut yang dibalas dengan gigitan gadis itu pada bibir bawahnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Kai.. aku tidak bisa bertahan.. lagih.." Desahnya. Lebih terdengar seperti do'a, seperti pujian, seperti godaan yang semakin membuat Kai kehilangan kendali tubuhnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Kai memberikan hentakan terakhir dan saat itu juga desahan panjang terlepas dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kai meresapi kehangatan yang menimpanya begitupun dengan miliknya yang terasa dilingkupi kehangatan luar biasa. Saat itu juga Kai melepaskannya. Benar-benar melepaskan bukti cintanya ke dalam rahim gadis itu. Geraman rendah sengaja Kai simpan di balik leher Kyungsoo dan ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu terlihat menikmati puncak pelepasannya.

Sangat intens dan menakjubkan.

Kai terdiam ketika mendapati pelepasannya. Ia merasakan peluhnya mulai mengucur bukan hanya dari wajahnya tetapi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa seluruh pakaiannya kini basah. Dan satu hal yang dapat ia rasakan ini, debaran jantungnya yang berdesir begitu hangat. Inilah cinta. Benar-benar cinta yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo memberikan semuanya hanya untuknya. Ya, Kai bukan orang pertama tetapi Kyungsoo memberikan kebebasannya hanya untuk Kai.

Tapa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. Entahlah, ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk bisa diungkapkan. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemas dan menyimpan kepalanya di antara leher Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. kau bangun?"

"Ya," Jawabnya lirih.

Kai mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo mampu menyadarkannya. Ia bukan hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo, ia juga menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya. Ya, miliknya. Oh, kini ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Suho kemarin.

"Aku akan menemui Ayahmu." Bisik Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan menatapnya. Namun Kai mencoba menahan kepala Kyungsoo untuk tetap tak menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak ingin gadis itu tahu bahwa ia tengah menangis saat ini.

"Ayo kita menikah." Lanjut Kai mantap. Dan ia yakin ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya agar bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Chapter ini kepanjangan yah? Hihi.. karena tanggung akhirnya selesai sampai 5k gini. Maafkan jika ada typo yang terselip karena Cuma sekali dibaca ulang. Semoga gak kecewa dan bosen di chapter ini yap.

Duh terharu, masih banyak yang bertahan dengan kaisoo, ya anggap saja kabar kemarin angin lalu saja. Romannya Kaisoo gak perlu dibagi-bagi, _stt.. cukup mereka dan kita aja yang tahu. Hehe.._ Kita happy-happy aja sekarang, soal berita buruk yang satu-demi-satu muncul tentang Kai, aku _no comment_ aja. Seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, aku Cuma bisa tutup mulut, tutup mata dan tutup telinga. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenernya dibelakang kita Jadi, terima kasih banget yang masih ngedukung Jongin hingga sejauh ini. Terima kasih, semoga nextnya semakin banyak fic tentang kaisuuu~^^

Makasih yang udah nyemepetin review dan tetep menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Yang fav dan follow juga terima kasih. Semangat banget buat aku tetep lanjut nulis.

 **Sweetsugarvee, , Rahmah736, FarydahKAISOO8812, Lovesoo, yhnr12, Kimra14, hnana, Sofia Magdalena, dinadokyungsoo1, Kim YeHyun, Chanbaekhunlove, In Cherry, arvita kim, daebaektaeluv, Insooie baby, Dazzlingcloud, zharaayumediaanggraeni, geash, SNAmalia, Defti785, sopiyuliawati15, Rly C JaeKyu, 2113kadi, viaerlyta, winda fitria07, Hanbinyeochin, overdokai, nvandryn, guest, chankaiya, jonginbear, xoloveaeri, nunna aj, kiki, hea, Hyomilulu, NopwilineKaiSoo, 9493, sekyungbin13.** Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa~ *virtual hug*

Love you guys~

 **P.S : Sequel Sunrises's Died udah di posting chapter 1 minggu kemarin, dengan judul 'Sunrise' (lagi buntu sama tittle soalnya), jadi yang udah nunggu silahkan untuk membaca^^**

Salam Blossom~


	15. Chapter 14 : Choice

Unperfect Princess

* * *

" _Ayo kita menikah."_

Itu seperti harapan yang jauh untuk digapai namun bagi Kyungsoo saat ini, itu bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Menyingkirkan beberapa kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa mereka. Kyungsoo yakin, Kai adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

Kai, bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apapun setalah itu. Ia hanya memberikan pelukan penuh sayang kepda Kyungsoo dengan teramat erat. Kyungsoo merasa dilindungi dan ia tidak ingin malam itu berakhir begitu saja. Tetapi ia sadar, semakin lama ia disana semakin kecil kemungkinan Kai untuk bisa menemui ayahnya. Dengan terpaksa Kai melepasnya pergi saat itu, mengucapkan janji yang begitu sangat Kyungsoo tunggu hingga saat ini.

" _Beri aku waktu, tidak akan lama. Jika ayahmu mau menerima kedatanganku, saat itu juga aku akan datang. Sesegera mungkin."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat kembali keyakinan dari wajah pria yang dicintainya itu. Terlihat begitu, Jantan. Dan ia tidak pernah sesemangat ini sebelumnya hanya untuk mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

Setelah dua hari berlalu, dengan penuh tekad. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya berkunjung ke kantor ayahnya. Bersiap untuk mengatakan semua yang selama ini ia rahasiakan. Bahkan sebelum mencapai pintu ruangan ayahnya, Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan beberapa kemungkinan besar yang akan Ayahnya berikan. Sebuah cacian? Kemarahan atau mungkin keterdiaman. Sejak pagi tadi perutnya terasa dipelintir, amat sakit. Hingga saat ini pun Kyungsoo masih merasakan mualnya. Entah akibat karena kegugupannya atau mungkin karena hal lain. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo tidak dapat memikirkan hal-hal lain saat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat pintu kaca buram ruangan ayahnya. Sekilas ia dapat memerhatikan dari sudut jauh—sang ayah tengah duduk—sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya kepada asisten ayahnya; apa ia tidak akan menggangu?

Asisten menjawabnya dengan santai. "Tuan tidak terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Beliau akan senang bahwa Anda datang untuk mengunjunginya, Nona."

Ya benar, Kyungsoo jarang sekali mengunjungi kantor ayahnya. Berapa kali dalam setahun ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung ini? Mungkin tidak lebih dari lima kali. Kyungsoo tahu ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk mebicarakan perihal masalah pribadinya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi. Ayahnya selalu pulang larut atau mungkin tidak pulang sama sekali. Hanya ini, kesempatan siang ini. Ia tidak akan melewatkanya.

"Silahkan nona." Panggil sang asisten ketika ia mulai membuka pintu untuknya.

Kyungsoo bahkan lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, karena dengan tidak sabar. Ia langsung memelesat memasuki ruangan ayahnya. Berjalan dengan mantap ketika sang ayah menatapnya, menarik perhatiannya dari sekumpulan berkas di atas meja. Senyumnya tersungging dan itu membuat Kyungsoo membeku seketika.

"Putriku..," panggilnya dengan wajah sumringah. "Tidak biasanya, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum. Karena yang bisa ia ingat adalah wajah kusam dan kemarahan dari wajahnya. Melihat senyuman itu membuat hatinya mencelos. Apakah hari ini ia kan kembali menghilangkam senyuman itu?—untuk selama-lamanya.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia menatap wajah sang ayah yang kini menemukan mimik mukanya berubah menjadi penuh kekhawatiran. Tidak ada waktu lagi ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Daddy."

Perkataannya mampu menarik perhatian Tuan Do untuk lebih menatap putrinya. Ia menyimpan semua berkas yang ada di tangannya dan menatap putrinya lekat-lekat. Ia mengangguk dengan senyumannya, mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk bicara.

"Aku, aku mencintai pria lain." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Seketika ekrpesi cerah ayahnya berubah menjadi muram. Tatapannya menyipit namun tidak terlalu mencekam. Dengan berani Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia Kai, aku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya. Jika Daddy mengijinkan, dia akan datang. Melamarku dan meminta restu."

"Kau bercanda tentang hal ini?" Suaranya berubah pelan, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo was-was.

"Ya." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya sang ayah memalingkan wajahnya. Terdengar dengusan pelan dilanjutkan dengan helaan napas berat ayahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya tentang kondisi ayahnya. Yang ia tahu bahwa ayahnya kini tengah kecewa—atau mungkin marah. Ia sedikit cemas ketika tangan ayahnya mulai mengepal dan ia jatuhkan cukup keras di atas meja. Tidak terlalu membuatnya tersentak namun tetap saja, ayahnya tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu.K ecuali jika dia memang benar-benar marah.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Apa?"

Seketika Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika menemukan tatapan ayahnya kian menajam.

"Bagaimana pendidikannya? Sejauh apa yang ia ketahui tentang bisnis dan, apakah dia pria baik?" Ayahnya menekankan kata _baik_ dalam ucapannya. Tentu kyungsoo tahu artinya; kaya, berpendidikan luas, derajat yang tinggi, memiliki nama. Ia tahu pikiran ayahnya dan ia tidak akan pernah berubah. Kyungsoo bisa menebaknya jika ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol.

"Daddy," Kyungsoo sempat ingin berkomentar tentang kriteria yang diberikan ayahnya namun dengan cepat sang ayah memotong ucapannya.

"Aku akan memberinya kesempatan," ucapnya. "Minggu depan, undang dia ke rumah. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pria yang kau cintai itu."

Entah ia harus senang atau merasa takut saat ini. Kyungsoo dapat melihat nada ancaman yang tersimpan di balik ucapan ayahnya. Selera ayahnya terlalu tinggi dan Kyungsoo tahu, Kai terlalu jauh untuk mencapai itu. Namun dengan segera ia menjauhkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kungsoo yakin Kai pasti bisa meluluhkan hati ayahnya. _Dengan sedikit bantuanya_ , mungkin Kai akan nampak berubah di mata sang ayah. Persis seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah."

Ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun selain mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada berkas-berkas itu. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo tentu saja, dan Kyungsoo tahu inilah waktunya untuk ia pergi. Meskipun dengan kemarahan yang cukup ia sembunyikan. Kyungsoo memberi salam hormat sebelum pergi, setelah itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

Barulah ia bisa bernapas lega. Kedua kalinya ia berani bicara berterus terang kepada ayahnya tentang keinginannya. Pertama saat ia masuk ke Juilliard dan yang kedua mengakui perasaanya terhadap Kai. Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Itu bukan dosa, karena cintanya murni hanya untuk Kai.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sebaiknya ia kembali pulang atau mungkin menemui Kai diam-diam. Beberapa rencana telah ia pikirkan saat ini sejak ia mulai memasuki lift. Namun ia terkesiap ketika pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri menunggu lift. Chanyeol sama terkejutnya namun ia lebih memilih dapat mengontrolnya dan memasuki lift. Kini hanya berisi mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Ketika Chanyeol menekan tombol lantai tiga, barulah ia membuka suaranya.

"Aku merasa terkejut dengan kehadiranmu di sini."

"Dan itu bukan untukmu, Park." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lalu? Tuan Do."

"Itu jelas."

"Perihal?"

"Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Kai dan ia akan datang menemuinya, dia berniat untuk menikahiku."

Kalimat itu begitu lancar meluncur dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo bahkan terkejut atas ucapannya sendiri. Terkejut dengan keberaniannya yang mampu mengatakan hal itu di hadapan Chanyeol. Benar-benar begitu lantang.

Hening. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun selama beberapa detik. Kyungsoo mendapati bayangan Chanyeol pada cermin lift, memerhatiannya dengan tatapan lekat. Tetapi semua itu berubah ketika digantikan dengan suara kekehan yang lebih terdengar mengejek.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau menganggapku bercanda tentang hal ini?"

Kyungsoo langsung merasa tersudut ketika Chanyeol mulai memutar tubuhnya dan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tawanya menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan tajam seolah siap menerkam Kyungsoo dengan sekali sentuh.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan orang ketika tahu bahwa kau menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan pelatihmu sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, mentantang Chanyeol dengan tatapannya.

"Benarkah?" Ia menyeringai dan membuat Kyungsoo ngeri akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo beringsut mundur, semakin merasa terpojok ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Kyungsoo. Hampir merapat, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu menerpa wajahnya.

Pintu lift lantai tiga terbuka. Kyungsoo bernapas lega karena Chanyeol akan segera keluar dari lift ini. Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menghindar. Ia tetap mengarahkan tatapannya tajam dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bergerak satu inci pun.

Kyungsoo mulai terkejut ketika di balik tubuh Chanyeol terdapat beberapa karyawan kantor yang masuk. Sesekali menatap mereka dengan beberapa bisikan dan tatapan curiga memerhatikan. Kyungsoo merasa kikuk saat itu juga. Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh tetapi tenaganya terasa menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin karena rasa malu.

"Kita lihat. Apa kau peduli dengan semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Secara bersamaan pintu lift itu kembali tertutup. Meninggalkan keheningan yang begitu canggung di antara mereka—bukan, bukan hanya Chayeol dan Kyungsoo. Melainkan seluruh karyawan yang satu lift dengan mereka saat ini.

Chanyeol tengah mengujinya dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa tidak tahan dengan tatapan-tatapan memicing yang seolah tengah menyudutkannya dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Mungkin akan beredar beberapa gosip di kantor ini. Tentang hal-hal yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo dengarkan. Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung menciut dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. _Oh Tuhan, hanya dua lantai lagi dan kenapa ini terasa begitu lama?_

Suara dentingan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar.

Pitu lift segera terbuka menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai satu. Kyungsoo membiarkan orang-orang itu terlebih dahulu keluar. Baru setelah mulai kosong, gilirannya yang keluar. Ketika Kyungsoo keluar, melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Pria itu lantas mendorong tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengepal dan memukul keras tombol lift. Menekan tombol _bassement._

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya siap memprotes, teteapi ia malah menemukan tatapan Chanyeol berubah tajam. Rahangnya menegas menandakan bahwa ia tengah marah. Ini bukan kondisi yang sangat baik, Kyungsoo mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka. Dengan cengkraman kuat, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak keluar. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat membuat Kyungsoo sulit mengimbangi langkahnya. Jangankan untuk berjalan, melepaskan diri dari cengkrama tangan Chanyeol pun ia tidak bisa.

Entah apa yang direncanakan pria itu. Namun ia menatap bingung ketika Chanyeol membawanya melangkah menuju letak mobil pria itu terpakir. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terseret mengikuti Chanyeol. Namun itu tidak mengubah apapun. Chanyeol malah menariknya memasuki mobil, membuat ia terhempas duduk dengan kasar sebelum membanting pintu mobilnya dengan sebuah dentuman keras. Dengan was-was Kyungsoo memerhatikan Chanyeol—dengan wajah dinginnya berputar mengitari mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia menyalakan mobilnya tanpa sepatah kata pun, langsung memelesat pergi meninggalkan bassement.

"Mau kemana?!" Tanya Kyungsoo panik. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun selain memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi lagi. Ia benar-bena marah.

* * *

Kyungsoo terperanjat ketika ia sadar kemana Chanyeol membawanya. Tempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya namun ia masih belum mengerti, daimana Chanyeol megetahui tempat ini. Kediaman Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan pria itu tengah mengepalkan lengannya kuat-kuat pada setir mobil.

"Dia disini kan?" Geram Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tergagap, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena selanjutnya. Chanyeol langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Melangkah memutari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Kyungsoo masih terduduk takut ketika melihat geraman Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin mengerikan.

"Tunjukan dimana letak apartemen _dia_."

"Chanyeol apa yang kau—"

"Sekarang Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar dan ia langsung keluar mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Tanpa memberi pertanyaan, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Menarik untuk segera menaiki satu-demi-satu anak tangga disetiap lantai. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mencoba merahasiakan dimana letak kamar Kai sebenarnya. Ketika ia tiba di lantai 5—tepat dimana letak kamar Kai berada, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dan ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkanya secara langsung kepada Chanyeol.

Tetapi terlambat, Kyungsoo baru saja memalingkan tatapannya, ia menemukan tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu lekat menatapnya.

"Disini ya." Bisiknya pelan.

"Ap—apa? Hey.. Park!" Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menghentikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini, mengetuk satu persatu pintu kamar apartemen di lantai ini dengan ketukan keras.

Bukan penghuni lain yang mungkin akan merasa terganggu akibat ulah Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo takuti, ia hanya takut jika Kai sekarang tengah berada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo bahkan memohon di dalam hatinya sendiri. Berharap Bahwa Kai tengah berada di studio bukan di apartemennya. Untuk beberapa menit Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur bahwa yang keluar dari kamar itu tidak ada satu pun sosok Kai. Chanyeol hanya memberinya tatapan acuh tidak memerdulikan orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya sinis—jelas karena merasa terganggu.

Kyungsoo baru saja menghela napasnya lega, tetapi kelegaan itu langsung menghilang ketika salah satu pintu yang dibelakangnya terbuka. Chanyeol bahkan merespon jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh dan saat itulah Kyungsoo hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya saat ini.

Semuanya terjadi begitu sangat cepat. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol telah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya tergesa lalu melayangkan pukulan keras tepat pada rahang Kai, membuat ia jatuh tersungkur dalam satu pukulan. Kyungsoo terlonjak, menemukan Kai telah tersungkur di ambang pintu kamarnya sendiri. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan dan berlutut meraih wajah Kai, menemukan luka di sudut bibirnya akibat dari pukulan tiba-tiba itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan ikut meringis ketika Kai meringis karena rasa sakit pada wajahnya. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan berdiri untuk siap memberi pukulan yang sama kepada Chanyeol. Ia sadar bahwa kekuatannya tak sekuat itu, jadi ia balas menatap pria itu tajam seakan mengulitinya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Kyungsoo menggeram.

Chanyeol mendengus, mengacuhkan ucapan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Kai yang kini mulai berdiri kembali di balik tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Berlindung di balik seorang wanita huh?" Sinis Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya.

Kyungsoo menggeram, hendak menampar Chanyeol karena ucapanya namun Kai yang bahkan tidak tahu telah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan bahunya untuk tetap diam.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Kai yang kini memundurkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya dan berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. "Belajarlah sopan santun, bertamu dengan cara yang baik dan aku akan menerimanya dengan baik juga."

"Sayangnya bukan itu tujuanku untuk kesini," Chanyeol melarikan tatapannya sekilas kepada Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap Kai lekat. "Kudengar kau akan segera menemui Tuan Do, wah.. haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat?"

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" Tantang Jongin.

Kini tidak ada lagi keformalan yang selalu mebantasi mereka berdua. Kai berani menjawab semua ucapan yang terdengar kasar dari Chanyeol dengan jawaban dingin. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis—seolah meremehkannya.

"Kau terlalu naif, apa kau pikir karena Kyungsoo mencintaimu," Chanyeol menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat, bersikap tenang di balik kemarahannya saat ini. "Dan kau menang atas segalanya? Tidak.. Tuan Do tidak akan mudah luluh seperti itu. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu sebelum kau melangkah terlalu jauh."

"Chanyeol!"

"Dan, aku tidak suka untuk dibandingkan." Tatapanya Chanyeol kini tertuju kepada Kyungsoo seolah perkataannya tadi ditujukan hanya untuk gadis itu.

Kai rasanya ingin sekali menghabisi Chanyeol sekarang juga. Namun itu tidak dapat menghentikan apapun. Itu malah membuatnya nampak buruk dan Kai lebih memilih untuk diam daripada melawan langsung dengan tangannya. Lengan Kai kini mencari tangan Kyungsoo dan ketika ia menemukannya. Ia menggenggamnya erat. Menyembunyikan tubuh Kyungso di balik tubuhnya saat itu juga.

Chanyeol dibuat mendengus dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Kai. Ia menatap lekat dari Kyungsoo ke Kai. Terus seperti itu hingga berulang kali, hingga akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya dan memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku depannya.

"Baiklah, aku pikir aku kalah hari ini," ucap Chanyeol dengan tanpa minat sama sekali. Namun tatapannya berubah menajam ketika menatap Kai. "Kita lihat nanti, siapa yang akan menolakmu. Tuan Do atau malah Kyungsoo sendiri yang menolakmu."

"Chanyeol diamlah! Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dan untuk sekian detik ia menatapnya lembut. "Kyungsoo sayang, kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu kan?" bisik Chanyeol lirih. "Dia tidak akan mudah jatuh hati kepada pria," matanya berubah memerhatikan Kai dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambutnya. "Yang bahkan tidak memiliki apa-apa. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyungsoo seketika terdiam, dan Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya sesaat. Tanpa pamit, tanpa paksaan apapun, Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo begitu saja bersama Kai. Seolah membiarkannya untuk menang. Ketika Chanyeol telah menghilang, barulah pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Kembali ia diingatkan dengan ucapan-ucapan yang Chanyeol katakan tadi. Apalagi ucapan terakhirnya. Meskipun ia ingin mengelaknya, tetapi semua itu benar.

"Kyungsoo.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai merasa khawatir dengan sikap Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Ah.. tidak." Ia berbohong, tidak ingin menunjukkan kekhawatirannya saat ini. Awalnya ia merasa yakin ayahnya pasti akan menerima Kai dengan sedikit bujukan. Tetapi jika mengingat kembali pernyataan Chanyeol, itu nampak seperti sebuah fakta. Dan ia tahu dengan betul, ayahnya tidak akan mudah luluh begitu saja kepada pria yang bahkan bukan seleranya.

"Ingin masuk?" Ajak Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung dan ringisan dari Kai membuat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kai sebelumnya kepadanya.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak mempengaruhimu 'kan?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada pa-apa." Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan keraguan itu. Ia buru-buru menatap Kai. Sebisa mungkin menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia, bukankah ini adalah hari bahagianya? Memang sejak awal ia akan menemui Kai 'kan? Yah setidaknya Chanyeol tidak memaksanya untuk pergi lagi. Ia tidak akan peduli.

"Hey coba tebak, apa yang akan kukatakan saat ini." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba seceria mungkin di hadapan Kai.

Kai memberenggut dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Kai benar-benar tidak peka. Ia melayangkan pukulan pelannya kepada lengan Kai membuat pria itu sedikit meringis.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja, aku tidak mudah bermain teka teki." Ujar Kai seraya mengusap lengannya.

Kyungsoo seketika tersenyum dan membantu mengusap lengan yang baru saja dipukulnya, seolah ia ikut membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. "Daddy, ia mengundangmu untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai terkejut.

"Ya, minggu depan. Dia mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama."

Kai langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan seyuman bahagianya. Akhirnya waktunya akan datang. Ia mengabaikan segala kekhawatiran yang memungkinkan ayahnya tidak menyukai Kai. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Sebisa mungkin, ia akan melakukan apapun. Asalkan Kai dapat diterima oleh ayahnya. Apapun, meskipun ia harus berbohong. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan Kai dan tidak ada pria lain selain dirinya.

* * *

Waktu seminggu itu terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kai awalnya ragu dengan apa yang diingatkan Kyungsoo kepadanya. _Biarkan aku yang bicara dan kau lebih baik mengikutiku saja—_ Kai masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo acara makan malam ini dilakukan, sehari sebelumnya Kyungsoo datang dan membawakannya setelan legkap untuk dipakainya. Kai menolak, namun Kyungsoo terus memaksanya untuk digunakan. Beralasan bahwa ayahnya lebih menyukai penampilan pria yang rapih dan terlihat berwibawa. Apa Kai sebelumnya berpenampilan berantakkan? Tidak 'kan? Tetapi demi Kyungsoo akhirnya Kai mengenakan setelan itu meskipun jujur, Kai sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

Ketika taksi yang mengantarnya telah sampai di kediaman rumah Kyungsoo, saat itulah ia terperangah. Kini Kai yakin, Kyungsoo bukanlah sekedar wanita biasa. Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang putri yang tinggal dalam istana. Ia keluar dan dari dalam taks itu, namun perhatiannya tidak lagi tertuju pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia malah merasa tertegun melihat Kyungsoo yang telah begitu sangat cantik menunggunya di ambang pintu. Ia memakai gaun berwarna _soft pink_ yang begitu sangat cocok dengan kulitnya.

Kai tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo datang menghampirinnya. Langsung menatap penampilannya seolah menilai penampilannya saat ini.

"Kau sangat tampan, aku menyukainya." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Kai hanya bisa sedikit tertawa geli melihat ucapan manis yang sengaja dibuat-buat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh lengannya kuat-kuat dan menggenggamkan tangannya ke dalam genggaman tangan Kai.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Kyungso khawatir.

"Aku sepenuhnya siap." Dengan senyuman, mencoba membuat Kyungsoo untuk tidak khawatir dan ia berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan acara penting ini. Ia tidak akan membuat ayah Kyungsoo merasa tergnaggu dengan kehadirannya.

Jantungnya mulai berdebar ketika Kai mulai melangkah memasuki rumah milik Tuan Do. Benar-benar sebuah istana. Beberapa pelayan mengarahkannya untuk mengikutinya, namun Kai hanya bisa menyamakan lagkahnya dengan langkah kaki Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama ia muncul dalam sebuah pertemuan resmi. Apalagi itu adalah ayah Kyungsoo. Apakah ia akan diterima oleh Tuan Do?

Ketika ia sampai di ruang makan. Ruangan itu nampak begitu sangat besar. Kilauan lampu besar tegantung tepat di tengah meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Kai hampir saja kehilangan napasnya ketika ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya telah berdiri menyambutnya dengan tatapan menilai. Tuan Do—pria itu tersenyum namun Kai tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa terdapat ketidak-sukaan yang disembunyikannya.

Kai berulang kali mengingat apa yang Kyungsoo ingatkan kepadanya. Ia harus bersikap sopan, berwibawa dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Dua poin ia bisa melakukannya, tetapi untuk bersikap berwibawa, ia tidak yakin.

"Selamat malam, sebuah kehormatan saya dapat bertemu dengan Anda secara langsung Tuan Do." Ucap Kai sopan. Ia membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat untuk memberi hormat kepada pria yang ada di depannya.

"Kau Kai itu?" Tanyanya dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sesopan mungkin. "Ah, senang bisa bertemu dneganmu. Kau bisa duduk."

Kyungsoo langsung memberinya kode untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan. Kai sedikit bergeser. Tuan Do duduk tepat ditengah-tengah meja, tepatnya dikursi utama. Sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk disisinya, dilanjut dengan kai yang duduk di sisi Kyungsoo.

Semua terasa canggung. Kai hanya bisa menyimpan lengannya di atas lututnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Sungguh semua ini terasa snagat menegangkan baginya. Berbicara langsung dengan tuan Do membuat sekujur tubuhnya tersasa menegang seketika. Seperti sadar dengan ketegangan Kai, Kyungsoo menyimpan leganya pada telapak tangannya. Mengepalnya kuat-kuat mencoba menenangkannya. Dan Kai hanya membalas senyumannya tipis.

Bahkan ia belum bisa mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ketika sosok lain muncul di pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya. Bukan hanya dirinya, Kyungsoo juga ikut terkesiap. Ternyata makan malam ini bukan hanya utuk mereka berdua, tetapi juga orang lain. Park Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengundang satu orang lagi untuk makan malam ini. Buatlah semua ini menjadi senyaman mungkin." Ucap Tuan Do memecah keheningan.

Mata Kai terus tertuju kepada Chanyeol, namun pria itu nampak seolah tidak mengenalnya. Chanyeol hanya memberi sapaan sopan kepada Tuan do dan memilih mengambil posisi duduk di sisi Tuan Do. Tepatnya di sebrang meja yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nampaknya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Terbukti saat ia menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai mencengkram pergelangan tanganya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita berada di satu meja yang sama. Aku mendengar, ada pria lain yang begitu sangat Kyungsoo cintai, maka dari itu aku mengundangmu." Tatapan Tuan Do tertuju kepada Kai dan ia sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat tegang saat ini. "Aku belum mengenalmu lebih jauh Kai, dan kurasa makan malam ini bisa sedikit membuatku lebih tahu tentang latar belakangmu. Setidaknya sampai kau tampak pantas bagi putriku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kai sedikot menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan gadis itu hanya memberi anggukan untuk meyakinkan Kai agar tidak takut bicara kepada ayahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Kai menghela napasnya perlahan. Ia hendak ingin bicara namun tangan Tuan Do yang terangkat membuat ia bungkam.

"Sebelum itu, kita nikmati makanan ini. Akan lebih nyaman jika kita berbicang seraya memakan yang sudah terhidang ini, silahkan."

Entah memang ia kini tengah dipermainkan, atau memang ini adalah aturannya. Akhirnya Kai memilih untuk kembali diam dan mulai mengikuti Tuan Do yang mulai memegang sendok beserta garpunya. Sekilas ia menemukan tatapan bersalah dari Kyungsoo namun Kai sebisa mungin untuk tersenyum dan membalas bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu sangat lambat. Selama makan malam itu, yang bisa Kai dengarkan adalah percakapan bisnis yang tidak begitu dimengertinya oleh Kai. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menikmati makanannya dalam kebisuan.

"Kai, bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu?"

Kai baru mengangkat wajahnya ketika Tuan Do mulai membuka suara untuknya. Kai menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Ia sedikit mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya sebelum ia mulai bicara.

"Aku lulusan Juilliard."

"Oh, sama dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kami hanya beda satu tahun, Kyungsoo seniorku." Ucap Kai yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan mengerti.

"Ah, kalian pasti telah mengenal cukup lama ya?"

Kai tidak tahu apa ia harus menjawab iya atau tidak. Jika ia mengayalakna iya, sudah dipastikan bahwa Tuan Do akan tahu bahwa ia telah mengenal Kyungsoo cukup lama, jika tidak, itu sama saja membuatnya bunuh diri. Beruntung Tuan Do tidka menuntut jawaban Kai. Tuan Do malah melanjutkan bicaranya dan Kai sebisa mungkin mendengarkannya dengan sesopan mungkin.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju Kyungsoo masuk kesana, dia adalah putriku satu-satunya. Dia lebih mencintai seni, tidak seperti diriku. Sebenarnya aku berharap penuh bahwa Kyungsoo melanjutkan kepemimpinan perusahaannku nanti, sayangnya dia lebih memilih terjun ke dunia tarik suara dibandingkan perusahaan keluarga."

Kai masih diam, mecoba mencari arti dari apa yang di ucapkan Tuan Do saat ini. Sekilas ia melirik Chanyeol dan ia menemukan bahwa pria itu kini tengah menatapnya melalui ujung matanya. Benar-benar tatapan menantang.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang pendamping bagi Kyungsoo bukan hanya untuk menjaganya, aku membutuhkan seorang pria untuk membantu mengurus perushaanku jika aku pensiun nanti."

Tanpa perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh, Kai telah tahu kemana arah tujuan bicara Tuan Do saat ini. Benar, Kai terlihat tidak pantas dan ia tidak memiliki satu pun pendidikan yang mengenalkanya dengan dunia bisnis. Tetapi bukankah itu terlalu memberatkan. Kai sadar akan kekhawatiran Tuan Do, tetapi ia tidak menampik bahwa ucapan itu sama saja seolah menghalangi langkahnya lebih jauh lagi bersama Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Do," ucap Kai mulai membuka suaranya. "Ak memang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun dalam hal bisnis, tapi aku menyukai Kyungsoo sepenuh hatiku. Aku mencintainya dan hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan saat ini."

"Aku bukan membicarakan tentang cinta, aku membicarakan tentang masa depan putriku," balas Tuan Do. Ia menaikkan kedua tangannya dan menumpu sikunya di atas meja. "Apa keinginan seorang ayah untuk putrinya membuatmu keberatan?" Tantang Tuan Do.

"Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa keberatan. Tentang masa depan putrimu, aku bisa menjaminnya sendiri."

"Benarkah, lalu apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seroang koreografer?"

"Lalu orang tuamu?"

Kai hendak menjawabnya ketika Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba mendahuluinya untuk bicara. Bukan sebuah fakta melainkan sebuah kebohongan baru yang membuat Kai seketika menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ayahnya memiliki sebuah perusahaan di bidang kuliner di Suncheon." Jawab Kyungsoo serius.

"Perushaan kuliner?"

" _Pastry,_ " ucap Kyungsoo. "Keluarganya juga memiliki beberapa cabang restoran disana."

"Oh, bergerak bisnis di bidang kuliner ternyata." Jawab Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang mengangguk dengan mantap. Begitu pun dengan Tuan Do yang langsung terdiam saat itu juga. Kedua tatapan pria itu kini mengarah kepada Kai namun Kai sama sekali tidak memerdulikannya. Ia malah menatap lekat-lekat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lurus penuh tanda tanya.

 _Sebuah kebohongan ternyata._

"Kai tidak seburuk dengan yang Daddy kira, dia sama sepertiku, dia lebih mengikuti keinginannya dibandingkan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Maka dari itu, aku mencintainya, daddy. Iya sama sepertiku."

Kai tidak dapat menyembunyikan dengusannya. Tanpa sadar ia telah mengepalkan tangannya dari balik meja. Ia membuang tatapannya seketika karena sungguh, secara tak langsung apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan telah menyinggungnya. Jadi ini arti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo; _Biarkan aku yang bicara dan kau lebih baik mengikutiku saja._ Mengikuti Kyungsoo dalam rencana kebohongan yang jauh lebih buruk daripada memiliki hubungan diam-diam.

"Ah.. aku baru tahu itu. Pantas saja Kyungsoo bisa menyukai pria sepertimu." Ucap Tuan Do.

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengatupkan bibirnya dan menahan kegeramannya sendiri. Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Kai tidak dapat menyembunyikan tatapan kemarahannya. Ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan meneguk segelas air dalam satu tegukan lepas. Tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tetap bertahan disini atau lebih baik pergi meninggalkan semua kebohongan yang membuatnya nampak lebih tidak berguna.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Aku baru selesai UTS dan sedang dikejar beberapa tugas dan laporan yang sedang aku buat. Tapi aku memberi kesempatan seidkit waktu untuk mengupdate ini dulu. Udah hampir dua minggu kayaknya, atau lebih ya. Hehe..

Terima kasih atas semua sarannya. Semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya membuat sebaik mungkin dan mengeditnya hanya mengeditnya dua kali. Jadi mohon maaf jika aa typo dan beberapa kata yang sulit dimengerti.

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/fav dan review. Aku sering baca semua review kalian, entah di kolom review atau langsung di e-mail. Semua review masuk kok dan pasti aku baca. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas dan menyebutkan satu persatu. Tapi aku senang masih ada yang menunggu fic ini.

Sekian chapter lagi ff ini akan selesai dan semoga gak bosen degan chapter ini. Meski updatenya sekarang rada ngaret TTTT

Terima kasih teman-teman semuanya~

Salam blossom~


	16. Chapter 15 : Lies

**Unperfect Princess**

* * *

Tuan Do mengusap kedua lengannya bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang beralih secara bergantian dari Kyungsoo, Kai dan berakhir pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam memerhatikan keheningan yang sudah hampir beberapa menit terjadi di meja ini. Kyungsoo berdehem dan akhirnya Tuan Do menarik perhatiannya dari keheningan yang tengah ditelitinya.

"Jadi Daddy, ijinkan aku untuk bisa bersama Kai."

Tuan Do hanya diam dan menarik perhatiannya kembali kepada Kai. Kai sadar bahwa ia kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari sang tuan rumah, hanya saja ia tidak berani untuk menatapnya. Ia takut bukannya tatapan keramahan yang akan ditunjukkan, melainkan amarah yang meluap-luap kepada Kyungsoo.

Semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya adalah sebuah kebohongan yang menyadarkannya tentang satu hal yang Kyungsoo takuti. Sudah terlihat sangat jelas dan Kai memilih diam tidak mengungkapkannya segara gamblang saat ini juga. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Tuan Do, apakah ia akan direstui atau malah sebaliknya didepak dari rumah ini selayaknya pencuri. Yang jelas, ini bukanlah keinginannya. Kebohongan ini berawal dari Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak menyukai kenyataan itu.

"Maafkan saya Kai, hanya saja saya terlalu menyayangi putriku." Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memerhatikan lebih lekat Tuan Do yang mulai bicara seirus. "Bagiku Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang hebat, dia pria yang tepat untuk putriku."

"Daddy—"

"Sejauh ini hingga aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku menikahkan Kyungsoo lebih awal sehingga ia tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan perasaan lain yang membuatnya seperti seorang pembangkang."

Kyungsoo membelalak mendengar penuturan ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan Tuan Do tidak memberi sedikit pun kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk memohon. Kyungsoo menatap Kai, berharap dia mau bicara tetapi pria itu malah sebaliknya diam, menatap lurus sang ayah yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo banyak berubah karena dirimu, dan seharusnya aku tahu. Kebebasan yang telah aku berikan telah membuatnya menjadi seorang penuntut dengan semua keinginannya yang tidak logis, tidak sejalan dan tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo telah melakukan tindakan tidak terhormat dengan mencintai pria lain padahal sudah jelas bahwa dia telah bertunangan. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu Kai, apakah selama ini kau sudah tahu hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan apa yang ditanyakan Tuan Do. Kyungsoo menghela napas kecewa sedangkan Kai sama sekali tidak goyah sedikit pun setelah ia mendapatkan cercaan dari pria yang duduk di ujung meja.

"Sebagai pria yang terhormat, seharusnya kau tahu, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan ketika kau berkenalan dengan seorang wanita. Aku tidak melarang Kyungsoo mengenal pria lain, hanya saja untuk mencintainya. Itu adalah tindakann yang buruk." Cacinya dengan kalimat yang dibuat sehalus mungkin. Namun semua perkataan itu mampu menyengat ulu hati Kai.

"Ditambah, dengan statusmu. Aku kagum ketika aku mengetahui siapa dirimu, dan aku yakin dengan sedikit bekerja keras, kau akan jauh lebih sukses dan mendapatkan wanita yang sama baiknya seperti putriku."

Kyungsoo hampir berteriak mendengar penolakan halus yang disampaikan ayahnya. Namun Kai yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai membuka mulutnya dengan suara yang cukup terbilang tenang.

"Maafkan saya telah mengecewakan tentang kekagumanmu itu, Tuan Do. Namun sayang, saya hanya mencintai dunia saya. Benar-benar dunia saya yang sebenarnya." Kai menekankan kalimatnya, berharap semua orang mengerti akan arti yang disampaikannya saat ini—termasuk itu adalah Kyungsoo "Dan maafkan aku, kerja kerasku hanya ada dalam seni, bukan dengan bisnis. Itu bukan duniaku."

Kai menghela napas perlahan ketika tatapan Tuan Do mulai berubah menajam. "Dan tentang penolakan halus Anda itu tuan Do, maafkan saya jika saya lancang karena telah mencintai putri Anda. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, haruskah Anda menyalahkan semua itu kepada saya sedangkan putri Anda sendiri mencoba melewati batas semua kerhormatan yang selama ini dijunjungnya? Apakah anda mengerti itu Tuan Do, bahwa sebenarnya Park Chanyeol yang anda banggakan; dia tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Kyungsoo bahagia."

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar ucapan Kai yang bisa dibilang berani, entah itu kepada Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya sinis atau kepada sang Ayah yang mulai menggeram marah.

"Harusnya anda mendidik putri Anda untuk tahu bagaimana cara mencintai sesroang dengan setulus hati bukan dengan sebuah paksaan, itu jika memang Anda merasa Chanyeol memang cocok dengan apa yang Anda kira."

"Beraninya kau—" Sebelum Tuan Do menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kai telah kembali bicara memotong ucapan Tuan Do.

"Dan apakah Anda tidak takut bahwa saya bisa saja membawa Kyungsoo lari dan menikahinya tanpa sepengetahuan Anda?" Kai tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat mimik muka Tuan Do berubah mengkerut dengan rona merah padam akan amarah. "Saya bisa melakukan itu semua jika saya mau. Saya bisa membawa Kyungsoo pergi tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari Anda."

"Tetapi.." Kai langsung menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Barulah amarahnya mulai muncul kembali ketika ingat bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengucapkan beberapa kebohongan yang membuatnya cukup sakit hati dan terasa direndahkan. Entahlah, bahkan Kai tidak ingin berpikir apakah Kyungsoo mengetahui kemarahannya saat ini. Karena hanya satu yang dirasakannya; rasa sakit hatinya yang terasa dibohongi membuat ia ingin sekali mundur dari perdebatan tidak berguna ini. "Dengan berat hati saya memutuskan untuk pergi. Anda benar, Kyungsoo telah banyak berubah."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Ia mencoba meraih lengan Kai sayangnya Kai telah lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di sisi kursi yang sebelumnya ia tempati.

"Terima kasih atas undangan Anda, saya sangat berterima kasih." Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam sesopan mungkin kepada Tuan Do, begitupun kepada Chanyeol.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah sosok gadis yang masih mematung mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kai lebih memilih pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan makan itu dengan langkah lebar. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri untuk mengejar kepergian Kai namun tangan sang ayah mencekal kepergiannya membuat ia hampir menangis.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Kyungsoo? Dia telah memberi jawabannya." Ia menatap Kyungsooo tajam dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam ayahnya, ia malah lebih takut dengan apa yang Kai pikirkan tentang dirinya saat ini.

"Daddy—aku mohon, ijinkan aku untuk bicara dengannya, mungkin.. mungkin dia berubah pikiran." Kyungsoo memohon namun ayahnya tak gentar untuk tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Kyungsoo menangis dan ia mungkin akan semakin menjerit karena cengkraman tangan ayahnya berubah mengeras setiap detiknya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu utama, tetapi matanya malah melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hampir melupakan pria itu dan entah kenapa ada sebersit perasaan asing di dalam dirinya saat ini. Entah apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol sekarang tetapi tatapannya lebih sendu. Selain itu, Chanyeol lebih banyak diam dibandingkan bicara seperti kebiasannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini karena hampir memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan tetapi inilah yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Kyungsoo memberikan wajah memelasnya kepada Chnayeol tetapi ekpresi wajah itu terbilang cukup tenang, dibandingakn dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat menggenngam sendok yang ada di tangannya.

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia menunduk dan merasa semua ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi kebahagian dan tidak akan pernah ada lagi Kai dalam hidupnya. Semuanya terasa menjadi mimpi buruk dan mimpi indah itu lenyap dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Mereka membutuhkan salam perpisahan," Chanyeol membuka suaranya membuat seluruh perhatian Tuan Do maupun Kyungsoo kini berlaih kepadanya. "Kyungsoo harus menyampaikan permintaan maafnya, dan kurasa tindakan Kai tadi tidak begitu sopan," komentarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Park?" Tuan Do mengernyitkan alisnya dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam penuh arti meskipun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Membantunya atau malah menjebaknya untuk lebih menyiksanya.

"Aku hanya memberikan saran yang terbaik, Tuan."

"Pria itu akan membawa pergi putriku." Ucap Tuan Do tidak percaya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," ucapnya dengan yakin. "Jika dia memang ingin, Kai akan membawa Kyungsoo dari hadapan kita beberapa menit yang lalu." Lanjutnya. Ia menatap Tuan Do dengan penuh keyakinan dan mencoba memertahankan ketenangannya yang telah menjadi perangainya. "Aku yang akan turun tangan jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah tuananganku."

Kyungsoo masih termangu tidak mengerti dengan semua yang Chanyeol ucapan. Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah ia kini telah mendengar Chanyeol yang keras kepala. Karena semua ucapannya itu begitu di luar dugaan, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat Tuan Do akhirnya luluh dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tanagn Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini." Tatapan Tuan Do naik kepada Kyungsoo yang masih termangu ditempatnya. "Jika kau melewati batas yang telah kuberikan Do Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan segan-segan melalukan hal buruk kepada pria itu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk meski ia ragu, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Benar-benar pergi dengan seribu pertanyaan tentang Chanyeol atau diam dengan seribu kegundahan hatinya terhadap Kai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melangkah mundur dan dengan mantap ia langsung berjalan pergi seraya berlari untuk mengejar kepergian Kai.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan hidupnya.

* * *

Kai berjalan dengan langkah tergesa melewati jala pedestrian kota. Bahkan ia merasa enggan untuk menaiki taksi yang telah sengaja dipesannya dan memilih berjalan kaki hingga ia akhrinya menemukan halte agar ia bisa naik bus. Semua ucapan Tuan Do memang benar. Namun tidak ada satu pun dari ucapan itu yang lebih pedas dibandingkan ucapan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kai mendnegus. Bahkan ia masih tidak percaya bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo membohongi tentang status keluarganya. Tentang siapa orang tuanya, pekerjaannya—yang jelas itu semua memuakkan.

Kai menggeram marah dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berjalan di tempat yang sama. Kai tidak terlalu memerdulikan hal itu karena siapa pun berhak berada disini. Tidak ada larangan ia untuk mengganggu disini kan? Kecuali jika ia memang berniat menghancurkan fasilitas umum atau membunuh orang-orang yang tengah menatap heran dirinya.

"Kai! Berhenti! Kai!"

Kai langsung terdiam mendengar suara yang cukup tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. Bedanya suaranya lebih terdengar parau dari biasanya, Kai akhirnya berhenti dan melirik Kyungsoo yang telah berada di bahu jalan dengan mobil yang tengah di kendarainya. Kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil dan memberi tatapan memohon kepada Kai untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai terkejut melihat Kyungsoo pergi mengendarai mobilnya sendiri tanpa satu orang pun yang mendampinginya.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu!"

Seketika Kai ingat dengan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi di antara mereka. Tentang perkataan Kyungsoo, tentang kebohongan Kyungsoo, dan semuanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan. Semuanya sudah nampak dengan jelas." Kai berucap dengan suara setenang mungkin. Ia langsung berjalan membiarkan Kyungsoo begitu saja yang mulai berteriak memanggilnya lebih keras lagi. Dan demi Tuahan, sebenarnya Kai khawatir dengan suara Kyungsoo kali ini yang terdengar lebih parau tapi ia mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak ingin goyah kali ini, karena ia telah terlanjur dikecewakan.

"Kai berhenti! Kau tidak berhak pergi dengan cara seperti ini!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ya! Aku berhak, dan aku memang tidak pantas bersanding denganmu!" Balas Kai tak kalah keras.

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Ia langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa mematikan mobilnya. Ia berlari dan berhasil menggapai lengan Kai untuk berhenti berjala. Menariknya untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tidak pantas? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak pantas?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi, setelah kebohonganmu itu?" Geram Kai.

"Kai, kau tidak mengerti, aku melalukan ini demi kau!"

"Bukan demi diriku, tapi ini demi dirimu sendiri!" Teriak Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. "Kini aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol yang kau takuti, tetapi ayahmu. Kau lebih takut kepada dirinya dibandingkan semua ancaman yang Chanyeol berikan kepadamu!"

Kyunsgoo hanya terdiam membeku, untuk pertama kalinya Kai berteriak kepadanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai marah. Benar-benar marah di hadapannya dan itu semua karena ulah Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa ia harus diam atau menangis. Hanya saja, hatinya terlalu sakit ketika melihat Kai mulai gusar di tempatnya.

"Hentikan semua ini Kyung, kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya kau mau!"

"Apa kau berpikir aku orang yang bodoh dan tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri?" Bisik Kyungsoo tak terima. "Jelas aku melakukan ini karena aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu, Kai."

Kai seketika membeku melihat air matanya yang mulai menetes melalui pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Ia langsung sadar dimana ia berada saat ini ketika ia menemukan beberapa tatapan mencurigakan dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Mereka semua tengah berbisik dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan saat itu lah Kai sadar, ia bukan hanya terlihat seperti pria bajingan yang tengah memarahi kekasihnya, ia seperti tengah mencaci seorang _public figure_ sekelas Kyungsoo di depan umum. Semua orang pasti akan dengan mudah mengenalnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Kai yang langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri semula lasnta berjalan mendekati mobil Kyungsoo yang masih hidup.

Kai melepaskan lengannya ketika ia mulai memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi, sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung berjalan masuk setengah tergesa menempati kursi lainnya. Ketika mereka telah memasuki mobil Kai langsung memacu laju mobilnya dengan cepat, tidak memerdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo yang masih memohon maaf kepadanya.

"Aku tahu aku bersalah, itu semua kukatakan karena aku tidak ingin mereka merendahkanmu."

"Sayangnya mereka telah terlanjur merendahkanku," jawab Kai dingin. "Aku tidak peduli bahwa mereka akan mencaciku setelah ini, tetapi sungguh Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar kecewa kepadamu!" Tegas Kai. Ia menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo lekat dan membiarkan gadis itu terdiam dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kai.

"Sejak awal, seharusnya aku tahu, kau sama sekali tidak menerima kondisiku sebenarnya. Baik aku tidak memiliki apapun yang panstas dibanggakan, tapi apakah kau harus merendahkanku dengan cara berbohong seperti itu?"

"Tidak kai, bukan itu maskudku."

"Lantas, apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah pria yang tidak memiliki kekayaan sebesar Park Chanyeol? Mendepakku pergi? Aku bahkan tidak tentang itu semua karena kupikir kau tulus menerima keadaanku."

"Aku tulus Kai, kenapa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kau sendiri tidak mempercayaiku!" Kai balas berteriak dan mereka saling terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Tatapan mereka bertemu, sama-sama tajam. Kai dengan segala kekesalannya dan Kyungsoo dengan semua penyesalannya. Inilah kali pertama Kyungsoo merasa menyesal telah membuat Kai marah kepadanya.

Semua keheningan itu segera berubah menjadi sebuah kebisingan yang memekakan telinga. Kai menarik tatapannya dari Kyungsoo dan menemukan bahwa ia telah melajukan mobil di jalur yang salah. Suara klakson bergulir secara mengejutkan, bergantian bersamaan suara dertitan ban mobil dengan aspal yang terdengar menakutkan.

Semua terasa berjalan bergitu cepat ketika Kai tidak dapat mengendalikan laju mobilnya sendiri ketika menemukan bahwa ia telah berada di hadapan sebuah van yang memelesat maju ke arahnya. Ia memutar setirnya, mencoba menghindar namun keterkejutannya membuat Kai menginjak rem dan pedal gas secara bersaaman. Mobil yang ditumpanginya oleng ke lajur kanan, diikuti dengan teriakan Kyungsoo beserta dentuman keras yang menimpa sisi mobil lainna. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan hingga naik menuju pedestrian dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah tiang beton di sana. Gelap, tidak ada satupun yang bisa Kai ingat setelah kejadian itu.

Keheningan dan rasa sakit menjalar seluruh tubuhnya. Ia seperti mati rasa untuk beberapa saat dan merasa tuli karena tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain dengungan panjang yang memekakan telinganya. Baru setelah ia mencoba membuka matanya, ia baru bisa mendengar sebuah dengungan yang cukup tak asing lagi di telinganya—sebuah sirine, ambulance, pemadam kebakaran, kepolisian? Entahlah, satu-satunya yang tidak bisa ia ingat adalah; kenapa terdapat darah yang mengotori sekitaran pelipis hingga telinganya? Ketika Kai mencoba beranjak untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Matanya membelalak terkejut ketika menemukan Kyungsoo yang telah tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang menghantam _dashboard_ mobil dan tubuhnya yang hampir merapat kepada dirinya karena bagian sisi mobil telah begitu ringsek oleh hantaman beton.

Kai bahkan melupakan rasa sakitnya sendiri karena seluruh perhatiannya kini tertuju kepada Kyungso. Ia langsung mencoba bangun dan baru sadar setelah melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka _. Mereka telah mengalami kecelakaan_. Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan takut bahwa ia akan meremukkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang cukup terhimpit di sisi tubuhnya. Ketika ia menemukan beberpa petugas bersragam biru mendekat dan mulai memecahkan kaca mobilnya. Barulah Kai mulai bisa leluasa untuk menarik tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu.

Bersamaan setelah petugas kepolisian berhasil menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil. Kai lantas memeluk Kyungsoo ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia menepuk pipi Kyungsoo berkali-kali mencoba membangunkannya. Berharap bahwa gadis itu baik-baik baik saja. Luka yang terdapat pada kepala hingga tangan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah, membuat Kai merasa sesak. Ia menangis dan terus berteriak mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo. Namun sayangnya, gadis itu hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara sepatah kata pun dari bibrinya. Napasnya terbilang tenang namun itu semua malah semakin menakuti Kai.

* * *

Kai terduduk di ujung koridor, tepat di depan ruangan ICU yang tengah menangani kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Sedangkan Suho, ia tengah berdiri dengan setengah cemas, mondar-mandi di depan pintu dan sesekali berdecak marah kepada Kai. Kai tidak memerdulikan semua umpatan yang Suho berikan kepadanya, karena sepenuhnya yang Suho sampaikan adalah benar; Kai bersalah atas semua kecelakaan ini.

Meskipun kecekalaannya tidak bisa dibilang parah dan Kyungsoo dinyataakan hanya mengalami luka ringan. Tetapi Kai tidak mengerti kenapa Dokter malah membawa Kyungsoo masuk keruang ICU. Dia tidak kritis, dia tidak dalam keadaan sekarat dan dokter itu malah semakin membuatnya cemas setiap detiknya hanya karena memikirkan kondisi terburuk yang dialami Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sana? Kenapa kalian bisa seceroboh itu? Dan kau! Kenapa kau bisa menabrak dengan... sial! Aku rasa kepalaku akan meledak sekarang juga!"

Kai hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk ketika menerima semua kemarhaan yang dilimpahkan Suho kepadanya. Kai tidak bisa membela diri, karena kenyataannya dia memang bersalah. Bahkan saat mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Kai tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa dan satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiranya adalah Suho. Da ndia datang lebih cepat dari yang bisa Kai kira.

Suho akhirnya berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Kai dan beralih berdiri tepat di depan Kai.

"Dengar Kai, aku serius tentang ini. Jika terjadi apa-apa kepada Kyungsoo, aku akan benar-benar menuntutmu."

"Aku akan menerima semua tuntuan itu." Balas Kai putus asa.

Suho bahkan belum sempat menimpali ucapan Kai ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Kai terangkat untuk berdiri dan sebuah lengan mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat-kuat. Hantaman telak berhasil dilepaskan pada rahang Kai sehingga membuat pria itu terjatuh dan bersimpuh di sudut koridor dengan wajah terkejut. Menemukan Park Chanyeol—pria yang telah memukulnya—kini menatapnya dengan tetapan berapi-pai.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya hah?!" Chanyeol berteriak marah, ia kembali menarik Kai untuk berdiri dan siap melayangkan pukulannya kembali. Namun sayangnya, Suho langsung menengahi mereka berdua. Ia berdiri di sisi Kai, langsung menahan tubuh Chanyeol untuk memeberi isyarat untuk ia diam.

Chanyeol tak gentar dengan halangan yang diberikan Suho tetapi Suho yang terlanjur merasa jengah langsung mendorong Chanyeol maupun Kai hingga terpisah lalu berteriak dengan marah.

"Bisakah kalian urusi masalah kalian sendiri nanti? Ini rumah sakit dan jika kalian butuh tempat untuk berkelahi, pergilah keluar! Aku membenci kalian berdua!" Teriak Suho Jengah.

Chanyeol yang marah hanya bisa melemparkan kekesalannya dengan menendang keras sebuah kursi tunggu yang ada di koridor rumah sakit. Sedangkan Kai kembali jatuh bersandar dengan wajah lemasnya. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kemarahannya malah membuat Kyungsoo terluka, dan lebih parahnya itu adalah karena ulah Kai sendiri.

Kai mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mengerang sekeras apapun yang ia bisa karena kekhawatirannya saat ini.

Chanyeol yang masih memunggungi Kai mulai bisa mengatur emosinya, meski napasnya sedikit terengah tetapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kai, mencoba menghindari kemarahannya yang mungkin tersulut kembali.

"Aku melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk pergi dan kau malah melakukan hal ini kepadanya," bisik Chanyeol. "Apa pantas kau menjadi pria yang dicintai Kyungsoo?"

Kai menarik wajahnya yang tadi menekuk dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Pria itu memunggunginya namun bergitu nampak jelas ketegangan dari Chanyeol yang Kai yakini bahwa pria itu tengah mengatur emosinya. Kai tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyungsoo, kini aku semakin sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku melepaskan Kyungsoo begtu saja. Ia harus tetap menjadi milikku."

Kai rasanya ingin marah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia bisa saja menghantam wajah Chanyeol sama seperti pukulan yang dilayangkan pria itu kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun tenaga Kai terasa terkuras habis oleh kecemasannya akan Kyungsoo sehingga ia memilih diam ketika Chanyeol mulai membuang tatapannya kembali dan menunggu dengan wajah resah.

Semuanya terasa semakin runyam saja dan Kai tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa saat ini. Seluruh poros kehidupannya layaknya ada pada Kyungsoo, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Kyunoo, rasanya Kai akan mati kapan saja untuk menebus kesalahan itu. Ia ingin menangis namun air matanya pun tidak mengijinkan ia untuk merasa kesakitan. Yang bisa Kai lakukan adalah merutuki kesalahannya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan mobil yang dikemudikannya dan malah menimbulkan kecelakaan—yang bisa saja berubah semakin fatal jika Kai tidak berhasil mengendalikan mobil itu lebih cepat lagi.

Ketika suara helaan napas berat terdengar. semua kepanikan yang terjadi dalam koridor itu berubah menjadi sebuah keheningan sesaat setelah Tuan Do muncul. Chanyeol maupun Suho terdiam, terlebih lagi Kai yang hanya bisa menunduk ketika Tuan Do melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. Entah Kai harus melawannya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu atau tetap diam dan menerima semua tatapan benci itu. Karena jujur saja, melihat Tuan Do yang lebih memilih diam daripada bicara membuat ia seribu kali lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

Pintu ICU terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter yang Kai ketaui; bahwa pria itu yang telah menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki ICU meskipun kondisi Kyungsoo saat itu tidak cukup parah. Dengan wajah tenangnya ia menatap ke empat pria yang telah menunggu Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemas.

"Apa ada wali dari Nona Kyungsoo di sini?"

"Saya ayahnya." Ucap Tuan Do membuat Dokter itu mengangguk dan memberikan jalan kepada Tuan Do untuk masuk.

"Ada yang harus saya bicarakan tentang kondisi Kyungsoo." Ucap sang dokternyang akhirnya dijawab dengan anggukan patuh oleh Tuan Do, lantas berjalan memasuki ruangan ICU.

Kai hendak bicara untuk menanyakan kondisi Kyungsoo namun, niatnya terhenti ketika suara Chanyeol telah mendahului pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo? Bisakah saya masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kondisinya cukup baik, dan kami masih memantau nona Kyungsoo, dan mohon maaf kami belum dapat mengijinkan siapa pun untuk menemuinya." Jawab Dokter tersebut yang dibalas dengan desahan kecewa dari Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan Kai yang kembali menekukkan wajahnya. Meskipun ia merasa lega bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengalami kondisi buruk apapun, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa cemas akan kondisi Kyungsoo sebelum ia memastikannya secara langsung dengan menatap dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri.

Pintu itu kembali tertutup dan kembali keheningan meneyelimuti antara Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho. Terlebih kepada Chanyeol dan Kai yang tengah bersitegang. Suho yang satu-staunya menjadi penengah di antara mereka hanya bisa terus mengucapkan do'a agar Kungsoo baik-baik saja dan terus meminta kepada Chanyeol maupun Kai untuk tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh di tempat umum.

* * *

Kyungsoo sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah keceklakaan itu, ia sadar dan melihat dirinya telah berada di sebuah bangsal yang asing bagi dirinya. Ketika ia melihat beberapa suster dan dokter yang tengah membalut luka di kepalanya. Ia menemukan wajah kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajah sang Dokter membuat ia merasa asing dengan kondisinya sendiri.

"Syukurlah, tidak ada suatu yang buruk terjadi kepada kalian."

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti kata _kalian_ yang ditujukan dokter kepadanya. Apakah itu berati Kai? Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan pira itu. Kyungsoo hendak bertanya tentang kondisi Kai tetapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara selain suaranya yang terampau lemah dan lebih seperti sebuah bisikan. Ia mencoba berdehem sesekali tetapi sayangnya itu tidak membantu banyak, tenggorokanya semakin terasa sakit saja setiap kali ia mencoba untuk bicara.

Wajah sang dokter berubah menjadi muram ketika Kyungsoo terdiam untuk mencoba mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa kau sebelumnya tidak pernah memeriksakan tentang kondisi pita suaramu Nona Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain menggeleng tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi " _Laringitis_ telah menyerang pita suaramu, dan sepertinya Anda kurang tahu tentang hal itu sehingga Anda kurang merawat kondisi tenggorokan Anda."

 _Laringitis?_ Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut ketika menemukan wajah Dokter itu yang semakin menekuk seolah mersakan kesedihan yang tengah di alaminya. Dan rasa keterkejutan Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak jauh berbda dengan ayahnya kini. Setelah penanganan intensif yang dilakukan Dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi pita suaranya. Dokter itu membawa ayahnya masuk dan Kyungsoo hanya sempat bisa menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia memilih memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura bahwa ia masih _syok_ dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

"Seburuk itukah?" Tanya Tuan Do, Kyungsoo masih menguping pembicaraan sang Dokter dengan ayahnya. Ia diam mencoba mencari tahu apa arti laringitis yang di alaminya.

"Pita suranya mengalami infeksi, atau lebih jelasnya ia mengalami radang pada pita suaranya. Pola makan atau mungkin latihan yang berlebihan membuat pit suaranya semakin membengkak dan membuat sebuah luka di sana. Apakah sebelumnya nona Kyungsoo sering mengkonsumsi alkohol?

Tuan Do sekilas melirik Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring dan Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan ketengannya sendiri saat ini. "Saya kurang mengawasinya, tetapi setahu saya, dia menjalani sebuah pelatihan untuk pertunjukkan musikalnya."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Mungkin itu penyebabnya. Maka dari itu, infeksi yang dialami Kyungsoo semakin bertambah parah."

"Apakah itu sangat buruk?"

"Bisa sangat buruk jika Kyungsoo tidak segera ditangani. Kami melakukan Laryngoscopy sehingga dengan cepat bisa mendeteksi maslaah yang terjadi pada pita suara Kyungsoo. Tetapi ada kabar buruk lainnya yang mungkin akan membuat Tuan kecewa."

"Kabar buruk?"

"Kyungsoo tudak dapat bernyanyi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia tidak boleh bciara selama kurang lebih tiga bulan." Tuan Do tercengang dan Dokter berusaha setenang mungkin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo. "Pemulihannya akan berjalan dengan cepat tergantung bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha mengkondisikan pita suaranya. Pengurangan pemakaian pita suara bisa membantunya cukup banyak selain pengobatan. Kyungsoo harus segera menghentikkan aktifitas bernyanyinya untuk sementara waktu hingga suaranya kembali pulih seperti semula."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tercengang mendengar semua penuturan Dokter. Berat, ia tidak bisa bernyanyi, bukan hanya itu, ia tidak bisa bicara untuk beberapa bulan ke depan hingga pita suaranya kembali pulih dan ia sembuh dengan total. Dunia seolah menghepaskannya dengan begitu keras membuat Kyungsoo terasa dihantam oleh ribuan batu yang menjatuhi tubuhnya. Dirinya terasa kosong dan satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang ia miliki telah menghilang. Ia tidak bisa bernnayi.

"Dan Tuan Do, ada hal lain yang ingin saya katakan."

"Apa itu tentang kondisi buruk lainnya?" Tanya Tuan Do hati-hati

Dokter itu menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman ramah kepada Tuan Do. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya meneteskan air matanya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Berharap semua ini bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi.

* * *

Tuan Do baru saja keluar dari ruangan ICU ketika ia menemukan gurat kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan ketiga pria yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar pintu. Suho berdiri di sampingnya sedangan Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya seolah menunggu apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo.

Bukannya perasaan lega, tetapi kemarahanlah yang mucnul dalam diri Tuan Do saat ini. Dengan satu kali hempasan, Ia melayangkan tamparannya kepada Chanyeol dan Kai secara bergantian dengan keras. Suho yang melihat hal itu terkesiap dan hanya bisa memelototkan matanya terkejut. Berbeda dengan Kai maupun Chanyeol yang menatap Tuan Do dengan tatapan bingung. Kai mungkin bisa menerima tamparan yang dilayangkan Tuan Do kepadanya karena itu sangat layak, sedangkan Chanyeol. Ia masih bingung kenapa dirinya harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Pria yang begitu sangat dihormatinya.

"Katakan kepadaku," geram Tuan Do marah. "Di antara kalian, siapa yang telah berani menyentuh dan menghamili putirku?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan yang belum diperbaiki. Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang sudah menunggu cerita ini, pembaca baru dan semuanya.

Terima kasih yang sudah follow, fav dan review. Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan dan dibalas satu-satu. Tapi saya senang masih ada yang menunggu ff ini. Saya sering baca reviewnya^^

p.s: Saya sedang mengusahakan untuk meng-update cepat **Sunrise**. Berhubung ada beberapa adegan yang harus dirombak dan dirapihkan, maka mohon maaf saya atas keterlambatannya. Saya sedang berusaha untuk menyesuaikan akhir cerita di chapter terakhir nanti.

Terima kasih atas semua sarannya.

Salam Blossom~


	17. Chapter 16: Dissapear

**Unperfect Princess**

* * *

Kai tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain diam. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap sepasang mata tajam milik Tuan Do. Mungkin bukan hanya Tuan Do saja, selain Suho pastinya, Kai dapat merasakan bahwa Chanyeol kini juga ikut meliriknya.

"Kalian memilih diam? Jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Tuan Do kembali marah.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Kai maupun Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam sebuah keheningan yang mencekam. Tamparannya masih membekas terasa panas dan lagi-lagi tamparan itu kembali melayang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Katakan selagi aku masih memiliki kesabaran." Bisiknya.

Kai masih diam mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Tuan Do sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hamil, benar-benar hamil. Dan apakah mungkin itu karena dirinya? Pikirannya terasa buntu, jantungnya berhenti berdebar seketika ia tidak dapat merasakan kakinya. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu tangan yang bersandar pada dinding di balik tubuhnya.

"Kalian memilih diam?" timpal kembali Tuan Kim yang membuat mereka berdua sama-sama tak berkutik. "Apa kalian berdua telah menyentuh putriku?"

Hening.

Tuan Do mendengus kasar. Ia kecewa, marah dan entah apalagi yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa kedua pria ini telah berani menyentuh putrinya begitu saja. Ia melemparkan tatapan secara bergantian kepada Chanyeol maupun Jongin, seolah ia kini tengah mengitrograsinya. Tidak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka karena ini yang harus mereka hadapi; menerima amukan Tuan Do selanjutnya.

Tuan Do melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang menatap pandangannya lurus. Kemanapun menghindar dari sepasang mata Tuan Do, ia memberanikan diri untuk tetap menengadahkan wajahnya meskipun ia tahu, ia juga bersalah dalam situasi saat ini.

"Katakan kepadaku Park Chanyeol," bisiknya penuh penekanan. "Apakah kau menyentuh putriku sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menahan napasnya hingga akhirnya ia mulai buka suara. "Itu benar, tapi sa-"

Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk memberi kesempatan kepada siapapun yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Dan itu yang Tuan Do pegang saat ini. Sebelum Chanyeol bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tuan Do lantas melayangkan tamparannya untuk kesekian kalinya pada rahang Chanyeol. Wajahnya terpelanting ke sisi lain. Rasa perih Chanyeol rasakan di sudut bibirnya tapi ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan hingga Tuan Do kembali menarik kerah pakaiannya untuk kembali menatapnya. Kini Chanyeol benar-benar bisa menemukan tatapan kemarahan Tuan Do kepadanya.

"Itu sudah terjadi sejak lama hah? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuh putriku?! Kau merusak kepercayaanku Park Chanyeol!" Bentak Tuan Do, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berkutik selain membalas tatapan kemarahan pria paruh baya yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Saya," Suara itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol maupun Tuan Do. Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan dan melirik Kai yang telah mengangkat wajahnya. "Saya yang melakukannya."

Tuan Do melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah kemeja Chanyeol begitu saja. Ia melangkah setengah tergesa mendekati Kai dan disanalah, ia menemukan bagaimana pria itu begitu berani menatapnya.

"Saya yakin, itu adalah darah daging saya," ucap Kai yakin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kai yakin, bukan hanya Tuan Do yang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus marah saat ini. Masih ada mata-mata lain yang memerhatikannya. Kai tidak akan melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini yang mungkin kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Saya pelakunya."

'BUGH!'

Bukan lagi tamparan tapi kini berubah menjadi sebuah pukulan. Bahkan jauh lebih keras dibandingkan tamparan untuk Chanyeol sebelumnya. Tuan Do menghantamkan beberapa pukulan di wajah Kai tanpa seorang pun berani menahannya. Kai hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tangannya tidak dapat meraih kursi tunggu yang ada di koridor ini.

Rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ini benar-benar tidak ada artinya. Hal yang paling berarti baginya saat ini adalah Kyungsoo dan juga calon bayi yang berada dalam kandungannya saat ini.

Kai tidak tahu seberapa banyak luka lebam yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Sekilas ia melirik Suho yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakang tubuh Tuan Do dan ekspresinya dapat mengartikan segalanya.

"Kau pikir siapa kau berani menyentuh putriku?!" teriak Tuan Do berapi-api. "Kau orang asing! Dan kau semakin memperburuk keadaan putriku!"

"Sejak awal putrimu memang telah buruk, dan itu bukan karenaku." Kai mendongak menatap kegeraman tuan Do saat ini. "Itu. Semua. Karenamu!" bisik Kai penuh penekanan. Dan lagi pukulan lainnya mendarat di rahang Kai membuat ia kini jatuh terjelembab.

Kai masih bisa bangun, meskipun kini kakinya benar-benar tak lagi bisa ia rasakan. Ia merasa lumpuh seketika hanya karena memikirkan apa saja yang telah ia lalui bersama Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Semuanya seolah menjadi sebuah kaset yang diputar ulang, suasana nostalgia yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Tuan Do menggeram. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang hampir beruban dengan kasar. Napasnya terengah, dan itu terlalu cepat bagi pria seumurannya untuk mengalami kemarahan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Tuan Do berkacak pinggangnya setengah putus asa. Tubuhnya berputar dan kini Kai hanya bisa melihat punggung pria itu.

"Kalian semua telah mengecewakanku, termasuk kau!" bisiknya, dan tatapan itu kini beralih kepada Suho. Sepertinya bagi Tuan Do. Semua orang yang berada di dekatnya harus ikut disalahkan.

"Ini tidak akan mengubah segalanya," bisiknya membuat Kai mengernyit tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Do saat ini.

Hingga pria itu akhirnya kembali berbalik dan tatapannya kembali ia layangkan dengan tajam secara bergantian kepada Kai maupun Chanyeol. Kemarahannya seperti telah benar-benar berakar di dalam dirinya. Tuan Do lantas melemparkan pandangannya seolah hanya menatap kedua pria itu membuatnya jijik. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan ICU yang ditempati Kyungsoo saat ini. Namun sebelum ia masuk, Tuan Do kembali menoleh. Kini kepada Suho.

"Bereskan semua pemberitaan yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo hari ini dan katakan ia hanya mengalami kecelakaan biasa," Suho segera mengangguk. "Dan..," Tuan do menggantung katanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum tatapannya ia lemparkan kepada kedua pria yang kini terdiam terlihat menyedihkan. "Jangan biarkan satupun dari mereka menemui putriku saat ini. Tidak ada yang boleh menemui Kyungsoo tanpa seijinku."

Pintu ICU seketika tertutup saat Tuan Do kembali memasuki ruangan itu. Koridor itu kini hanya diisi oleh kesenyapan. Seolah apa yang telah terjadi di tempat ini bagaikan sebuah angin tornado yang berjalan singkat tapi mampu meluluh lantahkan semua yang menghalangi di depannya. Dan itu yang terjadi kepada Kai maupun Chanyeol saat ini.

Kai tidak tahu apakah ia harus sedih atau bahagia saat ini. _Darah dagingnya_. Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya dan seketika semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Kai yakin itu adalah darah dagingnya. Tanpa ia sadari tetesan air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Ternyata ini namanya kebahagian. Benar-benar hangat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memilih diam kini hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Tatapannya kini teralih kepada Kai yang telah terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya ia melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan koridor. Meskipun Kai tak menyadari akan tatapan itu, Suho yang masih berada di tempat yang sama dapat menangkap semua kejadian itu termasuk bagaimana cara Chanyeol menatap Kai saat ini. Seperti sebuah kebencian tetapi di lain sisi, Suho tidak dapat mengartikan lebih jauh tatapan itu karena rasanya sungguh aneh dapat melihat Chanyeol memiliki tatapan misterius seperti tadi.

Suho kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kai. Tatapannya begitu sangat kosong dan Suho tidak tahu apa ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menenangkan Kai atau segera menyelesaikan pemberitaan yang Suho yakini mulai menghebohkan publik dengan kabar kecelakaan yang di alami Kyungsoo. Ya benar, Kyungsoo jauh lebih penting saat ini. Ia akhirnya melangkah mendekati Kai dan berdiri menatap iba pria itu.

"Dia darah dagingku,"

Suho yakin ia menangkap jelas suara bisikan yang terdengar lirih itu. Kai terus mengucapkannya berulang-ulang membuat Suho sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia marah sekaligus merasa iba. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi kepada mereka.

"Aku tahu itu." Jawab Suho pelan membuat Kai berhenti bergumam dan mendongak menatap Suho yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terjadi. Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun." Ingat Suho dan Kai hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Suho.

Suho lantas melangkah pergi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Karena Suho yakin kini ada beberapa media dan wartawan yang mulai menyerbu rumah sakit ini. Suho yakin itu. Tanpa ragu ia meninggalkan koridor itu. Membiarkan satu pria lainnya yang masih tercenung mencerna apa saja yang telah terjadi kepada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Tetesan itu tak pernah behenti mengalir dari sudut gelap matanya. Kai tahu, inilah saatnya ia untuk bahagia.

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berbaring dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dengan pikiran yang ia biarkan melayang begitu saja. Banyak hal yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Pertama pita suaranya yang rusak dan kedua darah daging yang kini tengah berkembang dalam perutnya, ia lantas meneteskan kembali air matanya seraya mengusap lembut perutnya sendiri. Ada sebuah kehidupan yang kini tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus takut. Apa ini adalah jalan untuknya bisa terbebas dari belenggu hidupnya atau malah semakin memenjaranya. Ia resah, cemas bahkan hampir gila hanya dengan memikirkan apa kiranya yang ayahnya lakukan setelah mengetahui kabar kehamilannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak memikirkan kondisi pita suaranya, yang ia khawatirkan adalah Kai.

Sejak ayahnya keluar meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain terdiam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar mengecewakan ayahnya. Kyungsoo sadar itu dan ia sendiri berpikir, ini adalah aib. Hatinya terhenyak menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan sendiri. Tetapi di sisi lain Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan harapan besarnya bahwa, mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa hidup bersama Kai. Setidaknya pikiran ayahnya yang keras kepala bisa melunak dengan darah daging yang kini berkembang di dalam perutnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah cucunya. Itulah yang kini Kyungsoo tekankan dalam hati selagi ia menenangkan hatinya.

Pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo terlonjak segera bangun untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia berharap sangat besar bahwa itu adalah Kai tetapi harapannya pupus ketika ia melihat bahwa ayahnya lah yang kembali. Dia masuk seorang diri dan jangan lupakan wajah merah padamnya seperti tengah menahan amarah. Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo mengerti, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Do Kyungsoo."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir ayahnya dan itu bagaikan sebuah pukulan berat yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan kali ini.

"Apa selama ini aku mengajarkanmu untuk hidup dalam pergaulan bebas, siapa yang telah mengajarkanmu untuk hidup seperti itu huh? Apa yang aku berikan kepadamu kurang cukup? Apa pendidikan yang aku berikan masih biasa saja bagimu? Atau kebebasan yang aku berikan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi belum memuaskanmu? Bicara Kyungsoo, bicaralah padaku apa saja yang kurang dari diriku sehingga kau bisa berbuat sejauh ini?!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa bungkam. Ia menunduk dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi menetes untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar, ia telah mengecewakan satu-satunya pria yang telah membesarkannya. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya yang lain malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo muak. Ada banyak hal yang ia ingin ucapkan tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk hanya sekedar berucap saja, dan jangan lupakan pita suaranya yang tengah mengalami iritasi atau pembengkakkan, entahlah bahkan ia tidak tahu tepatnya yang di jelaskan dokter beberapa saat yang lalu. Jelasnya Kyungsoo harus meminimalisir untuk bersuara atau tidak bicara sama sekali. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencengkram seprai kasur kuat-kuat, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ayahnya ucapkan kepadanya.

"Semua orang disini membohongiku termasuk putriku sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu kepadaku?!"

"Daddy.." Kyungsoo bersuara dengan lirih, ia ingin meminta maaf tetapi ayahnya telah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya. Dan ucapan yang dikatakan ayahnya mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak seperti telah ditikam oleh sebilah pisau.

"Pantaskah aku menyebut dirimu putriku saat ini?" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo meradang. Ia menatap tajam sang ayah yang sama-sama menatapnya lekat. Kyungsoo tidak perlu menjelaskan betapa sakitnya ia mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari ayahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tahu ia salah dan telah mengecewakannya tetapi kalimat itu, ayahnya seperti tidak peduli dengan nasib putrinya kali ini.

"Apa menurut Daddy aku menjijikan?" bisik Kyungsoo lirih dengan tatapan yang menajam kepada ayahnya. "Katakan kepadaku apa aku semenjijikan itu sehingga daddy sendiri tidak ingin mengakuiku sebagai putrimu?"

Ayahnya hanya diam dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Tertawa miris akan nasib yang selama ini ia alami. Ini menyedihkan, hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Setelah ia dituntut untuk tampil sempurna kini, dengan mudah ayahnya tidak mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai putrinya.

"Ini semua tidak adil," Kyungsoo mulai terisak. "Aku selalu melakukan apapun yang Daddy inginkan.. bahkan sejak kecil aku tidak pernah meminta banyak kepadamu tapi," Kyungsoo mengepalkan lengannya kuat-kuat, meskipun tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat ia tengah bicara, tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa lagi untuk bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tahu aku telah bertindak di luar batas.. maafkan aku. _But, Dad.. please, can you understand me?_ Aku sudah dewasa, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku tahu ini salah! Aku hanya, akuhanya jengah.. bisakah Daddy mengerti itu? Tidak kan.. Daddy tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini? Bahkan aku tidak menolak pertunangan bodoh itu karena aku ingin membahagiakan daddy, tapi salahkah jika aku memilih?"

"Kau tidak berhak untuk memilih."

Kyungsoo terhenyak dan ia kembali tersenyum masam. "Ya benar, aku tidak behak memilih, tidak selagi daddy masih berpikir bahwa aku adalah putri kecilmu!"

"Do Kyungsoo, kau!"

"Aku sudah dewasa!" Kyungsoo berteriak memotong ucapan ayahnya. Suaranya berubah pecah dan ia tidak dapat menampik rasa sakit yang menyerang tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo menangis dan napasnya mulai berubah tersenggal-senggal. "Daddy tidak berhak menentukan hidupku!"

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua di ruangan rawat yang Kyungoo tempati saat ini. Hanya suara isakan yang mengiringi keheningan yang mencekam itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya suara helaan napas itu terdengar, memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara ayah dan putrinya itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Kyungsoo, kau tidak mengerti," bisiknya dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo mendongak menatap tidak mengerti ayahnya. "Aku berhak karena kau adalah putriku, aku pantas melakukan apapun kepadamu itu demi kebahagiaanmu. Aku tahu siapa yang pantas dan siapa yang tidak jadi jangan pernah berharap bahwa pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari sebelumya.

Tuan Do lantas berbalik bersiap meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. BAhKan setelah ia mengungkapkan semua kegundahan yang selama ini jadi pengganjal dalam hidupnya-setelah ia berusaha bicara padahal pita suaranya tengah rusak-ayahnya tetap tidak mengerti.

Ketika Tuan Do hendak keluar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo, ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku sudah menentukan pilihan, meskipun anak itu," Suaranya menggantung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Tuan Do kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol akan tetap dilangsungkan. Semuanya akan dipercepat dan aku tidak ingin ada bantahan.. bersyukurlah bahwa aku tidak membunuh pria bajingan itu. Aku memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup selagi dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi."

Kyungsoo tahu siapa _pria bajingan_ yang ayahnya bicarakan saat ini, itu adalah Kai. Dan itu terdengar lebih buruk dibandingkan pernikahannya sendiri yang masih akan tetap dilangsungkan, bukan Kai melainkan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berpikir kekeras kepalaan ayahnya akan melunak tetapi ternyata tidak, keteguhannya semakin keras saja tidak tergoyahkan dan Kyungsoo menyesal telah meminta maaf sebelumnya kepada sang ayah.

"Daddy! Dengarkan aku, aku tidak ingin.. Daddy!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris ketika sang ayah keluar begitu saja dari kamar rawatnya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi hanya sebuah tangisan menyakitkan yang terdengar dari kamar itu bersamaan dengan suaranya yang perlahan mulai menghilang akibat rasa sakit yang melandanya.

Sadar bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

* * *

Ini sudah minggu ketiga dan Kai tidak tahu apakah ia masih hidup atau mati saat ini. Hari-harinya hanya diisi oleh sebuah kekosongan hampa. Ini menakutkan, ia seperti tengah dikurung dalam sebuah kegelapan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menunggu seseorang untuk datang dan menolongnya agar bisa menemukan sebuah cahaya.

Semua yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya diisi oleh seorng wanita bermata bulat dengan senyum indah bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia bisa tidur nyenyak terlebih saat ini dia tengah hamil?

Kai menundukkan wajahnya mengingat hal itu. Bahkan ia sama sekali belum bertatap langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk wanita yang benar-benar sangat Kai cintai. Tidak ada sama sekali kabar, bahkan ia tidak dapat menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan hanya sekedar membalas pesan.

Kai sudah mengira sejak awal bahwa ia tidak akan semudah itu menghubungi Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana Tuan Do sebelumnya yang tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menemui putrinya. Itu wajar namun terlalu lama. Sampai kapan ia harus menunnggu? Satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalakan adalah Suho. Namun, Suho sama saja seperti Kyungsoo. Mungkin sudah ratusan pesan yang Kai kirimkan kepada pria itu hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo tetapi tidak ada satupun dari ratusan pesan itu mendapatkan balasan.

Kai segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya lantas mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia malas melakukan aktivitas apapun selama beberapa hari ini. Bahkan menari yang selama ini menjadi hidupnya seolah menghilang, menguap begitu saja bersama kekhawatirannya akan Kyungsoo.

Ia menatap kesekeliling ruangan apartemennya. Kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo disini kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum lantas melengguh menyadari betapa gilanya ia saat ini ketika Kyungsoo tidak berada disisinya. Kai merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia rindu bagaimana gadis itu yang selalu tertawa, ia rindu bagaimana gadis itu yang sering mengeluh, ia rindu suara gadis itu, ia rindu melihatnya menari, semua yang pernah mereka lakukan selalu membuat Kai rindu akan sosoknya yang telah lama ini hilang.

Sebuah ketukan tiba-tiba menyadarkannya dari angan-anagan kerinduan akan Kyungsoo. Seketika ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen untuk mencari tahu siapa kiranya yang datang. Apa itu Kyungsoo? Mungkin biasanya wanita itu akan datang tanpa pemberitahuan seperti biasanya. perasaannya membuncah seketika dan dengan cepat ia membuka pintu itu dengan senyuman sumringah.

Namun bukan wajah yang ia rindukan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Iu adalah orang lain, pria tinggi yang beberapa minggu kemarin sempat bersitegang dengannya, Park Chanyeol. Tatapan pria itu begitu tenang meskipun tidak menghilangkan ketajamannya menatap Kai saat ini.

Kai yang tidak menduga akan kedatanagan Chanyeol ke apartemennya hanya bisa membeku. Kai bahkan tidak tahu apa ia harus menyapa dan mengajaknya masuk selayaknya seorang tamu atau malah mengacuhkannya disini.

"Aku sudah tau, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," Chanyeol membuka suaranya dan Kai hanya bisa mengernyir tak mengerti. "Dan kulihat kau nampaknya baik-baik saja."

Kai tertawa remeh mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan kepadanya. Ia mendengus sesaat lantas menatap Chanyeol dengan acuh. "Aku bukan pria lemah. Apa kau pikir aku sudah mati bunuh diri saat ini?"

"Sebenarnya, iya." Balas Chanyeol dengan tenang membuat Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum remeh. "Aku hanya sedang menebak kau tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini."

Kai mengernyit ketika Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya begitu saja dengan santai seolah itu adalah aprtemennya sendiri. Chanyeol menyusupkan telapak tangannya pada saku celananya lantas menatap sekeliling seolah menilai tempat tinggal Kai.

"Kupikir rumahmu ikut hancur, ternyata jauh lebih rapih dari kamar seorang gadis."

Kai mendengus. "Omong kosong, bahkan kau memasuki apartemenku begitu saja tanpa kuijinkan, sebenarnya apa urusanmu datang kesini."

"Kyungsoo mengalami radang pita suara." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Kai langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. "Ia tidak bisa bernyanyi bahkan bicara. Kondisinya sangat buruk."

"Kyungsoo, apa?" Kai bahkan seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Ia terkejut sekaligus bingung. _Radang pita suara,_ Kyungsoo tidak dapat bernyanyi dan jelas itu adalah kabar buruk. Separah itukah kondisinya? Apa itu akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Kyungsoo beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia menyesal dan hal selanjutnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh dan kembali menatap Kai lurus. "Selain itu ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu," Kai tidak menjawab, pada kenyataannya ia sendiri tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan kali ini. "Kau diam berarti jawabannya adalah iya. Baiklah, akan aku katakan. Aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo akhir minggu ini."

Kai mematung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah sebuah lelucon atau sebuah sinidiran karena ia merasa kalah telak dari Kai. Sungguh, ini tidak masuk akal. Kai hanya tertawa canggung lantas membuka suaranya.

"Kau bercanda? Menikah katamu, kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena aku yang telah dipilih."

Kai menggeleng tidak menerima pernyataan itu tetapi ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat jantungnya berhenti bertedak. "Pernikahan kami dipercepat, tentu saja semua alasannya ada padamu. Kalau bukan karena anak itu.. kami mungkin masih bisa hidup normal. Dan kau tahu sesuatu Tuan Kai, secata tidak langsung aku adalah pemenang atas Kyungsoo saat ini."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tidak lebih hanya mengatakan apa kebenarnya. Kau pikir kau menang hanya karena Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anakmu? Tidak.." Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyuman sinisnya. "Aku yang berhak. Meskipun itu adalah anakmu.. aku tidak peduli. Kau mungkin bisa memiliki dia tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, sepenuhnya dia adalah milikku."

"Brengsek kau!"

"Akuilah bahwa kau telah kalah kali ini." Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu keluar begitu saja. Seperti selayaknya ia masuk, tidak ada kata pamit yang ia ucapakan kali ini. Kai yang masih dalam kebingungan yang luar biasa akan ucapan Chanyeol lantas berteriak dan memanggil nama Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Pria itu berhenti lantas menoleh menatap Kai.

"Sebesar apapun kau memilikinya, Cinta Kyungsoo jauh lebih besar untuku. Kau harus menekankan itu."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia menatap lurus-lurus Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat bisa diartikan. Begitu misterius sekaligus sangat tenang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kai menunggu akankah Chanyeol membalas ucapannya tetapi hal selanjutnya yang ia dengarkan begitu tidak terduga dan mampu membuat kening Kai mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku memiliki sebuah penawaran, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi milikku. Kau mau menerimanya?"

* * *

Kondisinya masih tetap sama. Kyungsoo masih hidup dalam sebuah belenggu yang memenjaranya. Penderitaannya semakin bertambah, tidak ada lagi kebebasan yang ia dapatkan kali ini. Satu bulan, ia menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Masih bertahan hidup dalam sebuah rencana pernikahan yang tinggal hitungan hari akan dilaksanakan dan janin yang kini tengah berkembang dalam perutnya. Hanya calon bayi ini yang masih membuatnya untuk tetap tegar. Dibandingkan suaranya yang menghilang, Kyungsoo lebih bersyukur bahwa bukan bayi ini lah yang menghilang dari dirinya. Setidaknya sebagian hidupnya dari Kai kini tengah berkembang dalam dirinya saat ini.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Bahkan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia ingin menyerah dalam hidupnya sendiri. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya dan ia berharap hanya dialah yang merasakan kekejaman seperti ini. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Ayahnya masih tetap sama. Dia masih keras kepala dan masih tidak memerdulikan bayi yang tengah ada di dalam rahimnya saat ini. Meskipun terkadang ayahnya selalu datang untuk mengontrol kondisinya, satu hal yang dapat Kyungsoo syukuri adalah suaranya yang menghilang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bicara kepada ayahnya. Mengeluh, meminta atau memohon? Kyungsoo tahu itu berakhir sia-sia saja. Setidaknya dengan suaranya yang menghilang Kyungsoo bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengumpat di hadapan ayahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menampik bahwa ia membencinya.

Ia merindukan Kai.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan pria itu. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat membantunya hanya untuk bisa mengabari pria itu. Semuanya jadi semakin berbeda, orang-orang seperti ditahan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Kyungsoo temui di rumahnya selain para pekerja ayahnya.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Ia butuh sebuah perhatian saat ini dan ayahnya tidak mampu memberikan itu semua. Kyungsoo membutuhkan Kai tetapi semua itu hanya bisa menjadi sebuah khayalan yang entah kapan akan menjadi kenyataan.

Pintunya terbuka dan Kyungsoo merasa malas hanya untuk menoleh. Ia tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa kiranya yang memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terduduk dengan tatapan menatap lurus keluar jendela. Ruangannya begitu temaram. Satu-satunya cahaya yang muncul hanya dari pantulan lampu luar yang membias kamarnya. Bahkan cahaya bulan enggan untuk menyinari kamarnya saat ini. Begitu burukkah dirinya saat ini?

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan berat lain dari kasurnya. Seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan dari aroma tubuhnya yang menguar, Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah Suho. Sudah sangat lama sekali rasanya.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mematung. Tatapannya masih lurus. Percuma saja ia menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bicara saat ini. Hening kembali melingkupi mereka berdua dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat menghentikan lamunannya sendiri saat ini.

Hanya satu yang membuatnya kembali tersadar dan itu karena suara gemerisik yang disebabkan Suho. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya lantas ia menoleh dan melihat bahwa pria itu tengah membuka sebuah snack kemasan yang baru Kyungsoo sadari telah begitu banyak tertumpuk di atas ranjangnya.

" _Cheese ball_ , kau masih ingat snack ini? Dulu saat kau pertama datang ke Seoul kau terus merengek seperti anak kecil memintaku membelikan snack ini." Suho berhasil membuka snack itu lantas mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Berniat menyuapi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan menatap Suho lurus. "Ayo buka mulutmu.. Aaaa.." Suaranya berubah ceria dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat untuk bisa menolak perintah Suho. Lantas Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan satu buah _Cheese ball_ berhasil memasuki mulutnya. "Enak bukan?" Tanya Suho dengan senyumannya. Pria itu ikut menyantap snack itu dan kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan penuh perhatian.

 _Ya, rasanya begitu sangat manis. Terlalu manis hingga bahkan hingga menyentuh hatinya._

"Aku akan membelikan _Cheese ball_ ini setiap hari untukmu, kau bisa meminta sebanyak-banyaknya. Jadi tenang saja.. kau tidak perlu takut bahwa snack ini akan habis."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk. Perhatian yang diberikan Suho saat ini begitu menyentuh hatinya. Dia adalah sosok pria yang selalu mengerti apa yang ia butuhkan dan apa yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo beruntung memiliki Suho saat ini. Dia layaknya seorang kakak yang selalu menjaga adiknya. Dan selagi Suho berasa disini, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa terlindungi.

Sebuah usapan lembut membelai punggungnya dan itu begitu sangat menenangkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Kyungsoo, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku ada disini."

Dan hal selanjutnya yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan langsung terjatuh dalam pelukan Suho. Ia menangis tersedu dan kembali merasa sakit teringat akan hal-hal yang telah dialaminya selama ini. Semuanya terasa tumpah ruah dalam tangisannya kali ini. Ia memeluk Suho menumpahkan segala rasa sakit dan kesedihannya. Satu lagi yang Kyungsoo harapkan saat ini bahwa mimpi buruknya akan segera berakhir.

* * *

Kyungsoo bermimpi. Ia bisa berdiri di atas sebuah panggung besar dengan tepukan meriah yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ribuan orang memuji penampilannya dan satu orang yang penting bagi hidupnya ikut duduk disana, bertepuk tangan bahagia seraya tatapannya yang penuh cinta.

Dia adalah Kai. Pria itu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang penuh rasa cinta yang begitu sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

Hanya sampai disitu hingga mimpi itu hilang tertelan kegelapan. Sebuah asa merajuk di dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mimpi itu berakhir, ia masih mengingkan Kai menatapnya, tersenyum kepadanya, memujanya; meskipun itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Kyungsoo sangat merindukannya.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo melengguh, ia begitu sangat malas untuk membuka matanya. Suara itu kembali menghilang meninggalkan sebuah kenyamanan dalam tidur Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Tetapi itu tak bertahan lama ketika sebuah usapan lembut membelai pipinya.

Dorongan di dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk bangun lantas Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya. Dan satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mematung. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak untuk bicara dengan mata yang membulat terkejut.

Itu adalah Kai. Pria itu kini terduduk di samping ranjangnya dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu sangat dia rindukan.

Kyungsoo hendak bicara, bahkan ia lupa bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak bisa bicara saat ini. Tetapi pria itu telah lebih dulu menyuruhnya untuk diam. Kai menyimpan telunjuknya di atas bibir lantas tersenyum cerah di hadapannya.

"Ayo ikut denganku!" Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk bangun lantas mencoba menuntunnya untuk pergi tetapi Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia mematung tidak mengerti apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi atau kenyataan.

Seolah merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo tetap diam tidak bereaksi dengan ajakannya. Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo dengan menarik tangannya kembali dengan cukup keras.

"Ayo, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu." Ucapnya, "Dan kau pasti akan menyukainya." Lanjut Kai diikuti senyumannya.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menolak ajakan itu lantas ia berdiri dengan bantuan Kai lantas mengikutinya pergi ke balkon kamarnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan di balkon kamarnya terdapat sebuah tali besar yang panjang terikat di pagar balkonnya. Satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo sadari adalah Kai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria ini pelakunya. Tiba-tiba ia bergidik menyadari apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ini tidak terlalu tinggi." Kai melirik ke bawah seolah menenangkan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum konyol melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Satu-satunya jalan, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

Jika ia tidak menderita radang suara saat ini, Kyungsoo mungkin akan berteriak 'ini gila'. Tetapi yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menuruti pria itu lantas menggenggam tangannya begitu sangat erat seolah semua kepercayaannya kini hanya ia berikan kepada Kai. Meski ia sendiri masih bingung, apakah semua ini nyata?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo ketemu lagi~ ada yang kangen? Hehe

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya dan akhirnya bisa update-in chap selanjutnya dari fanfic ini. Setelah digantungin cukup lama semoga temen-temen gak kecewa sama chapter ini ya. Karena jujur, ini bikin dilema banget.

Mohon maaf sudah dibuat menunggu, mohon maaf jika kurang puas sama chapter ini dan semoga gak bosen nunggu dengan chapter selanjutnya hingga fanfic ini end. Sebenarnya lagi males banget buat re-read ulang buat di edit. Cuma di edit seadanya jadi mohon maaf ika keselip typo atau kalimat yang tidak dimengerti.

Insyaallah secepatnya fanfic ini akan aku selesaikan dan semoga tidak molor lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Laptop udah bener lagi! Hore!

Yang sudah fav, follow dan review, terima kasih banyak! Maaf tidak bisa dibalas dan disebutkan satu-satu tapi bener-bener aku ucapkan terima kasih, betapa berartinya kalian buat tulisanku ini~ Dan yang sudah pm juga, maaf selalu telat dibalas soalnya gak selalu on di ffn.

Terima kasih untuk semua saran dan kritiknya. Semuanya aku terima dengan baik sehingga aku masih bisa lanjutin fanfic ini setiap chapternya agar lebih baik lagi.

Semoga gak bosen nunggu ya^^

Salam blossom~


	18. Chapter 17: Isn't Dream?

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Ini gila.

Ada hal yang membuat Kyungsoo heran kepada dirinya sendiri—terlebih kepada Kai. Idenya untuk turun menggunakan seutas tali dari kamar Kyungsoo salah satunya. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa bahwa ia sebenarnya tengah hamil tetapi dengan mudahnya ia bisa menuruni lantai kamarnya. Tentunya dengan bantuan Kai yang turun lebih dulu dengan alasan siap menangkapnya jika ia jatuh. Begitu sangat mudah hingga Kyungsoo masih merasa bahwa semua ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

Kai membawanya pergi begitu saja, dan Kyungsoo merasa heran kemana orang-orang yang biasa menjaga rumahnya? Kyungsoo jauh lebih takut untuk pergi dibandingkan Kai yang membawanya lari tetapi Kai mencoba menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa; "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kepada kita."

Dan Kyungsoo mempercayai itu hingga saat ini.

Kai membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah Kyungsoo kunjungi. Tempat ini berupa gedung pertunjukkan yang terlihat sederhana dari luar namun ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung itu, Kyungsoo berdecak kagum bahwa panggung yang dimiliki gedung pertunjukkan ini jauh lebih besar yang bisa ia bayangkan. Bahkan lebih besar dari gedung pertunjukkan yang sebelumnya akan digunakan untuk acara pertunjukkan teater yang gagal diselenggarakan.

Ketika Kyungsoo tengah mengagumi betapa luasnya panggung yang terpampang di hadapannya, sebuah tarikan halus mampu membuatnya menoleh dan ia melihat bagaimana Kai yang kembali menunjukkan senyuman tulus kepadanya.

"Aku memiliki hadiah."

Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk disalah satu kursi penonton yang ada disana. Berlutut di hadapan gadis itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam mengira-ngira apa isi dari kotak berwarna biru langit itu. Dan untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan napasnya ketika Kai mulai membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu balet berwarna _pink soft,_ menyimpan sepsang sepatu itu pada kedua telapak tangannya dan menunjukkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikan ini saat pertunjukkanmu, tetapi karena pertunjukkan itu batal jadi aku memberikannya sekarang saja." Ia tersenyum sekilas lantas menyimpan sepatu itu di samping tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpaku ketika dengan perlahan dan penuh perhatian Kai menarik kaki Kyungsoo lantas menuntun telapak kakinya untuk ia simpan di atas paha Kai. Kai memasangkan sepatu itu dengan sangat halus lantas menalikannya dengan kuat namun tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus merawat kakimu itu, kenapa kakimu terasa sangat kasar?" Komentar Kai selagi ia memasangkan sepatu lainnya pada telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingat bahwa Kai selalu memuji tentang kakinya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingat untuk mengurus kakinya—jangan kakinya, ia bahkan merasa malas hanya untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk merapikan diri.

"Nah sudah selesai." Kai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan senyumannnya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kai. "Kau masih bisa menari kan?" Kyungsoo hanya diam sebagai jawaban namun tangannya kini beralih di genggam erat oleh Kai. "Ayo kita menari bersama."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Tidak. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menari lagi untuk saat ini.

Melihat jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya membuat wajah murung milik Kai mulai nampak. Tidak ada lagi senyuman melainkan sebuah lekukan menyedihkan dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu aku bersalah maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku menjalankan mobil itu dan membawamu pergi. Itu kesalahanku.. tentang suaramu dan," Kai menghela napas untuk beberapa saat dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Seharusnya aku menemuimu lebih dulu, aku seperti pria jahat."

Kyungsoo berbisik memanggil nama Kai tetapi itu hanyalah sebuah bisikan tanpa suara. Hatinya berdesir bagaimana cara Kai yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Tidak, ini semua bukan salahnya. Kyungsoo juga bersalah akan hal ini. Ia hanya bisa diam melihat Kai yang mulai menundukkan wajahnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat pria yang dicintainya seperti ini. Cukup dirinya saja, ia tidak ingin Kai juga ikut terbebani oleh dirinya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh halus salah satu pipi Kai lantas mendongakkannya agar ia bisa menatap sepasang mata itu lagi. Ia membelainya dengan halus lantas tersenyum. Ia berharap senyumannya dapat mengartikan segalanya. Kyungsoo berharap Kai mengerti.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Kai memang selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Kau ingin menari denganku?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan saat itulah Kai menunjukkan sebuah senyum puasnya. Ia langsung bangun dari posisi berlututnya lantas menarik Kyungsoo untuk bangun juga.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kemana Kai membawanya pergi. Bahkan hingga mereka menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke atas panggung, Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan kelembutan yang Kai tunjukkan kepadanya. Salah satunya bagaimana cara Kai menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat namun terasa halus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ketika mereka telah berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah panggung. Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit ketika Kai tak lantas menari dengannya. Sebaliknya pria itu malah berdiri diam dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana depannya. Sebuah mp3 player dan earphone.

Kai hanya tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan bingung. Bahkan ia hanya bisa diam ketika Kai mulai memasangkan satu earphone itu pada telinga kirinya sedangkan satu earphone yang lain dipasangkan pada telinga kanan Kai.

"Kau masih ingat aku pernah menceritakan tentang Yixing kepadamu?" tanya Jongin selagi ia membenarkan posisi earphone pada telinga Kyungsoo. "Dia pulang beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku memintanya membuatkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Dia sangat senang dan langsung membuatkan lagu ini untukmu, aku harap kau menyukai lagunya."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan saat itu juga suara petikan gitar iu mengalun dengan lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. Sebuah permainan akustik yang membuat Kyungsoo terpana akan setiap melodi yang dilantunkannya. Ya, Kyungsoo selalu terpana oleh alat musik petik itu. Ia selalu menyukainya.

Ketika Kyungsoo tengah terpana dengan melodi yang dilantunkan melalui earphonenya. Ia mendongak ketika Kai mulai menggenggam tangannya dan menarik satu lengannya untuk disimpan di bahu Kai sedangkan tangan pria itu sendiri melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Menatapnya dengan jarak seperti ini—setelah sekian lama—sungguh membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Dan ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Kai memeluknya.

"Tentang suaramu, aku tahu semuanya." Bisik Kai hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Kai katakan selanjutnya. "Aku merindukkan suaramu, aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi saat ini, dengan lagu ini tetapi aku tahu itu tidak bisa."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Kai menginginkan ia bernyanyi untuknya, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Tetapi karena masalah pada pita suaranya membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain bungkam dan membisu tidak berkata apa-apa.

Seolah sadar dengan kegundahan yang dialami Kyungsoo saat ini, Kai lantas tersenyum menenankan dan mulai menarik Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah kakinya untuk menari—dan berdansa.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa sungguh, kali ini aku yang akan bernyanyi untukmu." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Kai tidak ingin pernah bernyanyi di hadapannya dan kini pria itu mau bernyanyi. Hanya demi dirinya. "Suaraku memang tidak bagus, tapi yah.. aku sedikit berlatih kepada Yixing. Aku akan bernyanyi sekarang."

Dan saat itulah Kai bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo harus benar-benar mengingat ini semua. Semua momen-momen hari ini. Jadi inikah yang ingin Kai tunjukkan kepadanya. Lagu ini dan suaranya? Oh Tuhan.. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa terpukau dengan semua ini. Suara Kai memang tidak sebagus penyanyi pada umumnya, tetapi suaranya lebih terdengar halus saat bernyanyi dan ini sama indahnya dengan melodi gitar yang tengah dimainkan di earphone yang tengah dipakainnya. Ini benar-benar lagu yang sangat indah.

Kyungsoo harus mengenal Yixing, bagaimanapun ia harus berterima kasih karena telah dibuatkan lagu seindah ini dengan Kai yang bernyanyi untuknya.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya mendengarkan suara Kai. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada dada Kai. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua bebannya dan untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan Kai bersamanya. Memeluknya erat-erat seolah ia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan pria ini. Ia rindu bagaimana Kai yang selalu melindunginya, ia rindu bagaimana senyuman pria itu yang selalu menenangkannya, ia rindu bagaimana Kai yang selalu memberinya perhatian dan ia rindu terjatuh dalam pelukan Kai seperti ini. Ia rindu semua yang ada pada diri Kai saat ini.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Ia hanya ingin Kai berada disisinya, bersamanya dan menemaninya.

Usapan lembuat pada pucuk kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo tenggelam. Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menangis kali ini, tetapi dia mengerti. Kyungsoo tahu Kai akan mengerti dirinya. Ia membutuhkan saat-saat seperti ini. Daripada menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis, Kai hanya diam mengusapkan lengannya pada kepala Kyungsoo dengan begitu halus tanpa berniat membuat gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya. Air matanya adalah bebannya saat ini, semua itu harus hilang.

* * *

Kai terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Sesekali Kai mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan sebagian rambutnya yang terkadang jatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. Kai ingin terus seperti ini, ia ingin lebih lama menatap wajah wanita yang dicintainya, kalau bisa selamanya. Tetapi ia tahu itu mustahil.

Ini mungkin adalah saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Kyungsoo. Sebelum ia pergi, sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.

Untuk sesaat Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perut Kyungsoo. Sadar bahwa sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo saat ini. Sosok yang mungkin kini tengah berkembang dalam rahimnya. Dengan hati-hati Kai menarik tangannya untuk mendekati perut Kyungsoo. Ia ragu, ia takut dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia menyentuh perut Kyungsoo, apa itu akan menyakitinya? Tangannya hanya menggantung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil tangannya pada perut itu.

Ada perasaan lain yang membuat jantung Kai berdebar kencang. Ini adalah darah dagingnya dan Kai mulai berpikir, jahatkah ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo ketika ia dalam keadaan seperti ini? Meninggalkanya juga meninggalkan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya.

Kai tidak ingin menjadi seperti pria pengecut. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki apa-apa, ia yakin bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo bahkan Kyungsoo akan menerima keadaannya. Tapi ayahnya? Dia akan tetap sama. Kai menekankan pada dirinya bahwa ia bukan pergi untuk selamanya, tentu tidak. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan menunjukkan siapa Kai sebenarnya dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi bersama.

Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga ingin membawa Kyungsoo lari sekarang juga.

Sungguh hal yang sulit dan ia tahu itu semua tidak akan pernah berjalan mudah. Membawa Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti itu sama saja menyiksa Kyungsoo dan bayinya.

Lagipula ia juga sudah terikat dalam perjanjian.

Park Chanyeol ada dibalik semua ini. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mudah di dunia ini, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Kai membawa lari Kyungsoo dari rumahnya yang kini mulai dijaga oleh beberapa orang di dalamnya? Tentu saja Chanyeol ada dibalik semua ini. Dialah yang membantu Kai untuk menemui Kyungsoo dengan catatan; bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya lalu pergi tinggalkan Kyungsoo dan menjauh dari hidupnya.

Satu-satunya penawaran yang Chanyeol berikan hanya itu. Pada hari itu, dimana Chanyeol datang mengunjungi apartemennya. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa sampai kapanpun Kai tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia juga melanjutkan bahwa setelah menikah nanti Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi tinggal di Korea. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kemana Kyungsoo akan tinggal nantinya yang jelas ia kembali menekankan, "Jika kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan. Hanya satu kali setelah itu pergilah dari kehidupan Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin. Aku akan mengurusnya termasuk bayi itu dengan baik."

Kai tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Kenyataan dimana Kyungsoo akan menikah lantas pergi bersama pria itu membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir. Ditambah lagi ia juga tidak bisa menemui Kyungsoo. Ya itu benar, semua itu kini terasa sulit. Chanyeol benar, entah kenapa bahkan hanya untuk menghubunginya saja ia tidak bisa. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

Di tengah kekacauan pikirannnya ia langsung menyetujui hal itu. Satu-satunya agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hanya ada pada Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Kai sadar bahwa pilihannya salah. Setelah Kyungsoo ada disini, bersamanya dan berada dalam pelukannya. Seharusnya Kai berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkannya dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Suara ketukan sepasang sepatu menyadarkan lamunan Kai saat ini. Ia mendongak dan menoleh ke balakang untuk menemukan sosok pria itu telah berjalan mendekatinya, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan menedekati dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo berada. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sangat tenang ketika ia memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terlelap dalam pangkuan Kai saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia telah berdiri tak jauh dari Kai dan Kyungsoo berada. Ia hanya diam untuk beberapa saat dan fokusnya hanya tertuju kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," ucap Kai tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol lantas melirik kepadanya. "Aku harus selalu bersamanya."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia benar-benar membisu memerhatikan bagaimana Kai yang mulai menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyungsoo seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepas wanita itu kepada siapapun.

"Kau sudah berjanji." Ingat Chanyeol membuat Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak semua janji harus ditepati."

Chanyeol mendengus lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi. Jaraknya hanya terpaut tiga kursi dari tempat Kai duduk saat ini.

"Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi begitu saja bersamamu. Kau tahu itu, kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita."

Kai lantas terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, ia akan membuat Kyungsoo menderita tetapi haruskah ia selalu mengalah dalam keadaan ini?

"Dengarkan aku," Chanyeol kembali bicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kai. "Lusa nanti kami akan menikah, entah bagaimana caranya aku akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Mungkin aku telah salah menunjukkan sikapku kepadanya dan mulai saat ini aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Aku tahu, butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyesuaiakan diri tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo dapat bertahan. Dia wanita yang luar biasa."

Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol katakan kepadanya. Kai kembali menatap wajah teduh Kyungsoo yang terlelap dan kembali mengusap rambutnya dengan halus. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Tidak ada satupun yang sepertinya berniat membuka suara. Mereka terlalu nyaman dalam keterdiaman ini. Ada banyak hal yang sedang Kai pikirkan saat ini. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja tetapi ia tidak mungkin membawa Kyungsoo pergi dan terus bersembunyi. Kyungsoo juga harus bahagia.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Kai membuka suaranya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Chanyeol melirik Kai dengan tatapan tak mengerti dan Kai yang membalas tatapan itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia menatap Kai lekat-lekat. Entah apa ang dipikirkannya tetapi Kai harus memastikan bahwa Chanyeol memang dapat dipercaya untuk Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ya, aku mencintainya." Jawab Chanyeol membuat jantung Kai terasa ditikam. Terlalu menyakitkan, seharusnya ia benapas lega saat ini. Kenapa?

"Jaga dia, aku tidak ingin dia menderita." Ucap Kai lirih. Ini adalah kalimat yang paling menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kai tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakan ini tetapi untuk sementara waktu, sepertinya ia harus melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tetap dalam keterdiamannya. Ia hanya mematung ketika dengan hati-hati Kai mulai berdiri lantas menggendong Kyungsoo tanpa mengusik tidur gadis itu. Ia melangkah begitu saja melewati Chanyeol.

"Dimana mobilmu? Aku akan mengantarkannya kesana."

"Diluar." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, Kai lantas membawa Kyungsoo pergi menuju mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengikuti Kai dengan langkah perlahan. Ia menatap bagaiamana Kai terus memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo selagi ia membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. Ketika mereka telah berada di luar, Chanyeol membantu membuka kunci pintu mobil dari kejauhan dan memilih terdiam di tempatnya saat ini. Tidak mendekat dimana Kai yang kini dengan susah payah membuka pintu depan mobil Chanyeol tengah berusaha mendudukkan Kyungsoo tanpa mencoba untuk membuatnya terusik.

Kai sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika ia berhasil mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi depan mobil Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya lantas membenarkan posisi kepala Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tangannya masih menggenggam erat telapak tangan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu. Ia merasa bersalah dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat ini, hanya saja jika ia bisa membawa Kyungsoo, akankah Kyungsoo bahagia?

Secara perlahan, lengannya terulur. Menyimpan telapak tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo yang hangat. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir ia dapat menyentuh Kyungsoo. Tetapi tidak, Kai segera menyangkal semua itu. Ia pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo, itu pasti. Takdir selalu berihak kepada mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi untuk sementara waktu," bisi Kai seraya mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan Kai merasa sangat tenang dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia berharap Kyungsoo akan bahagia selagi ia tidak berada disisinya.

"Aku percaya takdir selalu berpihak kepada kita," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. "Kita pasti akan bertemu, aku berjanji itu tidak akan lama. Aku akan datang dan membawamu pergi. Percayalah kepadaku." Kai berbicara seolah Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suaranya tetapi ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mendengar semua ini.

Entah kenapa Kai merasa bersyukur bahwa Kyungsoo yang tertidur tidak akan pernah tahu akan keergiannya. Setidaknya ia tidak dapat melihat tangisan menyedihkan gadis itu lagi. Jika Kyungsoo kembali menangis di hadapannya, Kai dapat memastikan dirinya bahwa ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba membasahi pipinya. Satu-satu hal yang bisa Kai lakukan saat ini hanya bisa bertahan, berusaha agar ia tidak jatuh terpuruk akan perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya dengan Park Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo adalah ide yang buruk tetapi bagaimanapun, ia harus menepati janjinya.

Dengan perasaan resah, pada akhirnya Kai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya untuk beberapa detik saja sebelum akhirnya Kai berhasil menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Kai dalam bisikannya. Kai tahu ia telah bertindak pengecut saat ini. Ia tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan nampak seperti pria lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia bukan apa-apa. Dia bukanlah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang memiliki kuasa. Seorang Kai hanyalah pria biasa yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari Do Kyungsoo.

Dengan berat hati, Kai lantas segera membangkitkan tubuhnya dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap wajah teduh Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap. Tetesan itu kembali jatuh dan Kai merasa tidak berdaya sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu mobil milik Chanyeol membuat atensinya untuk menatap Kyungsoo tertutup seketika.

Kai hanya bisa membeku, di balik kaca mobil hitam itu ia masih berusaha melihat Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Kai menatap seolah ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah tenangnya. Dan suara Chanyeol kembali membiaskan semuanya.

"Sangat menyedihkan," komentar Chanyeol ketika Kai meliriknya dengan tatapan lemah. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Bukannya sebuah jawaban, Kai malah menjawabnya dengan suara yang dingin.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam dan saling melemparkan tatapan dingin. Namun Chanyeol segera mencairkan suasana membeku itu dengan sebuah kekehan kecil seolah pertanyaan Kai adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Baiklah, apa aku seperti tokoh jahat disini sekarang?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa kakunya tetapi Kai tidak menanggapi itu selain diam melemparkan tatapannya untuk kembali menatap pintu mobil yang telah tertutup—menatap Kyungsoonya.

"Kau mempercayai takdir?" Kai membuka suaranya membuat tawa Chanyeol berubah menjadi sebuah kecanggungan yang begitu asing. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya selain diam menunggu apa yang akan Kai lanjutkan tentang pertanyaannya itu. "Aku akan merebut kembali Kyungsoo dari tanganmu." Ucap Kai penuh penekanan. Kini tidak ada lagi tatapan dingin dan menyedihkan, sebaliknya Kai melemparkan sebuah tatapan yang begitu berapi-api. Terlihat jelas bahwa Kai tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan datang. Membawa Kyungsoo dari tanganmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan aku berjanji, pada saat itu aku akan menunjukkan apa itu cinta sesungguhnya di di hadapanmu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal iu lantas Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, ini adalah kali pertama Kai menunjukkan sebuah senyum untuknya. Pria itu perlahan melangkah mundur, siap untuk eprgi tetapi tatapannya masih tertuju kepada Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah lagi bermain tangan kepada Kyungsoo _ku_ , jaga dia baik-baik karena aku ingin ketika aku datang menjemputnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja."

Lantas Kai segera berbalik dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung menatap kepergian pria itu. Chanyeol hanya mendengus ketika ia kembali mengingat perkataan Kai sebelum ia pergi. Chanyeol segera memutar tubuhnya untuk segera memasuki mobil dan saat itu juga ia melihat raut ketenangan dari wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ada hal yang masih tidak dapat dimengertinya, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mencintai pria semacam Kai?

"Apa aku benar-benar telah menjadi orang yang sangat jahat?" Bisiknya perlahan.

* * *

Sudah menjelang pagi, dan tidak seperti biasanya Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya. Ia sesekali mengerjapkan matanya menemukan lampu tidur kamarnya yang ternyata masih menyala. Tunggu, kamarnya? Kyungsoo segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar lantas segera bangun dari terbaringnya. Kyungsoo menatap liar keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Ia menajamkan tatapannya pada barang-barang yang begitu sangat familiar oleh matanya. Ini benar-benar kamarnya dan Kyungsoo sekarang tertidur di dalam kamarnya.

 _Tetapi malam itu, Kai.._

Kyungsoo mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Apa itu benar-benar mimpi? Apa itu semua hanya mimpi. Apa lagu itu, suara itu, dan Kai, apa itu semua tidak nyata?

"Kau terbangun?"

Suara yang sudah cukup tak asing di telinga Kyungsoo mengejutkannya. Kyungsoo terperanjat lantas melirik, mencari letak dimana suara itu berasal. Matanya masih menatap setia sudut ruangan kamarnya dan berhenti pada satu sisi terang di samping pintu balkonnya yang terbuka sedikit. Park Chanyeol, pria itu terduduk di salah satu sofa single disana. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke luar ruangan seolah menikmati suasana pagi yang baru saa datang. Angin yang berhembus menyibak helaian lembut tirai disana menandakan bahwa hitungan hari lagi musim ugur akan segera beranjak menjadi musim semi. Jangankan merasa kedinginan, sebaliknya Kyungsoo merasa tegang melihat bagaimana tatapan mata itu ketika Chanyeol mulai meliriknya dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo hanya bungkam. Bukankah ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menemuinya termasuk Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa pria itu kini berada di dalam kamarnya?

"Aku menunggumu semalaman." Timpal Chanyeol cepat seolah ia bisa membaca kemana arah pemikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. "Hanya memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, dan apa yang kau cari? Kau nampak resah." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tenang.

Tatapa menerawang Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Benarkah Chanyeol semalaman menunggunya disini. Lantas apa yang terjadi pada malam itu? Bukankah ia pergi bersama Kai malam tadi? Bukankah ia berada di luar? Apa itu semua benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi? Jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali menyangkal semua itu. Tidak mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi belaka.

"Besok kita akan menikah." Lirih Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kembali melayangkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol yang kini telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa was-was, ia sedikit menekuk lututnya seolah mencari jarak aman antara dirinya bersama Chanyeol yang kini telah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Chanyeol mendesah perlahan, posisi pria itu kini memunggunginya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening, entah perasaannya atau pagi ini Chanyeol nampak berbeda. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana punggung pria itu yang nampak tegap ketika duduk berubah menekuk seolah memikul sebuah beban berat di bahunya.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa gila akhir-akhir ini," lanjut Chanyeol perlahan. "Ini kali pertama aku bicara kepadamu tanpa argumen bukan," Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo lantas menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis. "Entah sebuah kebetulan atau keberuntungan, kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa bicara saat ini membuatku merasa tenang. Setidaknya aku bisa lebih banyak bicara saat ini tanpa bantahan dari dirimu."

Kyungsoo mendengus, oh apakah pria ini tengah bersyukur akan penderitaannya. Jahat sekali!

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Ucp Chanyeol setelah ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaiamana cara agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Mungkin selama ini aku telah bersikap sangat buruk sebagai seorang pria. Bahkan ikatan ini pun tidak mampu untuk mengubah jarak diantara kita. Kau mungkin mengerti itu tetapi bisakah kau sedikit memberi kesempatan untukku?"

Kyungsoo termangu. Ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, ada perasaan lain yang menjanggal hati Kyungsoo saat ini. Pria ini bukanlah Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Sejak kapan pria itu bisa berbicara selembut ini kepadanya.

"Aku membenci memohon seperti ini." Desahnya putus asa, ia menjatuhkan tatapannya untuk menunduk beberapa saat lantas kembali meringis meninggalkan jejak putus asanya. "Kau tahu, kau begitu sulit untuk aku tebak!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup tinggi dari sebelumnya. Meskipun suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar keras Kyungsoo bersyukur, Chanyeol yang terbiasa berbicara penuh penekanan telah kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu?!"

Kyungsoo menegang.

Apa yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya?

Hanya sedikit. _Kebebasannya, kebahagiaannya, dan Kai._

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat _mimpi itu—_ malam itu. Bagaimana Kai yang membawanya pergi. Bagaimana Kai yang membantu mengenakan sepatu balet untuknya. Bagaimana ia menari di dalam pelukan Kai. Bagaimana ia mendengar alunan musik dengan suara nyanyian Kai bersamanya. Semua itu terasa mustahil untuk diingat sebagai sebuah mimpi belaka.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk membuang pemikiran itu, Kyungsoo lantas terkejut mendapati jarak wajah Chanyeol telah begitu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyungsoo membeku ketika Chanyeol membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau mendengar namaku, Kyungsoo?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terkejut, bahkan ia terlalu terkejut hanya untuk sekedar menghindar saja. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika bibir Chanyeol mendarat dengan lembut di bibirnya. Pria itu menciumnya dengan sebuah kelembutan yang begitu sangat asing bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu ini gila tapi ciuman itu malah mengingatkannya kepada Kai. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak terbuai dengan ciuman itu. Tidak, ia tidak akan membalas ciuman siapapun kecuali itu adalah Kai.

Beberapa detik berlalu ketika Chanyeol kembali meleaskan ciumannya. Mata pria itu membuka perlahan dan ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang mengabaikan ciumannya. Kini sudah nampak jelas, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku tahu jawabannya." Bisik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika ia sadar bahwa bibir itu telah hilang. Berat lain di ranjangnya telah menghilang digantikan sebuah kekosongan. Ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang beranjak lantas melangkah meninggalkannya menuju pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Pria itu berjalan dengan begitu sangat tenangnya. Ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya begit saja, barulah Kyungsoo sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Chanyeol berani menciumnya begitu saja.

"Brengsek." Bisik Kyungsoo lemah.

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti sesaat lantas menoleh memastikan bahwa suara itu berasa dari Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo kini benar-benar menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Aku tahu itu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo lantas pergi meninggalkan kamar wanita itu begitu saja.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit. Ia menangis menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiannya. Kai, bahkan mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk Kyungsoo anggap sebagi sebuah bunga tidur belaka. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia menangis saat ini yang jelas ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk hidupnya.

Kyungsoo semakin menekuk lututny ketika ia berusaha melawa rasa sakit di hatinya. Tetapi sesuatu yang sangat asing membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya. Ia memainkan jari kakinya, sesuatu seperti tengah menutupi kakinya saat ini. Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa mengenakan kaos kaki ketika ia tidur dan seingatnya malam tadi ia tidka tidur menggunakan kaos kaki.

Kyungsoo lantas menyingkap selimutnya dan satu ingatannya kembali muncul ketika ia melihat apa yang tengah terpasang di kakinya.

Sepatu balet yang sama seperti yang diberikan Kai kepadanya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menyentuh telapak kakinya dan ia tersentuh merasakan perasaan merindu yang luar biasa menjalar seluruh tubuhnya.

Semua ini bukan mimpi, ini semua nyata. Kai berada disini bersamanya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Halo... maaf banget menjelang ending semakin lama update. Ditengah kesibukaku akhir-akhir ini yang makin hari makin ruwet *sok sibuk banget yahh hehe* tapi beneran sekarang sulit banget buat bagi waktu untuk nulis. Jangankan nulis, baca-baca aja sekarang jarang banget TT tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin buat nyuri-nyuri waktu untuk nulis, meski dapetnya selalu tengah malem terus

Semoga di chapter ini gak bikin kecewa ya, atau mungkin baper. Hehe jangan baper ya... nanti Kyungsoo juga akan bahagia. Tunggu final chap mendatang^^

Ngomong-ngomong sulit ngatur waktu buat nulis, aku mencoba aktif lagi buat nulis biar gak semakin stuck disitu-situ aja. Caranya dengan buat ff baru, hehe di wattpad udah mulai publish chap Prolog dari Slowly Killing Me. Dan mendatang seteah Unperfect Princess tamat, coming soon ff baru (sayangnya bukan gs lagi) semoga gak bosen ya~

Dan oh ya.. makasih yang udah baca Sticking With Mr. Kim di Wattpad, seneng banyak respon dan yang suka akan cerita itu. Semoga aku bisa nulis yang lebih baik lagi nantinya.

Makasih untuk yang udah tetep nunggu cerita ini lanjut. Yang udah fav, follow dan review. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu tetapi kalian sangat berarti buat kelanjutan ff ini. Ily~

Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo keselip, dan kalimat yang tidak di mengerti. Jujur lagi males edit banget, Cuma lewat pengeditan dan baca ulang dua kali setelah itu update deh. Mumpung ada waktu juga ini TTTT Makasih udah luangin waktu buat baca ini dan happy weekend~

Salam blossom~


	19. Chapter 18 : Not Them All

Unperfect Princess

* * *

Dengan anggunnya wanita itu terdiam dengan senyuman samar yang menghias wajahnya. Tubuhnya telah di balut oleh sebuah gaun pengantin putih yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Beberapa orang—mungkin orang-orang yang mengenalnya—datang memasuki ruangan wanita itu, mereka memuji menunjukkan kekaguman mereka akan kecantikan sang pengantin yang ada di hadapan mereka.

 _Sang Pengantin_ itu—Kyungsoo—hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum tanpa minat. Entahlah, bahkan ia tidak mengingat satu persatu siapa yang datang ke ruangannya. Ini terlalu ramai; juga terlalu sepi untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo menggenggam kuat-kuat _bucket_ bunyanya dan menatap nanar bunga cantik itu.

Tatapannya teralihkan pada pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar masuk tamu yang silih berganti menemuinya sebelum ia melangkah ke altar. Kyungsoo menunggu seseorang, _dan pria itu tidak pernah datang._

Ini sekian kalinya pintu itu terbuka, tak tertutup kembali sehingga Kyungsoo bisa menemukan sosok Suho disana. Berdiri di sudut pintu, memperhatikannya.

Menyadari keberadaan pria itu, lantas Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel yang tersembunyi di balik _bucket_ bunganya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

' _Dia datang?'_

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Suho yang kini telah memerhatikan ponselnya; ia telah membaca pesannya.

' _Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Kai disini. Kau baik-baik saja?'_

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

' _Tidak.'_

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan singkat membuat Suho kembali memalingkan wajah dari ponselnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini benar-benar menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Dia tidak baik-baik saja saat ini, dia tidak akan pernah merasa baik-baik saja.

Kemana Kai? Bahkan di hari pernikahannya pria itu sama sekali tidak datang. Bodoh, apa sekecil itu nyalinya untuk menemuinya. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mengumpat, merutuki bagaimana Kai yang tidak bisa bersikap selayaknya menjadi pria.

Kyungsoo ingat malam itu, ia ingat di malam dimana Kai membawanya pergi. Dan semua yang terjadi kepadanya pada malam itu adalah nyata. Hanya satu hal yang tidak dapat dimengertinya, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo kembali lagi—sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah tahu.

Satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo harapkan saat ini adalah Kai. Pria itu datang dan membawanya pergi. Mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Tetapi sampai kapan ia berharap? Sampai kapan ia menunggu? Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah dengan hidupnya saat ini.

Semua orang berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya hingga kini hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang. Satu tetesan air mata berhasil lolos dari pipinya namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu seorang pria telah berlutut di hadapannya sambil menyeka air matanya menggunakan sehelai tisu. Suho selalu menjadi orang yang pertama.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Suho mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo namun balasannya hanya sebuah gelengan.

Kyungsoo ingin bicara kali ini, ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin berbicara dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tetapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah bisikan parau yang hanya dapat didengar dengan jarak yang begitu sangat dekat. Seperti posisi dirinya dan Suho saat ini.

"Oppa, apa aku tidak seberguna ini?" bisiknya dan Suho hanya bisa diam memerhatikan wajah menyedihkan dari sepupunya. "Tidak ada yang menyayangiku disini, tidak ada yang peduli kepadaku. Ayah tidak pernah mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, Chanyeol.. pria itu sangat brengsek dan Kai.. dia lebih brengsek daripada Chanyeol."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Aku membenci hidupku ini, semua pria didunia ini sama saja—"

Suho menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyungsoo meminta ia untuk berhenti bicara. Sudah cukup baik juga Kyungsoo memang ingin bicara, tetapi sebanyak ini malah semakin membuatnya khawatir. Bukan karena keadaan pita suaranya yang bisa saja kembali memburuk tetapi Suho takut jika Kyungsoo tidak percaya kepada siapapun yang ada berada didekatnya sata ini. Termasuk itu adalah dirinya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, masih ada aku." Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Suho yang mencoba menguatkannya. "Selama ada aku, aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu."

Entah kenapa apa yang dikatakan Suho saat ini sedikit membuatnya bisa merasa tenang. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah dengan tatapan sendu. Satu hal yang harus ia pertahankan saat ini adalah Suho. Satu-satunya pria yang dapat ia percayai sampai kapanpun. Dia salah satu pria yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

Setelah kemurungan itu, lantas Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya meskipun ia masih belum dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya kali ini merasa diperhatikan. Tatapannya beralih pada pintu dan disanalah Kyungsoo dapat melihat Chanyeol—dengan setelan pengantin yang berwarna senada sepertinya tengah berdiri menyamping dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia jejalkan ke dalam saku. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dalam keterdiaman ketika Kyungsoo juga membalas tatapan pria itu dari kejauhan. Ada perasaan asing yang saat ini Kyungsoo rasakan tetapi ia tidak dapat dengan jelas menafsirkan apa kiranya perasaan itu. Karena setelah itu, Chanyeol lantas berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya. Sepertinya pria itu berniat memasuki ruangan ini sebelumnya.

* * *

Saat kecil Kyungsoo memimpikan, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pengantin. Berjalan menuju altar dengan gaun pengantin bak seorang putri yang akan menemui pangeran yang menjemputnya. Dulu, Kyungsoo kecil pernah memainkan permainan dimana ia berdandan layaknya seorang putri cinderella yang akan menikah dengan pangerannya. Ia selalu menyenandungkan musik _khas_ pernikahan dengan bibirnya. Berjalan-jalan di dalam kamarnya sendiri seolah ia akan benar-benar menikah, meskipun wujud sang pangeran hanya berupa sebuah boneka teddy bear besar—mainannya.

Tetapi mengingat masa-masa kecil itu Kyungsoo kini menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Pernikahan yang indah saat ia kecil berakhir menjadi sebuah kepedihan. Semua wanita memimpikan sebuah pernikahan yang indah tetapi Kyungsoo tidak dapat memilikinya. Tidak ada takdir yang berpihak kepadanya. Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi seorang putri tanpa kuasa untuk membela.

Sang Ayah berdiri di ambang pintu, menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat ketika Kyungsoo baru saja sampai. Kyungsoo tertegun melihat senyuman itu mengingat ini adalah kali pertama melihat ayahnya tersenyum setelah kejadian _itu._ Ada rasa bahagia sekaligus sakit. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menafsirkan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Hatinya terasa kosong.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya dibalik tudung transparan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ketika sang ayah menggapai tangannya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa dirinya telah hilang. Ia seperti boneka yang dalam satu tarikan telah berada dalam gandengan pemiliknya lantas melangkah mengikuti kemana pria itu membawanya.

Ketika pintu utama dibuka, sedikit Kyungsoo menatap ke depan. Ratusan orang berdiri menyambut kedatangannya, ini lucu sekali. Semua seperti mimpi masa kecilnya. Orang-orang yang kini berdiri menyambutnya layaknya boneka-boneka mainannya dulu. Mati dan tidak nyata. Saat pandangannya kini lurus dan menemukan satu-satunya pria yang akan menjadi _sehidup sematinya._ Kyungsoo gelisah. Ia ingin lari, pergi dan berharap bahwa ia mati dalam sebuah perjalanan sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi dikendalikan layaknya boneka oleh sang ayah.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi, dan Kai tidak ada disini.

Hatinya semakin sakit dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, beginikah akhir dari hidup Kyungsoo? Menyerah dalam sebuah ketidak berdayaan.

Tangan lain meraihnya. Dan Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa kini ia telah berada di altar bersama Chanyeol menggandenganya ketika ia membuka matanya.

Tidak ada tatapan, tidak ada senyuman. Chanyeol masih sama, ia tidak berubah; seperti menunjukkan seolah ia akan berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Sedikit yang bisa Kyungsoo gambarkan. Wajah keras namun muram. Apakah ini ekpresi yang ditunjukkan seorang pria ketika menang dalam sebuah kekuasaan? Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Ada sebuah rasa yang asing ketika Kyungsoo berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Kyungsoo pernah berpikir bagaimana _rasanya_ , tetapi itu dulu—sebelum pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kai.

Selama proses pemberkatan Kyungsoo hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, berusaha keras untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tegang akan sebuah kecemasan dan entah kenapa, ingatannya tentang Kai mulai kembali secara perlahan. Layaknya sebuah film dokumenter yang menjadi bukti bagaimana hubungan mereka pernah berjalan.

Ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu di jalanan dengan Kai yang menumpang mobilnya. Ketika Kai mengajak Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu bersama di Central Park, New York. Ketika ia mabuk dan menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Ketika di Seoul, mereka menari, bernyanyi, malam-malam yang telah mereka lewati. Banyak hal yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo membuat ia sendiri takut, apakah ke depannya ia akan terlihat baik-baik saja. Terlebih kepada janin yang kini tengah berkembang di dalam rahimnya—tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini kecuali ayah dan suho—tetapi orang-orang akan mengenal anak ini bukan sebagai anak dari seorang pria bernama Kai melainkan Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo berdo'a; benar-benar dalam hatinya.

" _Tuhan, jika ini memang takdir saya lepaskanlah dari belenggu yang selama ini mengikat saya. Hentikan tangisan ini sebelum anakku melihatnya; meskipun aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bahagia. Tetapi.. jika ini bukan takdirku maka lepaskanlah saya. Buatlah pintu itu terbuka selebar-lebarnya dan biarkan aku pergi dari tempat suci-Mu ini."_

Dan pintu itu benar-benar terbuka.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya dari suara derit engsel pintu yang aus. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan merasakan sebuah suasana yang tiba berubah tegang. Bahkan ia baru saja memelingkan wajahnya ketika terkejut menemukan seseorang telah berada di belakang tubuh mereka.

'Plak'

Suara tamparan itu begitu keras membuat semua orang terlonjak—tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pekat berhasil melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada rahang Chanyeol—bahkan mungkin jauh lebih keras dari yang biasa Kyungsoo berikan. Wajah wanita itu menyedihkan dengan air mata yang menggenangi wajahnya, riasannya hampir sepenuhnya luntur. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa dia dan kenapa? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Brengsek," desisnya membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa dengan pria itu dan kini yang dapat Kyungsoo temukan adalah pria itu diam dengan wajah yang masih miring—memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya; tepat sekali bekas tamparannya.

"Kau adalah pria yang paling brengsek yang pernah ku temui. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hubungan kita? Aku hanya menjadi pelarianmu saja, begitu?" wanita itu tertawa di tengah isakannya dan ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian. "Setelah apa yang telah aku berikan dan.. semuanya, kau lebih memilih wanita ini hanya dia _memiliki segelanya?"_ Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika wanita itu balik menatapnya dan malah menyunggikan sebuah senyum—antara meremehkan atau mungkin jijik—Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengerti.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepadaku kepada pengantinmu ini?" Chanyeol baru memalingkan wajahnya menatap wanita itu namun kepercayaan diri wanita ini sepertinya jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya—seperti bagaimana cara ia menerobos masuk acar pemberkatan pernikahan ini—dan Kyungsoo mematung ketika wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan keras. Langkah kakinya mendekat tetapi Kyungsoo tidak goyah sedikitpun dari berdirinya; meskipun Kyungsoo merasa ia akan jatuh kapan saja karena ketegangan ini.

"Anak _ini_ adalah anak mempelai pria mu."

Kyungsoo menegang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap perut buncit wanita itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa wanita ini hamil. Tunggu, anak Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan tatapan terkejut Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang masih diam menatap lurus wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Orang-orang mulai saling berbisik dan terjadi kegaduhan yang tidak terduga. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa tujuan wanita ini yang Kyungsoo yakini bahwa wanita ini telah berniat merusak pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Itu terbukti dari bagaimana ayahnya yang telah berdiri dengan tatapan marah. Tentu ia sadar dari gumaman pria itu bahwa dia kini tengah mengutuk Chanyeol yang telah berdiri berdampingan dengan putrinya—sebuah pengkhianatan.

Tuan Do melangkah maju dan tanpa perhitungan apapun, ia mendaratkan kepalan tangannya kepada pipi Chanyeol, di tempat yang sama saat wanita asing ini menampar pipinya. Tubuh Chanyeol terhuyung mundur tetapi beruntung ia dapat menyeimbangan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri meskipun dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ringisan kesakitannya.

Wajah kerasnya membuat semua orang membeku, termasuk Kyungsoo yang masih mematung mencerna situasi apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

"Beraninya kau membohongiku, keparat." Desis ayahnya yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan mungkin pendeta dan wanita itu. "Batalkan pernikahan putriku, aku tidak sudi untuk melihatmu."

Hanya dengan kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Tuan Do. Lantas pria paruh baya itu pergi dengan langkah besar meninggalkan altar—dan tentunya dengan raut kekecewaan yang begitu besar. Semua masih seperti adegan film dramatis. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kyungsoo setengah bingung dan setengah tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Keheningan di antara mereka berbanding terbalik dengan para tamu yang sepertinya mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi; walaupun mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat, ditengah kekalutannya ia dapat mendengar suara pria itu bicara kepadanya—Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan kebrengsekkanku bukan? Berbahagialah."

Kyungsoo bahkan belum dapat mencerna bisikan pria itu karena setelah ia mendongak, Kyungsoo hanya menemukan bagaimana Chanyeol melangkah pergi dengan tangannya yang menyeret wanita hamil itu. Semua seperti sebuah kisah melodrama yang menyedihkan dengan akhir yang tidak bahagia—mungkin itu yang tengah dipikirkan orang-orang tentang Kyungsoo saat ini—pengantin yang dicampakkan.

Kaki Kyungsoo tidak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan keadaan terkejut.

"Apa ini?" Bisiknya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Apa? Apa?" Kyungsoo terus bertanya-tenya hingga beberapa orang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa saja yang menghampirinya.

Beberapa wanita, beberapa pria dan hanya Suho yang dapat Kyungsoo kenali. Tatapannya perlahan memburam dan menggelap seketika. Ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri ketika Suho baru saja berniat untuk membantunya berdiri.

Semuanya gelap.

Namun ada angin sejuk di dalamnya.

 _Tuhan telah membuka pintu itu selebar-lebarnya._

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi sebuah hari yang bahagia, tentu saja semuanya berhubungan dengan sebuah pernikahan. Tetapi bagaimana jika pernikahan itu gagal dan sebaliknya menjadi hari yang buruk dalam waktu sekejap. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pahami saat ini, merasa bahagia atau sedih? Semua itu tidak dapat dimengertinya selain perbicangan—orang-orang—tentang nasibnya yang dicampakkan di hari pernikahannya sendiri. Berita itu telah menyebar dan jujur saja Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dan sepertinya Suho menunjukkan sikap yang sama, terbukti ketika ia menjawab dengan tenang pertanyaan-pertanyaan awak media tentang pernikahannya. Singkat namun tidak menuduh, entah itu kepada Chanyeol ataupun kepada Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo heran, bagaimana bisa pria itu begitu sangat tenang menyikapi semua masalahnya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa bersalah, hari-hari Suho pasti begitu berat hanya dengan mengurusnya.

Kyungsoo lantas mematikan televisinya ketika Suho—masih dengan senyuman ramahnya—meninggalkan kerumunan media yang mulai bertanya; bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Kyungsoo terlalu lemah dan ia tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi orang-orang menderita karena dirinya.

Kyungsoo masih berbaring di ranjangnya saat ini. Ia telah kembali pulang, berganti pakaian dan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sepanjang hari di kamarnya hingga malam. Ia telah menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan termenung. Keadaan yang membuatnya hingga tak sadarkan diri saat itu mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kenangan menyedihkan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo sendiri itu adalah bukti sebuah kelegaan bukan sebuah kelemahan.

Pernikahannya dibatalkan.

Ayahnya sendiri yang telah memutuskan itu semua.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi terikat dengan Chanyeol.

Hanya saja, _pria itu._ Kai masih belum menghubunginya.

Jahat.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya. Meringkuk seperti janin yang kesepian. Oh tidak, ia tidak sendiri. Calon bayinya ada disini bersamanya, selalu menemaninya. Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya saat itu juga. Memeluk perutnya sendiri seolah ia dapat memeluk calon bayi yang ada di dalam rahimnya. Senang menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Chanyeol tetapi sedih ketika Kai bahkan sama sekali tidak muncul dihadapannya—bahkan setelah berita ini tersebar di publik. Kemana dia pergi?

Pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo terlonjak berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya. Ia berharap bahwa itu adalah Kai tetapi lagi-lagi harapannya harus pupus ketika mendapati sepasang mata lelah namun tidak meinggalkan ketegasan diwajahnya. Itu adalah ayahnya.

Kyungsoo membeku. Rasanya sangat asing kembali dalam satu ruangan bersama dia. Padahal pria itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo membenarkan posisinya dengan bangkit untuk duduk dan menerima kedatangan ayahnya meskipun ia enggan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Untuk pertama kalinya. Ayahnya bertanya tentang keadaannya. Jika Kyungsoo dapat menunjukkan ekpresinya secara normal ia pasti akan tersenyum dengan tetesan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Ya, sedikit lelah."

Hening yang cukup lama. Kyungsoo menunggu apakah ayahnya akan memulai percakapan seperti biasanya tetapi setelah ia memerhatikan raut kecemasan yang tersembunyi di wajahnya, ia luluh. Terasa lama sekali dan pria yang di hadapannya ini, Tuan Do, benar-benar seperti ayahnya yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia masih kecil. Secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo kembali diingakan bahwa; dialah pria yang telah membesarkanmu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, dialah yang merawatmu seorang diri hingga kau bisa tumbuh dewasa, dialah yang membantumu mewujudkan semua mimpi-mimpimu, dialah orangtua tunggal yang sekalipun tidak pernah mengeluh untuk mendidik seorang anak gadis yang tentu bukan kemampuannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa ayahnya tidak akan bicara, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya terlebih dulu. Dan ia tidak tahu bahwa suaranya mulai terasa gemetar.

"Maafkan untuk semua yang terjadi." Namun balasan ayahnya hanya sebuah gelengan, sekali lagi tanpa menatapnya.

"Itu semua salahku," ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bicara kembali. "Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Benarkah menurutmu?"

 _Benar._ Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menelan kata itu di ujung tenggorokkannya.

"Kau merasa bahagia?"

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Pernikahan ini."

"Aku pernah mengatakannya dengan jujur kepada Daddy."

Sang ayah menaikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasa tertangkap basah ketika air matanya mulai menetes begitu saja. Tidak pernah lagi ia menangis seperti ini di hadapan pria itu. Masih ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. Kyungsoo tidak menampik hal itu. Setelah banyak sekali hal yang terjadi di antara mereka terlebih kepada Kyungsoo semua ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Butuh waktu lama hingga hubungan mereka kkembali membaik seperti dulu. Waktu yang benar-benar tidak sebentar.

"Aku telah melupakan semua ini, lagipula Daddy tahu aku mudah mengacuhkan sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi kepadaku." Bisik Kyungsoo setelah ia behasil menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Aku butuh waktu dan aku tidak ingin memberatkan _mu._ "

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ayahnya tentu saja sang ayah tahu arti dari ucapan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kembali ke New York," bisik Kyungsoo lagi.

"New York?"

"Itu akan sedikit membuatku tenang dan menghindar dari media tentang.." Kyungsoo mengatupkan rahangnya ketika tatapan ayahnya beralih ke perutnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memeluk perutnya sendiri seperti sebuah bentuk perlindungan kepada dirinya termasuk kepada calon bayinya. "Aku lebih nyaman tinggal disana." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dengan ragu sebelum sang ayah tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan keberangkatanmu juga perawatanmu disana dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan mulai sekarang."

Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan lagi kata itu hanya bisa tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Sang ayah lantas berbalik pergi menuju pintu kamar Kyungsoo untuk keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap dengan sedih punggung itu. Dia nampak lemah dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali memeluknya, setelah semua yang terjadi bukan kepadanya tetapi kepada ayahnya juga. Kyungsoo tahu yang terguncang bukan hanya dirinya tetapi sang ayah juga merasa terguncang dengan semua ini.

"Daddy," panggil Kyungsoo lirih membuat pria itu meliriknya diambang pintu. "Jangan pernah berpikir kalau Daddy adalah ayah yang gagal." Tatapan matanya masih tertuju kepada Kyungsoo, menunggu. "I Love you, dad." Dan sebuah senyuman akhirnya tersungging di wajahnya. Sedikit menyisikan rasa lega bagi Kyungsoo saat ini. Setidaknya ada yang memberi sebuah perhatan kepada ayahnya saat ini.

Jika bukan Kyungsoo, siapa lagi. Hanya Kyungsoo seorang yang dimilikinya saat ini.

* * *

"Oppa tidak perlu repot-repot, sudahlah.. bagaimana kekasih oppa nanti, kau ingin meninggalkannya?"

Suho hanya berdecak tak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo setelah dua minggu—sejak batalnya pernikahan Kyungsoo—wanita itu jadi lebih banyak bicara, jelas saja itu dikarenakan suaranya yang perlahan mulai pulih meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Meskipun Suho berharap bahwa suara Kyungsoo kembali normal kembali, terkadang ia cukup jengkel mendengar sepupunya yang terus memelas seolah ia adalah wanita terkuat di dunia ini dengan suara paraunya. Setelah apa yang Kyungsoo lalui apa Suho akan meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja, sendirian? Tentu saja tidak.

"Oppa.." Suara parau itu kini terdengar seperti rengekan dibandingkan bujukan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, di New York? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu." Jawab Suho santai seraya membantu merapikan barang-barang yang akan Kyungsoo bawa untuk kembali tinggal di New York.

"Aku bukan seorang penyanyi sekarang dan oppa bukan lagi managerku."

Suho menatapnya, lantas berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu aku adalah sepupumu. Tidak ada penolakan."

Kyungsoo hendak meprotes tapi lagi-lagi Suho mengabaikannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang harus dikatakan untuk membujuk agar Suho tetap tinggal di Seoul. Bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak senang, tentu ia tidak akan merasa kesepian jika Suho ikut dengannya. Akan tetapi yang ia butuhkan kali ini adalah sebuah ketenangan. Lagipula masih ada pelayan yang bekerja di rumah lama Kyungsoo di New York. Ia tidak akan merasa terasingkan ke kota besar itu lagi.

"Ya sudah terserah, aku tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang harus kugunakan." Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuh di atas ranjangnya seraya menatap Suho dengan pasrah.

Suho tersenyum tetapi pandangan matanya tidak teralihkan dari koper-koper yang kini mulai di tutupnya.

"Nah, akhirnya kau menyerah juga." Kekehnya lantas ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah semua siap.

Keberangkatan akan dilakukan sekita lima jam lagi, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mereka beristirahat sejenak. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengamati Suho yang kali ini tengah mengemas barang-barangnya sendiri. Sekeras apapun menolak lagipula Suho akan tetap pergi dengannya. Di tengah keterdiamannya, getaran pada ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia terdiam sekaligus merasa terkejut melihat nama yang tercantum di layar ponselnya. Itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Untuk sejenak ia ragu untuk mengangkatnya dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sebuah kekosongan hingga panggilan itu berakhir.

"Oh, iya aku belum pernah ke New York sebelumnya dan jika kau memang tidak ingin mengakuiku sebagai manager atau sepupumu, anggap saja aku turis gratis yang tinggal dirumahmu, oke?" lanjut Suho namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Justru perhatiannya kembali lekat menatap layar ponselnya dan lagi, Chanyeol menghubunginya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hey Kyungsoo.. kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Suara Suho menyentak Kyungsoo. Ia lantas mendongak menemukan Suho yang tengah menyipitkan matanya penasaran.

"Ini, Chanyeol." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Nampak gurat keterkejutan di wajah tenang Suho namun pria itu mengangkat dagunya seolah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo kembali ragu, benarkah ia harus mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol di hadapan Suho padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Suho pernah mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Chanyeol karena sikap brengseknya—begitupun dengan Kai yang bertindak pengecut yang lari tanpa kabar yang jelas meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Stau-satunya alasan Suho kini selalu bersama Kyungsoo adalah menghindarkan Kyungsoo dari pria-pria bajingan lainnya. Itu misinya yang pernah ia ungkapkan secara langsung.

Meskipun ia sempat ragu akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkatnya tepat sebelum panggilannya terputus kembali.

"Halo?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu setelah ia mengangatnya.

"Aku berpikir kau tidak akan mengangkat panggilanku,"

Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bicara seadanya dengan tatapan Suho yang masih mengawasinya penasaran. "Tidak masalah, aku hanya mengira ada hal penting."

"Maafkan aku." Jantung Kyungsoo terasa berhenti berdetak, ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan permintaan maaf secara tulus kepadanya meski itu bukan di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo termangu untuk beberapa saat, tentu ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa saat ini.

"Kau sudah mengetahui segalanya sekarang bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya samar. "Apa itu?"

Hening cukup lama sebelum akhirnya suara kekehan pecah di ujung panggilan sana, Chanyepl tertawa. Tunggu apa ada yang lucu? "Ah.. kau belum menerimanya."

Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Menerima? Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar kini ia bicara dengan suara lebih tinggi dengan nada menuntut.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memakai suaramu, kau belum pulih." Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. "Aku akan segera pergi, dan.." suaranya terpotong oleh suara penguman yang terdengar seperti dari sebuah pengeras kepala. "Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap."

Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa kemungkinan tempat itu adalah Bandara. Kemana Chanyeol akan pergi? Tetapi pertanyaan itu hanya bisa ia simpan di dalam dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin terlalu pedulidengan kemana dan perginya pria itu.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya seolah memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya masih berada dalam sambungan telpon yang sama.

"Aku disini," Bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan aku berharap kau cukup bahagia."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain temenung akan ucapan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Meskipun dari panggilannya yang masih tersambung, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia tengah menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Namun karena merasa yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan menjawabnya akhirnya panggilan itu terputus begitu saja. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya membiarkannya. Kyungsoo sejujurnya ingin mengatakannya tetapi ia tidak tahu apa kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

 _Ya aku memaafkanmu._

 _Tenang saja, tidak masalah._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Sama-sama._

Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menagatakan semua itu begitu saja. Kyungsoo menurunkan ponselnya ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati Suho yang masih bertahan memerhatikannya. Pria itu seolah menunggu apa saja yang Chanyeol katakan tetapi Kyungsoo tidak memiliki keinginan sedikitpun untuk membahasnya kali ini.

Beruntung ketukan pada pintu kamarnya membuat seluruh perhatiannya juga Suho teralih. Setelah Suho berjalan untuk membuka pintu, Kyungsoo dapat menemukan salah satu pelayan rumahnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada surat untuk nona." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir. Apakah mungkin itu Kai, apakah Kai mengirim surat untuk memberinya sebuah kabar bahagia? Oh sudah sangat lama sekali ia menunggu. Sebelum Suho mengambil surat itu, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu menerjang amplop coklat itu dengan semangat lantas berlari meninggalkan mereka begitu saja untuk duduk diatas kursinya dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum melihat amplop itu namun setela ia mengamatinya lekat-lekat senyumannnya menghilang. Ini bukan Kai, tetapi nama yang tercantum di amplop itu adalah nama lain. Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 _Aku mencoba menemuimu tetapi sepertinya ayahmu telah terlanjur membenciku. Aku menulis surat ini berharap agar kau tidak terpuruk dengan kesedihanmu._

 _Setelah semua yang terjadi, apa yang aku lihat sepertinya aku adalah orang yang jahat. Benar bahwa aku memang mencintaimu, sayangnya aku tidak dapat melihat cinta yang kau berikan selain kepada Kai. Aku akan jujur kepadamu bahwa malam itu aku yang membantunya agar bisa menemuimu dengan satu syarat untuk memintanya pergi menjauh dari hidupmu._

 _Mungkin kau bertanya; apa hakku menyuruhnya pergi? Jawabannya adalah aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa membuatmu bahagia, Soo. Tetapi sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana cara Kai menatapmu, melindungimu.. itu semakin membuatku nampak seperti orang jahat. Ada kecemburuan yang tidak dapat kusembunyikan dan aku benar-benar ingin dia pergi jauh-jauh darimu. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang layak sama seperti tatapan yang kau berikan kepada Kai. Ada cinta yang aku temukan tetapi kau sama sekali tidak memilikinya untukku. Dan saat itulah aku sadar, aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu sangat mencintai pria itu._

 _Aku memang pria yang brengsek, seperti yang kau katakan. Aku pria brengsek bukan? Tetapi aku ingin menjelaskan satu hal. Di hari pernikahan, wanita itu bernama Luhan. Dia adalah salah satu sahabatku dan dia sudah menikah dengan salah satu kerabatku, Sehun. Itu adalah anak dari pernikahan mereka dan bukan aku. Luhan dan Sehun mau membantuku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini dengan cara yang terjadi kemarin. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar nama Luhan sebelumnya. Dia adalah seorang aktris musikal juga, aku takut kau menyadarinya tetapi sepertinya kau tidak tahu tentang itu. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku membatalkan pernikahan ini? Setelah menyadari bagaimana begitu kerasnya ayahmu yang bahkan tidak mengakui anak itu—anak Kai. Satu-satunya cara meruntuhkan kepercayaan ayahmu ada padaku._

 _Jangan mengasihaniku. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pria yang berguna. Setidaknya sedikit pengorbanan agar kau bisa bahagia. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu atau merusak reputasimu tapi hanya ini satu-satunya agar kau bisa terbebas dari ikatan yang aku sendiri tak yakin kau senang dengan ini, bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun._

 _Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan sedikit muncul nasib buruk kepadaku, tapi percayalah semuanya akan berlalu. Aku akan pergi dan memilih mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Jepang. Mungkin disana aku bisa melupakanmu._

 _Dan satu hal yang ingin aku katakan, ini tentang Kai. Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya Kai. Karena setelah malam itu Kai memutuskan untuk pergi, bahkan setelah mengantarkanmu untuk kembali memasuki mobilku. Mungkin aku sudah salah sejak awal karena telah memerintahkannya untuk pergi menjauh dari hidupmu tetapi aku percaya dia akan kembali kepadamu. Dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa; dia mempercayai adanya sebuah takdir dan dia akan merebutmu kembali dari tanganku. Aku yakin dia akan datang untukmu._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan aku berharap kau bahagia._

 _Chanyeol Park._

Isi surat itu terus terbayang dikepalanya. Kyungsoo bahkan mengingat dengan jelas setiap kalimat yang telah dibacanya. Begitu banyak yang dikorbankannya, begitu banyak alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Bahkan kekacauan yang terjadi di hari pernikahan itu, semuanya hanya sandiwara. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah Luhan. Seorang aktris musikal yang kini tengah cakum setelah pernikahannya.

Selain itu fakta bahwa sebenarnya Kai pergi bukan akan kemauannya sendiri melainkan karena Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak. Ia bahkan hampir mengumpat setiap hari karena tindakan pengecut Kai tetapi ternyata Chanyeol ada di balik semua ini. Jauh dari itu semua setidaknya ada sedikit udara yang melegakan di dalam dirinya. Setidaknya Kai masih tetap akan datang karena ia tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo telah berada di bandara saat ini. Meskipun perjalanannya akan mulai sekitar lima jam lagi. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang sama untuk bertemu Chanyeol, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah sambungan telepon dan isi surat yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih ada disini.

Setelah berusaha mencba mengubungi Chanyeol kembali meskipun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa kiranya yang akan ia lakukan setelah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak ingin bersikap menganggapnya pria brengsek atau jahat kali ini. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan beruntung pesawat yang akan membawa Chanyeol ke Jepang belum lepas landas. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum keberangkatan dan Chanyeol menyetuji ajakan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di teminal keberangkatan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri canggung ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dari kejauhan. Benar-benar sangat canggung bahkan ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kata terima kasih cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku." Ucap Kyungsoo, masih dengan sebuah bisikan parau karena suaranya yang belum pulih benar.

"Cukup jaga dirimu dan bahagialah." Balas Chanyeol tenang dan Kyungsoo lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo lantas menunduk. Ia ingin menangis. Tidak semua pria brengsek, itu adalah faktanya. Setelah apa yang Suho lakukan kepadanya, lalu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa ia telah membuat semua orang disekitarnya sulit. Mungkin hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol juga tidak akan sedekat dulu meski pada kenyataannya sejak dulu mereka tidak pernah dekat. Tetapi setelah semua yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Semua hanya akan menjadi sebuah kecanggungan yang membisukan.

"Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mendongak dan kembali tertegun melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu sangat lembut. "Boleh aku memelukmu, untuk yang terakhir."

Meski Kyungsoo ragu tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengijinkan sepasang lengan itu merengkuhnya. Tidak berlebihan dan ini seperti sebuah bentuk pelukan perpisahan seperti biasanya.

"Meskipun aku tidak memilikimu setidaknya berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan berbahagia."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menjawab apa yang Chanyeol katakan kepadanya selain membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja sebelum Chanyeol lkembali melepaskan pelukannya.

"Katakan kepada Kai jika dia kembali, bahwa aku akan merebutmu kembali jika dia tidak bisa membahagiakanmu."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya lantas tertawa dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Oh, dia memiliki satu lagi pria yang peduli kepadanya. Meski Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengatakannnya, ia berharap suatu hari nanti ada wanita yang beruntung merebut hati Chanyeol. Pria itu pasti akan membahagiakan wanitanya di masa depan nannti.

Hanya tinggal dirinya saat ini untuk mencari kebahagiannya. Chanyeol yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa Kai akan mencarinya dan Kyungsoo yakin mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali. Percaya kepada sebuah takdir. Jika saja dulu mereka bisa bertemu kembali setelah perpisahan mereka di New York, kenapa setelah ikatan yang begitu sangat erat terjalin mereka tida bisa bertemu? Tentu saja mereka akan dipertemukan kembali. Hanya membutuhkan sedikit banyak waktu dan Kyungsoo telah mengantisipasi dengan penuh harapan jika hari itu datang.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Kai-nya kemana?

Kok dia ilang?

Kok isinya Chanyeol ama Kyungsoo doang?

Kai-nya lagi buat usaha ayam goreng, hehe enggak bercanda. Well kenapa chapter ini isinya Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol doang. Semua masalah harus diselesaikan kan, dilibas dari mulai akar-akarnya dan masalah utama adal dipernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dan beginilah ada chapter ini. Mungkin ada yang kecewa karena nggak ada momen kaisoonya setelah 5k words yang aku tulis. Tapi aku janji chapter depan gak ada baper-bapernya kok... beneran.. serius.

Dan berhubung chap depan adalah chapter terakhir. Tolong mengantisipasinya ya, hehe *Udah kayak mau liris album aja*

Sedikit aja cerita karena aku gak seaktif dulu nulis jadi maaf jika update selalu lewat dari waktu yang seharusnya ditentuin. Aku berusaha untuk update setiap seminggu sekali dan ternyata makin kesini makin susah aja. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya.. maaf.

Mohon maaf jika ada keselahan penulisan, kalimat tidak dimengerti atau kecewa dengan chapte rini. Jujur aja lagi gregetan sebenarnya pengen selesain ff ini biar bisa posting ff baru. Jadi mohon maaf atas semuanya, termasuk keterlambatan update nya.

Makasih banget yang masih setiap buat nunggu ff ini update. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu dan bales satu-satu tapi aku seneng banget masih ada yang nunggu ff ini. Bahkan sampe setiap saat muncul notip dari e-mail tentang ff ini bikin aku ngerasa bersalah sama kalian karena gak bisa update cepet meskipun begitu karena kalian juga aku jadi gak buang-buang waktu buat sedikit nyemeptin waktu buat ngeedit. So thank you so much~

Salam blossom~


	20. Chapter 19 : Perfect Princess & Epilog

Unperfect Princess

* * *

New York tidak akan pernah berubah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati dirinya kini telah berada di kota yang telah membesarkannya. Meskipun Seoul adalah tempat kelahirannya tetapi kembali ke New York rasanya seperti ia telah pulang.

Masih akhir november tetapi hiasan khas Natal sudah menghiasi jalanan kota New York. Ia merindukan musim dingin di kota ini. Meskipun Natal ini akan ia lewati tanpa sang ayah, dan tentunya tanpa kehadiran Kai. Setidaknya ada Suho disini yang menemaninya. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal selama beberapa bulan saja di Amerika. Setelah _visa-_ nya habis, ia akan kembali ke Korea Selatan—tentunya setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo cukup baik untuk ditinggalkan sendirian. Selain itu ia juga berjanji akan kembali datang ketika Kyungsoo akan melahirkan agar ia bisa menjadi orang pertama yang memeluk bayi Kyungsoo—jika si _brengsek_ Kai masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya; itu julukan yang Suho berikan kepada Kai saat ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apakah Suho benar-benar membenci Kai atau hanya sebuah bentuk kekesalan semata karena menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sejauh ini Kyungsoo masih belum menceritakan alasan kenapa Kai pergi meninggalkannnya. Bukan karena sebuah keinginan melainkan keterpaksaan atas dorongan Chanyeol.

Suho masih bersamanya, hanya saja saat ini pria itu lebih memilih untuk tidur selama perjalanan mereka untuk menuju ke rumah lama Kyungsoo. Suho mengeluh bahwa ia mengalami _Jet Lag_ dan Kyungsoo memaklumi hal itu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama bagi sepupunya itu melakukan penerbangan yang jauh. Sesekali Kyungsoo hanya melirik keadaan Suho yang tertidur dengan pulas di mobilnya lantas ia kembali melemparkan tatapannya ke luar.

Ia merindukan kota ini sebanyak ia merindukan Kai. Kyungsoo mengusap perlahan perutnya dengan lembut dan berbisik di dalam hatinya bahwa; inilah kota yang telah mempertemukan ibu dan ayahmu. Rasanya aneh tetapi Kyungsoo merasa tergelitik hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkannya di dalam hati. _Ibu dan ayahmu,_ seperti sebuah ikatan yang sangat nyata dan tidak akan pernah terputus karena sebuah jarak yang memisahkan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kai saat ini, bagaimana keadaannya atau apakah ia hidup dengan baik saat ini. Tetapi dimanapun ia berada, Kyungsoo selalu berdoa, berharap bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak nampak sedih atau lebih buruk terlihat rapuh di hadapan Suho. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia kini berada di kota yang amat sangat di kenalnya, tidak seperti di Seoul—di kota yang mengharuskannya bersikap sempurna. Setidaknya disini tidak ada lagi sang ayah yang mengekangnya, kini Kyungsoo bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Mobilnya terhenti dengan perlahan ketika lampu merah. Kyungsoo menoleh ke luar jendela dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum hanya membayangkan sebuah ketukan ringan pada kaca jendelanya dengan sosok pria berantakan berbau alkohol meminta belas kasih untuk diberikan tumpangan.

" _Ah.. I know you. Gadis opera itu! Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku ada tes hari ini. Aku Kai, Kita satu kampus. Aku berasal dari Juilliard juga."_

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tidak bisakah Kai muncul dengan cara seperti itu lagi. Anggap saja sebuah hadiah, sebuah pertemuan yang tanpa direncanakan adalah hadiah terbaik di dunia ini. Kyungsoo telah mendapatkannya dan tidak ada salahnya ia meminta hadiah itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Akan tetapi setelah mobil itu perlahan melaju, tidak ada satupun sosok yang kembali mengetuk mobilnya seperti dulu.

* * *

"Apa ada tempat yang lebih menyenangkan selain Central Park?"

"Pusat kebahagiaan warga New York bahkan Amerika ada disini, kau ingin mencari apa, oppa?" sahut Kyungsoo yang masih setia melangkah menapaki jalanan berbatu di sekitaran Central Park.

"Aku hanya tidak suka cuaca dingin seperti ini," Suho merapatkan mantelnya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik seketika. "Kau benar jika mengatakan bahwa Musim Panas adalah waktu terbaik di Central Park tetapi untuk musim dingin kurasa tidak, oh.. ini bahkan belum memasuki musim dingin. Bagaimana jika musim dingin benar-benar datang, kurasa aku tidak akan memilih untuk berkeliling seperti ini."

Kyungsoo setengah tertawa menanggapi ucapan Suho dan ia tetap mengabaikan keluhan pria itu akan cuaca New York pada hari ini. Memang dingin tetapi Kyungsoo merasa ini tidak benar-benar cukup dingin untuk membuatnya menggigil.

"Saat musim dingin, Central Park justru semakin ramai."

"Kau bercanda? Aku lebih ingin melihat Patung Liberty, berjalan-jalan di Time Square dan memasang gembok cinta di Brooklyn Bridge." decak Suho.

"Meragukanku? Hei.. aku sudah tinggal disini sejak aku masih kecil. Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana New York terlebih Central Park. Dibandingkan tempat yang kau sebutkan, akan ada banyak lampu menghiasi taman ini, bahkan ketika danaunya membeku, semua orang akan berlomba-lomba agar bisa menjadi orang pertama untuk bermain _ice skating_ disana. Percayalah, itu akan sangat menyenangkan." Kyungsoo mengelus dengan lembut perutnya lantas menatap danau yang tidak lama lagi akan membeku. "Ah.. kapan terakhir kali aku bermain _ice skating_ ya, aku ingin melakukkannya lagi."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" sanggah Suho cepat membuat Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kau ingin menyakiti bayimu heh? Aku pamannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi kepada keponakanku."

Kyungsoo tertawa, dibandingkan seorang kakak kini Suho lebih mirip seorang ayah yang akan melarangnya melakukan ini itu—jelas yang akan membahayakan calon bayi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pernah mengejek kekhawatiran Suho dengan mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya jika hamil nanti tidak akan hidup dengan tenang karena suaminya yang sangat _over protectif_ tetapi Suho akan menjawabnya dengan serius. Dia tidak bercanda bahwa ia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada bayinya terlebih Kyungsoo—bagaimanapun ia yang bertanggung jawab selagi Kai tidak ada.

Dan selalu berakhir seperti itu. Setiap pembicaraan yang mereka buat akan berakhir dengan ketidak sukaan Suho yang masih mempermasalahkan menghilangnya Kai hingga sampai saat ini. Meskipun Kyungsoo merasa tertekan akan tetapi ia lebih memilih diam tidak menanggapi. Lagipula Kyungsoo tahu alasan kenapa Kai benar-benar pergi. Jika Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Kai memang jahat, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kyungsoo hanya merasa kecewa karena sikapnya itu. Kyungsoo tidak membencinya, sepenuh hatinya masih mengharapkan Kai kembali. Bahkan hingga di detik ini.

Siang ini Kyungsoo memilih menghabiskan waktunya di Central Park untuk beberapa alasan. Pertama menunjukkan kepada Suho betapa mengangumkannya Central Park meski berakhir gagal karena Suho yang tidak tertarik. Kedua, menikmati waktu sendirinya setelah terbebas dari setiap belenggu yang mengekangnya. Yang ketiga adalah kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan Kai kembali disini.

Pada akhirnya ketika Suho memilih pergi untuk mencari minuman hangat unuk mereka, Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk di bangku yang sama. Di bangku tempat dimana ia menemukan Kai pertama kali.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus-lurus, seolah membiaskan sebuah bayangan dimana Kai saat itu tengah melakukan tarian jalanan disana. Bahkan bayangan itu seperti nyata ketika senyuman pria itu tersungging kepadanya dengan tangan yang melambai selah meminta perhatian. Bayangan lain muncul disi lain, ketika dirinya sendri yang bernanyi disana, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menampik bahwa ia juga merindukan dirinya sendiri yang dulu—ketika bersama Kai.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendapatkan semua kebahagian itu kembali di tangannya tetapi nampaknya akan sangat sulit. Tidak, jika Kai ada disini.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu dan Kyungsoo kini mulai benar-benar terbiasa kembali tinggal di New York, begitupun dengan Suho. Kini Kyungsoo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengekangnya dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mengawasinya. Setidaknya kebiasaan buruknya juga untuk bersenang-senang telah menghilang. Kyungsoo lebih sering mengunjungi beberapa teman lamanya yang sekarang juga sudah sukses dengan karir mereka masing-masing.

Kakinya kini yang menginjak Broadway adalah hal yang paling luar biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Dulu ia pernah bermimpi untuk mengadakan sebuah konser tungga di Broadway, akan tetapi mimpinya harus pupus karena keharusannya untuk meninggalkan New York dan tinggal di Seoul. Meskipun ini bukanlah kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya disini, tetapi tetap saja rasanya selalu berbeda. Perasaannya akan menggebu dengan sebuah antusias yang seakan meledak. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berada di tempat impian para pemain seni di dunia.

"Wow, ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat kau tersenyum selebar itu selama kita di New York."

Kyungsoo melirik Suho yang kini menyunggingkan senyumannya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana senyumannya saat ini, tetapi kebahagiannya memang tengah membuncah kali ini.

"Kita mendapatkan pertunjukan jam delapan malam nanti," Suho menatap lekat-lekat tiket pertunjukkan teater musikal yang diberikan Kyungsoo. "Ini masih sore dan kenapa kita harus datang secepat ini?"

"Aku ingin menemui teman-temanku dulu?"

"Kau memangnya mempunyai teman-teman?" Suho menyipitkan matanya dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan ringan di lengan atasnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya ini tetapi saat aku di Juilliard, aku adalah mahasiswa yang terkenal. Banyak sekali yang ingin berada di posisiku."

"Aku memang tidak memercayainya," Suho berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa wanita kasar sepertimu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat terkenal di Juilliard." Ia tertawa dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus menimpalinya.

Kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju pintu lain ketika Suho segera memanggilnya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Suho dengan setengah kesal. "Aku kan sudah bilang ingin menemui teman-temanku dulu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa mencari wanita-wanita cantik disini dan memamerkannya kepada kekasihmu. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di tempat pelatihan."

Kyungsoo lantas berbalik meninggalkan Suho begitu saja. Tidak apa-apa ia meninggalkan Suho sendirian disini. Lagipula ia juga tidak terlalu khawatir, kemampuan bahasa inggris Suho cukup bagus. Setidaknya tidak akan membuat ia sampai tersesat. Lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin terus membuat Suho selalu mengikutinya. Sekali-kali Kyungsoo ingin Suho menikmati New York tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan keadaaan kehamilan Kyungsoo. Meskipun itu mustahil, tapi Kyungsoo akan berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa jika sendirian.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan melewati beberapa koridor yang kosong hingga ia menemukan sebuah pintu teater—tempat yang dijadikan rehearsal untuk pertunjukkan yang akan mereka tampilkan malam ini. Kyungsoo menunggu di depan pintu setelah ia menelpon Wendy—salah satu temannya dari Juilliard—bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk menyaksikan latihan itu secara langsung.

Pintu terbuka menunjukkan sosok wanita berambut merah menyapanya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggilnya membuat Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum dan menerima sebuah pelukan erat dari Wendy. "Ah _how are you_? Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu. Kau masih cantik seperti biasanya."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh menimpali candaan Wendy.

"Sangat baik dan ya, _i'll have a baby._ " Kyungsoo berbisik dan seketika mata Wendy membulat dengan wajah terkejut.

" _Are you sure_? _A baby_?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ketika mereka mulai berjalan memasuki teater dan melangkah menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. " _Oh my God, Congrats_! Aku tidak percaya dengan ini, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau bertanya seperti seorang anak, Wendy. Ceritanya sangat panjang, aku akan menceritakannya nanti karena sekarang aku lebih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang pertunjukkan ini."

"Ayolah, itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kemarilah." Wendy menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung pada panggung yang tengah sibuk diisi oleh beberapa pemain yang tengah melakukan latihan.

Perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya tertuju pada panggung itu. Betapa ia sangat merindukan untuk berdiri di atas panggung seperti mereka saat ini.

"Jadi, siapa priamu?"

Kyungsoo melirik wendy yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh dan Wendy tidak terima dengan hal itu. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Setidaknya priaku lebih baik dari pria yang mungkin kau miliki saat ini. Apa kau masih mengincar para aktor muda seperti mereka?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah panggung dengan dagunya dan Wendy hanya bisa mendengus. "Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk aku kencani," Wendy menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Kursi dan membuat arah pandangan yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. "Sulit untuk mengatur para pemain muda seperti mereka, terkadang aku kewalahan hanya untuk menekankan mereka tentang karakter yang harus mereka perankan."

"Aku tidak percaya seorang sutradara sepertimu bisa kewalahan hanya karena pemain muda. Bukankah pemain muda lebih mudah untuk di atur."

"Tapi tidak dengan keegoisan mereka, uh.. serius Kyungsoo. Mereka menginginkn peran hebat tanpa tahu apa yang harus mereka tonjolkan."

"Ya, seperti saat kau memarahiku karena akting menangisku yang payah."

Wendy hanya tertawa begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih ingat bagaimana antusiasnya Wendy setelah ditunjuk untuk menjadi sutradara pertunjukkan tahunan mereka di Juilliard dimana Kyungsoo yang juga menjadi pemeran utamanya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Kyungsoo mendapatkan kemarahan Wendy tentang aktingnya yang sangat payah tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat ia berkecil hati. Meskipun memang aktingnya saat pertunjukkan itu berakhir dengan sebuah kegagalan tetapi Wendy lah orang pertama yang menenangkannya juga.

Tidak menyangka bahwa kedisiplinan dan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Wendy akan membawanya sampai pada titik ini. Kini Wendy mulai meniti karirnya menjadi seorang sutrada tetater musikal dan mampu melakukan debutnya di Broadway. Wendy sangat bekerja keras dan Kyungsoo ikut bangga akan hal itu.

"Meskipun begitu, kau adalah orang yang cerdas memilih tim."

Wendy tersenyum dengan bangga. "Tentu saja, timku yang terbaik," Wendy mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan memangku lengan di atas lengan kursi. "Aku sengaja memilih orang-orang dari Juilliard."

"Benarkah?" Membuat Wendy mengangguk. "Beberapa mahasiswa dan beberapa alumni. Mereka mau membantuku. Aku berusaha menemukan mereka bahkan meneror mereka dengan mengirim surat yang sangat banyak, ketika mereka lelah dengan terorku, aku menunjukan prorposal dan naskah yang kutulis bersama Sunny. Dan mereka akhirnya mau membantuku!"

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan."

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah diabaikan oleh orang lain," Wendy terkekeh dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hey, kau ingin ikut bergabung?"

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri lantas dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya untuk mrnolak. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan akting. Tidak lagi."

Wendy berdecak. "Kenapa begitu, aku akan senang jika dapat bantuan."

" _Wendy! Come here! Ada masalah disini!"_

Kyungsoo maupun Wendy melirik ke arah panggung dimana seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tengah memanggil dengan sebuah teriakan yang sangat kencang.

"Wah, apa dia menelan microfon-nya. Bagaimana suaranya bisa sekeras itu?"

"Itu Kris, dia sangat menyebalkan." Wendy lantas berdiri dan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, memberikan tatapan bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani temannya lebih lama lagi. "Masih banyak yang harus aku urus, dan ya.. sebelum si cerewet Kris semakin menulikan pendengaranku dengan teriakannya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan hanya bisa mengangguk memaklumi. "Pergilah, aku akan menikmati rehearsal-nya disini. _Good job babe!_ " Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi dorongan semangat kepada Wendy yang dibalas sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, lantas Wendy segera berlari menuruni setiap anak tangga tanpa takut bahwa ia bisa terjatuh karena sepatu berhak yang dikenakannya. Ketika Wendy mulai kembali berada di atas panggung, Kyungsoo kembali memerhatikan bagaimana cara wanita itu mengatur setiap pemain disana. Kyungsoo tidak kaget jika sepanjang rehearsal Wendy terus berteriak dan marah-marah. Kyungsoo pernah ada di posisi itu dan ia tidak terkejut dengan sikap wanita itu yang masih sama.

Kyungsoo bahkan hampir menikmati setengah pertunjukan rehearsal yang tengah dilakukan saat ini. Sebelum pada akhirnya perhatiannya jatuh pada seorang pria yang naik ke atas panggung dan membuat sebuah kumpulan kecil disana. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, mencari tahu apakah ia mengenal pria itu, mungkin salah satu alumni. Entahlah, hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan pria itu. Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk menatapnya akan tetapi kerumunan yang dibuatnya membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk melihat wajahnya.

Yang bisa Kyungsoo perhatikan hanyalah topi hitam yang dikenakan pria itu dengan kaus putih oblong yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya, memilih menyamankan diri kali ini. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu teman Wendy dan juga dirinya. Bagaimanapun Wendy memang mengikutsertakan alumni untuk bekerja sama dengannya kan?

Kyungsoo masih memerhatikan panggung itu hingga kerumunan di atas sana mulai menyebar—seperti membuat sebuah formasi. Pria itu lagi-lagi menarik perhatian Kyungsoo untuk kembali memerhatikannya lebih lekat. Dan saat pria itu menari; saat itu juga Kyungsoo menyadari siapa pria itu sebenarnya.

"Kai..," Kyungsoo berbisik. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memerhatikan bagaimana pria yang selama ini dicarinya. Pria yang selama ini menghilang. Pria yang teramat ia cintai, kini tengah menari di atas panggung dengan begitu indahnya.

Keterpukauannya segera muncul bersamaan perasaan rindu yang menggebu di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat—atau mungkin lebih hebat dari biasanya. Air matanya menetes seketika dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengekpresikan perasaannya kali ini.

Hanya tubuhnya yang bergerak tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang masih kosong. Kyungsoo berdiri lantas melangkah dengan perlahan, melewati satu persatu anak tangga untuk turun dan mencapai panggung utama di hdapannya. Hatinya bergejolak ketika ia merasa semakin dekat, bahkan hingga sedekat ini Kai masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Isakannya terlepas begitu saja—tidak menyadari bahwa isakannya mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang tengah berlatih ikut meliriknya dalam kebingungan—termasuk Kai yang menghentikan tariannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan sosok wanita yang selama ini begitu sangat dicintainya.

Kyungsoo dapat menemukan bagaimana bibir Kai menggumamkan namanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri mematung di anak tangga yang terakhir. Ia masih menangis bahkan emosinya benar-benar tidak terkendali saat ini. Ketika Kai mulai melompat turun dari atas panggung dan melangkah mendekatinya. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. Perasaannya membuncah, antara rindu, bahagia hingga marah. Dan satu hal sebelum Kai dapat benar-benar mencapai bahunya untuk direngkuh, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu mendaratkan tamparan keras pada pipi Kai. Membuat wajah itu ikut terpelanting ke sisi lain—saking kerasnya tamparan Kyungsoo kali ini.

Kai bahkan masih diam dalam posisinya kali ini ketika Kyungsoo semakin menangis dengan keras dan berbicara dengan terengah-engah.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" umpat Kyungsoo. Ia memberikan pukulan kecil pada tubuh Kai. Reaksi pria itu masih sama, Kai masih diam menerima semua ungkapan kemarahan Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Pria brengsek, beraninya kau meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat menderita. Apa kau memang ingin membuatku menderita hah? Brengsek, aku membencimu.. kau jahat!"

Semua kekecewaan yang selama ini Kyungsoo pendam terus terlontar dari bibirnya. Ini adalah isi perasaannya yang belum pernah ia sampaikan kepada siapapun. Termasuk Suho. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu alasan Kai pergi tetapi tetap saja ia masih belum menerima keputusan Kai yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti memukulnya. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk lemah dngan tangisannya yang semakin terdengar menyakitkan. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu," bisiknya dengan halus.

"Kau jahat Kai, kau sangat jahat. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Lalu apa? Apa maksudnya ini? Kau berada disini dan membiarkanku sengsara di hari pernikahanku begitu? Bagaimana bisa kau sepengecut itu pergi meninggalkanku hah?"

Perasaan Kai teramat sesak. Ia menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini dan ia benci harus mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo yang menyakitkan. Kai tidak pernah menyangka jika pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan menemukannya. Kai begitu merindukan Kyungsoo, bahkan semua tamparan dan pukulan yang diberikan Kyungsoo tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Kai memang pantas mendapatkannya sehingga sebagai balasannya ia menerima setiap perlakuan kasar Kyungsoo kali ini. Barulah ketika Kyungsoo mulai seidkit tenang, dengan hati-hati Kai menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo yang gemetar. Kai bahkan belum benar-bear merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ketika pukulan lain mendarat di rahangnya. Jauh lebih keras—menyebabkan Kai kini jatuh terbanting ke belakang.

Rasa sakit menjalar di antara rahang hingga bibirnya. Ia menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan mendapatkan setitik noda darah disana. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa menemukan tatapan kemarahan Suho yang telah berdiri di depan tubuh Kyungsoo seolah mendungi wanita itu dari si 'brengsek' Kai.

"Nah, akhirnya kau muncul juga bajingan. Kau merindukan pukulanku yang lain?"

Dan saat itu juga Kai tidak bisa menghentikan amukan kemaraan Suho yang lagi-lagi menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan keras di sisi rahang yang lainnya. Suho benar, ia memang bajingan. Dan ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

* * *

Kai meringis ketika merasakan perihnya anti biotik yang tengah diusapkan pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo untuk memintanya berhenti melakukan itu akan tetapi sebaliknya, wanita itu malah menekan luka Kai semakin keras. Kai tidak dapat meredam ringisan kesakitannya kali ini dan hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan tangan yang terus memukul lengan kursi.

"Kau manja sekali, bisakah kau diam?" protes Kyungsoo. Ia menjauhkan kapas yang sebelumnya ia gunakan dan menggantikannya dengan kapas yang baru.

"Aku rasa keluargamu memiliki bakat dalam urusan pukul—memukul—orang," ringis Kai. Ia menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya sekilas dan kembali diam ketika Kyunsoo mulai kembali mengusapkan anti biotik pada lukanya.

"Itu terdengar aneh."

"Ya, setelah ayahmu, lalu kau, dan sekarang suho. Aku hampir mendapatkan setiap pukulan dari semua keluargamu. Aku penasaran dengan keluargamu yang lain, apakah mereka pandai memukul orang juga—Ahh! Kyungsoo itu sakit!"

Kai hanya meringis menyentuh lukanya yang lagi-lagi ditekan secara sengaja oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Kai dengan tajam. Bahkan ia tidak berniat berkomentar sedikitpun tentang keadaannya. Akan tetapi tidak dengan Suho. Percayalah bahkan hingga di detik ini Pria itu masih berdiri mengawasi mereka berdua—dan jangan lupakan tatapan kemarahannya yang masih berapi-api kepada Kai.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau jauh lebih beruntung, jika bukan karena anak-anak didikmu itu, aku mungkin telah membuatmu mati di hadapan mereka," ucap Suho dengan dingin.

"Oppa, sudahlah!" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Suho untuk menghentikan ucapan kasarnya.

"Apa? Dia sudah beraninya meninggalkanmu, bajingan ini pantas untuk dihukum!"

"Ya, dan kau juga akan masuk penjara jika terus memukulnya seperti itu. Kau bahkan akan di deportasi dan parahnya tidak akan lagi bisa melihatku disini, Kau mau itu terjadi hah?"

"Kau masih membelanya," decak Suho. Pria itu lantas menatap Kai dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi. "Hei bajingan, lihatlah bahkan setelah kau menyakiti Kyungsoo kecilku, dia masih membelamu. Seharusnya kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu itu!"

Kai mendesah, ia menghela napas begitu sangat lemah. Tentu saja ia menyadarinya, Suho benar. Kai memang bersalah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Kau pikir semudah itu memaafkanmu?" balas Suho dengan keras.

"Suho oppa, sudahlah. Dia sudah meminta maaf jadi jangan terus berdebat soal itu."

Suho lagi-lagi berdecak. "Bela saja terus bajingan ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Suho lantas pergi begitu saja meninggal Kyungsoo maupun Kai yang masih membeku dengan setiap ungkapan kemarahan Suho kali ini.

Kai benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhinrya Suho akan ikut marah akan tindakannya ini. Meskipun Kai tidak tahu seberapa besar kemarahan Suho kepadanya. Setidaknya Kai masih memiliki sedikit harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti Suho akan memaafkannya. Itu yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan ia beruntung bahwa Kyungsoo dapat mengerti keadaannya.

"Dia memang seperti itu, jangan hiraukan dia."

"Dia menyadarkanku bahwa aku benar-benar pria yang sangat brengsek," Kyungsoo menatap Kai kali ini dengan tatapan lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Aku telah meninggalkanmu, bahkan calon bayi kita," bisik Kai. "Aku benar-benar sangat brengsek dan memilih pergi begitu saja tanpa memerdulikan keadaanmu yang mungkin lebih menderita. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku layak mendapatkanmu. Maka dari itu aku—"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," ucap Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai. Saat itu juga Kai mendongak dan menemukan senyuman Kyungsoo tersungging di bibirnya. "Park Chanyeol yang mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Chanyeol?"

"Mungkin aku akan semarah Suho kali ini, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya aku yang tahu alasan dari tindakanmu ini, dan Chanyeol lah yang mengakatannya sendiri kepadaku. Kau pergi atas perintah dia bukan?"

Kai hanya bisa bungkam ketika air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Aku juga pernah menganggapmu bersikap pengecut karena beraninya meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku pikir aku telah dicampaakkan, tetapi ternyata tidak. Aku tahu bahwa aku adalah hal yang paling berharga di hidupmu, maka dari itu kau pergi dan menuruti semua keinginan Chanyeol bukan? Jadi katakan kepadaku sebenarnya, kenapa kau semudah itu mau menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan membiarkan dia menikahiku begitu saja?"

"Itu.." Kai mengigit bibirnya setengah ragu sebelum kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo jauh lebih serius. "Itu karena aku merasa sangat tidak pantas untukmu." Kai menghela napas sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa memiliki apapun untuk bisa membahagiakanmu. Meskipun kali ini aku tidak memiliki apa-apa, setidaknya aku ingin berusaha menunjukkan kepada Chanyeol bahkan kepada ayahmu bahwa aku layak memilikimu. Aku ingin memiliki apa yang diinginkan ayahmu."

"Dan itu adalah, nama? Kekuasaan? Kekayaan? Apakah itu alasanmu untuk memilih pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai menggangguk dengan lemah. "Dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerutan di keningnya ketika lagi-lagi Kyungsoo telah mengangkat tangannya seolah ia siap menampar Kai untuk kedua kalinya. Kai bahkan sudah sangat siap untuk hal itu, ia memejamkan matanya akan tetapi sekian lama ia menunggu, ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah sentuhan halus pada pipinya. Ketika ia membuka matanya Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tulus. Berlanjut memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membutuhkan itu semua untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa bahagia denganmu. Hanya kau, dan bayi ini," Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya yang diikuti tatapan Kai. "Aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tidak memiliki uang, tidak memiliki nama yang besar ataupun kekuasaan, setidaknya hidup bersama denganmu dan berusaha untuk bertahan bersama-sama, itu adalah hal yang lebih kubutuhkan. Aku mebutuhkan cinta dan kepercayaanmu."

"Tetapi bagiamana denga ayahmu, dia tidak akan menerima itu semua terjadi kepadamu."

"Dia sudah tidak lagi peduli," ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kai semakin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran ketika sebaliknya wanita itu malah tersenyum dengan lebar. "Dia telah membebaskanku, aku bebas memilih apa dan siapa yang pantas kudapatkan. Dan itu termasuk kau, Kai."

Butuh beberapa detik hinggga akhirnya Kai menyadari ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini. Apa itu berarti mereka telah benar-benar bisa bersatu? Kai tersenyum ketika mendapatkan jawabannya dan sebelum ia merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukanya. Ia lantas terdiam mengingat satu orang.

"Lalu Park Chanyeol? Bagaimana dengan pernikahamu? Dan .. dan.. kenapa kau ada disini?"

Bodohnya Kai yang bahkan baru menyadari tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo yang telah benar-benar berada di New York. Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah hari pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berada disini kali ini?

"Tidak ada pernikahan," bisik Kyungsoo. "Dalam satu hari aku menjadi pengantin yang dicampakkan."

Kai hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendapati raut kebinguna Kai kali ini. Dengan gemas ia segera menarik kedua tangan Kai yang masih berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan merengkuhkan lengan Kai untuk memeluknya. "Jangan ragu, sepenuhnya aku milikmu saat ini."

"Kau benar-benar tidak menikah?"

"Tidak. Aku menunggu pernikahan yang lain."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah."

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kai kali ini. Tidak ada hal-hal berbau romantis atau semacam godaan kecil untuk menandakan bahawa Kai kali ini tengah melamarnya. Bahkan tidak ada cincin atau semacamnya. Bagaimana bisa Kai senaif itu. Akan tetapi, meskipun begitu tanpa membalas ucapannya pun Kai akan tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja ia akan sangat bersedia menikah dengan Kai. Bukankah ini mimpinya yang lain. Hidup bersama dengan Kai. Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya ia bisa dipersatukan lagi dengan Kai—Kyungsoo berbisik di dalam hatinya dan mengatakan kepada sang takdir bahwa ia percaya akan keberadaannya.

Hingga akhirnya ciuman yang selama ini dirindukkannya kembali ia rasakan dalam sebuah rasa suka cita dalam janji kehidupan yang akan lebih baik lagi.

* * *

Kyungsoo terduduk menatap panggung berukuran besar tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia duduk di barisan bangku depan dan hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati beberapa dekorasi cantik menghiaa panggung itu. Bintang-bintang buatan yang menggantung berkelap kelip. Beberapa kertas hias bahkan balon berwana pink cerah merwarnai semaraknya kecantikan panggung itu. Acara bahkan belum benar-benar dimulai tetapi Kyungsoo telah sibuk dengan kamera ponselnya untuk mengganbil gambar panggung itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengambil foto terus. Kau akan menganggu penonton lain."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan yang telah mengambil ponselnya begitu saja dari genggamannya. Itu adalah Kai dan dengan santainya pria itu memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kyungsoo mendengus menatap penampilan Kai kali ini yang bahkan memakai kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan.

"Dan apa itu, kacamatamu itu menggangguku, bisa kau lepaskan? Disini hanya berisi para orang tua, tidak akan ada yang akan mengenalmu. Kau ingin membuat Taerin kecewa karena tidak bisa menemukan ayahnya heh?"

Kai melirik Kungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan ketus. Pada akhirnya Kai melepaskan kacamata hiamnya dan duduk mencoba menyesuakian posisinya kali ini. Rasanya aneh tetapi Kyungsoo benar, Taerin bisa-bisa marah lagi kepadanya karena menganggap bahwa Kai tidak mengunjungi pertunjukkan putri kecilnya ini.

"Hah.. lihatlah, putriku akan berdiri di atas panggung itu. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar melihat Taerin berdiri disana."

Kai tersenyum menmerhatikan kebahagian Kyungsoo kali ini. Mereka kini berada di sebuah acara pertunjukkan tahunan yang diakadakan beberapa sekolah seni—dimana Taerin menjadi salah satu pengisi acaranya. Taerin memiliki minat dalam tarian; terlebih balet. Meskipun Kyungsoo sempat kecewa dengan pilihan Taerin yang memilih menekuni dunia tari dibandingkan tarik suara tetapi sepenuhnya Kyungsoo tetap mendukung keinginan putrinya menjadi seorang balerina professional.

Kai selalu mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang selalu nampak antusias pada setiap acara yang akan diisi oleh Taerin. Ia akan selalu bersemangat dan akan memilih barisan bangku paling depan untuk mendukung Taerin. Terlebih seperti saat ini, dimana Taerin akhirnya bisa berdiri di atas panggung yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kau lebih merindukan untuk berdiri di atas panggung dibandingkan menonton Taerin menari," ucap Kai tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo seketika terdiam dan menoleh kepada Kai. "Aku menyesal, kau lebih memilih vakum bahkan setelah melahirkan Taerin dan milih menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa kembali berdiri di atas panggung. Setidaknya untuk membalas perasaan rindumu?"

"Meskipun begitu, pilihanku untuk vakum bukan karena dirimu. Jadi berhentilah untuk mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal karena pilihanku ini," Kyungsoo menatap panggung itu kembali dan tersenyum ketika Kai menarik bahunya untuk mendekat sehingga kepalanya menyandar di bahu tegap Kai. "Saat aku kecil, aku pernah berharap bahwa aku bisa berdiri dia atas panggung yang sama—seperti Taerin saat ini, aku ingin melihat bagaimana ibuku dan ayahku yang akan tersenyum bangga menatapku di atas panggug. Tetapi aku tidak mendapatkannya. Aku tidak ingin Taerin merasakan hal yang sama, selagi aku masih ada disini, aku akan terus duduk di barisan paling depan untuk mendukungnya."

"Taerin yang terhebat," jawab Kai.

"Kau benar, dia yang terhebat. Sama seperti ayahnya," Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai dan tersenyum "Dia akan sesukses dirimu suatu saat nanti. Aku akan menjadikan hidupnya sempunra, membebaskan ia memilih apa yang ia mau."

Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dalam dan Kyungsoo kembali terenyuh. Bagaimana cara Kai memerlakukannya membuat ia semakin hari semakin mencintai prianya—suaminya. Sudah delapan tahun sejak pernikahannya dan Taerin di lahirkan. Kini Kyungsoo khirnya dapat merasakan apa arti dari keluarga yang sempurna. Hidup bahagia dengan putri kecilnya yang begitu sangat mereka cintai dan banggakan.

Kai telah menjadi seorang koreografer professional. Namanya sudah dikenal oleh kalangan para pekerja seni. Berkat kerja kerasnya juga kini Kai bergabung dalam bagian United Dance Works dimana ia juga ikut berperan menjadi seorang pelatih disana. Karir Kai bisa dibilang sukses. Bakatnya naik begitu pun namanya yang sudah banyak diperbincangkan oleh khalayak ramai. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya Kai akan benar-benar mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang sukses dengan kemampuan menarinya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, bagaimana Kai bisa menunjukkan bakatnya ke seluruh dunia bahwa ia layak menjadi seseorang yang dihormati—sekaligus layak memiliki seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang sangat singkat. Banyak hal yang terjadi bahkan hingga jatuh bangun dalam sebuah keterpurukan asa pada keluarga kecil mereka. Akan tetapi hal itu tak lantas membuat Kyungsoo menyesal, justru karena Kai lah kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya berjuang untuk meraih mimpi mereka dari nol. Sudah menjadi sebuah keputusan bahwa Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Mengingat betapa ia pernah merasakan sepinya hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu. Taerin—putri kecil mereka—tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama dan pada akhirnya inilah pilihan yang Kyungsoo buat; begitupun Kai yang mengerti dengan keinginannya. Mungkin karena peradangan pita suara yang dialaminya dulu juga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit enggan untuk bernyanyi lagi mengingat masih ada rasa ketakutan akan pita suaranya yang bisa saja rusak. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu terbiasa kali ini.

Sejak saat itu Kai berusaha lebih keras untuk bisa menghidupi keluarganya. Meskipun ayah Kyungsoo terkadang membantunya—bahkan menggunakan alasan Taerin agar cucunya bisa hidup dengan layak—Kai tetap tidak ingin berpangku tangan kepada orang lain. Ia masih bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja hingga terkadang waktu luangnya habis hanya untuk melatih di beberapa kelas seni di Lincoln Square.

Bagaimanapun kerja keras yang Kai buat selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Lihatlah sekarang bagaimana keluarga kecil mereka dapat hidup berkecukupan, memiliki sebuah apartemen untuk tinggal dari hasil keringat sang kepala keluarga, hingga putrinya yang bisa sekolah di sekolah seni ternama di Manhattan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo percaya bahwa pilihannya untuk memilih Kai adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia beruntung memiliki seorang suami yang mencintainya, mencintai keluarganya, bahkan seorang pekerja keras.

"Aku memiliki sebuah hadiah untukmu dan juga Taerin," ucap Kai tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatapnya bingung.

"Hadiah? Apa itu?"

Kai terkekeh dan hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah panggung. Cahaya mulai meredup digantikan oleh cahaya terang yang berbinar dari atas panggung. Musik orkestra mulai dimainkan dan saat itu juga mata Kyungsoo segera beralih menatap objek yang sama.

Beberapa gadis kecil dengan rok tutu berwarna merah muda berlarian dengan anggun menuju tengah panggung. Mereka membuat sebuah formasi kecil disana dan segera sigap dengan posisisnya masing-masing. Saat itulah senyum Kyungsoo merekah, ia melambaikan tangannya menuju panggung ketika melihat putri kecilnya telah berdiri dengan sangat cantik d iatas sana.

Melihat bagaimana Taerin tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar menatap kedua orang tuanya—terlebih Kai yang terbilang cukup jarang mengunjungi pertunjukkannya—Kyungsoo tahu bahwa putri kecilnya itu kini tengah sangat bangga. Gumaman 'I Love You' dapat Kyungsoo tangkap dari bibir kecilnya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk membalas ucapan yang sama.

" _I Love You, my little princess_ ," bisiknya yang hanya bisa didengar Kai. Meskipun begitu ucapannya tentu dapat dilihat juga oleh Taerin yang berdiri di atas panggung. Lihatlah bagaimana ia tersenyum lebar dan mulai menari dengan sangat anggun disana.

"Taerin sangat cantik ketika berdiri di atas panggung," bisik Kyungsoo memerhatikan penampilan putri kecilnya.

"Ya, sama seperti saat aku melihatmu pertama kali di atas panggung. Cantik dan sangat mempesona."

Kyungsoo melirik Kai sesaat dan suaminya melemparkan sebuah senyuman hangat untuknya. Pipi Kyungsoo merona dan ia hanya bisa menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajah dan menayandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Kai.

"Pulang nanti kita harus mengosongkan apartemen," bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Bukannya raut tegang seperti yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan, Kai malah tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan halus. "Kita akan pindah." Lanjut Kai.

"Pindah?"

"Manhattan Ville, ada sebuah rumah yang siap kita tinggali disana."

"Kai," bisik Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini seluruh perhatiannya ada di mata Kai kali ini. Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Itu adalah hadiah untukmu dan Taerin. Bukankah kau ingin membuat dia bahagia Ayo kita buat putri kecil kita bahagia dengan suasana rumah yang sebenarnya. Terus tinggal di apartemen tidak akan lama lagi membuatnya bosan."

Tetesan air mata seketika jatuh, membuat sebuah aliran kecil pada pipinya. Tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan memiliki sebuah tempat tinggal. Bukan sebuah apartemen melainkan sebuah rumah keluarga yang sudah sejak lama mereka impikan bersama. Meskipun Kyungsoo ingin bertanya darimana Kai bisa mendapatkannya karena sepengetahuan Kyungsoo sangat sulit untuk memiliki sebuah rumah di New York. Akan tetapi ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh soal itu. Hadiah Kai sudah sangat cukup untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata selain memeluk Kai yang masih mengulas senyum di sisinya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya. Kecupan kasih sayang yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun.

Kyungsoo sadar kesempurnaan yang ia miliki selama hidupnya bukanlah sebuah kesempurnaan yang nyata. Hanya sebuah ambisi dan penutup kekurangan semata yang dimiliknya. Akan tetapi setelah ia mengenal Kai, saat itu juga ia dapat membuka matanya dan melihat secara langsung bahwa perasaanlah yang lebih layak disempurnakan dibandingkan raga untuk mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan. Kyungsoo belajar banyak bahwa dihup tidak selamanya membosankan—seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sejak lama.

Kali ini ia telah menemukan kesempurnaannya. Kai dan Taerin. Mereka sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidup Kyungsoo kali ini. Biarkanlah masa lalunya menjadi sebuah pelajaran akan sebuah rasa sakit yang ia terima, kini kebebasan telah ia dapatkan dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari kedua orang yang teramat dicintainya.

Lihatlah siapa putri yang memiliki kehidupan sempurnanya kali ini.

* * *

END

* * *

Akhirnya selesai. Izinkan aku untuk menghela napas panjang. Hah~  
Mungkin endingnya kurang memuaskan tetapi sebatas inilah imajinasi saya. Hehe, bukannya gak mau bikin lovey dovey-an lagi, tetapi sepertinya di ending harus bener-bener nyelesain konflik rumit hubungan mereka. Lovey dovey nya di next ff lain aja ya (tapi gak janji juga)

Mohon maaf jika saya terlamabat banget buat update ini padahal ini sudah jadi file utuh dan tinggal di posting aja. Tetapi lagi disibukin banyak project dan kegiatan pas akhir desember hingga awal januari ini. Punya natan buat update pas malam tahun baru *karena awalnya ngira gak punya acara apa-apa* tetapi karena tiba-tiba ada kegiatan yang mendadak banget, barulah bisa diupdate sekarang. Maaf sudah dibikin lama atau mungkin sampe bosan nunggu.

Banyak hal yang sebenarnya aku dapetin setelah nulis ff ini. Dan salah satu garis besarnya adalah **Aku gak bisa bikin konflik cinta segitiga lagi**. Haha.. ternyata itu rumit banget dan harus extra sabar buat milih momen-momen yang tepat di antara dua cinta *lah Tapi bagaimanapun aku berterima kasih kepada teman-teman semuanya. Yang patah hati atau yang bahagia, aku Cuma berharap kalian enjoy dengan cerita ini.

Aku gak tau mau ucapin apalagi, yang terpenting aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada teman-teman semua yang mau menjadi pembaca ffku ini dari awal sampe akhir dan mungkin juga yang baru baca ff ini. Akhirnya satu lagi cerita bisa aku tamatkan dan semoa kalian suka. Maaf jika terkadang ada typo dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya dari fanfic ini. Terimakasih bangat untuk semua saran dan kritiknya juga. Alhamdulilah, itu membangun percaya diriku untuk menulis lebih baik lagi.

Dan next fanfic, semoga kalian suka. BL sih *soalnya lagi rindu boys love* tapi semoga kalina juga bisa sedikit lirik-lirik lah, kali aja suka. Hehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi~

* * *

EPILOG

* * *

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah dinding toko di belakangnya. Ia terus melirik jam tangannya dan hanya bisa mendesah karena sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu. Biasanya mobil gadis itu akan selalu lewat pada jam seperti ini, akan tetapi sudah hampir setengah jam mobil itu tak kunjung datang. Kai melirik kesekeliling jalan. Memerhatikan bagaimana kepadatan jalanan New York pagi ini.

Ada tes yang harus ia ikuti hari ini dan demi tes itu Kai rela untuk tidak pulang hanya untuk mengerjar ketertinggalannya. Ia baru saja selesai bekerja di sebuah klub malam dan sedikit tidak memerdulikan bau alkohol yang menyengat dari tubuhnya. Ia masih bisa mengganti pakaiannya di kampus nanti dan parfum sudah cukup untuk mengatasi sedikit aroma alkohol yang melekat di pakaiannya.

Menghilangkan kejenuhannya, ia mengenakan earphone di telinganya dan memutar sebuah lagu rekaman yang hampir sepanjang hari dia dengarkan.

Sebuah lagu klasik dari pemiliki suara yang begitu sangat dikaguminya selama ini. Setiap lirik yang disenandungkannya mampu membuat Kai terbuai dalam melodinya yang melantun indah. Seperti sebuah nyanyian surga, sedikit berlebihan memang tetapi Kai selalu menganggap bahwa hanya seorang malaikatlah yang bisa bernyanyi seperti ini—dan malaikat itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Seniornya yang di Juilliard.

Tidak ayal, bahkan hanya dengan suaranya saja bisa membuat tubuhnya ikut bergerak hanya untuk menari. Sebuah gerakan kecil kakinya sedikit membuatnya lupa akan kebosanan yang tengah ia rasakan. Menunggu memang sangat menyebalkan terlebih ia yang sebenarnya harus segera pergi. Tetapi Jongin memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan berusaha untuk mulai melangkah sesuai dengan diinginkannya.

Meskipun setengah perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada lagu yang kini tengah didengarkannya, tetapi tidak dengan matanya. Kai menatap sebuah mobil yang begitu sangat familiar berhenti di lampu merah. Senyumnya tersungging bahwa plat nomor yang ia coba ingat juga sama seperti yang dihafalkannya. Ini adalah langkah pertamanya, Kai sudah menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak harus terus berdiri di posisi paling jauh untuk mengaguminya. Ini adalah saatnya untuk ia memulai mengenal lebih jauh gadis yang dikaguminya itu begitupun sebaliknya.

Seorang Do Kyungsoo harus mengenalnya.

Melihat lampu yang masih menunjukkan warna merah. Dengan gesit, Kai segera berlari menuju mobil yang tengah terhenti itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan hal pertama yang ia takutkan adalah sebuah penolakan. Akan tetapi Kai tidak bisa mundur. Ini sudah dipersiapkannya sudah sangat lama dan ia mengantisipasi untuk hal itu.

Setelah helaan napas yang cukup panjang, Kai dengan terburu-buru mengetuk jendela mobil gadis itu. Sekian detik ia menunggu, tidak ada satupun bentuk jawaban yang didapatkannya. Kai hanya mendapati tatapan menerawang Kyungsoo dari balik mobilnya, menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan. Mungkin ini aneh akan tetapi Kai malah tersenyum mendapati hal itu. Kali pertama Kyungsoo menatap dirinya. Kai harus mencatat itu.

Ketika akhirnya kaca mobil itu diturunkan. Senyuman Kai semakin tidak bisa dihilangkan ketika melihat betapa cantiknya menatap seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sadar dengan perhatian Kyungsoo yang kini memerhatikan penampilannya. Barulah Kai mulai menyusun skenarionya—bersikap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan sengaja.

" _Sorry, can you help me? Please.."_ ucap Kai dan ia hanya bisa menunggu ketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi raut kebingungan.

Tidak ingin lantas membuat Kyungsoo menganggapnya aneh, dengan segera Kai membuka matanya lebar dan bersikap seolah terkejut melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

" _Oh, I know you._ Gadis opera itu!" ucap Kai dengan penuh semangat. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Ada tes hari ini."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai tidak tahu arti dari gerak tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini. Apa Kyungsoo menolaknya karena ia adalah orang asing atau apa? Kai tidak ingin patah harapan. Sudah sejauh ini, sudah snagat terlanjur. Kai tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja untuk mulai mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo. Lantas Kai segera mengulurkan tangannnya masuk melewati kaca mobil dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aku, Kai. Kita satu kampus. Aku berasal dari Juilliard juga!" ucap Jongin penuh semangat.

Kai hanya mendapati wajah tertegun seorang do Kyungsoo ketika ia memerhatikan tangan Kai yang masih terulur kepadanya. Bahkan ketika sopirnya hendak menolak keberadaan Kai, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu menimpalinya dengan nada yang sangat ramah. Kai terpukau, tidak menyangka bahwa mendengarnya bicara saja sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa Freed, biarkan dia masuk. _He's my friend._ "

Seketika Kai tersenyum. Ini adalah langkah pertamanya dan semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Kyungsoo telah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah temannya. Siapa yang akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Sudah cukup lama Kai menjadi pengagumnya dan hanya bisa memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo akan memerlakukannya nanti, Kai sudah cukup senang karena kini Kyungsoo mengenal seorang Kai saat ini.

* * *

 **Special thanks to:  
kyung1225, prettyace, MissPark92, raryberry, kim fany, fikaa194, daebaektaeluv, porterkkam86, kaisoomin, 21hana, Nhadefuji, riskhafadila, aranyyrski, TulangRusuknyaDyo, IkanHolic, kysmpppprt, unniechan1, lisaaeri, fitri22exo, YuRhachan, jihanowl7, yixingcom, SNAmalia, Taebokki, Dreamcatcher467, arvita kim, Rahmah736, invisibleauthor69, NopwilineKaiSoo, zharaayumediaanggraeni, loovyjojong, kaiandsoo, Kaisooship, Banana Sehun, kkamdonat, pepero yosi9, Insoo-nim, Uee750, overdyosoo, Kim YeHyun, Chanbaekhunlove, parkminky94, anisafransiska, Elysian Noceur, ayaka kim, In Cherry, 12154kaisoo, aizahputri, jongdisoo, sebutsajamantan, sekyubin13, maki coco, kimra14, Defti785, sarnikelodeon, FarydahKAISOO8812, tamimei, Sofia Magdalena, IndahOliedLee, UpilGajah, moonlight902, meyriza, chanbaby, kpopyehetina, zassu, sopiyuliawati15, D'kyungiesooie, phinow bubbleapple, soo88, geash, yhnr12, Caramelia, dinadokyungsoo1, Insooie Baby, Dazzlingcloud, Rly C Jaekyu, Hyoran Soo, Lucky8894, Soonini, priskasoo, dyonism, Justmine Rewolf, anadasyifa salsabila, dyoyaaa, Baby Niz 137, Dhea Park, mogyutastu, Yoosumarcel, wardhaniira, parkyolo, kaisoohug, kyungsooina, jihan dwi sarah, kiki2231, Byunbaby, 23l, Park RinHyun-uchiha, nesyarera, sena32, overdokai, 2113kadi, rly, azuralee, rha rha, retno64ok, FgFangirl, soohazelnut, kaisooyu1288, kyungchu, jubaidah, kainseur melodyo, Shilvy, ira, Jeyjong, Kyungri, hea, nvandryn, jongin bear, chankaiya, penguin soo, aya, do uncuu, Nurul Fardiyah, SnowBlack, RR, 9493, kiki, yazzzz, rru95, ay2306,Hyomilulu, nunna aj, xoloveaeri, Hanbinyeochin, Yehet, kyungnoonim, alexaaaa, ayxo, nini, anon, joonwu, mocca, mithasyana, guest juga reviewer lainnya.**

 **Dan yang sudah Favorite dan Follow story ini.  
** (mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak tertuliskan)  
*terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari chap awal.

 **p.s** ayo.. siapkan diri kalian buat Kaisoo Day minggu depan dimana ada KFF2K17 yang siap menyemarakkan kaisoo day dengan fanfic-fanfic keren dari para author yang kalian kagumi dan juga favoritkan. Dukung terus karya para author!^^

salam blossom~


End file.
